Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: What'll happen as 20 of Total Drama Fazbear's biggest All-Stars return to duke it out once again for the million dollar grand prize? Who will be able to outlast the rest and walk away the winner? (Now Updated with Ninth Elimination!)
1. TDFASNotice

"Ladies and gentlemen prepare for one of the most EPIC seasons in Total Drama Fazbear history! Join us as twenty of Total Drama's biggest All-Stars return and duke it out once again all for the chance at walking away one million dollars richer!" Marionette exclaimed. "Who will walk away with that epic cash prize when Total Drama All-Stars premiers Friday October 18th?!" He continued. A grin grew on Marionette's face before continuing. "This is going to be fun!" He finished.

Yes! That's right! Total Drama All-Stars IS happening! Stay tuned for the first chapter dropping on Friday October 18th!

And if you're wondering who the roster is, they will be revealed in the first chapter. Thought it'd be more fun that way. Hope you're excited, and I'll see next week!


	2. Boathouse Blues

"Welcome back. After my fifteen month... unexpected absence, we're finally back here at the... moderately okay, Camp Fazbear for an all new season of Total Drama! This time pitting twenty of our most memorable competitors head to head not only for the chance at walking away a million dollars richer, but also for ultimate bragging rights as we determine who Total Drama's All-Stariest All-Star is!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked down the now somewhat reboarded Dock of Shame. As he did, a helicopter appeared not too far away from the dock.

"Now let me introduce you to our competing Total Drama All-Stars this season!" He exclaimed. "Returning from last season, the third-person speaking jock, Mojo!" He exclaimed as Mojo jumped out the helicopter door.

"Woo hoo! Mojo is... here... to... win!" He exclaimed as he fell towards the water.

"The dog of all silence, Doug!" Marionette exclaimed as Doug was pushed out of the helicopter. He flapped his arms to try and slow down his increasing fall speed, but it didn't work. "Guitar obsessed, musical bunny, Rachel!" He continued as Rachel, once again bearing her guitar, was shoved towards the door.

"Hold on! Can't you at least fly my guitar to the dock?!" She asked. Nightmare shook his head before shoving her out the door. She screamed as she fell towards the water. Nightmare chuckled as he looked down, watching her.

"The very obvious at this point, multiple Betty!" Marionette exclaimed as Betty was shoved out the door next. She cheered as she fell.

"Yayyyyy!" She cheered.

"The selfie obsessed chicken, Chelsea!" Marionette exclaimed as the previously mentioned chicken was shoved towards the door whilst trying to take a selfie.

"Hey! Hold on! I'm trying to get a good pic!" Chelsea exclaimed, trying to resist Nightmare's force. The large bear rolled his eyes, before using almost all of his strength to knock her out the door.

"My selfieeeeeeee!" She exclaimed as she fell towards the water.

"Mr. Lone Wolf himself, Baron!" Marionette exclaimed as Baron walked to the edge of the helicopter and looked out. He huffed before jumping out. "Officer in training, resident traitor, Laura!" He exclaimed as Laura was pushed to the edge of the helicopter.

"Hey! Don't call me th-AAAAAAAAT!" Laura was in the middle of saying before getting kicked out the door by the growing impatient Nightmare. Marionette chuckled.

"The video game loving dude that can't ask out a girl, nervous Carson!" He exclaimed. Carson came flying out the door screaming. Nightmare didn't even wait on that one. "The shy, timid, and apologetic love interest, Carly!" He exclaimed as Carly quickly stepped towards the door and looked down to see if she could see Carson.

"C-Carson? I-I'm coming Carson!" She yelled before getting ready to jump. She was hesitant at first, but eventually jumped, screaming as she did.

"And finally, Nightmare's... nephew, Lefty!" He exclaimed as Lefty stepped out onto the ledge letting out a somewhat dark laugh as he looked down. Nightmare stood behind him visibly disturbed.

"What a fall." Lefty said before breaking out into laughter. After which, he stepped out of the helicopter and fell to the water.

"And returning from our original cast, the lovable, hyperactive fan favorite, Max!" Marionette exclaimed as Max jumped over to the door and looked out.

"It's been awhile since I've been here!" He exclaimed excitedly as he took in the view. He didn't get to enjoy it for too long before Nightmare kicked him out the door. Max flipped through the air screaming as he fell towards the water.

"Crazy Total Drama superfan, Baby!" Marionette exclaimed as Baby was thrown out the door by Nightmare.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she fell towards the water.

"The poopy pants half of the bear brothers, Goldie!" Marionette exclaimed, angering the yellow furred bear.

"Hey! Shut u-UUUUUP!" Goldie was saying, before Freddy was thrown at him, sending both brothers flying out of the helicopter.

"And his more levelheaded brother, Freddy." Marionette said with a chuckle as the brothers fell towards the water.

"The jealous kangaroo that enjoyed playing the voice of reason, Katy!" Marionette exclaimed as Katy was shoved towards the door. She looked down and shook her head getting ready to jump. She didn't get to before the next competitor was thrown at her, sending both of them screaming as they fell out of the helicopter.

"My former assistant turned competitor, and rival to Dr. Katy, Rebecca!" Marionette exclaimed as both females fell towards the water.

"Hey! Paws off!" Roxy exclaimed as Nightmare pushed her towards the door.

"Total Drama's original bad girl, Roxy!" Marionette exclaimed. As he finished, Nightmare kicked Roxy out the door.

"I hate you, Marionette!" She yelled as she fell towards the water. Again, Marionette chuckled. Next, Nightmare walked towards the door with Cheek thrown over his shoulder.

"The lovestruck and always loyal to Brent chicken, Cheek!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Why am I back here when you didn't bring Brent back again?!" She asked. Nightmare ignored her question as he threw her out the door. She screamed as she fell towards the water.

"The sarcastic raccoon that's always a joy to be around, Randy!" Marionette exclaimed, a hint of sarcasm in his own voice, as Nightmare shoved the fighting Randy, who had a brown sack over his head, towards the helicopter door before pushing him out. Randy flailed in the air trying to take the sack off of his head. He managed to remove it right before crashing into the water. Once he popped back up, he looked around.

"Oh son of a *Bleep* *Bleep*!" He exclaimed angrily once he realized where he was. "Marionette! I'm going to rip your head off!" He yelled towards the host.

"And last but not least... Axel!" He exclaimed, ignoring Randy's previous outburst. Everyone gasped in surprise as Axel jumped to the door of the helicopter.

"The Axeman is back BABY!" He exclaimed, before jumping out of the helicopter.

"SIKE!" Marionette exclaimed before pulling out a small remote and pressing a button on it. Nightmare had stuck an explosive on his back before he jumped, so when the button was pressed, the explosion went off.

"NOT COOL BROOOOOOO!" Axel screamed as he disappeared into the distance, before finally twinkling into a star in the sky. Marionette chuckled.

"Like I was going to let THAT guy come back." He said. "Now that he's gone, let's get ready for..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Once Axel was gone, everyone else swam towards the beach, some of them coughing once they made it to shore.

"Aww man..." Rachel said as she dropped to her knees with her now soaked guitar in her paws. Doug walked up behind her as she tried to shake the water out of her guitar and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"This is ridiculous!" Chelsea exclaimed as she looked down at her soaked outfit. "This outfit was new!" She continued, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Oh boo-hoo. Get over it." Roxy said, just as annoyed as everyone else. She didn't want to listen to the chicken's whining.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked worriedly as she walked up to Carson, who was on his hands and knees coughing out some water.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." He replied looking up at her. "You?" He said curiously. Carly nodded, causing Carson to smile. "Good." He said.

"Woo hoo! That was the most refreshing thing Mojo's done all day!" Mojo exclaimed as he ran out of the water with his paws up.

"Marionette! I'm going to crush your skull!" Randy yelled angrily as he stormed out of the water.

"Woah! Hey! Randy, calm down!" Katy said rushing over towards the raccoon to try and get him to stop storming towards camp. Rebecca didn't look too amused by this.

"Still butting into his business I see." She said in a very sarcastic tone getting Katy to give her an unamused look. This ticked her off. But before she could respond, Marionette flew by with a jet pack strapped to his back. He lowered himself towards the ground covering all the angry, wet competitors with sand.

"Welcome back competitors! It's been awhile!" He exclaimed once he landed. He had a very large amused grin on his face.

"It sure has! But why didn't you bring Mikey back, too?!" Baby exclaimed. Marionette's grin somewhat soured as she spoke up.

"I don't know why the network even wanted you back after you almost sabotaged the show. But more power to them I guess." He said. He still hadn't gotten over his music box.

"Why are we back for another season? I thought this stupid show was cancelled." Goldie said, clearly unamused with being back.

"Nope! It's not. And you agreed to come back. That's why." Marionette replied.

"I didn't! And I'm going to obliterate you!" Randy exclaimed, once again trying to storm towards the host. Katy was doing her best to try and hold him back.

"Ahh, I think I missed you the most, Randy." Marionette said, his grin once again returning to his face.

"Why did you bring me back again and not Brent?" Cheek asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because, as I said last season, Brent isn't an All-Star." Marionette replied, once again winking at the camera as he did. This only further annoyed Cheek.

"Get over it. Your boyfriend isn't here." Baron spoke up, getting Cheek to look at him.

"I want to know why you're back. There were plenty of other people that deserved to be here more than you." Carson said, as he finally climbed to his feet. Baron huffed.

"Really? I won last season. I deserve to be here more than any of you." He said. This only annoyed everyone further.

"I won a season." Max piped up, holding his paw up.

"No one cares." Baron said, causing Max to look down sadly.

"Hey! He actually deserved to win the season he won." Rachel said, defending the dog.

"Debatable." Roxy said, as she stood with her arms crossed. Baron huffed.

"Yeah. Your opinion will matter a little bit more when you actually win a season." He said, annoying the rabbit.

"Can we, like, stop the arguing for five minutes? I mean, we just got here." Freddy said, already getting a headache from the bickering.

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, causing the bear to put his paws up and back off.

"Fun..." Lefty spoke in his sinister tone before letting out a low chuckle. Laura, who stood not too far from him, glanced over at him, but didn't say anything.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera rubbing his temples, before letting out a sigh.

"This season is going to be fun." He said in a sarcastic tone.

(Confessional End)

"Now! If new and old are done with their necessary competitor bonding session, let's move on!" Marionette exclaimed. As he did, a figure in an all black suit walked up and stood behind him.

"Yay! Moving on!" Betty exclaimed, excitedly clapping her paws as she did. Marionette looked at her, slightly less amused than before.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Uh... who's that?" Rachel asked, pointing towards the figure. Marionette looked back towards him, before turning back to the competitors.

"My new assistant." He replied, a large grin on his face. They took his response as good enough because no one else said anything. But Roxy, she focused intently on to the new "assistant". Something seemed... off about... it. "Anyway! Moving on! Let's dive right into things!" He exclaimed. "Now, this season, not only has the island been... somewhat cleaned up *Chuckles*, your sleeping accommodations have also been upgraded!" As he continued, his new assistant wheeled over a cart with a large tv on it so he could show the competitors what he was talking about. "This season the losers for each challenge will still be sleeping in the crappy old cabin from before *groans from competitors*, but the winners will be getting to stay in the brand new Marionette Hotel and Spa complete with a nice, brand new hot tub, Butler, and freshly cooked breakfast every morning." The competitors cheers picked up once he finished.

"Hey, you actually did something useful for once." Roxy said. Marionette tried not to look too fazed by her comment.

"Now, ignoring your comment, let's move on to teams!" Marionette exclaimed.

"You mean we aren't basing teams off of placement in a challenge or picking like we're in second grade?" Goldie asked. Marionette looked over at him.

"Nope! This season, based off of your veteran status, teams will be decided by your past performances. Hero's and villains." He replied.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with a none too amused look on her face.

"Hero's and villains? Gee, I wonder which team I'm going to be on." She said before rolling her eyes.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Hero's and villains? Okay. I just hope Randy and I end up on the same team, and Marionette doesn't decide based on what he did when we first got here." She spoke.

(Confessional End)

"Alright! First off we have Villains." Marionette started. "Roxy, Baron, Goldie, Lefty, Chelsea, Rebecca, Laura, and Randy you guys will be representing the villains side of things." He continued. Laura looked a little caught off guard by her team placement, but she honestly wasn't too surprised by it either. Katy, however, went wide eyed at a certain raccoon's team placement.

"Hey! Why am I on the Villains team?!" Rebecca asked, annoyed by her own team placement. Marionette was getting ready to respond, but Katy cut him off.

"You cost me at least four challenges the last time I was here, tried to ruin my relationship with Randy, and got me eliminated." She said. Marionette looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, what she said." He spoke, angering the raccoon. The only positive she took from being lacked a "villain" was the fact that her and Randy were on the same team.

"Okay, then why am I on the villain's team? I've done more good than I have bad on the show." Randy said.

"Your alignment with Roxy during the first season was pretty wack. Besides, your bad attitude and lame insults justifies your team placement." Marionette replied. Randy growled at his response. "Now for the hero's we have: Max, Cheek, Betty, Carson, Carly, Freddy, Mojo, Rachel, Katy, and Doug." He continued. Katy was none too pleased with the fact that not only did her and Randy get separated, but he was on the same team as Rebecca.

"Alright! Mojo's a hero!" Mojo exclaimed, happily throwing his arms up as he did.

"Yeah..." Marionette said in a pretty unenthused tone.

"Hey! Hold on! Why do they get ten people and we only get nine?" Goldie asked, noticing the opposing team's number advantage.

"I needed the extra seat on the helicopter for that Axel prank. Funny, right?" Marionette replied, letting out a chuckle as he did. He quickly realized that The Villains were not amused by his joke. He groaned loudly before continuing. "Fine... you can have the assistant." His tone became more annoyed as he motioned for his assistant to join The Villains. The figure clad in black walked over to The Villains, coming to a stop closer to Roxy than she liked.

"Hey, back off Darth Vader." She said, pushing it backwards.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera still pretty annoyed.

"I really don't like that "assistant". I'm getting a really dark vibe from it." She started before shaking her head. "Either way, I've got more important things to worry about, like not-"

(Switch to -Rebecca)

"Trusting-"

(Switch to -Goldie)

"Anyone-"

(Switch to -Chelsea)

"On-"

(Switch to -Randy)

"My-"

(Switch to -Assistant)

"*Slow, Heavy Breaths*"

(Switch to -Baron)

"Team."

Baron sat with his arms crossed glaring into the camera.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with his head slightly tilted down, as he stared ahead. A dark, emotionless smile slowly formed on his face, as his maniacal laughter once again picked up.

(Confessional End)

"Alright! Now on to today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. "This season all of the challenges are going to be paying tribute to past season's challenges. Your first challenge will be paying homage to Total Drama Fazbear's first ever challenge!" He continued.

"But we built our cabins in the first challenge. Those are already built." Freddy spoke up.

"Yes, I know. That's why instead of building cabins, you guys are going to be building boat houses! Because ours kinda sank before the season started!" Marionette exclaimed. Everyone groaned in response.

"That's lame. Why do you need another boat house? It's not like we're using boats anymore." Goldie said, as he crossed his arms.

"Cause, I want another one? Problem? No. I didn't think so." Marionette replied, causing Goldie to huff. "Now! Moving on, which ever team builds the better boathouse wins today's challenge. The losing team will be meeting me tonight at the Bonfire Ceremony to vote off one of their teammates." He continued.

"So where's the stuff you expect us to build these boathouses with?" Roxy asked. That's when a somewhat sinister smirk grew on Marionette's face. None of the competitors liked that.

(Five Minutes Later)

All the competitors had taken off running towards the top of very large cliff where the supplies they were going to need to build their boathouses were located. Most of them were pretty annoyed by the situation.

The only good thing was that Marionette said whichever team made it to the top first would have the advantage of using wheelbarrows to bring their supplies back down the mountain. The other team would have to carry them.

"I hate him so much..." Roxy muttered angrily as she ran.

"Woo hoo! Mojo's got this challenge in... tha'... bag!" Mojo exclaimed as he ran past her, annoying the vixen further. Laura quickly followed behind him trying to catch up. She beat him in a race before, and she would do it again.

"Hey! Pick up the pace! They're winning!" Baron exclaimed angrily as he too ran past the vixen. This caused her to growl in anger in response. After, she looked behind her to see who else from her team was falling behind. Not many. Just Goldie, Lefty, and Chelsea. But the one that was really far behind was the assistant.

"Hurry up before you cost us the challenge!" She yelled back, mainly towards the assistant.

Meanwhile, just in front of Roxy was Rebecca, who tried to remain somewhat close to Randy, who seemed like he was just trying to do his best to stay away from her. Katy, who wasn't too far away from them, saw what she was up to and didn't enjoy it too much.

Carson and Carly, who had, for the most part, remained towards the front the entire time, had continued trying to keep their place. At one point, Carson looked over at the cat, who looked to be quickly tiring herself out.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Carly looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Just d-didn't know this is w-what we were going to be d-doing when we got here." She replied. Although she was tired, her shyness still managed to peak through. Carson still thought it was cute.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a smile on his face.

"I've known her over a year now, and she's still the cutest girl in the world." He said.

(Confessional End)

"This m-mountain is larger than I r-remember." Freddy said as he caught up to Cheek. She nodded.

"It seems like it." She replied.

"It would be soooo much better with Mikey here, wouldn't it?!" Baby asked, suddenly popping up in the middle of the two competitors, startling both of them.

"Baby! We're close to heart attack levels already! Don't do that!" Freddy exclaimed. Baby giggled.

"Sorry." She replied somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm... tired." Max whined, the fatigue starting to set in.

"Hey! This could be worse! We could be running up an active volcano!" Betty exclaimed, catching up to the dog. He looked over at her.

"Do you have to run so close to me?" Randy asked, not even bothering to look over towards the female raccoon running next to him. He had tried to ignore her, but she obviously wasn't going to allow him to do that.

"You didn't have a problem with me being this close to you when we were kids." Rebecca replied, looking towards him. He scoffed. He tried to ignore her response and pick up his pace again. She did the same thing, trying to keep up with him. Katy, who had kept a close eye on the two raccoons growled at the sight.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera clutching her fists tightly.

"I don't like the fact that they brought Rebecca back. I mean, she wasn't even a competitor during Cruise. She filled in during a couple challenges, yeah, but that's it." Katy started as she glanced off to the side. "Heck! She wasn't even technically eliminated. She was fired and thrown off the ship. Just sucks that I, who was actually a competitor, got eliminated and thrown off too. Being stuck in the middle of the ocean with her was awful." She continued, quickly glancing back towards the camera as she did. "If she thinks she's going to weasel her way back into Randy's life, she's got another thing coming." She finished, a serious expression forming on her face as she did.

(Confessional End)

"This is, like, s-so... ridiculous!" Chelsea complained as she tried to snap a selfie of herself.

"S-stop... stop complaining and keep... running." Goldie replied, tiredly, as he passed the chicken. She looked at him, before glancing over towards Lefty as he passed her. As he did, he glanced over at her, his usual unnerving smile on his face. She shook her head, clearly uncomfortable, before picking up her pace to try and get as far away from the bear as she could. He let out a low laugh as she did.

Mojo had maintained his leading status as he finally neared the top of the cliff. He smiled widely as he did.

"Victory, Mojo's comin'!" Mojo exclaimed, trying to pick up his pace even more. Laura's eyes grew wide when she heard him yell what he did. A more determined expression immediately grew on her face as she tried to pick up her pace.

Baron hadn't been too far behind them, so he also knew that the top of the cliff was coming very quickly. He growled in frustration, before looking behind him. He noticed that most of The Hero's were in front of his own team. This angered him.

"Hurry up! You're going to cost us the challenge!" He yelled towards his partners, clearly frustrated with them. None of them look too amused by his attitude.

"Shut up and keep running. You're the one slowing us down." Roxy said as she passed the wolf. He angrily glared in her direction as she did.

"We're almost there." Carson said as he glanced over at Carly, who continued to tiredly run beside him.

"T-that's... good." She replied.

Laura has let out a low growl as she neared Mojo. She was determined to pass him and earn the advantage for her team. But for some reason, no matter how fast she ran, it didn't feel like she was catching up to him, and she didn't know why.

Mojo somehow managed to continue increasing in speed, and he wasn't even showing any signs of being tired. Laura knew he was an athlete, but still. It seemed unreal. She shook her head before once again trying to increase her speed. And just as it finally seemed as if she was catching up, it was too late. Mojo had reached the top of the cliff heading right towards the wheelbarrows.

"Woo hoo! And Mojo takes the advantage!" He yelled happily, throwing his arms up as he did.

Laura wasn't far behind him. Once she reached the top, she immediately stopped and rested her paws on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Great! Great!" Baron yelled angrily as he reached the top. He was furious. Furious at the fact that The Hero's now had an advantage over them.

"Nice, Mojo!" Carson exclaimed happily as he and Carly reached the top. Carly may have been tired from the run, but she was happy that Mojo was able to win the advantage for them.

(Confessional -Mojo)

Mojo sat happily in front of the camera, excited by the fact that he was able to secure the advantage for his team.

"That's what Mojo's talking about! V.I.P. player right here!" He exclaimed, proudly pointing at himself as he did.

(Confessional End)

Roxy ran up next, shaking her head as she did. She was non too pleased, either. Freddy and Cheek ran up not too long after her, with Max following behind them.

It didn't take too much longer for the rest of the competitors to join their peers. Randy was more annoyed by the fact that Rebecca had continued to stay uncomfortably close to him than he was that the other team won the advantage for the challenge. And Katy was too annoyed with Rebecca to even enjoy the fact that her team won the advantage.

As The Hero's began to load their crates full of supplies into their wheelbarrows, The Villains stood around trying to figure out what they were going to do. As they thought, Goldie finally realized they were short a teammate.

"Hey! We're missing someone." He said getting his teammates' attention. They all looked around before Roxy finally groaned loudly.

"It's the stupid assistant!" She exclaimed in a very annoyed tone.

"Well, where is it!?" Baron asked, clearly more annoyed than he previously was. He looked directly at Roxy as he did. She took immediate notice to this.

"If I was you I'd your eyes off of me right now. If I knew where it was I'd probably be less mad than I am... probably." She replied. Baron continued to stare at her with a glare. Nothing else was said between the two before the assistant finally came slowly running up.

"It's about time!" Baron exclaimed, his attention finally turning from Roxy, to him. The Assistant came to a stop once he reached his team, only letting out a few deep breaths in response.

"Let's go team!" They heard Mojo exclaim, turning their attention towards The Heros. The Heros proceeded to come running past them pushing wheelbarrows with their team's crates on them. "We got this challenge in... tha... bag!" He continued as they headed back down the mountain. Baron growled angrily at this.

"Great. Now what?" Randy asked, seemingly pretty unamused as he stood with his arms crossed. Roxy stood there trying to think of something. She knew whatever she thought of, this wasn't going to be easy.

"We-" She finally started, before being cut off.

"-Grab one and start pushing!" Baron ordered, doing just that. The others looked around at each other, before doing just that. Roxy didn't look too pleased with not only being interrupted, but being ordered what to do.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with an annoyed look on her face.

"If that Wolf thinks he's going to get away with bossing me around he's got another thing coming. I dealt with enough *Bleep*hole last time I competed, I'm NOT doing it again." She said, growing slightly more annoyed at the sudden flashbacks of a certain ''Cruise'' she took.

(Confessional End)

As The Villains started pushing their crates back down the mountain, Roxy noticed Chelsea sitting on top of the crate Goldie was trying to push taking selfies. She growled in annoyance.

"Hey! Chicken! Get up and help us!" Roxy exclaimed as her and Rebecca worked on pushing one of the large crates. Chelsea didn't seem like she was paying her too much attention.

"Like, chill. I'm busy." She replied, only further angering the vixen. Roxy stopped pushing the crate, causing Rebecca to do the same.

"Hey! Roxy!" Rebecca exclaimed, only to be ignored. Roxy stormed towards Goldie's crate and pulled the chicken down off of it.

"Hey!" Chelsea exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "That was a good shot!" She continued. Roxy didn't even care a little bit.

"You listen to me, and listen good, chicken. If you cost us this challenge I'm going to make sure that you get eliminated tonight. And that's not a threat, either. It's a promise." She said in the most menacing tone she possibly could. Chelsea's eyes grew somewhat surprised at first, before narrowing at the vixen. Roxy continued to angrily stare at her for several more seconds, before finally walking back towards the crate she and Rebecca had been pushing. Chelsea watched her for several seconds, before she finally started helping Goldie with the crate.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera taking angry selfies of herself. She wasn't too pleased with the way Roxy had threatened her.

"Like, Roxy totally thinks she's better than me. She's not. I'm not only prettier, but I'm smarter too. I know that one for sure. She's not going to not only ruin a perfectly good selfie, but threaten me. Not going to happen." Chelsea started, before shaking her head. She snapped one more selfie before finally lowering her phone and looking into the camera. "I'm not going anywhere. No... I'm... not." She continued before almost immediately going back to taking selfies.

(Confessional End)

The Heros had been having a pretty easy time moving their crates. Those wheelbarrows definitely helped them. They were all still pretty happy that Mojo had managed to earn the advantage for them.

"Ooooohhhh, I bet Mikey would have loved doing this!" Baby exclaimed, her mind seeming to wander as she did.

"He may have. But you have to stay focused, Baby. We still have to win the challenge." Freddy said, bringing her back down to earth. She nodded profusely in response.

Katy has been running along side Cheek with a frown on her face. She couldn't get Randy and Rebecca out of her mind. It just irritated her.

"Are you okay?" Cheek asked looking over at the kangaroo. She immediately took notice of her pretty unpleasant expression.

"Perfect." She replied, clearly not ''perfect'' like she claimed. Cheek let out a low hum as she raised a curious eyebrow. She knew something was wrong. And she knew it more than likely had something to do with Randy and/or Rebecca. She had grown to realize that usually when one of them had something on their mind, it was more often than not the other. Cruise being a prime example of that.

"We're doing great, Team! Let's just keepa movin'!" Betty exclaimed happily as she quickly raced past Cheek with her wheelbarrow.

"Hey! Betty! Be careful with that." Rachel called ahead, trying to prevent the rabbit from causing something to happen to the supplies they were going to need to build the boathouse. Doug nodded in agreement with her.

Carson had stayed kinda close to Carly as they ran. He kept taking glances at her, trying not to get distracted. He wanted to say something, but just wasn't too sure of what to say.

"You're doing good. You know that, right?" He finally said. That's the best thing he could come up with at that moment. Carly glanced over at him, a small smile making its way onto her tired face.

"T-thanks. You are... too." She replied, causing a smile to form on Carson's face. They stared at each other for several seconds, until Carly finally looked away in embarrassment. After she did, Carson stared at her for several more seconds, a smile still present on his face, before finally looking straight again.

"I-I see the bottom!" Max exclaimed happily. This put smiles on all The Heros' faces.

"Woo hoo! This game's ours!" Mojo exclaimed as he picked up his speed and ran ahead. The others watched as he did.

"Where does he get all of his energy?" Freddy asked as he looked over at Rachel. She shrugged in response.

(With The Villains)

The Villains had been trying their best to carry, and in some cases push, their crates to the bottom of mountain. It was a pretty daunting task. It was also a slow one. That thought alone frustrated The Villains.

"Hurry up! We have to catch up if we're going to win!" Baron exclaimed, doing his best to look over his shoulder as he carried one of the crates. They were quite large, and somewhat heavy, and he was making it seem like it was nothing.

"S-Shut up and keep... running!" Roxy snapped back. She was already getting real sick of the wolf and his attitude. Baron once again growled at something the vixen had said to him.

"T-this is, like, so ridiculous." Chelsea complained. Goldie looked over at her. He didn't look too amused with this challenge either. He nodded in agreement with her.

"It's fun. It's all... fun." Lefty spoke in a tone that made the others feel somewhat uneasy.

"We'd have that advantage if you guys weren't so slow!" Baron said. His comment not only annoyed the others, but angered Roxy.

"Us?!" She exclaimed as she once again stopped pushing her crate.

"R-Roxy?!" Rebecca exclaimed. The crate was a lot heavier when there wasn't someone helping her push it.

"If you'd just shut your big mouth for five minutes maybe we'd be doing better than we are! But you have to keep making these stupid comments and you're really *Bleep* *Bleep* me off!" Roxy exclaimed as she started to approach the wolf. He stopped pushing his own crate and looked towards her.

"Oh yeah?" He said curiously.

"Guys, hey?" Laura said as she continued to try and push a crate. They ignored her. At this point, most of the others had stopped and started watching Roxy and Baron's explosion.

"What are you going to do, vixen?" Baron said in a mocking tone. Roxy glared at him.

"You open your big mouth again and I'll show you what I'll do." She replied.

"Guys?" Laura said again, continuing to try and get their attention. Again she was ignored.

"This is going well." Randy said with an amused smirk on his face as he stood with his arms crossed. Rebecca looked over at him but didn't say anything, before returning her attention to the building explosion.

"You're not going to do a thing. You can act all tough in front of the others, but you don't scare me." Baron said, again in a mocking tone. Roxy let out a low, yet very angry growl.

"GUYS!" Laura snapped, not only surprising them, but finally getting their attention. "We are in the middle of a challenge! If you keep standing there arguing we ARE going to lose!" She continued. They all stared at her in silence for several seconds before Randy finally decided to speak up.

"I agree with her." He said pointing at her with his thumb. "As amusing as this is- and it's pretty amusing- I don't want to lose the first challenge back because I got stuck on a team with you guys." He continued.

"Yeah, so why don't you guys save the arguing until after the challenge?" Rebecca spoke up almost immediately afterwards. Randy rolled his eyes as she did.

Baron and Roxy continued to glare at each other for several more seconds before Laura once again spoke.

"So... are you guys going to help us, or not?" She asked.

"I'm not losing this challenge because of him." Roxy replied, still not taking her eyes off of the wolf as she did.

"Yeah? And I'm not losing because of her." Baron said.

"Okay. Then let's get back to the challenge." Laura said before returning to her crate. Roxy turned her back to the wolf as she headed back to her own crate.

"Get out of my way, Tin Man." She said in an annoyed tone as she shoved past the assistant. Baron's glare remained on his face as he turned back towards his crate. Laura shook her head as she once again began pushing her crate.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera slightly annoyed by her teammates' arguing. She thought it was ridiculous.

"Okay, it's clear to me that there is some obvious tension on this team. It's not going to work if they don't try and get on the same page. Something I learned at the academy-" She started before looking away from the camera. "-When I was at the academy..." she continued somewhat sadly before quickly looking back at the camera. "You always have to have your bother and sisters backs when you're out there. I know no one likes each other on my team. But they need to find a way to make it work. I need to find a way to make it work. At least if we're going to win. I know it'll be hard... but it's necessary." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With The Heros)

The Heros had made it to the dock and finally stopped to take a breather. They figured they were so far ahead of The Villains that they had enough time to allow themselves to do that. Several seconds passed before Max spoke up.

"So... does anyone know how to build a boathouse?" He asked, getting the others to look at him. They didn't have their eyes on him for long before they started looking around at each other, waiting for someone to speak up and say they did. But it never came.

"Well, I'm sure there's instructions, or something in one of these crates. There has to be." Freddy finally said before he began to try and pry one of the crates open. Several minutes, and several splinters later, he finally managed to get the top off. The others began trying to do the same as he started digging around in his hoping to find some instructions. But... nothing. Just a bunch of wood.

"Nothing in here but wood." Freddy said.

"It might be in mine. I... almost... have... it!" Max exclaimed as he did his best to pry the lid off his crate.

"Careful there, Max. You're going to-" Freddy started, but didn't get to finish before Max yanked the lid off with a force so strong, it sent him flying backwards off of the dock and into the water. He popped up, spitting water out as Freddy looked over the side. Max let out a somewhat sheepish chuckle as he did.

"Got it!" Baby exclaimed happily. Freddy quickly turned around to look at her.

"You got the instructions?" He asked. Baby shook her head.

"No! Silly! I found my rock that's shaped like Mike's birthmark! I was so worried I lost it!" She replied. Freddy was at a loss of words after her response.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with his face resting in his paws as he slowly shook his head. He eventually let out a somewhat loud sigh.

(Confessional End)

One by one The Heros had managed to get the lids off of their crates, and one by one all came up empty handed as far as instructions go.

"That was the last crate." Cheek said, looking towards the bear. He was at a loss for words.

"Wait, So he expects us to build a boathouse without instructions, or blueprints, or something?" Rachel asked. Doug nodded.

"Seems like it." Carson replied.

"Well, that's great." Freddy said.

"C'mon Team! Let hype up! We can do it!" Mojo exclaimed as he threw his large arms around Freddy and Rachel's shoulders, and pulling them against him. They both looked somewhat caught off guard by this.

"I-I think we can do it." Carly spoke up. Her tone was quite timid. She grew even more embarrassed when all her teammates' eyes fell upon her. Cheek took notice of this and wanted to draw some of the attention away from her.

"Alright. Then I think we should get to work." She said, getting everyone to move their attention away from Carly. Freddy sighed before shrugging.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try and put something together." He said.

"That's the spirit! Let's do this team!" Betty exclaimed. She was definitely more excited about this than her teammates' were.

Even though none of The Heros knew what they were doing. They began trying to plan something out. They knew they were going to need some support beams in the bottom of the lake, so Mojo and Carson offered to go install those. It fortunately didn't take them too long to get that done. When they did, they immediately started putting together the base.

"This doesn't seem so hard." Max spoke up. He took his eyes off of the nail he was in the middle of nailing in for half a second and ended up missing his next swing and smacking his paw. He let out a loud pained cry as he jumped up, trying to shake off the pain. As he ran around, he accidentally knocked into Katy, who was angrily hammering in a nail of her own. Both competitors then proceeded to fall over the side and into the water. Once they popped up, Katy looked over at Max, slightly more annoyed than she already was. Max again let out a sheepish chuckle.

"Sorry." He apologized. Freddy, who had been working nearby, facepalmed at this.

(With The Villains)

After stopping and arguing several more times on their way to the bottom of the mountain, they had finally neared the dock. They saw that The Villains were now a good bit ahead of them as far as building the actual boathouse went. Baron growled angrily when he saw this.

"Look at how far behind we are!" He exclaimed.

"Stop complaining and keep moving." Roxy replied. Baron once again glared back at her, but this time decided not to say anything. Laura took that as somewhat of a good sign.

They finally made it to the dock and immediately dropped their crates. They were worn out from having to carry and push them all the way down that mountain, but they didn't have time to rest. They needed to get to work. They quickly began trying to pry the tops off of their crates. It proved to be troublesome with how tired they were.

Baron began to grow even more angry than he already was. His anger eventually got the better of him as he ripped the top off of his crate and sent it flying backwards right into the assistant's face. The assistant stumbled backwards, managing to stop on the edge of the dock. But eventually lost his balance and fell backwards into the water. The others watched, none of them saying anything.

"Hey! Now we're down a teammate!" Laura exclaimed. Frustrated by what just happened. Roxy huffed.

"I say good riddance." She said, getting Laura to look at her. Laura growled in frustration.

After losing the assistant, the others dumped out all of their supplies, trying to find the instructions.

"You mean to tell me there's no instructions?!" Roxy asked.

"I mean, you're really shocked? This IS Marionette we're talking about here." Randy replied. Roxy glanced back at him, still really frustrated.

"Who cares! Just start building! Look at how much they have done!" Baron exclaimed as he pointed towards The Heros. They had now begun working on installing the walls.

"Where do you expect us to start without blueprints?! Do you know how to build a boathouse?!" Roxy asked.

"I'm sure it doesn't take a brain surgeon to do! It's just hammering wood together!" Baron replied.

"Everyone just calm down!" Laura exclaimed, once again getting everyone to look at her. "Look, with or without instructions, I'm sure we can figure this out. Just... calm down." She continued.

"Okay, what do YOU propose we do?" Goldie asked. He was growing more and more fed up with this challenge as the minutes passed. Laura stood there a minute trying to figure things out. She looked around at what they had to work with before coming up with something.

"Okay. We obviously have to start with support. So someone is going to have to go into the lake and help install those beams." She replied, pointing towards the beams.

"I'm not doing it." Baron said as he stood with his arms crossed. The others looked at him.

"I thought you said you wanted to win?" Roxy said curiously. Baron looked over at her.

"I do. Why don't you go install those beams? Maybe swim away while you're at it." He replied. Roxy growled, but before she could respond, Goldie spoke up.

"For *Bleep*sake... I'll do it." He said before walking towards the beams. He grabbed one of the beams, before throwing it into the water and jumping in after it. Laura looked at Baron, before shaking her head.

After they helped Goldie get the support beams installed, they got to work on installing the base. Their problem was they knew about as much as The Heros did. But the fact that they weren't working as well together as The Heros were was their problem.

As they worked, they couldn't agree on anything. And most of the time it ended with an argument that Laura had to try to break up. They weren't going to get anywhere like that.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the lake, the assistants mechanics in his suit started sizzling and sparking. It definitely wasn't made for water.

"Alright! Guys! Listen to me! If you want to win this challenge you have to stop arguing! It's not doing us any good!" Laura exclaimed after breaking up another argument. As she finished a loud explosion happened in the water that shook the dock. Everyone stopped and watched as something flew out of the water and into the air. They squinted trying to see what it was. They all froze once they did.

A mixture of shocked gasps was heard as a dirty, messy furred Adrian opened his eyes.

"NO!" Roxy yelled more shocked than anyone. Adrian fell down to The Villains side of the dock, landing on his feet as he did.

(Confessional -Adrian)

The dirty, messy Adrian in his worn clothes sat in front of the camera with a smile on his face.

"It's really nice to finally be out of that suit and breathing fresh air again. I've been in that thing for over a year!" Adrian exclaimed. "And just in time for a new season of Total Drama, too!" He continued, his smile curving into a smirk as he did.

(Confessional End)

"What are you doing here?!" Roxy exclaimed as she stormed over to the freshly freed wolf.

"Roxy! It's really good to see you again." Adrian replied with a smile. Randy was too busy shaking his head to even say anything. Meanwhile, on The Heros side of things, Cheek had completely froze. She was clutching the hammer so hard in her hand that she actually managed to crush the handle. She definitely wasn't pleased right now.

"Team, Team! I know this may be a shock. But! We still have a challenge to win. And luckily for all of you, I know how to build a boathouse." Adrian said, his smile remaining on his face.

"Really? You do?" Laura asked. Adrian nodded.

"I do. Built one with my uncle many summers ago." He replied. Laura was actually pretty pleased to hear this. "Now, if I may take charge, let's get this boat house built." He continued. Laura obliged Adrian's request and let him take lead in building, which neither Roxy, nor Randy were pleased with.

The Heros watched as the newly resurfaced Adrian lead The Villains in building their boathouse. Katy watched not pleased at all with how close Rebecca was to Randy. She angrily began hammering in her nail harder and harder and harder, eventually hammer a large hole right into the side of one of their walls. Freddy didn't look too pleased with this.

"Katy!" He exclaimed, finally bringing the kangaroo back down to earth. She looked at him, before looking at the hole she had made.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Maybe you should be helping with something else." He said. He realized if she was going to keep getting distracted, she shouldn't be using a hammer.

For the most part, after Adrian took over, things started going rather smoothly for The Villains. The arguing had pretty much ceased, for the moment at least, because everyone was busy doing their own thing. Meanwhile, Adrian stood there doing more watching and directing than he did actually helping build their boathouse, but no one seemed to even notice.

The Heros had been doing somewhat well, things started going sour, however, when they got to the roof and didn't have enough nails left to finish it.

"What? How are we out of nails?" Freddy asked as he looked around. He looked over at Doug, who shrugged. He looked just as confused as the bear. "Carson, Cheek, Are there any more nails down there?" he asked. Calling down inside of the boathouse.

"No. We're out." Carson replied, sticking his head out the crooked window they had installed. Freddy was at a loss for words.

"How did we use all of the nails already?" He asked no one in particular.

"And finished!" Adrian proudly exclaimed. This got Freddy's attention. The Villains took a step back to admire their handy work. Adrian has done a really good job at leading them to build an almost perfect boat house. The Heros stared in shock.

"And time!" Marionette exclaimed as he approached the dock. "Competitors, gather 'round! It's time to judge your work!" He continued, before letting out a chuckle. The competitors made their way to the front of the boathouse, as Marionette made his way down the dock. The Villains seemed way more confident at that point than The Heros did.

"Villains! Excellent work! This looks so much nicer than the one we had before!" Marionette exclaimed as he looked over their boathouse.

"Thank you, Marionette. With hard work, dedication, and my leadership, we-" Adrian began, before being cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's nice to know." Marionette said, before turning and walking towards The Heros, slightly annoying Adrian. "And Heros! Uh... yeah." He said as examined the pretty badly put together boathouse. The Heros turned and looked at their work, not saying anything as they did. "It's... definitely a boathouse. I think it is at least." He continued as he walked around it. Once he circled back, he walked back towards the middle of the dock. "That mural you made of Mike on the side is a little weird, but okay." He finished as he walked past The Heros. They were confused by this.

"Mural of Mike?" Freddy said curiously as he walked around the side of the boathouse, with the rest of The Heros in toe. Sure enough, on the side of their boathouse was Mike's face... made out of nails. Freddy's eyes grew as wide as saucers when he seen that. He honestly didn't even know what to say about it, he was in too much of a shock to say anything about it.

"So that's where all of our nails went..." Carson spoke up. Again, no one said anything though.

Freddy was so angry at that point, his eye started twitching. He slowly looked towards Baby, the others following suit.

"What?" Baby said curiously. They weren't given long enough time to respond before a cracking sound was heard underneath them. The cracking went on for a few seconds before The Heros boathouse caved in, sending The Heros and all of their hard work into the water. Once they popped up, Marionette walked over to the side of the dock.

"So... if it wasn't obvious already, The Villains win." He said. The Villains were pleased to hear this. "So... Heros, I will see you guys tonight at the Bonfire Ceremony." He continued. The Heros did not look amused in the slightest.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with his paw pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes closed. He let out a deep sigh before beginning.

"We has the lead the entire time. Then Adrian comes out of nowhere apparently a contractor, and builds a perfect boat house." Freddy started. "And don't even get me started on Baby!" He continued, more annoyed than before. "I just don't believe it..." he finished, as he shook his head.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera pretty disappointed by his team's loss.

"Okay, that could have gone better. I didn't think we were doing too bad." Carson started, slightly unsure by what he just said.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor. She was still trying to avoid looking into it.

"We l-lost. I just hope C-Carson doesn't get eliminated." Carly said, a blush forming on her face at the mention of Carson's name.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the camera just as disappointed about his team's loss as the rest of his teammates were.

"Man, Mojo is bummed about our loss. First challenge back and we lose the game. Not how Mojo was wanting to start the season." Mojo started. "But hey! Mojo's good about picking himself back up after an upset! And that's not goin' to change this time!" He continued.

(Switch to -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera with a small frown on his face. He was trying to smile but it was hard to force one after what had happened.

"It just one loss. We'll win the next one." He said, trying to sound as positive as he possibly could.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera, a large smile on her face.

"We lost! That stinks!" She exclaimed, before twitching. As she did, the fur on top of her head slightly spike up, as her smile turned somewhat more sinister. "I'm not going anywhere. But getting rid of my teammates is my prize for losing." She continued, chuckling as she did. After she finished chuckling, she twitch again. She laughed as her smile returned to it regular, happy smile. "Wow! That was weird!" She finished.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera slowly shaking his head.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera pretty mad. She was more mad about having to watch Randy and Rebecca than she was that her team lost the challenge.

"Losing stinks. But Rebecca... she's worse." Katy said. She really didn't like Rebecca.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera in silence. She was honestly shocked. She never expected to see Adrian again. Her anger quickly took over.

"ADRIAN?! ADRIAN OF ALL PEOPLE?! I WOULD HAVD RATHER HAD BAXTER BACK!" Cheek exclaimed, before taking a deep breath. "I... I just..." She continued, before stopping. "ADRIAN?!" She exclaimed.

(Switch to -Baby)

Baby sat in front of the camera staring down at her rock shaped like Mike's birthmark.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose this! It's my good luck charm!" Baby exclaimed happily.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Heros sat around on the tree stumps none too impressed with their loss.

Cheek sat with her arms crossed and a pretty annoyed look on her face. She wasn't at all happy with Adrian's resurgence.

"Heros, welcome to the first Bonfire Ceremony of the season." Marionette started as he looked around at the pretty disappointed competitors. "I'm sure you all remember how this works, but just in case you've somehow forgot, I'll go ahead and explain it to you." He continued, a grin forming on his face as he did. "I have nine breadsticks on this plate. There are ten of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the dreaded walk of shame all the way down the Dock of Losers where you will be sent away via this season's means of exit transportation!" He explained happily.

"What's this season's means of exit transportation?" Rachel asked. Marionette's grin never left his face.

"That's for me to know, and the loser to find out." He replied. "Alright! Now onto the breadsticks!" He exclaimed. "First breadstick of the season goes to... Freddy." He called before tossing Freddy a breadstick.

"Next up... Max." He called before tossing the now relieved dog a breadstick.

"Carson, Carly, you two are also safe." He said before tossing the two competitors breadsticks. They smiled at each other as they caught them.

"Cheek..." he said before tossing the still annoyed chicken a breadstick.

"Mojo, and... Rachel." He called before tossing the two competitors breadsticks.

"Woo hoo! Mojo's safe!" Mojo exclaimed happily as he caught his breadstick.

That left three competitors sitting there breadstick-less. Katy, Betty, and Baby.

"And... Betty." He called before tossing Betty a breadstick. "Katy, Baby, both of you dropped the ball hard on this! One of you is outta here!" He exclaimed.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Baby and Katy looked at each other, not saying anything as they did. They were both pretty nervous.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Katy and Baby only held eye contact for a few seconds before they looked back towards Marionette, who stood slowly moving the final breadstick back and fourth between the two competitors.

Katy was honestly somewhat surprised that she was already in the position she was in. She already knew being distracted with Rebecca and Randy during the challenge got here here, though.

Baby, however, despite being nervous, still had somewhat of a smile on her face. She had been clutching her lucky "Mike Birthmark" shaped rock in her hand hoping that it would, indeed, luck her way through this elimination ceremony.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he continued to slowly move the last breadstick between them. He had missed this part of his job the most.

Both Katy and Baby started to grow increasingly more nervous the longer he dragged this out. Marionette obviously seemed to be enjoying that.

"Hmm..." he hummed, before finally slowing the breadstick to a stop in the middle of the two competitors. This was it. Who was going to join the losers club of first eliminations? "...Katy." He finally called, before tossing the Now relived Katy the last breadstick. "Baby, time to go." He finished, turning his attention from Katy, to the now eliminated Baby.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Aww man." Baby said sadly as she looked down towards the ground. "I really wanted to win this season for Mikey! The money would have got me along way in our relationship!" She exclaimed, confusing the others.

"Relationship?" Max said curiously, looking over towards Doug, who shrugged in response. He was just as confused. After she said that, Marionette's phone rang. He immediately pulled it out of his pocket before answering it.

"Hello?" He said curiously. "Uh, huh." He continued before putting it on speaker and extending it out towards the competitors.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" A voice yelled on the other end. Baby immediately recognized it.

"MIKEY?!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and ran towards Marionette. "MIKEY! I MISSED YOU! AND-" before she could finish, the call ended. Marionette chuckled.

"That was new." He said. "Anyway! Baby! It's time to send you packing!" He continued, excitedly.

"Oh..." she said, again somewhat sadly.

"If it makes you feel any better, which I honestly don't think it would, you and Mike actually have something in common now. He was eliminated first before." Freddy spoke up. Sure he was still mad about her costing them the challenge, but he did kinda feel bad seeing her sad like that. She stood there thinking about it for a few seconds, before quickly lighting up.

"You're right! Me and Mikey do have that in common!" She exclaimed, happily. After, she let out an ear piercing squeal in excitement, causing the others to quickly cover their ears. "Yay! Me and Mikey have something in common!" She continued, clapping as she did. Freddy was somewhat surprised that actually cheered her up. "Thank you Freddy!" She exclaimed before running and hugging the bear.

"Uh... don't mention it, Baby." He replied in a somewhat uncomfortable tone. After holding onto him for a few seconds, she let him go and backed up. "Well! The day was fun! But I gotta go find Mikey and let him know we have something in common!" She continued excitedly, before turning and rushing towards the dock.

Marionette stood with a large smile on his face as she did. "Come on! You guys totally have to check this out!" He exclaimed, before following her. The others looked around at each other, before deciding to follow him.

Once they reached the dock they saw Nightmare standing next to the new means of eliminations... a cannon.

"A cannon?! Seriously?!" Cheek exclaimed, surprised. Marionette nodded profusely.

"Yep! Got it for an amazing price! Interns wouldn't let us use them to test it out, so Baby is going to be the first! I've been waiting for this for days now!" He exclaimed, sounding more excited than he ever had. Nightmare had grabbed Baby and shoved her into the cannon, before lighting a match.

"Uh... I don't think that's very safe." Freddy spoke up.

"I don't think he cares. He launched us from a Catapult last season." Carson said, getting Freddy to look at him.

"I can vouch for that..." Cheek said in a pretty unamused tone, remembering what had happened after she made her forced guest appearance.

"Alright! It's time for the show!" Marionette exclaimed happily as he took the match. "Any parting words, Baby?" He asked.

"Well-" Baby was replying, but didn't get to finish before Marionette lit the cannon. It only took a couple of seconds before a boom was heard as Baby was sent flying out at an insane speed, leaving a smoke cloud in her wake.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly as she flew into the distance, eventually twinkling into a star in the horizon. Marionette broke out into laughter once she did.

"That was EPIC!" He exclaimed through his laughter.

"Definitely worth sellin' the boat for!" Nightmare exclaimed, through laughter of his own. The Heros stood at the end of the dock pretty surprised by what they had just witnessed. It took a good minute and a half for Marionette's laughter to finally calm down enough for him to speak.

"And after an insane return to competition, and an EPIC send off for Baby, what's next?" Marionette started. "Will the tension between The Villains ever calm down? Will Katy be able to keep going knowing her wannabe boyfriend and arch enemy are getting close on the same team? Will Lefty get more than two lines?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... All-Stars!" He finished.

* * *

Alright! And with that, the first chapter of the new season is finished! So what did you guys think? Enjoying it so far? And what do you think of the roster? Did your favorites make the cut? Who would you have liked to see return this season that didn't?

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!


	3. EXTREME Dodgebrawl

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars, we welcomed back twenty of Total Drama's most memorable past competitors, giving them the chance to once again duke it out over a million dollar grand prize! This time, sending them on a journey to retrieve the supplies they were going to need to rebuild camp's boathouse!" Marionette exclaimed. "Team's were decided, to the dismay of some, and joy of others. We learned that Roxy and Baron DO NOT like each other. *Chuckle*. And Freddy stepped up to try and lead his clueless team to victory!" He continued. "But, after Adrian's shocking return led to The Villains temporarily putting their differences aside long enough to lead them to victory, it was The distracted by love Heros and their misappropriate use of nails that led them to their loss, and a trip to the first Bonfire Ceremony of the season, where Baby was sent packing in our epic new Cannon of Losers!" He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

The Villains were currently soaking up their reward from their previous win: a stay at the brand new Marionette Hotel & Spa. It was amazing compared to what they had to stay in before.

Chelsea was currently laid back in a white robe, with a wrap on her head, and a face mask on as she got a pedicure. Goldie was taking advantage of the option to get a back massage, and was enjoying every second of it. While Rebecca, Randy, and Roxy sat and enjoyed a freshly cooked breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice.

"See! Now this I could get used to." Randy said, before taking another bite of one of his pancakes.

"For once I have to agree with you..." Roxy said, before doing the same.

"This is pretty great." Rebecca spoke up. Roxy glanced over at her, but Randy just seemed to ignore her.

As they ate, Laura came rushing back in through the front door, having just finished a run. She was soaked in sweat. She made her way through the spa and to the kitchen to get something to drink. Afterwards, she headed towards the showers to wash up.

Baron had been in the Hotel's small gym throwing hard, heavy punches at the punching bag. He was going bare knuckles, ignoring the fact that they were now burning. A glare had remained on his face as he threw the punches. He began to pretend that the bag was Roxy. He had only known her a few days and he was already sick of her. Not that he wasn't already sick of the others too. He let out a low growl at the thought of the vixen, before throwing another hard fist at the bag.

(Confessional -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera angrily staring down at his freshly wounded knuckles.

"The vixen wants to play games. I'll play. I've won a season before, and I'll do it again. And I'm not going to let her stop me." Baron started, before shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

As the others were finishing up their breakfast, a freshly cleaned up Adrian walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, amigos." He spoke in a somewhat friendly tone. Roxy immediately shot him with a hard glare as he did. "I clean up well, don't I?" He said, staring right at Roxy as he did.

"No." She replied in an annoyed tone, as she stood up and tried to walk away. Adrian immediately took a few short steps towards her, blocking her path.

"Roxy, my sweet little vixen. How I've missed that cute scowl." He said in a flirtatious tone. Roxy's scowl hardened as she tried to walk around him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Move." She said, clearly not in the mood for him and his antics.

"C'mon Roxy, you had to of missed me a little. I know you did." Adrian said, continuing to annoy the vixen. She shook her head.

"No. I didn't. I didn't miss you at all. And the fact that you're actually standing in front of me right now irritates me to my very core. I don't like you. I never have, and I never will. Your face makes me mad. Your existence frustrates me. I would feed you to the sharks if I could. Now get out of my way before I make you wish you would have stayed in that stupid Halloween costume you were in." Roxy said in a very angry tone, before shoving him to the side and continuing on her way. Adrian stood in silence and watched her exit the room, before turning and looking towards Randy and Rebecca, who had continued eating their breakfast. The frown that Roxy had caused to form on his face almost instantly curved back into somewhat of a smirk when he locked eyes with the two raccoons. Randy huffed before standing up from the table and making his own exit.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with somewhat of a relaxed smile on his face.

"Ahhh, Roxy and her world famous insults. I sure did miss those." He started, before his smile curved into a smirk. "She'll come around eventually. It is blatantly obvious to me that she does have some sort of feelings for me. Regardless of whether she wants to mask them behind insults or not. I mean, sure, she did cost me a million dollars. But hey, I'm getting a second chance at that. Which I very obviously deserve. However, I'm not going to let her make me let my guard down again. Feelings or not, that money is mine this time." He finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly had been walking down the trail leading through the woods, for old times sake. It had been awhile since they had done that last, and it was honestly pretty relaxing. However, they were back to their somewhat awkward silence they grew used to, even though they didn't want to.

They had both been trying to come up with some sort of conversation starter, but neither of them really knew what to say. They did obviously keep in touch after the season had ended last year, and they had grown more comfortable around each other. But for some reason, being back on the island made things awkward again. It was pretty frustrating.

"So... uh, doing this again is fun." Carson finally spoke. Carly glanced over at him and nodded.

"It... is. I missed doing this." She replied, causing a small smile to finally return to Carson's face.

"I did too. A lot, actually." He admitted. Now it was time for a small smile to return to Carly's face. The two locked eyes, their smiles remaining. They only held eye contact for a few seconds before Carly looked away again, a blush having formed on her face. Carson remained staring at her for a few more second, not able to help it, before finally looking straight again.

He just couldn't help but smile. She made him happy. It was a weird feeling for him. But he couldn't deny it.

"WOO HOO!" They heard someone scream from behind. They both stopped and turned around in confusion, before seeing Mojo quickly approaching them, running at full speed. They quickly stepped out of the way as he came skidding to a stop. Sliding on his heels across the ground and stopping right in between the two competitors. "Mornin'! Beautiful morning for a run!" He said excitedly as he looked back and fourth between them. They looked at each other, before nodding.

"Yep. It's pretty nice out today." Carson agreed. Mojo nodded quickly before continuing.

"You guys wanna join me?! Mojo wouldn't mind the company!" He said. Carson and Carly looked at each other again, before looking back towards the excited jock.

"Uh... we'll pass for now, Mojo. We appreciate the offer though." Carson replied. Mojo nodded once again.

"It's no biggie bro! Mojo's gonna run then! Stay hyped!" He said excitedly, before quickly running off, leaving the other two standing there in silence. They looked at each other before letting out a couple of little laughs.

"I-I like his positive attitude." Carly admitted once her laughing ceased. Carson nodded in agreement.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera in silence for several seconds, before finally beginning.

"So... for some reason ever since we've been back here, I've been in that same awkward position I was in last year when we were here when it comes to Carly." He began, before looking off to the side. "Like, we were fine when we weren't here. But now, things just seem weird again. I mean, I don't know what to say half the time. It's like being on this island makes me completely incapable of having any sort of conversation with a girl I like. I hate it..." he continued, before shaking his head. "I just wish I could figure out what the heck is wrong with me." He finished.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with a slight blush on her face, as she stared off to the side.

"I... I wish I was able to say more to Carson when we're together. I... don't know why I can't." She said sadly, before looking down towards the floor.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy was currently sitting outside of "The Loser's Cabin", just staring ahead at "The Winner's Cabin" waiting to see if Randy came walking out with... her. The small frown she had had on her face since they got there was still very present. She was still annoyed by the fact that Randy and Rebecca were on the same team.

She had been sitting there alone for she didn't even know how long. Not like she cared about how long it had been.

"Are you okay?" A voice finally asked. She didn't take her eyes off of the other cabin, but she did respond.

"I'm fine." She replied in a pretty forced tone. It was clear to Max, the one who had joined her, that she was not fine. He stood there staring at her for several seconds before finally deciding to take a seat next to her. The two sat in silence for a good few seconds before Max spoke.

"I don't like seeing my friends sad." He said as he looked over at her.

"Max... I'm fine. I just..." Katy began, before stopping as she noticed door to the Hotel and Spa open, and Randy walk out. He was alone... at first. But after a few seconds Rebecca followed him out the door, to his annoyance. Once Katy saw this, she immediately balled her paws into fists. Max noticed this. He looked at her fists, before looking up towards her face, her anger was apparent, before finally looking off in the distance towards the two raccoons.

"Is it... Randy?" He said curiously. Katy didn't respond. She just kept angrily watching the raccoons. "I know how you feel..." he continued, before looking down. "Back on the ship, Krystal started spending a lot of time with Buddy... I like Buddy, but it bothered me because I thought I was losing Krystal to him. It was dumb to feel that way. But I couldn't help it..." he kept his eyes staring down as he finished. This finally got Katy to look at him. She stared at him for several seconds not saying anything as she did.

"Max..." she finally said. She looked straight again before sighing. "Feeling like that isn't dumb. I know Randy doesn't like Rebecca. At least, I hope he doesn't. But she just won't give up. I guess that's why I feel the way I do." She continued. Max looked back up at her.

"I think you should talk to him." He said. She stared at him for several seconds before saying anything.

"I think I should..." She replied. A small smile formed on Max's face as he gave her a couple of small nods. Katy flashed him a thankful smile of her own before placing her paw on his back and giving him a couple of short rubs. "Thank you, Max." She continued.

"You're welcome." He replied, as his tail began to wag. Katy got a small laugh out of that.

(Confessional -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera with somewhat of a sad smile on his face.

"I don't like seeing my friends sad. That's why I wanted to try to help Katy. She's my friend. I hope she talks to Randy and becomes happy again." He said, his smile becoming more of a happy one as he finished.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera staring off to the side for several seconds before sighing.

"I think maybe Max is right. I do need to talk to Randy. This Rebecca thing, as annoying as it is, it's distracting me, and it almost got me eliminated in the last challenge." She started, before shaking her head. "She just... creases me so bad." She continued, gridding her teeth as she did.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek was currently sitting in the dining hall annoyingly staring down at the breakfast in front of her. She was lost in thought trying to fathom why Adrian of all people was back. Like, that jerkwad over someone like Brent? Or Bonnie? Or Chica? She just didn't understand.

"Mornin'." Freddy spoke, breaking he from her thoughts as he walked towards the table she was sitting at with a tray of food in his paws. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him come in.

"Morning." She replied. He could easily hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Still upset about Adrian being back, huh?" He said curiously. Just the mention of his name annoyed her.

"Yeah, it's like, why him over anyone else?" She asked, knowing Freddy didn't have the answer. He shrugged before responding.

"I mean, he did make it to the finale." With the way his response sounded like he was defending the wolf, Cheek looked at him clearly annoyed. This prompted him to continue. "I'm not defending him or anything. I know how big of a jerk he was. I'm just saying." Cheek finally turned her annoyed look away from the bear, causing him to grow a little relieved.

"Beth made it to the finale before and she's not back." Cheek said. Freddy pondered that for a second before speaking.

"You're right. I honestly have no answer for that one." He replied. After she mentioned it, it was weird to Freddy that every finalist from previous seasons ended up making it back except for Beth.

"Whatcha guys talking about?!" Betty asked suddenly as she popped up from out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Freddy exclaimed, almost falling out of his seat. Cheek jumped back herself, almost meeting the same fate. "Seriously! Stop doing that!" He said, looking towards the bunny as he tried to slow his heart rate down. Betty giggled.

"Sorry!" She replied. Freddy shook his head in annoyance before looking back towards the equally as annoyed Cheek.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with a slightly annoyed look on his face as he shook his head.

"Okay, Betty seriously needs to chill with the popping up out of nowhere thing. We haven't even been here a week and she's almost given me a heart attack like four times already. It's... anger inducing." He said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera with the same frown that had remained on her face since finding out Adrian was back.

"I would have rather Beth come back than Adrian. At least she would have deserved it." She started, before shaking her head. "I may sound like I'm complaining about this too much, but it's seriously frustrating. After everything he put everyone through on the ship, they decide to bring HIM back. It's frustrating!" She continued. "I mean, yeah, I beat him once and I can do it again. I would have just rather not have to worry about him. That would have made my life so much simpler." She finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel and Doug)

Rachel and Doug had been out on the beach for most of the morning so far. Rachel was out there continuing to try and clean her guitar up after being thrown into the lake with it just a couple days prior. She was annoyed because this was exactly what happened last time she brought her guitar to the island. The only difference was, this time, she got thrown out of a helicopter instead of being blown up in a boat.

Doug had been been hanging out with her to try and keep her stress levels down. He didn't know exactly how much her guitar meant to her, but he did know she was pretty frustrated with what had happened to it.

"You'd think they'd at least have the common decency to not ruin our stuff." Rachel said as she wiped down her guitar with a rag. Doug nodded in agreement. Throwing them out of a helicopter was one thing, but they could have at least delivered their belongings to the dock. "My case is all but ruined, and it's going to take days before my guitar is at least close to back to the condition it was in when I left home." She continued, shaking her head as she did. Doug gave her a sympathetic look in response, even though she didn't see it.

As Rachel continued to clean her guitar, and vent her frustrations to Doug, unbeknownst to the two of them, they were being watched. Standing just off the beach blending into some trees stood Lefty. He just stood there staring at them. He had no reason to be doing it. But he was.

He eventually began laughing. Just watching them and laughing. If anyone else would have been around him at that moment they would have quickly turned and run the other way just to get away from him.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in middle of camp for today's EXTREME challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the loud speaker. Lefty had continued to stare at the pair on the beach as it did.

"That I did not miss." He heard Rachel said. Doug shook his head, agreeing with her previous statement. After, Lefty once again broke out into a low laughter, watching as the two competitors he was watching made their way off the beach.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera staring down at her guitar in her paws.

"This is the second time that my guitar has been close to ruined on this island. It's getting pretty ridiculous, honestly. Now I can't even play music until I have it cleaned up again, which if it's anything like last time, that's going to be a couple of days." She started, before shaking her head. "They pretty much ruined my case... again, which is very annoying. I was honestly kinda looking forward to coming back and getting another chance to win, but this really puts a damper on this. No pun intended..." She continued.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with that very sinister smile on his face that he usually had. It was one that would make anyone feel uncomfortable.

"One, two, Lefty's coming for you. Three, four, better watch your backs. Five, six, I'm here to win..." Lefty sang as he slowly moved his head back and fourth. Once he stopped singing, he once again broke out into laughter.

(Confessional End)

(In The Middle of Camp)

At this point, most of the other competitors had shown up already. The only ones that were missing were Baron, Lefty, and Mojo.

"Where's Mojo?" Freddy asked, looking around towards his teammates. Most of them looked like they didn't really have an answer to give him.

"We saw him earlier. He was running along the trail. I'm sure he's on his way." Carson replied.

Roxy, however, looked annoyed by the fact that two of their teammates were currently M.I.A.

"You'd think that they'd at least show up." She said, sounding just as annoyed as she looked.

"WOO HOO!" They heard a voice exclaim in the distance. It was obvious who it was. Mojo came running full speed from down the trail and back towards camp. It didn't take him long to finally reach the rest of his team. "WOO! Mojo loves the morning runs! Definitely get the blood flowing!" He exclaimed excitedly. He was covered in sweat at this point.

"That's great. But try and settle down. We're about to start a challenge." Freddy spoke, trying to calm the jock down some.

"Sure thing Captain!" Mojo exclaimed, slightly catching the bear off guard.

"Captain...?" He said quietly to himself. I mean, sure, he had someone taking over trying to lead his team during challenges, but he didn't look at himself as the captain. In previous seasons, when he was in a team, he always seemed more like a follower than anything. But hearing that, as weird as it may have been, it was kinda nice.

"There you are! It's about time you finally decided to show up!" Roxy exclaimed in frustration as Baron finally joined the group. He huffed in response.

"Now, now. Roxy, calm down." Adrian said, stepping in between the vixen and the wolf. Now it was Randy's turn to huff in amusement. This got Rebecca to look over at him.

"Goooooood morning Compet- Wait... where's Lefty?" Marionette asked as he finally walked up towards them with Nightmare in toe. The Villains looked around, noticing that Lefty was indeed still missing. Marionette groaned loudly before continuing. "We're really doing this again? I was hoping since we're on a new season it'd be a fresh start and you'd all start showing up on time... but I guess that was too much to ask for."

"Chill Stringbean. I'm sure when Lefty gets finished doing something with his righty, he'll be here." Randy said, causing Nightmare's eyes to grow wide.

"Shhhh! Don't make jokes about him! Are you crazy?!" He exclaimed, slightly catching Randy off guard. He still didn't seem like he care though.

"Hi Uncle Nightmare." Lefty spoke from behind the larger, black furred bear. Nightmare screamed before jumping up into Marionette's arms. This caused Lefty to start his creepy laughing again, as he walked over to the rest of his teammates, finally joining them. Marionette looked at Nightmare with a very unamused look, before dropping him to the ground.

"Glad you finally decided to show up." Roxy said in an unamused tone as she stood with her arms crossed. Lefty turned his head to look at her, but he didn't say anything. The only thing he did was flash her one of his signature unsettling smiles.

"Alright! Now that you're all here, let's get into today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed as he looked around at the competitors. "Today's challenge is going to be another first season classic challenge, a good ol' fashioned game of dodgeball... with a new extreme twist to it." He continued, before letting out a somewhat sinister chuckle.

"What's so ''extreme'' about dodgeball?" Goldie asked, so far pretty unamused with the challenge.

"Oh, you'll see." Marionette replied, before letting out another sinister chuckle. The competitors looked around at each other as he did.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera for several seconds before finally saying anything.

"I don't know what Marionette has planned with this challenge, but that laugh of his makes it sound like it's something that's not good." He said, growing somewhat worried as he did.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera for several seconds snapping selfies of herself before finally saying anything.

"What's so extreme about dodgeball? It's a gross gym game second graders play. It's not special." She said, before going back to taking selfies of herself.

(Confessional End)

(At The Top of The Cliff)

The competitors stood around at the top of the cliff speechless at what they were currently looking at.

"Boys and girls, welcome to our court for the evening. Who's ready for some EXTREME dodgeball?!" Marionette exclaimed. The others continued to stand there in silence looking at what they were about to have to play. Before them was, indeed, a court. But it didn't have regular dodgeballs on it. No, it had a bunch of random objects that were at least close to being round. A watermelon, bowling balls, a large rock, weight balls, basketballs, a large chunk of wood in the shape of a ball. One of the "balls" even had legos glued to it.

"This-this isn't dodgeball!" Cheek exclaimed as she motioned towards the ''balls'' resting in the center of the court. And that somehow wasn't even the worst part. Since the court was at the top of the small mountain, they were going to be playing dodgeball with all of these dangerous balls at the edge of the cliff.

"Yes, yes it is. EXTREME dodgeball!" Marionette replied, a grin present on his face. Cheek shook her head.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera for several seconds shaking her head before finally saying anything.

"This is only the second challenge back and he expects us to play dodgeball with fifty pound weight balls and bowling balls? On the edge of a cliff! He's... insane!" She exclaimed. "Either that or he's trying to kill us! Either one is very likely." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Baron stood there with his arms crossed, pretty unamused with his peers' reactions to the challenge. He huffed before speaking.

"Stop being such babies. It's just a dumb challenge." He said.

"I wish you were on the other team..." Roxy said, staring right at the wolf as she did.

"Now Roxy-" Adrian started, before quickly being cut off.

"-And I wish you were on another island!" Roxy exclaimed. Adrian's eyes slightly widened at this, but he quickly relaxed soon after.

"Alright! Here's how this is going to go. Six competitors will compete for each team in a round. If you get hit, you're out. If you throw a ball and someone on the other team catches it, you're out. If you catch a ball that was thrown you get to bring a player back out onto the field. We'll go three rounds. Whoever wins the most rounds wins the challenge. The winners will get to stay in the Marionette Hotel & Spa tonight. The losers will get to meet me at the Bonfire Ceremony and vote off one of their teammates." Marionette explained. "Simple enough, right?" He said curiously. No one said anything. Most of them were still annoyed by the fact that they were about to have to avoid being purposely hit by a rock or a watermelon. "Excellent! Then let the game begin!" He exclaimed.

After he walked off, the teams chose which six competitors were going to be representing them in the first round, and the rest of the competitors went and sat down on the bleachers on their team's respective side.

For The Heros it was Freddy, Max, Mojo, Katy, Betty, and Doug. And for The Villains it was Baron, Adrian, Roxy, Randy, Laura, and Rebecca.

Once the players were situated, Marionette lifted his brand new whistle to his mouth, before looking over at Nightmare. "This is going to be fun!" He said, before blowing the whistle. As he did, the competitors rushed towards the middle of the court, grabbing whatever round object they could get their paws on.

Baron had grabbed the wooden ball and threw it directly at Max, nailing him right in the chest.

"OW! Splinter!" Max whined.

(Whistle Blows)

"Max! You're out!" Marionette called.

"Aww man..." Max said as he put his head down and walked towards the bleachers. Freddy didn't take that as a good sign. Not even twenty seconds in and they were already down a teammate. After the realization, he was broken out of his quick thought by Betty letting out a war cry. As she did, she ran and threw the basket ball she had towards Baron, who caught it and immediately threw it back at her as hard as he could, nailing her in the side of the head. She dizzily fell to the floor afterwards.

(Whistle Blows)

"Betty! You're out... twice." Marionette called. After he did, Betty climbed to her feet before wobbling off the court. This left The Heros outnumbered four to six.

"No more dumb moves!" Freddy called as he looked around towards his remaining three teammates. They nodded in agreement.

Randy took the watermelon he had picked up and chucked it towards Doug, who dodged it. After, Doug threw his rock towards Randy in return, who quickly managed to dodge it.

"Is that all you got?!" Mojo exclaimed before running towards the middle and sending the wooden ball he had picked up quickly flying towards Laura, who wasn't quick enough to dodge it.

(Whistle Blows)

"Laura! You're out!" Marionette called out. Laura was pretty disappointed in herself about that. She pushed herself up off the floor before making her walk towards her team's bleachers, shaking her head as she did. As she exited the court, Rebecca, who had a bowling ball in her paws, began eyeballing Katy. She let out a low snarl as she did. She looked at the bowling ball, before looking back towards Katy, who at this point, had turned her focus towards the raccoon. She tightened the hold on the weight ball she was currently holding in her paws. They didn't like each other, and that was made even more clear when the two females ran at each other with the objects they had in their paws and threw them at each other, taking each other out in the process.

(Whistle Blows)

Katy, Rebecca, you two are out!" Marionette exclaimed, after having got a good laugh at the way they took each other out. Both females lay there stunned after taking the hit that they did. Neither of them felt good.

Freddy had a bit more confidence now that the numbers were slightly more even. They were still down by one teammate, but it was better than two or three.

"Okay, we got this." He said, trying to reassure his remaining teammates. Doug and Mojo gave him determined smirks and single nods in response.

Baron, who had picked up the weight ball after it hit Rebecca, looked towards the remaining Heros, scowling at them as he did. He ran and threw the weight ball as hard as he could trying to take out Freddy. But luckily for the bear, he dodged it. This annoyed the wolf.

Doug had picked up the previously thrown watermelon and sent it flying towards Adrian, who sidestepped it, allowing it to take Roxy out. Roxy lay on the ground someone caught off guard by the sudden weight nailing her. Doug had flinched, himself, at the way it nailed her. Adrian turned back towards the vixen, who immediately went from shocked, to angry as she stared at him.

(Whistle Blows)

"Roxy! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about that, Roxy. Here, let me help you up." Adrian said, offering his paw to the vixen. She growled in response, before smacking it away.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera, with watermelon juice dying her fur due to it cracking open when it made impact with her.

"He did that on purpose!" She exclaimed angrily. "And just because we're on the same team, that doesn't mean I'm not going to get him back for it. Because I am." She continued sounding as sincere as she could.

(Confessional End)

It was now Randy, Adrian, and Baron vs Freddy, Mojo, and Doug.

Doug stepped forward sending the ball with legos glued to it flying towards Randy, who quickly sidestepped it. As he did, Adrian ran and threw the basketball he had flying towards Doug, nailing him the gut. Doug fell forward, clutching his previously hit gut as he did.

(Whistle Blows)

"Doug! Out!" Marionette exclaimed. Doug stood up, before slowing walking towards his team's bleachers, still clutching his gut as he did. Freddy and Mojo looked at each other as he exited. They stared at each other for several seconds, before looking back towards the remaining Villains, who all had something in their paws. Freddy sighed as they did.

Without anything else being said, all three Villains threw what they had in their paws towards the two remaining Heros. Mojo managed to avoid getting hit with a bowling ball, but got nailed with a rock, taking him down to the ground. And Baron nailed Freddy with the LEGO ball.

(Whistle Blows)

"And The Villains take round one!" Marionette exclaimed. The Villains cheered as he did. Freddy and Mojo remained laying on their side of the court, surprised by what had just happened.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera, blinking a couple of times, before saying anything.

"Well, that sucked. If we're going to win this challenge we need to stay focused and not allow them to pick us off one by one. And it didn't help that they had the numbers advantage almost the entire round." He started, before shaking his head. "That's not happening again. We're not losing this challenge." He continued, sure of his own confidence in his words.

(Confessional End)

"Alright, we can't let that happen again. If it does, they're going to be one win away from clean sweeping us." Freddy said as he looked around at his partners. They nodded.

"We can't have that." Cheek said. Freddy shook his head.

"No, we can't. So let's get on the same page, and not rush into this this time." He said.

After their little huddle, The Heros chosen teammates for round two made it out onto the court. Freddy and Katy, once again, Carson, Cheek, Rachel, and Carly.

As for The Villains, they weren't getting along as well as The Heros.

"Chelsea, it's your turn." Roxy said towards the chicken, who was too busy taking selfies.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Chelsea replied, not even bothering to look away from her phone.

"It's your turn!" Roxy exclaimed, more annoyed now than she was before.

"I'll get in next round." The chicken replied, only further annoying the vixen.

"Fine! I'll go back out." She finally said, before turning and storming back towards the court with the rest of The Villains competing teammates behind her. Baron, Laura, Randy, Goldie, and Lefty.

Once all the competitors were out on the court, Marionette blew the whistle, signaling the start of round two. All the competitors immediately raced towards the center, grabbing whatever "ball" they could, before quickly backing up.

Goldie was the first to quickly throw the LEGO ball he had grabbed, trying to take out Freddy, who dodged it, before staring directly at his brother. Cheek threw her basketball next, aiming towards Baron, who easily reflected it with the rock he was currently holding. He then quickly threw his rock towards the chicken, who quickly dodged it, letting out a somewhat surprised squeak as she did.

Freddy was next to throw his weight ball, also trying to take out Baron, knowing he was the biggest threat at that moment. But Baron caught it, surprising the bear.

(Whistle Blows)

"Freddy! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Freddy's jaw dropped in surprise at this. Baron stood there with a mocking smirk on his muzzle. Freddy shook his head as he made his way off of the court.

As he was exiting, Baron threw the weight ball he had just caught, nailing Katy with it.

(Whistle Blows)

"Katy! You're out!" Marionette called. Katy sat up, trying to shake the dizziness off. Rebecca was sitting in The Villains bleachers getting a good laugh out of that. Randy, however, didn't care for that too much. He looked down at the bowling ball in his paws wanting to throw it at the back of Baron's stupid head so bad. But as he thought about doing just that, he was nailed in the face with a basketball, causing him to drop the bowling ball on his toes. He screamed in pain as he grabbed his foot, bouncing around on one leg as he did.

(Whistle Blows)

"Randy! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed, getting a good laugh at the raccoon's expense. Randy angrily bounced his way over to The Villains bleachers, before taking a seat. Almost as soon as he did, Rebecca popped up at his side to check on him, to his annoyance.

Baron stood there with a mocking smirk on his face as he made his way over to the bowling ball that Randy had dropped. As he bent down to pick it up, he was nailed in the shoulder with a rock. He looked up in shock to see if he could spot his attacker. Staring directly at him was... Carson. He growled at this.

(Whistle Blows)

"Baron! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed, angering the wolf. Baron stormed off the court ready to rip Carson in half.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a small smile on his face.

"You know, that actually felt pretty good. I've been wanting to do something like that to Baron for awhile now." He said, pretty proud of his elimination.

(Confessional End)

The Villains were more surprised than anyone. They knew Baron was their damage maker, regardless of whether Roxy wanted to agree with it, or not. It was true.

It was now four on four. Carson, Carly, Rachel, and Cheek for The Heros, and Roxy, Goldie, Lefty, and Laura for The Villains.

Lefty had been staying pretty low in the back of the court. He had been eyeballing Rachel the entire round so far. He smile a devious smile as he looked down towards the wooden ball in his paws. He slowly made his way closer towards the middle of the court ready to throw his ball. Rachel had just thrown the rock towards Roxy, who dodged it. This left Lefty an opening. He threw his wood ball towards Rachel, nailing her in the shoulder. She looked over at him in surprise afterwords.

(Whistle Blows)

"Rachel! You're out!" Marionette called. Lefty flashed her one of his signature unsettling smiles as she began to make her way off the court. As he did, he was hit with a somewhat weak LEGO ball. He looked down at the ball as it came to a rest at his feet, before looking back up. That's when he spotted a very apologetic looking Carly staring at him.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized.

(Whistle Blows)

"Lefty! Out!" Marionette exclaimed. Lefty stared at her for several seconds before he began laughing. The laugh was low at first, but began to grow louder as he began to make his way off of the court. His teammates stared at him as he did.

Goldie was quickly shaken out of it when he saw Cheek getting ready to throw a basketball. She threw it, and he caught it, a somewhat mocking smirk on his face as he did. Cheek was surprised by this.

(Whistle Blows)

"Cheek! You're out! Villains, bring someone back in!" Marionette called. Cheek walked off the court as Randy was about to come back into it. He didn't get to though before he was knocked out of the way by Baron. He glared at him as Baron stormed back out onto the court and snatched the basketball out of Goldie's paws.

"Hey!" Goldie exclaimed, but the wolf ignored him.

Baron let out a low growl as he reared his arm back and threw the basketball as hard as he could towards Carson, who somehow managed to duck. The ball flew over him and over the side of the cliff. Baron let out another growl after that happened. He quickly looked around before spotting the LEGO ball. He stormed towards it and ripped it off of the floor before aiming towards Carson once again. But before he threw it, that's when he got another idea. He immediately turned his attention form Carson, to Carly, who somewhat timidly stood off to the side. A sinister smirk grew on the wolf's face as he reared his arm back and threw the ball at full speed towards the cat. Carson had taken notice of this and immediately jumped towards her. The camera went into slow-motion as Carson slowly flew in front of Carly, taking a shot with the LEGO ball directly below the belt. He immediately put his hands over it in pain as he landed on the ground. Carly gasped as he did.

(Whistle Blows)

"And after a wicked below the belt shot, Carson! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Carson was too busy laying on the floor in pain to respond. Baron looked pretty proud of himself at that moment.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with an extremely pained look on his face, still clutching below the belt.

"M-mommy." He said in a very low, yet high pitched tone.

(Confessional End)

In the midst of all the low blows, Rachel had managed to throw in a sneak shot and take out Goldie, to his surprise.

(Whistle Blows)

"Goldie! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Goldie scowled as he made his way off the court. As Rachel was distracted with her big elimination, Roxy threw a basketball and nailed her with it.

(Whistle Blows)

"Rachel! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Rachel rubbed the side of her face where the ball hit her, as she stood up and made her way towards the bleachers.

It was now three to one. Roxy, Baron, and Laura vs Carly. Carly stood on The Heros side frozen as she stared at the prepared to pelt her Villains on the opposing side. The Heros knew that if The Villains won this round, they could easily sweep them out of the way and win the challenge.

"C'mon Carly! You got this!" Carson called, trying to give the cat even the least bit of confidence. She looked at him, forcing an unsure smile to form on her face. She didn't hold eye contact with him for long before she looked back towards The Villains. She took a deep breath, before bending down and picking up the basketball at her feet.

Once she was back up, Laura threw the LEGO ball she had at her, Carly quickly dodged it though, before throwing her basketball at Laura, hitting her with it. Laura went wide eyed, and The Heros cheered.

(Whistle Blows)

"Laura! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Laura slowly made her way off of the court, as Roxy shook her head.

"Enough games." She said as she stepped forward with the weight ball in her paws. She threw it towards the cat, who managed to dodge it. After, she quickly leaned down and picked up the LEGO ball from her feet. As she was on her way back up, Baron threw the rock he had towards her. She quickly managed to dodge that one too. The Heros once again cheered as she did.

Once she finally managed to get back up, she immediately went to throw the LEGO ball towards Roxy, but instead of actually throwing it, she faked it out, causing Roxy to dodge out of instinct. And when she did, that's when she actually threw the ball, hitting the now shocked vixen with it.

"S-sorry." She apologized immediately afterwards.

(Whistle Blows)

"Roxy! Out!" Marionette exclaimed. Still shocked, Roxy made her way off the court. It was now down to Baron and Carly.

Baron stood there with an amused smirk on his face as he let out a little laugh. He was laughing at the fact that the cat actually thought she was going to beat him. He huffed as he bent down and picked up the bowling ball at his feet. He didn't hold it for long before throwing in the cat's direction. She immediately dodged it, slightly annoying the wolf. He proceeded to pick up the LEGO ball and throw that, but she dodged that one too. The Heros cheered at this. At this point, he was growing very fed up with the cat. He picked up a rock and threw that towards her, but as he did, she threw the weight ball towards him. The two objects collided in mid-air, cutting each other off.

Carly picked up a basketball and threw that, but Baron easily avoided it. She then picked up the LEGO ball and threw that. But again, he avoided it. Next was the wood ball. She threw that one, and again, avoided. Baron laughed at her as she kept missing. He saw she was beginning to grow frustrated. So he figured it was about time to end it. He picked up the basketball. Stared at it for a few seconds, before tossing it up in the air and catching it. After that, he threw it as hard as he could towards the cat. It flew directly at her. Her eyes grew wide as it closed in.

It nailed her in the gut sending her flying backwards and down to the ground. The Heros gasped at this. Baron smirked.

"Carly!" Carson exclaimed as he watched on. But just as Marionette was about to blow the whistle to call the end of the round, Carly slowly began to open her arms. She had managed to hug the ball to her chest on impact, effectively catching it. This left everyone else speechless, especially Baron.

(Whistle Blows)

"And with that shocking turn of events, Carly picks up the round two victory for The Heros!" Marionette exclaimed. Baron stood there with his jaw dropped in shock, before it quickly turned to an expression of anger. The Heros cheered as they flooded off the bleachers and raced towards the downed cat.

Carson was the first down by the cat's side. She began trying to sit up, and he helped her.

"I-I won the round?" She asked, a bit surprised, herself.

"You did." Freddy replied happily. This caused a small smile to form on her face as she looked around at her happy teammates.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera in silence. She was avoiding looking into it, but she had a smile on her face.

"I-I actually won the round. I-I eliminated Laura, Roxy, and Baron a-and won the round." She said still very surprised at the feat she had just managed.

(Switch to -Marionette)

Marionette sat in front of the camera with a surprised smile on face.

"I totally did not see that one coming. I mean, CARLY?! That's going to go down in Total Drama history!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

"And it is now one to one. This next round will be the tie breaker and determine the winners of today's challenge." Marionette said as he looked around at the competitors. "So choose your teammates wisely." He continued.

It was now time to get seriously. The Heros may have been on top of the world thanks to Carly's win in the last round, but it was tie breaker time. They needed this win to win the challenge. The Villains, however, were even less pleased now than they were before.

"Chelsea, you're up!" Roxy exclaimed to the chicken, who was still busy taking selfies to pay attention.

"You guys are doing so well, though. I don't want to throw off your game." The chicken responded, before taking another selfie. Roxy growled in anger.

"Fine! But do you know what? If we lose this challenge, don't expect to make it past tonight. You'll be done, and I'll make sure of it." She promised.

"Whatever." Chelsea responded. Roxy shook her head, before looking back towards the rest of her team, who were also not amused with Chelsea's games at that moment.

(Confessional -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera for several seconds snapping selfies of herself, before she even decided to say anything.

"I don't see what they're getting so worked up over. It's not very ''team'' like of them to jump on me and threaten me when I'm doing something really important. What are they doing? Playing dodgeball? Big whoop." She said, before snapping more selfies of herself.

(Confessional End)

The final round teams were now set. It's Baron, Roxy, Goldie, Adrian, Randy, and Laura competing for The Villains, and Freddy, Katy, Doug, Mojo, Max, and Cheek competing for The Heros.

Marionette held his whistle to his mouth, a smile on his face, as he got ready to watch the final round. He blew the whistle and everyone immediately took off towards the balls. Laura grabbed the LEGO ball and immediately threw it towards Cheek, who dodged it. In return, Cheek threw the wood ball she had grabbed back towards Laura, who also dodged it.

Goldie had picked up a basketball and threw it, once again trying to take his brother out. But just like before, Freddy dodged it, before glancing over at his brother.

"Wanna play like that, aye, brother?" Freddy said quietly as he looked down at the rock in his paws. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he did want to get back at him for trying to purposely eliminate him from the challenge. Freddy threw the rock towards Goldie, who ducked it. He gave Freddy a look that had ''Are you serious?'' written all over it. As Freddy and Goldie were busy with each other, Mojo ran and threw the weight ball flying right towards Randy, who managed to dodge it.

"You ain't taking me down that easy, Jock!" Randy yelled towards Mojo. Mojo let out a friendly huff in response.

Roxy was next to throw something. She threw a rock flying right towards Katy. But luckily for the kangaroo, she managed to avoid it. She then picked up that same rock and sent it flying back towards Roxy, who docked. Unfortunately, the rock did hit someone. Just not someone Katy was wanting it to it. Randy had been positioned not too far behind Roxy. So when she ducked, the rock hit him. It hit him in the gut sending him down to the floor. Katy gasped in horror at the sight. Rebecca was shocked too. Her shock quickly turned to anger, however, as she looked over at the kangaroo.

(Whistle Blows)

"Randy! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Randy sat up, clutching his guy as he did. He was definitely annoyed about being taken out like that.

As Katy stood there shocked, Adrian ran up with the LEGO ball and threw it at her, taking her out.

(Whistle Blows)

"Katy! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Katy stood there, frozen. She watched as Randy made his way off of the court and over towards The Villains bleachers, where there Rebecca was again. Immediately at Randy's side. Katy shook her head before slowing making her way off of the court.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera with her face in her paws, slowly shaking her head.

"I-I didn't mean to do that. I was aiming for Roxy, and-and she ducked. I... I just-" she started, before stopping, as she continued to shake her head.

(Confessional End)

As the round continued, the competitors started to grow more and more fatigued. Especially the ones that had competed in all three rounds so far.

Laura had picked up a rock at the same time Cheek picked up a weight ball. The two females stared at each other for several seconds, before throwing their items at the exact same time. They both had pretty good aim, because they ended up nailing each other with them.

(Whistle Blows)

"Cheek, Laura, you're both out!" Marionette exclaimed. The two downed females remained downed for several seconds, before they slowly started making their way towards their respective bleachers.

It was now a four on four situation. Baron, Roxy, Goldie, and Adrian for The Villains, and Freddy, Doug, Mojo, and Max for The Heros.

Roxy was next to throw a ball. She had been aiming for Mojo, but she honestly didn't care who she hit. As it neared him, Max stepped in the way. But instead of hitting him and taking him out, he caught it. To his own surprise, he caught it.

(Whistle Blows)

"Roxy! You're out! Heros, bring someone back in!" Marionette exclaimed. Roxy was shocked at this. So very, VERY shocked. She shook her head as she made her way off the court. As she did, Cheek made her way back out onto the court. She didn't make it far, however, before Baron nailed her in the head with a basketball, sending her down to the floor.

(Whistle Blows)

"Cheek! You're out... again!" Marionette exclaimed. Cheek dizzily sat up with a hand on her head. She climbed back to her feet, before making her back towards The Heros' bleachers.

Max hadn't taken too kindly to Baron hitting her in the head. He picked up the basketball that had been thrown at her, before rushing back towards the middle of the court. He threw it as hard as he could towards the wolf, letting out a cry as he did. But Baron caught it... with ease.

(Whistle Blows)

"Max! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Max put his head down and began to walk off the court, when out of frustration, Baron chucked the basketball at him, nailing the already out dog in the back of the head and sending him to the floor with a thud.

"Hey! He's already out!" Freddy exclaimed as he looked towards Marionette, who didn't look like he knew what to do. Carson and Carly has rushed off the bleachers over to the downed dog to help him. Cheek wanted to, but out of the three Max's she was currently seeing in her vision, she didn't know which one was the actual Max.

As Freddy was distracted with that, Goldie snuck up and threw the LEGO ball, nailing him in the gut with it.

(Whistle Blows)

"Freddy! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. Freddy grabbed his gut and looked down at the ball, before looking back up at his brother in annoyance. Goldie shrugged as he did.

As he shrugged, Mojo had thrown a rock and nailed Goldie in the side of his right leg with it. Goldie immediately grabbed it, letting out a cry in pain.

"GAH! CHARLEY HORSE!" He exclaimed.

(Whistle Blows)

"Goldie! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed.

It was now down to Doug and Mojo vs Adrian and Baron. The four competitors stood there staring at each other. None of them making a move. It took close to a minute for any of them do to anything. But Baron was the first. He threw the bowling ball he had directly towards Mojo, who dodged it, and then quickly had to dodge the wood ball that Adrian threw it him. After his double dodging, Doug threw the LEGO ball towards Adrian, who dodged it.

Mojo took the basketball he had and threw it directly towards Baron, who sidestepped it. Baron picked it up and immediately sent it flying back towards Mojo, who dodged it just as Baron had done. Adrian then picked up the LEGO ball and tried to take out Doug, but Doug managed to dodge it, before picking it back up and sending it directly back towards him. He managed to dodge it back, but wasn't able to dodge the basket ball that Mojo had thrown at him, hitting him and sending him down to the ground.

(Whistle Blows)

"Adrian! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Mierda." Adrian muttered to himself as he pushed himself back to his feet and made his way off of the court. The numbers game was now in favor of The Heros, with two to one. Doug and Mojo were oozing confidence at this point. Baron wasn't amused by this. He immediately grabbed one of the rocks and threw it towards Mojo, who dodged it. He then grabbed the basketball that had been responsible for taking Adrian out and sent that in their direction, but they managed to dodge that one too.

After that, Doug and Mojo both looked at each other and nodded before picking up whatever items were closest to them at that particular time. For Doug it was a basketball, and for Mojo a rock. They both then threw both items at the exact same time, figuring one of them would have to hit Baron. They were wrong. He managed to dodge both of them. They were surprised, but weren't going to give up. As they bent down to pick up another ball, Baron had grabbed the weight ball and sent it flying towards Doug. Doug had returned upright just in time for the ball to nail him in the head and send him down to the floor.

(Whistle Blows)

"Doug! You're out!" Marionette exclaimed. After that, The Heros confidence had died down some. They still believed Mojo could win, they just weren't as confident as they were when they had the two to one advantage. After Doug had crawled off the court, Mojo and Baron stood there staring at each other. Neither of them moved for several seconds. Everything was still and silent. But then, out of nowhere, they both quickly bent down and grabbed whatever ball was closest to them and immediately threw it towards the other. Both of them missed. But they kept doing it hoping that they'd end up hitting the other.

They were throwing them so quick, their aim was almost always terribly off. But then, Baron got fed up with the games. He waited for Mojo to miss his next throw and to bend down and pick up another ball, and when he did, he got a bowling ball ready to throw as hard as he could. When Mojo stood back up, Baron chucked the bowling ball nailing the unexpecting dog in the head. He dizzily stumbled backwards before falling over the cliff. As he did, The Heros gasped and immediately jumped to their feet and raced to the side.

"AHHHH-OW-AHHHHH-OWWW-AHHHH-OWWWW!" He screamed as he fell, and ow'd when he slammed into a piece of protruding rock. His teammates flinched as he did. Eventually he landed on a large rock sticking out of the water, before bellyflopping into the water itself, letting out a loud pained cry as he did, before disappearing under it. A few seconds passed before he popped back up. He wasn't up too long before a shark appeared behind him. "AHHHHHH!" Was what his teammates heard.

Marionette, who had also been looking over the side, backed up, before looking towards The Villains.

"And I guess while Nightmare goes and fishes what's left of Mojo out of the lake, I might as well announce the winners of today's challenge, The Villains!" Marionette exclaimed. The Villains cheered as he did. Baron looked proud of himself because of the win. The Heros had finally pulled themselves back up and began looking around at each other in disappointment.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera slowly shaking his head.

"Alright. That didn't end up as one sided as I expected it to. That's good at least. I mean, sure, winning would have been cool. And we could have gone without Mojo being... injured. But, it could have been worse... I guess." He said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera for several seconds before finally saying anything.

"So... I don't really know what to say about what happened besides... it sucks." She started, before looking off to the side. "Especially for Mojo." She continued.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera still surprised at what he had seen.

"This challenge was definitely something else. Carly winning that second round was amazing! But us losing the challenge, on top of what happened to Mojo... that's rough. Really rough." He said.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera trying to avoid looking into it. Any bit of excitement she had had for her miracle victory in round two of the challenge was gone thanks to what had happened at the end of it.

"U-us losing again stinks. B-but Mojo... he didn't deserve that. I... just hope he heals quick." She said.

(Switch to -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera, staring down at the floor.

"Today really stunk." He said, before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera slowly shaking his head. He couldn't believe everything that happened in just that one challenge. It was definitely a roller coaster ride, that's for sure.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera staring down at her guitar. She honestly wasn't sure of what to say. Sure she was disappointed about the way things went in the challenge. Heck, she was overall disappointed with all the events of today, especially the ending. But she just really didn't know what to say.

"I hope Baron gets what's coming to him." Was all she finally said.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a wide smile on her face.

"That challenge was INSANE! Especially the end! Mojo was all like ''Ahhh! I'm falling! Ahhh!'' and then he was like ''Oww! Owww!'' when he was hitting those rocks! And the shark! That was so cool! Not for Mojo. But it was still cool!" Betty began, before laughing. As she laughed, she twitched, causing the fur on the top of her head to spike up. "That meathead jock deserved that. Couldn't even win us the challenge. What a joke. I don't like it when people prevent me from winning challenges." She continued as she slowly shook her head. She was only shaking it for a few seconds before she twitched again. Once she stopped, she continued laughing as she flattened her fur back down. "I totally think we should do that challenge again!" She exclaimed.

(Switch to -Mojo)

Mojo sat in front of the wrapped in a full body cast, cover his entire body head to toe minus his face.

"M-man! M-Mojo took quite a bump! Definitely got t-the blood pumping! C-can't wait to hit the track again when Mojo can feel his legs!" He exclaimed a little too happily. He winced in pain almost immediately afterwards.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Heros were currently sat around the bonfire for the second challenge in a row now. They weren't too happy about it.

"Their Team is full of arguments and name calling, and we're here again. How?" Freddy asked, no one in particular. He was honestly pretty dumbfounded. None of his teammates really knew what to say.

"Aye! Mojo thinks things could be worse!" Mojo said as he sat in a wheelchair, wrapped in a full body cast. Freddy looked back at him, slightly wincing as he did.

"Heros, welcome back. Second Bonfire Ceremony in a row, aye? You guys are MAJORLY sucking right now! But hey, Mojo, you took a wicked bump today, man!" Marionette exclaimed. The Heros were not amused by this.

"Will you stop wasting time and just move on with this already?" Cheek asked. She really wasn't in the mood for Marionette's games at that moment.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Marionette replied, rolling his eyes as he did. This annoyed Cheek further. "Anyway! Moving on! Tonight, I have eight breadsticks, but there are nine of you. That means one of you has spent your last night here." He continued, looking around at all the competitors as he did. "If you don't receive a breadstick you must take the dreaded walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be sent away in the Cannon of Losers!" He exclaimed, again, growing pretty excited at the mention of the cannon. The others sat around still not amused by it. Especially after seeing Baby's exit.

"Okay! Now, onto the breadsticks!" Marionette said before grabbing the first breadstick off of the tray. "First breadstick goes to... Carly." He said before tossing the cat the first breadstick. A small relived smile formed on her face as she caught it.

"Freddy..." he called as he tossed the bear a breadstick. He caught it, his expression not really changing as he did.

"Rachel... and Cheek." He called before tossing the two competitors breadsticks. Rachel was pretty happy. Cheek, however, just like Freddy, her expression didn't really change.

"Katy..." He called before tossing her a breadstick. She caught it, just happy she wasn't in the bottom two this time.

"Doug..." He called, before tossing the competitor a breadstick.

"And... Betty." He called, tossing the rabbit a breadstick. She smiled widely as she caught it.

This left three competitors sitting without breadsticks. Max, Mojo, and Carson.

A small smirk grew on Marionette's face as he picked up another breadstick. "...Carson." He finally said before tossing him a breadstick. He smiled and looked over towards the now even more relieved Carly as he caught it. "Max, Mojo, one of you is gone!" He exclaimed as he looked towards the two breadstick-less competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Max looked over towards Mojo, who had done his best to try and look back towards Max. His movements were limited due to the full body cast.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Max and Mojo now sat in silence, staring ahead at Marionette, watching as he moved the final breadstick back and fourth between the two of them.

They were honestly both pretty nervous at this point knowing full well that it could go either way. Neither of them were ready to go yet.

Max sat there slightly shaking in nervousness, his eyes following the breadstick like it was hypnotizing him.

Mojo, on the other hand, sat there doing the only thing he could do... nothing. Besides his eyes following the breadstick, there was nothing he could do.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he continued to move the last breadstick back and fourth between the two competitors. Again, this was one of his favorite parts of the show. Building the mood was very important to him. He smiled as he began to slow the breadstick down even more.

Max had glanced back over at Mojo, who remained staring ahead towards the breadstick. He wanted to see if he looked as nervous as he did. He somehow didn't. Mojo was feeling a bit nervous at this point, but he wasn't showing it. At least, he was trying not to.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette hummed as he slowed the final breadstick to a stop in between the two competitors. This was it. Both competitors eyes grew wide as Marionette's lips slightly parted to announce to them who was staying. "...Max." He finally said, before tossing the now very relived dog that final breadstick. "Mojo, you're done, bro." He finished, looking back towards the body casted jock.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Mojo sat there pretty stunned by the fact that he was eliminated. Sure, he may have currently been wheelchair bound, but he was a quick healer. He thought for sure he'd win this season.

"Bummer. Mojo's been... benched." Mojo finally said, trying his best to look down as he did.

"Sorry Mojo" Carson said, getting the jock to try and look back up at him. "We wouldn't have voted for you if the circumstances were different." He continued. Mojo sighed.

"Mojo understands." He said. "A team is only as strong as its weakest link. And right now, Mojo is that link." He continued. His former teammates gave him a sympathetic look as he did. Was he surprised he got voted off? Yes. But he did understand why they did it. Did it hurt any less being benched this early? Not really...

"Uh... times'a wasting. Let's get a move on." Marionette said, tapping on his watch as he did.

"Alright. Mojo had fun while it lasted, though. Win the game, team." He said with a smile, trying to look around as he did.

"We will, Mojo." Freddy replied. Mojo gave him a nod afterwards.

After that, he began trying to walk towards the dock, somehow forgetting that he was currently injured and in a wheelchair. The others looked around at each other as he struggled. Marionette got somewhat of a chuckle out of it.

"Guess we can help you get there." He said, as he watched.

"I'll do it." Rachel offered, raising her paw as she did.

(At The Dock)

Rachel had pushed Mojo towards the dock, with Marionette following behind them.

"I'm sorry things went this way, Mojo." Rachel said, as she pushed him down the dock.

"It's okay, Rache. This is just another obstacle that Mojo WILL overcome." Mojo replied. Rachel honestly couldn't help but smile at that. His whole body was currently broken, and he was being pushed around in a wheelchair, and he was still somehow being positive about it. It was honestly pretty amazing.

"You will, Mojo. I know you will." She said as they finally came to a stop at the cannon. She walked around front and flashed him a smile, he did the same. "It was good seeing you again." She said.

"You too, Rache! Hope things work out your way this season!" Mojo exclaimed, probably a bit too hyped, because he immediately regretted the decision, afterwards, when pain was sent coursing through him. He tried to hide it, but it was visible enough to the rabbit in front of him. She gave him a sympathetic look in response.

"Alright! Time to get you into the cannon!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Don't you guys have a less... painful way to send him home? I mean, he's already hurt." Rachel said. Marionette and Nightmare glanced at each other for several seconds, before looking back at her.

"Nope! Now get in the cannon." He replied. Rachel seemed pretty annoyed by his somewhat sarcastic response. Once they realized he couldn't get in there himself, Nightmare decided to give him a hand. He scooped him up, to Mojo's dismay of course, and shoved him into the cannon.

"OWW!" Mojo exclaimed. Nightmare chuckled.

"Oops. Sorry." He responded, sounding not so genuine. After, he shoved the wheel chair in there with him, causing him even more pain.

"OWWW!" He exclaimed. Marionette didn't wait long after that before lighting it up.

"Take care, Mojo." Rachel managed to say.

"You too Rach-AHHHHHHHHH!" Mojo was responding, but didn't get to finished before he and his wheelchair were sent blasting out of the cannon. Rachel watched on with a pretty sympathetic look on her face as he flew into the distance, before finally twinkling into a star in the sky.

"That's still soooo awesome!" Marionette exclaimed happily. Rachel turned towards him, pretty annoyed with his attitude.

"Couldn't you care, at least a little?" She asked. Marionette thought about it for several seconds before responding.

"I could. But caring leaves wrinkles. And I'm too young and handsome for wrinkles." He replied, causing Rachel to growl in annoyance, before storming off the dock. "Geez. What's her problem?" He asked, looking towards Nightmare. Nightmare shrugged, causing Marionette to shrug in response.

"And after another epic elimination, what's next?" Marionette said curiously. "Will the jealous Katy take Max's advice to talk to Randy? Will Rachel ever get her guitar fixed? Will Freddy take up the role as The Heros Captain?" He asked. "Find out all these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... All-Stars!" He finished.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 2!

So for starters, the weird scheduling for the chapter this week was due in part to me originally not planning on publishing it. I worked on it throughout the week but didn't have it finished before Friday. So instead of rushing it, I was going to just hold off and publish it next Friday. But I told myself that if I could finish it before Saturday afternoon to an acceptable standard, I would publish it. And low and behold, that actually happened. I'm actually pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next one!


	4. War and Pellets

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars, our two teams went head to head in the most EXTREME game of dodgeball EVER!" Marionette exclaimed. "Jealous Katy continued her mental battle with herself over her not-so-secret attraction for Randy, only to advice from a surprising source, Heros teammate, Max. The Villains rocky road so far as a team only seemed to grow increasingly more rocky as their arguing continued. But this time, from the luxury of the Marionette Spa and Hotel. Meanwhile, on the beach, Rachel continued to try and clean her guitar out so she could go back to not playing it for anyone other than herself." He continued. "But, in the end, after a lethal round one victory for The Villains, and a shocking round two victory for Carly and The Heros, the best two out of three EXTREME dodgeball game ended after a hard bowling ball shot to the cranium by Baron not only led to falling off a cliff, being attacked by a shark, and somehow managing to break almost every bone in his body, resident jock, Mojo was sent packing." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting episode of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Katy had woken up pretty earlier, not being able to get too much sleep the previous night. She had too much on her mind to sleep. And it didn't help that the mattresses they had in the "Losers Cabin" were somehow even more uncomfortable than they were before.

She was currently on her way to the communal restrooms to take a shower. She figured it was earlier enough that she could beat the rest of the girls on her team there and have the whole place to herself. Not that that was particularly something to be proud of.

The sun was just starting to come up, so the walk through camp was pretty quiet. It was honestly the most peaceful it had been since they had been there. The only problem was the fact that even though it was peaceful right now, she still had a lot on her mind.

The whole Randy/Rebecca thing was really starting to get to her, and she hadn't even got a chance to talk to Randy about it yet. She still thanked Max for the advice, though. She knew he was right. If she wanted to figure this out and somehow find away to get it off her mind, she needed to talk to Randy.

She was eventually taken away from her thoughts when she reached the door to the communal restrooms. She stopped, staring at it a few seconds before finally walking inside to get her early morning routine started.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera glancing off to the side, seemingly lost in thought once again.

"The fact that this whole thing is bothering me as bad as it is is honestly kinda a new feeling." She started as she finally looked into the camera. "I know everything that happened on the ship was awhile ago now. But this feeling— this... jealousy... it's pretty new to me. I've never felt this way about anything before. But Randy... he's something special. And he definitely deserves better than Rebecca." She continued, crossing her arms as she did. "I'm going to take Max's advice and try to talk to him about all of this at some point. Hopefully that will help some. Hopefully..." she finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

Laura was currently in the Hotel & Spa's small gym lifting some weights. Exercising was always something that relaxed her. She had been doing a lot of it lately. A lot more than she already had been.

She sat on the weight bench curling a somewhat small, yet hefty weight in each paw. She had already gone for a morning run, so now it was time to do something else.

It was weird, hardly anyone had said anything to her. Even her own teammates pretty much payed her no mind unless they were in a challenge and they had to. It didn't bother her too bad, but she didn't particularly enjoy being ignored either.

Heck, one of the main reasons she even agreed to come back was because she was hoping Carson and Carly would too, and she'd finally get another chance to really apologize to them for what she had done in the last season. She hadn't seen or spoken to either one of them since then. She honestly wasn't sure if they were still mad at her or not. She was hoping they weren't, but at the same time, she wouldn't exactly be surprised if they were. She did drag them into the middle of her selfish lie. It was undeserving.

"Hey! You just walked through my perfect shot you loser!" She heard Chelsea exclaim from the other room, breaking her from her thoughts. She sighed as she sat her weight down and stood up before heading towards where the yelling came from.

Most of the rest of The Villains were gathered around as Chelsea and Goldie stood not too far apart, glaring at each other.

"Maybe you should be taking your stupid pictures somewhere else then!" Goldie exclaimed, angered by the chicken's comments.

"Or maybe you should try a salad for once and stop taking up so much space!" Chelsea exclaimed, causing Goldie's eyes to grow wide, before a scowl returned to his face.

"I'm not fat you dumb bit-" Goldie began, before being interrupted.

"What's going on in here?!" Laura exclaimed as she came into the room, quickly approaching her two arguing teammates, and stepping in the middle of them to try and keep them separated. They were practically in each other's faces when she walked in.

"Tubby ruined a perfect selfie by walking in the background when I took it!" Chelsea exclaimed. Laura honestly thought that was the stupidest reason she had ever heard to start an argument with someone.

"Tubby?!" Goldie exclaimed, trying to get past Laura, who did her best to keep him back. Randy watched on, quite amused by the situation.

"Calm down!" Laura exclaimed, as she continued to try and push the large, angry bear back. As she did, that's when Adrian walked in. He immediately took notice as to what was going on and decided to interject himself. Roxy, who had also been standing there watching, didn't look too amused by this.

"Amigos, amigos. Calm down. No need to argue." He said as he approached the arguing competitors, helping Laura separate the two. They continued to glare at each other, as Laura looked at Adrian. "There. That's better, isn't it?" He said curiously, looking back and fourth between the two competitors. "Now, what was this argument about anyways?" He asked.

"HE ruined a perfect selfie!" Chelsea replied.

"SHE called me fat!" Goldie replied. Adrian blinked a couple of times, taking in their ridiculous reasons to start arguing, before deciding to speak.

"O-okay. Okay. That's... wow." He said, before shaking his head. "There is no need for senseless arguing. We need to stay on the same page if we're going to continue beating The Heros." He continued. Roxy didn't like this too much.

"Oh, come on. Enough with the games. We all know you don't care about anyone but yourself. So you can stop this act that you're continuing to put on. It's old, and it's ridiculous." She said, getting the wolf's attention.

"Roxy, Roxy. Now that's not true at all. I do care about the good of our team. Sure, I care about winning. But that's what we're here for, right?" He replied, curiously.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds, but who are you to talk? I don't think anyone has forgotten what you did during the first season. If that's not 'only caring about yourself', I don't know what is." Randy said, staring at Roxy as he did. He further annoyed the vixen.

"That was a long time ago. Besides, what about all the stuff you did during the same season?" She said curiously. A slight frown formed on Randy's face remembering what she was talking about.

"I was listening to YOU. Something I'll never do again. And at least I tried to make up for it. The only reason you've done anything kinda good since then is for you. You only helped us during the film the lot to try and get rid of Goldie so you could swoop in and take us out one by one. And the only reason you helped Cheek when we were on the ship is because you hate him more than her." Randy said, pointing towards Adrian as he finished.

"You listening to me was YOUR fault, not mine. And Goldie deserved it. You can be mad at me all you want for playing the game to win, but at least I never purposely gave someone a concussion." Roxy replied.

"Brent was in my way. Just like the rest of you were." Goldie spoke up, getting the others to once again look at him. "And it didn't matter that you guys tried to team up on me... you still lost." He continued, a smirk forming on his face as he did.

"Hey Einstein, I won that season. And you pooped your pants before you were eliminated." Randy said, causing Goldie's smirk to instantly fade.

"That was Freddy's fault!" He exclaimed in defense.

"I didn't trust you either after I confided in you and you ran your mouth to Cheek." Rebecca finally piped up, looking at Roxy as she did. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Shocker. You agree with Randy. Who didn't see that one coming?" She said curiously. She wasn't at all surprised by that. "But since you want to insert yourself into a conversation that has nothing to do with you, why don't we talk about what YOU did." She continued, causing Rebecca to go slightly wide eyed. "Sabotaging Katy during challenges to try to get rid of her so you could have Randy to yourself. Which, speaking of him, it's your fault his trust issues are as bad as they are." She continued, causing Rebecca to gasp in surprise, before immediately glaring at her.

"Don't you guys think that all of this arguing is pointless? All of this happened in the past. What's the point of bringing it up now?" Laura asked, finally deciding to intervene to try and calm the situation some.

"You, of all people, don't want to bring up the past? You set everyone up last season. Lied and manipulated your way through. If anyone should be verbally attacked, it should be you." Chelsea said, having stopped taking selfies as she did. Laura slightly coward down as she did. She stood there thinking, not sure how to respond to that.

"Alright, Alright. That's enough amigos. We're all on the same team here. I think we've done enough arguing and pointing fingers. So how about everyone go and continue on with what they were doing so we don't tear each other apart any further before the challenge." Adrian said, once again interjecting himself.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a pretty annoyed look on his face. He was already sick of his teammates.

"If we're being honest here, I really don't care if they tear each other apart. It'll just make it easier to get rid of them. But, if they keep biting at each other's throats, it's just going to end up costing us challenges, and I refuse to be forced to sleep in that crappy cabin. I've gotten used to the Hotel & Spa, and don't want to be forced to give it up because my 'teammates' couldn't stop acting like children." Adrian said.

(Confessional End)

Baron, who had just been in the other room, heard the entirety of the argument between his teammates. He was more annoyed by having to listen to them than anything.

"You're all really annoying, do you know that?" He said curiously as he walked into the room. None of them looked too pleased by his comment. "Who cares which one of you sucks the hardest. You're all losers." He continued, annoying his teammates further. "Especially you." He added, glancing right at Roxy as he did. She growled in response. After that, without saying another word, he nudged past Goldie and made his way out of the Hotel, leaving the others glaring around at each other in silence.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera seriously unamused by what had just transpired between her team.

"They're in there attacking me, when most of them have done far worse stuff than I ever did. So I cheated a little. Big deal. At least I've never tried to kill someone. What Baron just did to Mojo trumps everything I've ever done on the show. I mean, sure, I threw Baxter off of a cliff that one time. But at least he landed in a bush and not on a rock with a hungry shark around it." She started, shaking her head as she did. "I honestly don't care what any of them think about me. I don't care what anyone thinks about me. I'm here to win. And that's exactly what I plan on doing." She continued.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face.

"I don't trust any of them as far as I can throw them. That's why I'd prefer to be on my own team. At least I can't stab myself in the back." He started "Not that I'm going to let any of them do that to me. I've already had enough of that happen." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were currently sitting on the dock staring out at the lake. Neither of them had said much of anything since they had been out there. Eventually, Carson looked over towards Carly and saw the somewhat sad expression on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, the worry clear in his voice. Carly didn't look at him as she replied.

"I guess." Her expression hadn't changed. This continued to worry Carson. Before he could speak again, she continued. "Should we have run with Mojo the other day? He was h-happy, and we turned him down. I feel bad." This made Carson begin to think. Should they have? It was just a question, and Mojo didn't seem hurt by it. He seemed just as happy with their response as he would have if they would have accepted his offer for them to join him.

"I... I'm not sure. Maybe? But he seemed fine that we didn't." He replied, not really sure what else to say. Carly finally looked over at him, just as he looked back towards the lake, continuing to think about it. "Don't feel bad. Mojo's a nice guy. I'm sure he's not mad." He continued as he looked back towards the cat. The two locked eyes, staring at each other for several seconds, before Carly spoke.

"I-I hope." She said. Carson flashed her a small, sympathetic smile, as he slid his hand over her paw, that had been resting on the dock. Carly looked down at it, slightly blushing as she did.

"I'm sure of it." He said, getting her to slowly look back up at him. Her cheeks further heated as they once again locked eyes. They weren't locked for long before Carly's wandered off to the side. Her embarrassment was beginning to get the better of her. Carson just continued to smile at her. Gosh he thought she was so cute.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a smile on his face. He was actually really happy at that moment.

"Being able to spend time with Carly like this again has been fun. Sure things have been kinda awkward like they were last time we were here. But honestly, I'm just glad I'm getting to see her more." He started, before looking down towards the floor. He wasn't staring down at it long before he looked back up towards the camera. "I just feel so lucky." He continued, his smile not leaving his face.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with a slight blush on her face, as she did her best to avoid looking into it.

"C-Carson is... I-I... um..." She stammered, before stopping, as her cheeks further heated. "C-Carson's right about Mojo. I-I believe he is. H-he's s-smart like that." She continued, a smile forcing its way through the embarrassment.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel & Doug)

Rachel and Doug were currently sat on the steps to the Loser's Cabin. Rachel had finally got her guitar cleaned out and looking brand new. She was still pretty bummed about the case though.

She sat there staring down at the instrument, gently strumming the chords as she did. She wasn't playing anything particular, just testing it out.

"I'm glad I finally got this cleaned up again. Does it sound okay to you?" She said curiously, not looking over towards the dog as she spoke. Doug nodded in response. She finally glanced over at him, flashing him a smile as he did.

"You sound really good." A voice spoke from behind, getting both competitors to look back to see who it was. It was Max. He walked up to them and took a seat next to them on the steps.

"Thank you, but I wasn't even really playing anything." Rachel said.

"I know. But what you were playing was good." Max started. "I was never really good at playing instruments. But I love music!" He continued, sounding a little more excited than he meant to. Rachel got a good smile out of this. He was so happy and energetic about things. He reminded her of Mojo.

"Music is nice. I guess I've just always had a passion for it." Rachel said, glancing back down at her guitar as she did.

"I've loved it since I was little. My momma used to sing my and sister and I You'll be in my Heart before bed when we were little. That's my favorite song." Max said looking off to the side, a smile forming on his face as he reminisced. Rachel looked over at him for several seconds, realizing he was mentally thinking about what he had just said. It seemed to really make him happy as he thought about it. She eventually glanced back down at her guitar not saying another word, before she gently began stroking the chords.

Max, now broken from his thoughts, glanced over at her, watching her paws strum the chords. The music she was producing sounded very familiar to him.

"~Come stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand. And hold it tight. I will protect you. From all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry.~" Rachel gently sang, watching her paws as she played. Max's eyes slightly widened as she started. A small smile formed on Doug's face as he sat and listened.

"~For one so small, You seem so strong. My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us Can't be broken. I will be here. Don't you cry~" As she continued, Max's wide eyed expression softened as he listened to her. Even more memories rushing back to him.

"~'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always.~" As she continued, she finally glanced up back towards Max, watching him. She could tell his full focus was currently on her. Luckily for her, Carson, Carly, and Mojo had helped her get over her stage fright that had inhibited her from sharing her love for music with others for so long.

"~Why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us. We're not that different at all.~" As she continued watching him, she realized reactions like that is why she loved music.

"~And you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, Now and forever more. Don't listen to them, 'Cause what do they know. We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know.~" Rachel finally glanced from Max over to Doug, who's smile remained on his face as he sat with his eyes closed, slowly rocking side to side. Who smile slightly grew as she watched him.

"~When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you. But you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together.~" As she continued, she became slightly surprised as Max joined her. Her surprise quickly wore off as her smile returned.

"~'Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on. Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always.~" Doug had finally re-opened his eyes, watching the pair as they sang. Their singing voices blended really well. They sounded amazing.

"~Always I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there. Always.~" As they gently finished, they smiled at each other. A couple of tears rolling down Max's cheek.

"That was... beautiful." A feminine voice said, getting their attention. They looked over in the direction that it came from, watching as both Cheek and Freddy approached them.

"It was. Max, we've competed in four seasons of this show together and you never told us you could sing like that." Freddy said, jokingly. Max grew slightly embarrassed, regardless. Rachel glanced back over at him, smile still on her face.

"I'm dating his best friend and I didn't know he could sing like that." She said, flushing Max even further.

"Either way, you two sound great together. Pure talent like that is something amazing." Freddy said. Cheek nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Rachel thanked happily.

"Y-you guys... actually liked it?" Max asked, getting them to look at him.

"Of course we did." Cheek replied.

"O-oh. I just... didn't think anyone really liked to hear me sing." Max admitted, surprising all four of his surrounding peers.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera still pretty surprised about what Max had admitted to them.

"People don't like to hear him sing?! Are they tone deaf? Or do they just hate music?! Because Max is an amazing singer. The way he stayed in key and sang all the notes perfectly! It was fantastic!" She began, quickly calming down once she realized she had been in his exact position before, thinking people didn't like to listen to her sing. "I can't let him keep go through what I did. I won't." She continued.

(Confessional End)

After several seconds of stunned silence, Rachel finally spoke. "This was the first time I've ever heard you sing, and I already want to hear you sing again. THATS how good you are." Max looked over at her once again, his tail slowly beginning to wag.

"She's right, Max. You have an amazing voice." Cheek said, getting the dog to look at her. Both Freddy and Doug nodded in agreement. This caused a smile to once again slowly begin to form on his face.

"What's amazing?!" Betty asked, popping up from behind Cheek and Freddy, startling the two of them.

"GAH!" Freddy exclaimed, losing his balance and falling to the ground.

"Oopsies." Betty said, letting out a little giggle right after. Freddy sat there angrily staring up at the rabbit. Cheek wasn't any more thrilled with once again being startled by her.

"You really need to stop doing that. Seriously." She said, getting Betty to look at her.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. Freddy irritably shook his head, as he pushed himself up off of the ground, climbing back to his feet.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera, still pretty irritated about being startled by Betty.

"I can't even stand there and compliment Max on his amazing singing voice without Betty popping up out of nowhere and scaring me half to death. I'm really tired of her doing that." He said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek sat in the camera, somewhat of a smile returning to her face.

"I knew Rachel could sing. Never heard her in person before. But I knew she could sing. But Max, him I never knew." She started. "I remember that singing challenge from a couple seasons ago, but his stage fright didn't really allow him to show his true singing skills. It was really nice to listen to." She continued.

(Switch to -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera with his tail slowly swaying back and forth, a smile on his face.

"So they really like my singing?! That's cool! I didn't think anyone would care for it. But it's a good thing they do!" He exclaimed, his tail wagging now picking up speed.

(Confessional End)

As the small group that had formed sat and stood around The Losers Cabin, none of them were aware that they were being watched.

Lefty stood hiding in a blend of trees and bushes in the distance, just watching them. A very unnerving smile began to form on his face as he did.

"~Always I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there. Always...~" He sang in low, out of tune, and creepy tone that would have made a shiver run down anyone's spine. As he finished, he began to laugh his usual creepy, sinister laugh.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom, momentarily ceasing the bear's sinister laughing. It slowly began to pick back up as the announcement finished.

(At The Beach)

For once all the competitors arrived in a pretty timely matter. None of them showed up late to the party like they usually do.

They weren't waiting there long before Marionette and Nightmare walked up.

"Good morning, competitors! You all look majorly excited for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed, looking around at all the not-excited-at-all faces of the competitors. He chuckled. "But first! There are a couple of things I want to announce." He continued, slightly piquing some of the competitors' interest. "Firstly, due to what the network wants, Betty, going forward, you are now on the Villains team." He said, surprising a lot of them.

"Villains?! Okay!" Betty exclaimed in an awkwardly cheery tone.

"Hey! Wait a minute! We've already lost two teammates, why are we losing Betty too?" Freddy asked, clearly annoyed by the situation.

"Alright, for starters, due to no fault of my own, Heros, you've had one too many teammates since the beginning. So you've always had the numbers advantage over The Villains, and have some how still ended up at the last two Bonfire Ceremonies. And again, the network wants the numbers thing fixed, so I'm fixing it." Marionette replied. Freddy was still pretty annoyed by this.

Roxy looked over at Betty as she happily made her way over to where the rest of The Villains were.

"Hi new teammate!" Betty exclaimed excitedly. Roxy rolled her eyes as a response, before looking back towards Marionette.

"Next! I've decided to bring back something new we added last season. Mojo would have been very familiar with it. *Chuckles*. The Marionette Invincibility Statuette!" Marionette exclaimed. This interested everybody.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with a slight smirk on her face.

"An invincibility statuette? That will definitely come in handy. I'm honestly surprised Marionette actually came up with a good idea for once." She said.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera for several seconds, not bothering to look at it as she began.

"I let those idiots Alexa and Chester ruin my chances at getting the invincibility statuette last season. But I won't be doing that again. Luckily neither of them were good enough to come back. So this season, I'm going to find it myself. I'm going to use it to get me to the finale, and I'm going to win this season like I should have the last one. And no wolf, Fox, or bear are going to stop me." She said, continuing to snap selfies of herself.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera thinking about what Marionette had just announced.

"So Marionette is bringing back the invincibility statuette? That's cool. Mojo found it last season and managed to stay in the game until the final six because of it. Maybe I'll find it this time. Or better yet, maybe Carly will." He said.

(Confessional End)

Every glanced around at each other, the invincibility statuette now on everyone's minds.

"Alright! As it went last season, there is one Marionette Invincibility Statuette hidden somewhere on the island. If you find it, you will have the ability to use it one time, during a Bonfire Ceremony to keep yourself from being eliminated from the game. Remember, it could seriously be important if you want to get to the finale." Marionette said. Everyone continued looking around at each other, Baron and Roxy even exchanging glares with one another.

"That statuette is mine." Roxy said. Baron shook his head.

"In your dreams, vixen." He replied.

"Now! With that out of the way, let's move on to today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. "This challenge is a throw to a challenge originally done during season three of the show, with a little bit of a new twist taken from a challenge from last season." He continued. Again, this kinda interested the competitors. "You guys are going to be playing a nice, life threatening game of tug-of-war, while getting shot with pellet guns!" He exclaimed, surprising all the competitors.

"Pfft. Who cares. I won that challenge when we did it." Randy spoke up. "In fact, I beat you to do it." He continued in a somewhat mocking tone, glancing over towards Adrian. It was hard for the wolf not to glare at him. But he managed to keep himself from doing that.

"That one may have been easy. BUT this time, while a team of six stands on those two platforms trying to completely pull the opposing team off of theirs and down into the shark infested lake, the rest of the team will be standing on the beach helping their own team out by firing pellets at their opponents. However, just like in the pellet gun challenge last season, the shooters are only being given a limited amount of ammo. So once you run out, you're out." Marionette explained.

"Boy do I love me a good pellet gun." Nightmare spoke in his usual harsh voice, before letting out a chuckle as he thought back to what he did to Damien during the challenge last season.

"Yeah, too bad the network doesn't want me to give you one after the lawsuit Damien filed." Marionette said. Nightmare frowned at this.

"You guys got lucky..." he said, looking around at all the competitors.

"Anyway, I know I usually let you guys decide who you want to do what In challenges like these, but I'm not doing that this time. I thought it would be more fun if I picked for you." Marionette said, causing the competitors to groan. "So! For tuggers, Heros will have Carson, Carly, Freddy, Rachel, Max, and Cheek, with Katy being their lone shooter. And Villains will have Betty, Adrian, Rebecca, Roxy, Laura, and Baron as tuggers, with Goldie, Chelsea, Randy, and Lefty as their shooters." He said.

"Oh, come on! I'm not usually one to complain, but they have four shooters and we only have one." Freddy said, not too thrilled about The Villains shooter advantage.

"That right there is why winning challenges is important." Marionette replied, annoying the bear. Once he realized that, he rolled his eyes. "Okay, how about this. Katy was going to have the ability to use all of that ammo by herself. But instead, the first three Heros that get pulled from the platform can come to shore and pick up a pellet gun to help Katy out. That's if any of you make it around those sharks and get back to the beach." He continued. The Heros were still pretty annoyed, but they knew this was better than nothing.

"Hey! That's not fair. They're losers. They don't deserve special treatment because they keep losing their teammates. We've earned this advantage by winning the last two challenges!" Baron said, none too pleased with what Marionette had just said. The host once again rolled his eyes.

"Alright, look, before you guys annoy me any further with your constant complaining, let's just get this challenge started already. Tuggers, get to your team's platform. Shooters, you will each be given a pellet gun momentarily, THEN we can get the fun started!" He said.

After that, everyone got to where they were supposed to be. Katy stood on the beach staring down at the pellet gun in her paw for several seconds, before looking over to The The Villains, who weren't standing too far away from her. She was definitely going into this outnumbered. She just hoped for her team's sake she could pull something off.

The tuggers currently stood on their team's respective platform, rope ready to be rugged. The Heros already knew going into this that they NEEDED this win. They needed it bad.

After taking it in for several seconds, Marionette pulled a bullhorn out of seemingly nowhere before glancing at Nightmare.

"Ten bucks says someone starts crying." He said.

"Deal." Nightmare replied, a grin forming on his face. After that, Marionette finally looked back towards the competitors.

"Annnnnd tug!" He exclaimed through the bullhorn. As soon as he did, the tuggers immediately started tugging.

At the start, neither team were showing any signs of backing down. Freddy had taken the lead for The Heros, and Baron The Villains. The wolf narrowed his eyes at the bear, who quickly returned the favor by doing the same to the wolf. This only seemed to annoy the wolf, who started pulling with as much strength as he could. Freddy could feel himself beginning to slide forward. He quickly tried digging his heels into the platform to prevent that, but it wasn't too effective.

"Pull!" Freddy said, temporarily looking over his shoulders towards his partners as he did. They didn't even need to respond to him. They did their best to pull back, which actually started helping him move back.

(Confessional -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera staring off to the side for several seconds, before finally looking into it.

"So... I've never seen Freddy like this. He's... captaining us? It's weird... but cool at the same time! I think he'd make a great captain!" He exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

Freddy continued to lead The Heros. He didn't want to sound like too much of a jerk like Baron, but he felt like his teammates were now counting on him to lead them to their first win.

"We got-AH!" Freddy was saying, before being interrupted by a scream of his own. He had been shot with a pellet. He looked over towards The Villains shooters and saw Goldie standing there snickering. He let out a low, annoyed growl.

That shot had distracted him, though. The Villains began to tug as hard as they possibly could, pulling The Heros forward. Freddy once again tried to dig his heels into the ground, but the fact that they were all being shot with pellets didn't help them any.

"OW!" Max exclaimed in pain, having being hit in the side of the head with a pellet.

"AH!" Rachel was next. She had been hit in the hand, causing to momentarily let go of the rope with one of her paws. She quickly shook off the pain before grabbing back ahold of it.

Baron stood across from them, angry, yet laughing at the fact that The Heros were beginning to struggle. His smirk was quickly wiped off of his face as he was hit with one of Katy's pellets.

"AH!" He exclaimed in pain, quickly shooting a glare towards the lone shooter kangaroo. She hadn't even seemed to notice as she fired another shot. Baron had managed to somewhat step out of way, allowing the pellet to hit Rebecca. Katy got a bit of enjoyment out of that.

"OW! HEY!" She exclaimed, none too pleased with the wolf.

"Shut up and keep pulling!" Baron exclaimed in response. Rebecca growled in response.

"Why don't YOU shut up and keep pulling?!" Roxy snipped back, causing Baron to growl now.

"A-amigos! Now is not the time to start arguing. We're-OW THAT HURT!" Adrian had began, but was quickly cut off by one of Katy's pellets. She particularly enjoyed that shot, too, knowing full well what all the drama Adrian had caused everyone.

At this point, Baron was growing very fed up with this. Out of anger, he yanked the rope as hard as he could, not only pulling The Heros forward, but knocking his own teammates backwards.

"Hey! Watch it, wolf!" Roxy exclaimed angrily.

"Everyone calm down!" Laura exclaimed right after, trying to keep her team from disintegrating in the middle of a challenge. "OW!" She exclaimed right after, having being shot with a pellet.

Meanwhile, Freddy could now see over the edge of his team's platform. One more hard tug and he knew he was finished. He began trying his hardest to try and move back some, but he wasn't making much progress.

Goldie stood on the beach, watching. He aimed his pellet gun up towards his brother knowing one good shot would take him out. It wasn't anything personal, but he knew Freddy was who was keeping them in the game at that moment, and getting rid of him would make it easier for his teammates to pick off the rest of The Heros.

"Hope you make it back to the beach, brother." Goldie said, ready to fire his shot. But just as he was about to fire, Chelsea, who had been trying to reload her pellets, knocking into his shot, sending its target destination away from Freddy. Goldie had accidentally fired his pellet gun towards his own team, nailing Baron in the side of the snout.

"OW!" He exclaimed in pain. Freddy immediately took advantage of the small distraction and yanked the rope back as hard as he could. Baron was sent forward, flying over the side of the edge of The Villains platform, down into the water below. Goldie stood there in shock at what just happened, before immediately glaring towards Chelsea.

"Look what you did!" He exclaimed towards the chicken, who had managed to finished reloading her pellet gun.

"Maybe you should aim better." She replied in a very snarky tone. Goldie growled in anger in response. As Chelsea turned towards The Heros, aiming her pellet gun as she did, Goldie aimed his own pellet gun at her, ready to pelt her with them. But before he could shoot any, he was roughly grabbed by Randy.

"Hey! I don't care what you do when we're not in a challenge, but if you cost us this challenge, don't expect to make through the Bonfire Ceremony." He said, sounding as serious as he possibly could. Goldie stared at him in silence for several seconds, his angry glare remaining on his face as he did. Before finally nodding in response. Randy didn't say anything else before turning back towards to what he was doing.

Next, Baron angrily stormed out of the water, having managed to avoid any sharks that were lurking around. He was mad.

"What was that?!" He asked angrily as he stormed towards his beached teammates. "I know that was one of you! Her shot wouldn't have come from that angle!" He continued, motioning towards Katy, who had remained focused the challenge.

"Hey! Chill. We're busy." Randy snapped at the wolf, already fed up with all the arguing. Baron angrily threw a glare at him in response.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" He said curiously.

"What?!" Randy replied.

"YOU shot me and got me eliminated! I know it!" Baron exclaimed.

"No I didn't! Go accuse someone else!" Randy exclaimed, now having taken his focus off of the pelting The Heros.

"No! It was Chelsea!" Goldie spoke up, getting the wolf to look at him, then her. Chelsea quickly shook her head.

"No it wasn't! It was you!" Goldie exclaimed, pointing at the chicken. At this point, none of them were even paying attention to the challenge. They were all too busy arguing. And Lefty was too busy watching them argue, and laughing a low laugh.

Rebecca, who had been behind Baron on the platform, had noticed this. She looked over towards the beach watching her team argue. The rest of the platformed Villains noticed almost immediately afterwards.

"What are they doing?!" Roxy exclaimed.

"They're obviously having a discussion!" Betty spoke up, happily.

"This isn't discussion time. We're in the middle of a challenge!" Roxy exclaimed. And as they were distracted by their arguing teammates, The Heros once again roughly yanked on the rope, pulling The Villains even closer to the edge. Rebecca was now barely hanging on.

"H-hey! Pull the rope!" She yelled back towards her remaining partners. They obliged, but The Heros were determined. The pellets had stopped coming their way, so it was making things a whole lot easier for them.

Once Katy had taken notice to Rebecca's current position, a grin formed on her face. She aimed her pellet gun and fired off quick, repeated shots towards the female raccoon.

"AH! OW! AH! EW!" She was hit repeatedly, taking her out of the game long enough for The Heros to give another quick tug, pulling her over the edge. She let out a surprised scream as she well towards the water, crashing into. Katy's smile widened at this.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera with a smile on her face.

"That felt great! At this point, even if we somehow lost the challenge, that alone would be worth it!" She exclaimed.

(Confessional End)

Rebecca looked none too pleased about being eliminated. She angrily began her swam back towards the beach, not realizing she was being followed by a very hungry shark. Max took notice of this. Although they were on opposite teams, he couldn't ignore the fact that she was about to be eaten by a shark.

"Rebecca! Shark!" He yelled towards the raccoon.

"Huh?" She said curiously, stopping and looking behind her. That's when she noticed the shark. "S-shark!" She yelled, before quickly continuing her swim back to shore.

The rest of The Villains continued to tug on the rope, most of them ignoring the fact that there was a shark chasing one of their teammates. Laura seemed to be the only one even a little bit worried about her. She kept throwing glances at her over the side. She knew she should help her, but she also knew what was left of her tugging teammates needed her.

"Swim Rebecca!" She yelled down towards the raccoon.

"I'm trying!" Rebecca yelled back.

Katy had continued to pelt the remaining four tugging Villains, which was definitely helping the still full Heros team. Freddy was ecstatic about how well they were doing.

"I told you! I didn't do it!" Goldie exclaimed, flailing his arms as he did to get his point across.

"Yes you did!" Chelsea exclaimed. Baron growled in anger at this.

"Hey! Shut up and shoot you idiots!" Roxy yelled from The Villains platform. She was honestly sick of her teammates. However, they continued arguing.

"Don't worry about them. We can still win this." Adrian spoke up, angering Roxy even more.

"Pull! Pull! Pull!" Betty exclaimed over and over again.

"Stay focused!" Laura called back to her remaining three teammates.

Meanwhile, on The Heros platform, they were now almost out of platform to stand on. The Villains were now barely hanging on. Laura could see over the side.

"Back up!" She called back. The others tried to oblige, but the uncharted numbers game was caught up to them.

"And... NOW!" Freddy exclaimed back towards his teammates. As he did, all six Heros yanked on the rope pulling Laura over the side of the cliff. She fell towards the water, crashing into it. Now Betty was barely hanging on. Katy saw this and fired some more pellets, nailing her with three of them. As she took in the shots, The Heros yanked the rope again, pulling Betty over the side. It was now two to six.

"W-we're actually going to win!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"That's a very high possibility! But stay focused for now!" Freddy replied. Max nodded in response.

Carson had taken the time to glance back at Carly, who was currently at the tail end of the rope. He had heard her yelp a couple of times, so he knew she had been hit with at least a couple of pellets.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." Carly replied.

"That's good. Just hang tight. We've got this challenge won." Carson said. The confidence in his voice made Carly smile. Sure those pellets hurt like heck, and her paws were not going to forgive her for pulling this rope as hard as she was, but he made her smile.

"Okay, it's just us now, Roxy." Adrian said. Roxy wasn't happy about that.

"Great..." she replied in the most sarcastic tone she possibly could. The two lone Villains were doing their best to tug, but The Heros had much more strength compared to them.

Freddy was really confident at this point. He knew that if he and his teammates could keep it up, and the pellet shooter Villains kept their arguing going on, they could easily dispose of Roxy and Adrian.

As Roxy and Adrian continued to do their best to stay in the game, the beached Villains had continued their arguing.

"You knocked into me! Learn how to load a pellet gun!" Goldie yelled towards the chicken.

"Learn how to not take up so much space, tubby!" Chelsea yelled back. Goldie growled at the insult.

"You shot him!" He yelled.

"No... I... DIDN'T!" Chelsea yelled, but as she did, she accidentally fired her pellet gun, nailing Goldie right in the knee with it.

"OW!" He yelled in pain. He angrily looked at the chicken, before lifting his own pellet gun, and firing at her. Hitting her in the chest.

"AHH!" She screamed in pain. The two angrily stared at each other before lifting their pellet guns at each other and opening fire. The rest of the beached Villains tried to avoid getting hit, but with his wild Goldie and Chelsea were firing, that was pretty much impossible.

Randy was the next to get hit, and this angered him. He lifted his own pellet gun and began to fire at the two, not sure which one hit him. Baron stood there angrily watching them for several seconds, before finally yanking Lefty's pellet gun out of his paw and joining the fire fight. There were now pellets flying every direction.

Nightmare, who had been standing off in the distance enjoying a glass pink lemonade, was getting ready to take another sip, when a pellet came out of nowhere, hitting the cup. The cup broke in his paw, leaving a small chunk still in tact, but the rest, along with his pink lemonade, spilled in the sand in front of him. He angrily stared down at the mess at his feet.

Roxy and Adrian had already had to dodge several "friendly fire" shots from their teammates, along with still being hit by Katy.

"H-hey! Stop shooting us!" Roxy yelled towards the rest of her teammates. They were too busy trying to take each other out to even pay her any attention.

"And... TUG!" Freddy yelled. His teammates once again obliged, yanking the rope as hard as they could, pulling both Roxy and Adrian right to the ledge. Roxy looked down into the water, spotting two fins swimming around at the bottom of the platforms.

Adrian tried his best to back up some, but he didn't make it too far before he was yanked forward again. This sent him crashing into Roxy's back, knocking her even further over the edge.

"Back up!" She yelled.

"I'm trying!" Adrian replied, finally raising his voice. He was now beginning to struggle, just like she was.

"One more good pull and we got 'em!" Freddy called back towards his teammates. They nodded, ready to secure this win.

"One..." Freddy began his countdown. Roxy and Adrian were trying their best to back away from the edge. They knew with The Heros number advantage, there would be no way they'd be able to make through another tough pull.

"Two..." his countdown continued. The two Villains continued trying to get a far away from the edge as they possibly could. It was the only way they were going to be able to maybe survive this.

"And... THREE!" He yelled. He and his team gave another very heavy pull, send both Roxy and Adrian flying forward and over the side of the platform. They cheered loudly as the last two Villains landed in the water.

"And with that... The Heros FINALLY win a challenge! And they also get to stay in the Fabulous Marionette Hotel & Spa tonight!" Marionette exclaimed, as The Heros continued to cheer. "And Villains, That means you'll be heading to your first Bonfire Ceremony!" He continued, looking towards the beaten and wet Villains, who had finally run out of pellets to shoot each other.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera, still wet from her unintentional swim in the lake.

"If my teammates wouldn't have turned on each other like a bunch of idiots, we could have won that challenge. I mean, I seriously can't believe that they clean sweeped us! It's ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera pretty annoyed with the fact that her teammates had turned on each other and cost themselves the challenge.

"Our team really needs to get on the same page. This loss is unacceptable due to the fact we cost ourselves the challenge by turning on each other. That's not what a team is supposed to do. Not at all." She said, shaking her head. "If I can get through tonight's elimination ceremony, I need to turn my focus on getting this team together." She continued.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a smile on her face. Pretty happy for just losing the challenge.

"Oh, man. We lost. Like, for some reason I can't be on a team that wins a challenge. Weird, right?" She started, before laughing. As she laughed, she twitched. She looked back at the camera with a frown on her face and her fur spiked up. "I don't care what team I'm on. At the end of all of this, I'm going to be the last one standing. It doesn't matter how many Bonfire Ceremonies I end up at. I'm going to make it." She continued, before she began laughing again.

(Switch to -Chelsea)

Chelsea sat in front of the camera angrily taking selfies of herself.

"If that bear thinks he's going to get away with shooting me with a pellet gun, he's wrong. So very... wrong." She said, continuing to snap selfies.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie angrily sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"This is all Chelsea fault. All of it. I'm not taking the blame for any of it. I was about to take out the big problem, Freddy, but she decided to mess it all up. And I'm not tubby!" He exclaimed.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera still rubbing on the spots Katy pelted her in.

"So first, Katy shoots me ON PURPOSE with multiple pellets. THEN I fall in the lake, losing the challenge, and have to out swim a shark. That kangaroo is out to get me. I know she is. She's jealous of Randy and I. But if she wants a war... she's got one." She said

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron angrily sat in front of the camera. Somehow more angry than usual.

"*Bleep* this *Bleep* *Bleep*! This is all my *Bleep* loser teammates faults! If they wouldn't have taken me out we would have *Bleep* won!" He ranted, angrily.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with a somewhat blank expression on his face.

"I dunno. I don't have much to say. We lost." He said, before shrugging. "But hey, shooting people with pellets was fun." He continued.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with a small smile on his face. He didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that they just lost a challenge.

"Fire..." he said, before he began to laugh. It was quiet at first, but quickly picked up.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Villains sat around on their tree stumps, not at all happy to be there at that moment. Out of all of them, Baron was the most displeased with his team's loss.

"This is YOUR fault." He said, looking right at Roxy as he did. She looked over at him, before going wide eyed when she realized he was talking to her.

"MY FAULT?! Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed in a mixture of anger and surprise.

"Mis amigos, Mis amigos. Calm down." Adrian said, trying to stop the impending fight before it starts. Roxy and Baron glared at each other, but neither of them said anything else.

"You guys argue, like, a lot! The Heros didn't even argue this much!" Betty exclaimed, in a weirdly excited tone. Some of her new teammates glanced at her as she did.

"You're weird." Goldie said bluntly, getting the rabbit to look at him. She didn't have time to respond though before Marionette walked up.

"Villains, welcome to your first Bonfire Ceremony of the season! You all look very happy to be here, especially after that... amazing show of teamwork during today's challenge." Marionette said, before letting out a chuckle. The same unamused looks had continued to remain on The Villains faces as he did. "So! I'm sure you all know how this works by your past experiences. But! Since I am such a nice guy, I'm going to go through the rules for you just to refresh your memories. On this plate, I have nine breadsticks, but there are ten of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take a walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be sent away curtesy of our brand new Cannon of Losers!" He exclaimed, kind of surprising The Villains as he did.

"Cannon of Losers?! Seriously?!" Goldie said curiously. Marionette, wise grin and all, nodded.

"Ummm hmmm!" He replied. "Just try to keep your number two's to yourself. Don't want to dirty it up." He continued, his grin remaining. Goldie growled in annoyance at the joke. "Alright! Now onto the breadsticks! The first breadstick of the night goes to... Randy." He said, before tossing the raccoon a breadstick. He caught, not too impressed by the fact that he was safe.

"Next up is... Roxy." He said, before tossing the still annoyed vixen a breadstick.

"Betty and Laura, the two of you are also safe." He called, before tossing the two females their breadsticks.

"Adrian..." he called, before tossing him a breadstick. Adrian's annoyed expression softened into a small smirk as he glanced towards Roxy, who glared at him in response.

"Next up... Rebecca." He called, before tossing the female raccoon a breadstick. She immediately smiled and glanced in his direction as she caught it. Randy was slightly annoyed by this.

That left three competitors breadstick-less. Goldie, Baron, and Chelsea. Realizing this, Chelsea finally decided to temporarily stop taking selfies of herself.

"Annnnnnnnd..." Marionette's grin grew even more wide as he stared at the three competitors, tapping his chin with the breadstick in his hand. "...Baron." He finally said, before tossing the wolf a breadstick. A somewhat mocking smirk formed on his face as he caught it.

"Goldie, Chelsea, one of you is history!" Marionette exclaimed as he turned his full attention to the remaining breadstick-less competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Both Chelsea and Goldie looked somewhat surprised by this. They looked over at each other, not holding eye contact for long, before looking back towards Marionette.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Chelsea honestly didn't understand why she was even in the bottom two. To her, it was Goldie's fault they lost the challenge. Not hers.

And Goldie. The only thing he knew was he was going to be mad if he got eliminated over Chelsea when it was her fault that everything that lead to them losing the challenge happened.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping, as he continued to slowly move the final breadstick back and forth between the remaining two breadstick-less competitors.

Both competitors continued to sit in silence, watching. Both of them had made it pretty far in previous seasons. Neither one of them wanted to be eliminated this early in the competition.

Goldie's eyes slightly widened as he began to slow the breadstick aiming towards Chelsea. Marionette's grin grew wider as he began moving it again, causing Goldie to sigh in relief.

Chelsea did the same when he began to slow the breadstick aiming towards Goldie. But once again, his grin grew as he began to move it again. This relieved Chelsea, but at the same time, annoyed her.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed as he slowed the breadstick to a stop in between the two competitors. Both of them were now on the edge of their seats. "...Goldie." He finally said, before tossing the bear a breadstick. He caught it, smiling in relief as he did.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"HA!" Goldie exclaimed, looking towards Chelsea as he did.

"What?! You voted ME out over him?!" The chicken exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and pointing towards the bear.

"YOU cost us today's challenge. You deserved to be eliminated." Goldie said.

"Yeah. And at least he's been helping us in challenges." Roxy spoke up, getting the chicken to look at her. Chelsea let out a growl that was low at first, but started becoming louder the longer it lasted.

"This season was supposed to be mine! MINE!" She yelled in anger.

"Guess not, loser." Baron said. Chelsea angrily looked in his direction, before looking around at the rest of her former teammates.

"You know what! I don't need any of you, OR this stupid show anyways! I'm beautiful! I have other ways of becoming rich that all of you can only dream of!" She yelled.

"Then you go and get rich your other ways and get lost." Roxy said. Chelsea growled at her again before huffing and storming towards the dock.

"Woooow! She's mad, huh?!" Betty said curiously. Her teammates looked at her, but none of them said anything.

(At The Dock)

Chelsea angrily stormed down the dock, none too pleased with just being eliminated. She only came to a stop when she reached the end of the dock and saw the cannon.

"You were serious about this?!" She asked, looking back towards Marionette, who was on his way down the dock. He nodded.

"Of course I was! Why would I lie about something this AWESOME?!" He exclaimed. Chelsea shook her head as she looked back towards the cannon.

"I'm not getting into that. So you better get me a boat, or something or I'm not leaving." She said, crossing her arms as she did. Marionette looked over towards Nightmare with a smirk on his face, not having to say anything for the large bear to understand him. Nightmare chuckled as he walked up to the chicken and grabbed her.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Chelsea exclaimed as she tried to fight out of the bear's grasp. But it was futile. Nightmare carried her to the front of the cannon and shoved her in. She popped back up, not happy about that. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" She yelled towards him. Nightmare rolled his eyes, before walking to the back of the cannon and lighting it up to fire.

Chelsea was mad, but she still managed to pull her phone out for a nice "inside the cannon" selfie. She only got to take one before the cannon fired, shaking the dock with a loud boom.

"AHHHHHH!" Chelsea screamed loudly as she was launched into the distance, eventually twinkling into a star in the sky. Marionette chuckled as he watched.

"Man! That's never going to get old." He said. Nightmare shook his head as he walked up next to him.

"No it will not." He said.

"And after another surprising elimination, what's next?" Marionette said curiously, as he looked back towards the camera. "Will the newly formed Max and Rachel musical act last? Will The Villains be able to recover from their disastrous loss? And will The Heros accept Freddy as their team captain?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars!" He finished.

* * *

And FINALLY that's it for chapter three! Hope it was worth the wait to you guys. Meant to have it up on Friday, but things happened. So better late than never, right? Haha.

Anyways, again, hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next one!


	5. Feardown Factor Returns

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars, our competitors were once again thrown on tall platforms with a gorgeous lake view, for an intense game of tug-of-war, that also involved plenty, and I mean PLENTY, of painful pellets." Marionette started, before letting out a chuckle. "Max and Rachel learned that they not only share their love of music, but they also make a good duet act. Katy continued to very obviously mentally argue with herself over her not so secret love for Randy. And despite their previous string of wins, The Villains got into an all out, no punches saved, verbal brawl of the ages, as the cracks in their already fragile team began to form!" He continued. "But in the end, after Goldie accidentally blasted Baron with a pellet, getting him eliminated from the challenge due to Chelsea's incompetence when it comes to reloading a pellet gun, The Villains turned fire on each other allowing The Heros to dominate The Villains into a clean sweep victory earning their first night in the Marionette Hotel & Spa, and sending The Villains to their first Bonfire Ceremony, where Chelsea was sent packing." He finished.

"What's going to happen this time?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Randy was currently sitting back in the sand on the beach, paws resting behind his head, just enjoying the silence. He let out a relaxed sigh, as he lay there with his eyes closed. But his relief didn't last long, because he could sense that a very annoying presence was approaching him.

"Hey Randy." The voice spoke, causing his relaxed smile to curl into an annoyed frown. It was Rebecca. Because of course it was.

"What do you want?" He asked, his annoyance was clear to the female raccoon.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She replied, before gently taking a seat in the sand next to him. He became even more annoyed by this.

"We're on the beach. Can't you go sit somewhere else?" He asked.

"Where do you want me to sit?" Rebecca responded with a question of her own.

"I don't care. Anywhere that's not next to me." He replied.

"I like this spot right here, though." She said. Randy shook his head before pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"Fine. I'll find somewhere else to sit." He said as he began to push himself to his feet.

"No! Randy, wait." Rebecca said, grabbing at his arm, keeping him from moving any further. Randy quickly shrugged her off, but stayed in his current position to allow her to speak. "Please... just listen to me..." She continued, she sounded more sad than she did before. Like that happiness she just had was just a mask. "I've been begging for you to forgive me for what happened in the past for over a year now, and I can keep begging you until the day I die. I'm sorry for what happened. I know I've said all of this before, but I need you to hear me now. I miss you, Randy. You're the only reason I even agreed to come back. I want you back in my life more than I've ever wanted anything. I honestly don't even care if I lose this season because getting to see you is enough for me. I'm... sorry, okay?" Her sadness had fully taken over as she finished. Her head dropped down as she fought to hold back some building tears. Randy stared at her for several seconds, his expression somewhat softening as he did. He closed his heys, pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a sigh before finally deciding that he needed to say something.

"Look, there's no reason to get all sad and mopey about this. Yeah, I'm not happy with the way that went either. But for the most part, I tried to ignore it. Sure, maybe the way I've been treating you is... a bit of a *Bleep*move. But I felt it was justified. And besides, you've been hounding me every chance you get. It's really annoying." He said, momentarily getting the female to look back up at him. He stopped, letting out another sigh before continuing with what he was about to say. "I want to move on from this because frankly I'm tired of it being brought up. So... I'm...s-s-sorry for the way I've been treating you, and I... *sigh* I accept your apology." That was honestly really hard for him to say. He almost cut himself off several times while doing it. Rebecca looked up at him, her eyes slightly widening as she did. She was honestly shocked, herself. He... accepted her apology. After trying to get him to for over a year, he finally accepted her apology. "So will you stop crying now?" He asked. Rebecca nodded, before quickly wrapping her arms around him, once again surprising him.

He had been caught off guard by it. But even in his stunned state, he didn't immediately push her away like he would have any other time. He didn't reciprocate the hug, so she had her arms wrapped around him, but his had remained in a surprised, hovering state.

She eventually backed off, smiling at him as she did. He stared back at her, his eyebrow slightly raised. Still somewhat taken aback by what had just happened.

Unfortunately for him, there was a third set of eyes that had seen what just happened. Katy.

She had been approaching the beach to talk to him after asking Cheek if she had seen where he went. She was standing just off the beach watching as the two separated from their one-sided hug. She closed her eyes and shook her head sadly, before turning and slowly walking back in the direction she had come from.

(Confessional -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with a smile. She was honestly ecstatic with how that had gone.

"The fact that after all of this, he FINALLY forgave me for what happened when we were kids is an amazing feeling!" She exclaimed. "Just like I told him, I know I've told him that before. So at this point, I was just repeating myself. But that fact that it actually worked this time is great! Now with that done, I can start focusing on getting rid of Katy. Then I won't have anything to worry about getting in between Randy and I again." She continued, her smile turning slightly more sinister as she did.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera still slightly surprised at how that had played out. He sat in silence for several seconds before finally saying anything.

"Okay, look. I don't want people thinking I'm weak, or a nice guy or anything. The only reason I finally accepted her apology was because I wanted her to leave me alone. I mean, she's been bothering me about it again ever since we've been back. And like I told her, it's annoying. And besides, she was sitting there crying. What was I supposed to do, ignore it? I may be a jerk, but I'm not heartless." He said, before crossing his arms, as he looked off to the side.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera staring at the floor, as she slowly shook her head.

"I... know it was just a hug... but still. I think... I may be losing him." She said, before closing her eyes. It honestly hurt her thinking about what had just come out of her mouth.

(Confessional End)

(With Max, Rachel, and Doug)

Max, Rachel, and Doug were currently sitting on the steps of the Marionette Hotel & Spa, just chatting about music, as Rachel strummed the chords on her guitar.

"Oh! Ed Sheeran! I like him! Krystal does, too!" Max said excitedly, his tail wagging rapidly. Rachel got a good giggle out of that.

"He's a good one. I do enjoy his music." She said. Doug nodded in agreement with his two friends. "What about Fall Out Boy? I really liked them in high school." She continued. Max nodded.

"They're good!" He exclaimed, again causing Rachel to let out an amused giggle.

Their conversation was soon interrupted, however, when Katy came walking past with her head down. Max immediately took notice to how sad she looked.

"Katy?" He said curiously. The friend in him knew he needed to go see what was wrong. "Katy!" He called as he hopped to his feet and ran after her, leaving Doug and Rachel sitting on the steps. They looked at each other, before looking back towards Max.

Katy had kept walking until Max ran into her path, finally causing her to stop.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the worry clear in his voice. Katy sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm... fine." She replied, before walking past him, continuing on her way. She clearly wasn't fine. Max knew that right away. He quickly ran after her, stopping in her path once again.

"Excuse me, Max." She said, her tone remaining the same as she did.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She shook her head before speaking.

"Nothing. I'm alright. See?" She replied, forcing a smile on her face. "So I'll talk to you later, alright?" She continued, before once again walking past the dog. This time he didn't follow. He stood there watching her walk away. His previously swaying tail had stopped.

Doug and Rachel continued to sit in silence on the steps, watching as the now sad Max watched Katy walk away. They looked over at each other, not saying a thing as they did.

(Confessional -Max)

Max sadly sat in front of the camera as he thought about the way Katy tried to play off how she was feeling.

"I know Katy is upset about something. Randy probably. I wish she wouldn't try to play it off. I don't like when my friends are sad. It makes me sad." He said, his expression showing the way he was feeling.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera just thinking. He wasn't entirely sure what had gotten said between Max and Katy, but he figured whatever it was, it didn't help anything.

He shook his head before putting his paw up chin. Just thinking.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with her own somewhat sad expression on her face.

"I feel bad for Max. He's a really nice guy. I know he wants to help Katy feel better about what's ever making her sad, but maybe she just needs space? I mean, at least that's what I think I would want." She said, thinking about what she had just said. She wasn't entirely sure if she meant it or not. She thought back to last season and how Mojo, Carson, Carly, and Doug wouldn't give up on her when she was feeling down about Buster. "Or... maybe a friend like Max is what she needs right now." She continued, before going silent once again.

(Confessional End)

Lefty had been hiding in a mixture of trees watching what had transpired between the small group. A small sinister smile formed on his face as he did. His usual unnerving laughter began not too long after.

(With Laura)

Laura had been doing her usual morning routine. She had woken up, gone for a short run, did some more common exercises like push-ups and sit-ups, and then showered, before heading to the dining hall for breakfast.

The dining hall itself was pretty bare except for Freddy and Goldie, who had for some reason decided to eat breakfast together on that particular morning. Either way, she ignored them and hate her breakfast somewhat hastily, before heading out.

As she exited the dining hall, she just stood there staring out at camp. There wasn't much to see besides trees and the winner and loser cabins. Surprisingly, camp itself seemed to be lacking competitors. She was genuinely curious as to where they all could have been scattered. She grew especially curious about to competitors she at one point was able to call friends. Carson and Carly. Every time she thought about those two anymore it just made her think back to the way she betrayed their trust last season.

It bothered her to think that she had two of the nicest people in the world as friends, and she took advantage of their trust and used them for her own selfish needs because she thought she was doing what was right. Boy was she wrong.

She let out a sigh before finally starting her walk away from the dining hall. She didn't really have much planned for that day, so she decided to take a nice, slow walk down the trail. She didn't do that too often. Most of the time she was running. But she thought maybe a walk would do her some good. Besides that, she needed to get serious if she wanted to find that Marionette Invincibility Statuette.

She walked down the trail, looking around as she did. She wasn't dumb. She knew the statuette wasn't going to be out in plain sight. It was going to be hidden. And if Marionette has anything to do with hiding it, it wasn't going to be easy to find. And she honestly wasn't sure of where to even start her search at. There was a lot of land to cover on the island. And if she was going to find it, she was going to have to make sure she didn't miss anything.

She continued her walk for a good couple of minutes before she finally heard anything. Her left ear perked up as the multiple voices became clearer and clearer. She knew immediately who they belonged to. Carson and Carly.

"It stinks that we still haven't been able to find that Statuette." Carson said as the pair walked back towards camp. Carly nodded in agreement.

"I-it does." She replied, sounding as shy as ever. Carson threw a quick glance over towards her, smiling as he did.

"I want to find it so you have it just in case you ever need it." He admitted, getting the cat to look at him.

"C-Carson, you don't have t-to do that. Really. I want you to have it. You're... more v-valuable to the team anyway." She said, before looking away again. What she said caused Carson to shake his head, before immediately stepping in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks. She only momentarily looked up at him, the confusion getting the better of her, before she once again looked away.

"No, I'm not. You're hands down the most valuable person on our team. I mean, you did great in that dodgeball challenge. And held on strong in the tug-of-war one the other day. I honestly don't know where our team would be without you." He said. Carly blushed a very deep shade of red, as she stared down towards the ground. She was trying to take in what Carson had just said.

"B-But... I... um-" She stammered, before cutting herself off. She honestly didn't know what to say. Carson stared at her in silence, a smile on his face as he did. He waited until her eyes eventually began to trail up him, her head had remained somewhat facing the ground. When she finally reached his face, she saw him smiling at her. This caused her already bright blush to become brighter as she somehow managed to hold eye contact with him. "B-But... F-F-Freddy... um-" she tried to continue, but once again cut herself off before she could even really say anything.

Laura had quickly approached the two, who were completely unaware that she was even there. She had listened in on their conversation, even though she knew it was wrong of her to do. After, she watched as they stared at each other in silence. She could easily tell how embarrassed Carly was by what Carson had said.

"Good morning you two." She spoke, finally getting their attention. Carly finally looked off to the side trying to hide some of her embarrassment. Carson on the other hand didn't seem too thrilled with her showing up and kinda ruining the moment.

"Laura..." he spoke. She could tell with his tone that he wasn't thrilled. She probably chose a very bad time to make herself be known.

"How are you guys doing?" She asked. Carson looked back at Carly, who remained looking away, before looking towards the vixen.

"We're fine." He replied. Laura nodded. She wanted to try and keep some sort of conversation going with them. But she definitely wasn't off to a good start.

"I apologize for interrupting. I was on my way through and overheard you two. Thought I would stop by and say hello. It's been awhile since we've had any sort of communication." She said.

"And I think there is a valid reason for why that is." Carson said. Laura couldn't disagree with him on that. She had no excuse good enough to justify her being able to disagree with him.

"You're right. There is." She agreed with him. He looked slightly surprised at first, but it quickly wore off. "I know I did this before I left last season, but I just wanted to apologize again. I was selfish, and I was wrong. You two were loyal companions, and I took advantage of you. I shouldn't have done that. So... I'm sorry." She continued. Carson and Carly stared at her for several seconds as she finished, before glancing at each other. Neither of them spoke at first. It almost seemed to Laura that they were having some sort of mental discussion. Laura stood in silence watching the two, until they finally turned their attention back to her.

"We aren't mad. Just... betrayed." Carly spoke first.

"I'm going to admit, I was mad. But now, it's not worth it to be. But just because we aren't mad, doesn't mean we forgive you either. You used us. Took advantage of us when we were trying to help. And that's not going to happen again." Carson said. Laura looked at him sadly, before nodding.

"I... understand. Once again, I... apologize for what I did, and I will see the two of you later." She spoke, before quickly walking off, leaving Carson and Carly standing in silence.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera, staring off into the corner. She was thinking about how the confrontation had gone down.

"I will admit, I deserved their response. Have I forgiven myself for my actions last season? No. I haven't. And I'm not sure I ever will. However, I feel like I need to at least keep trying to make it up to Carson and Carly. They're good people, and I owe them that much, even if they decide to never forgive me." She said.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with his arms loosely crossed over his chest as he thought.

"Look, I'm not mad at Laura anymore. She did what she did, and that's pretty much the end of it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to accept her apology for it. I mean, come on? She drug Carly and I through the mud and had us do all of her dirty work just so she could try and pull off some scam to get Baron and Ray eliminated. They may not be... the nicest guys in the world, but that doesn't mean they deserved to be cheated the way Laura had planned." He started, quickly thinking about how he just defended Baron of all people. "It's really hard to argue for Baron though." He said before placing his hand on his forehead and slowly shaking his head.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, slightly less shaky than she usually is.

"I-I'm not mad at Laura e-even though maybe I should have been. I never have been. I... don't like being mad at people. And I know it was probably hard for her to a-apologize. But... it's hard to accept. I want to... but it's r-really hard." She started, before looking down towards the floor. "S-She did sound sincere though." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek was currently sitting in one of the massage chairs inside the Marionette Hotel & Spa. She had really been enjoying her team's victory reward. It had been the most relaxed she had been the entire time they had been back. It was nice.

She let out a somewhat relaxed sigh as she lay there with her eyes closed and her feet propped up as the chair did all the work.

"Hi Cheek!" A voice loudly exclaimed, startling the chicken.

"AHH!" She cried out as she instantly shot up, falling out of the chair in the process. As she sat on the floor, she looked up at the owner of the voice... Betty.

"Woah! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself doing that!" Betty said, before laughing. Cheek wasn't all pleased with the rabbit.

"Betty! Why would you do that?!" She asked, clearly annoyed. "What are you even doing here? You're not on our team anymore." She continued.

"I was bored. I just wanted to check in! Man this place is nice! It makes me wish I was still on your team!" Betty replied, as she looked around the Hotel & Spa. The still clearly annoyed Cheek climbed to her feet as she did.

"Yeah, it's nice. Look, do you mind... leaving? You know, seeing how you're not even supposed to be here right now." She said. She didn't mean to sound as mean as she did, but she couldn't help it after Betty almost gave her a heart attack.

"Oh, sure! Sure! I'll leave!" Betty exclaimed, looking back towards the chicken as she did. She stared at her with a smile for several seconds, before she twitched, the fur on the top of her head spiking up as she did. "You'll be leaving soon too, chicken. Enjoy this win while it lasts." She continued, surprising Cheek.

"What?" She said curiously. A frown formed in Betty's face as she stared at her for several seconds, before she once again twitched. After she did, she let out a laugh as she flattened her fur back down.

"Woah! That was weird! Anyway, bye Cheek!" She exclaimed, before skipping towards, and out the door of the Hotel & Spa, leaving Cheek standing there confused.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera with a half annoyed, half confused look on her face. She honestly wasn't sure how to feel after her most recent encounter with Betty.

"Look, I usually try to avoid sounding too harsh... if you don't deserve it... BUT I really think Betty is trying to kill me. Like, her popping up out of nowhere like she's been doing is really old at this point. I guess I should be used to it, but when I'm sitting there with my eyes closed, thinking no one else is in the room, and then her voice booms from out of nowhere... I think that would scare the heck out of anyone." She started, before shaking her head. "And as far as whatever she said before she left. That was weird. Like, really REALLY weird. I don't think that ''multiple personalities'' thing is too far fetched." She continued.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a wide smile on her face.

"Wow! I really like the Marionette Hotel & Spa! I really hope my team can win today's challenge so I can finally get a chance to stay there! It looks really nice! And I really like Cheek too! She's funny!" Betty exclaimed, before twitching, as her fur once again spiked up. Her smile instantly vanished as it did. "The chicken's Team may have won the last challenge, but she should soak in that victory while it lasts, because she won't be leaving this island with that prize money. I will." She continued. Her glaring expression faded as she twitched again. "This is fun!" She exclaimed happily as she brushed her fur back down.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy was angrily sitting on her crappy bed in the Losers' cabin. She was furious that she had ended up there after staying in the Hotel & Spa for two challenges in a row. And what's worse, it was her teammates' faults because they couldn't keep it together long enough to win the challenge. They just HAD to start arguing and shooting each other with their pellets. That challenge should have been an easy win for them. They had an advantage! She just couldn't believe it.

She growled angrily before finally standing up. Deciding she had been in that crappy cabin long enough, she quickly made her exit. Stopping and slowly looking around camp once she made it outside.

"Hello, Roxy." The most annoying voice she had ever heard spoke as it approached her. She let out an annoyed sigh as it did. She did her best to ignore him, but he clearly wasn't going to give up that easy. "Oh, come on Roxy. You know I've done nothing wrong since we've been here." He continued, annoying the vixen further.

She once again ignored him and quickly made her way down the steps, shoving past him as she did. Adrian stood there slightly caught off guard by this. His annoyed expression quickly vanished though as his smile returned.

"Roxy, hey, hey. You can't ignore me forever you know. We're on the same team after all." He said, still not garnering a response from the vixen as she continued to try and get away from him. He still didn't plan on giving up that easily, picking up his pace to keep up with her.

Roxy let out a low growl as he once again caught back up to her. She wanted to claw his face off so bad. It was honestly very tempting at that point.

"You know what I was thinking? Perhaps we should start an alliance. We can work together to run through everyone else, and make it to the final two together like we should have been before." He said his smile remaining as he did. Roxy finally stopped at this point. She clenched her fists and let out a low snarl, before slowing turning and facing the wolf.

"Leave... me... ALONE!" She screamed in his face, immediately wiping his smile from it. Afterwords, she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Adrian stared at her in silence for several seconds, before deciding it was a good idea to speak again.

"Now Roxy, I-" He started, before quickly being interrupted.

"-NO! I don't want to hear it! I'm tired of you bothering me! I don't like you! I never have, and I never will! And as far as the alliance thing, NO! Because I'm not stupid enough to fall for your games! I trust just about everyone else on this island more than you! And that's saying a lot because I don't trust any of them!" Roxy snapped. She was honestly so fed up of Adrian at that point, that she had seriously considered getting herself eliminated just so she didn't have to deal with him anymore. That thought quickly faded, but it was still something that crossed her mind. Adrian stood in silence for several more seconds, just staring at the vixen as she tried to calm herself down.

"So... do you feel better after your little outburst?" He questioned. Roxy groaned loudly in response. Nothing else was said between the two before Baron walked up.

"Do you two have nothing better to do than argue? It's pathetic." He said in his usual gruff voice, nudging past them as he finished. Roxy didn't take too kindly to this. Adrian had already put her in a really bad mood.

"You! You have no room to talk about anything! It's your fault we lost the challenge!" Roxy said. This caused the now angry Baron to freeze and quickly turn around in his tracks, glaring holes through the vixen.

"MY fault?! Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed. "I was doing all of the work until my own loser teammates decided to shoot me with the pellets instead of the other team!" He continued. "And you two were absolutely useless in the challenge! If anyone let the team down, it was you." He finished. Roxy was fuming after that. Adrian didn't look too pleased by his comments either.

"Or maybe if you could learn how to take a pellet shot like a man and not get distracted you wouldn't have gotten eliminated to begin with." Roxy said. Baron's glare somehow deepened as she said that.

"Look, we lost the challenge. It was just a minor setback that I know-" Adrian started, before being cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Both Baron and Roxy yelled in unison, immediately silencing the wolf.

"I don't give a *Bleep* what you think. I'm the powerhouse of this team and you know it. I could have single handedly won that challenge if it wasn't for those other losers. But you two on the other hand didn't have what it took. Even trying as hard as you could, and you still lost. Pathetic. So maybe instead of standing trying to blame me for everything, why don't you two stop arguing for five minutes and learn how to win a challenge. Then maybe you would be useful." Baron said. Both Roxy and Adrian stood there angrily staring at him as he finished. "Now instead of wasting anymore of my valuable time standing here arguing with you two, I'm going to do anything else." He continued before turning and continuing on his way. Adrian and Roxy continued to stand in silence watching him as he walked away from them. Roxy let out another low, angrily growl as he did.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera, staring at it in silence. She was not at all happy with what had gone down.

"Why do wolves have to get on my nerves so bad? Seriously. If Adrian and Baron both vanished into thin air, I wouldn't even care. It would honestly make my life a whole lot better if they would. Then I wouldn't have to listen to either one of their annoying voices anymore." She started, before shaking her head in annoyance. "Pushing loud mouthed Adrian and his dumb idea to start an alliance aside, Baron sure does talk a lot of *Bleep*. Yeah, he won a season. Who cares? I mean, I'll admit, I was bad. But I don't even think I was as bad as he is. Him and his ''I'm going to rip your head off'' attitude don't intimidate me. Not even a little bit. It honestly just seems to me like he's overcompensating for something." She continued, a somewhat mocking smirk momentary forcing its way onto her face as she did. "Either way, I'm not losing this season. I should have won the past three that I was on. But I was wrongfully cheated out of my wins. And I promise that that isn't going to happen again. Especially not because of Baron or Adrian." She finished.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a pretty annoyed look on his face. That friendly smile he had somehow managed to keep on his face when he was around the others was all but gone at that point.

"I honestly didn't figure Roxy would be up for an alliance. I know she isn't dumb. But I'm not either. Getting her to think that I wanted something like that was just was I was going for. Hopefully it'll stay in her mind and keep her somewhat distracted. And for Baron, that estúpido idiota, thinning he can talk down to me the way he did. *Huff* He's dead wrong. I grew up in a family that doesn't put up with that kind of thing. I'm above being disrespected by some fake, wannabe, trailer trash, loser." He began, a small smile returning to his face as he did. "I'm not worried though. Even though I didn't win... I made it to the final two before. But this season, I'm going beyond that. I'm going to win. And if Baron wants to try and get in my way, I'll knock him down just like I did every other competitor I beat during the last season I competed." He continued, sounding pretty confident as he did.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"People can get mad at me for what I say, or what I do. I don't give a *Bleep*. I'm here for me, and me only. That's it. Roxy and Adrian and every other loser competitor here need to realize that I'm here to win... AGAIN, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. And there isn't anyone here that's going to stop me." He said.

(Confessional End)

After standing in silence for several more seconds, it was finally broken over a boom over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all competitors meet me in the dining hall for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom.

As he finished and the silence returned, Roxy huffed. She didn't say anything before she stormed off back towards camp. Adrian watched her as she did.

(In The Dining Hall)

It didn't take too long for the competitors to show up. None too surprisingly, Baron was the last one to show up even though he left back towards camp way before Roxy and Adrian did. But once he did, he made his way towards the table the rest of his teammates were sitting at, and tried to sit as far away from them at the table as he could.

"I wonder what kind of ridiculous, unsafe challenge Marionette has planned for us today." Goldie said in a somewhat uninterested tone, as he sat with his elbow on the table and his head resting in his paw.

"Hopefully something with explosions! Or sharks! Oh! Oh! Oh! Or exploding sharks!" Betty exclaimed excitedly, getting most of the others to look at her.

"Don't give him any ideas." Freddy spoke up from the opposite table.

"Too late!" Marionette exclaimed as he burst into the room with Nightmare close behind him. Freddy let out a deep sigh as he did. "Those are some excellent ideas to keep in mind for a future challenge. I always like finding new ways to torture- I mean, challenge you. Nice, Betty." He continued, before letting out a chuckle. Everyone flashed the rabbit glares as he did.

"What? I thought it would be cool." She said in defense. No one else agreed with her.

"Anyway! Good morning competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, looking around at the competitors, who had finally taken their glares off of Betty. "Now today's challenge is going to be a fun one! One that you should be very familiar with, Randy." He continued, turning his attention towards the raccoon. This caused him to grow curious.

"What are you talking about?" He said curiously. Marionette grinned widely, annoying Randy as he kept him waiting for an answer.

"Returning from the semi-finals of Season two, we're going to be playing a nice game of... Fear Factor!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone.

(Confessional -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"Fear Factor? Who cares. I may not have come in first when we did that one, but I won it and made it to the finale. I'll win it this time. Easy." He said, sounding pretty confident in himself as he did.

(Confessional End)

Marionette seemed pretty amused with himself after announcing the challenge.

"Now! This challenge is going to be a series of smaller challenges that one member of each team will have to compete it. Whichever team has the most challenge wins at the end, wins. Pretty simple." Marionette explained. As he did, Nightmare walked out of the kitchen carrying two covered platters.

"What's that?" Rachel asked. Marionette's grin remained as he replied.

"I'm glad you asked! It's part one of the challenge!" He replied as Nightmare sat one of the trays down in front of Rachel, before walking over to The Villains table and sitting the other one down in front of Betty. "Betty, Rachel, you're up!" He continued. Rachel and Betty stared at the covered trays in front of them for several seconds, before finally removing the lid. Rachel gagged at the sight and smell of what was on the tray. Betty just looked confused as to what it was. Everyone else either ewed or looked away in disgust. "On the tray in front of you is... well, honestly, I don't know what it is. Nightmare, what is it?" He asked, looking towards the large bear, who had a sinister grin on his face.

"On the tray in front of you is a concoction so disgusting, so absolutely appalling, that no one in their right mind would willing want to eat it. It's a delicate can of blended dog food, with fresh dirt from around the dumpster outside of the dining hall, with some sort of slim stuff from the back of the communal toilets, topped off with cockroaches that were supposed to be dead, but I don't think they are." He explained. Even Marionette looked disgusted by that.

"That's... absolutely disgusting!" He exclaimed. He sounded serious when he did, but ended with another chuckle. "Betty, Rachel, you must finish the entire plate without barfing to score your team a point. Now, when you're ready, you may eat." He continued.

Rachel sat in a disgusted silence staring at the tray in front of her. She was really trying as hard as she could not to throw up.

Betty, on the other hand, seemed to be pretty observant of her food. Her teammate's looked absolutely disgusted by it. But it didn't seem to be fazing her too much. She eventually scooped up a spoon full of it, before bringing it closer to her face to get a better look at it. Her teammate's didn't even say anything, they just continued to sit and watch to see what she was going to do. Eventually she shrugged, before taking a bite. This made her teammates look away in disgust before they threw up. She chewed it for several seconds, getting a good crunch in from one of the cockroaches as she did. Rebecca gagged when she heard this. Once she finally swallowed it, she sat in silence for several seconds, thinking about what she had just digested. And after thinking about, she dug right back in. No one was even watching her at that point. It was too awful for them to watch.

Rachel had been sitting at The Heros' table watching as Betty quickly began eating through her plate. Her own teammates sat in silence, not wanting to stress her out. She clearly did not want to put that... slop in her mouth. She sat there for several more seconds watching as Betty began speeding up on eating her plate. She knew that if she wanted to score a point for her team, she HAD to start eating.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slowly brought a spoon full of the food up to mouth. Her paw became quite shaky as it neared it. Several more seconds of delay later, she finally put the food in her mouth. To say her teammates felt bad for her was an understatement. She slowly chewed on the food, trying her best not to spit it out. Several seconds of chewing passed before she finally swallowed it. As she sat there trying to digest it, Betty spoke up.

"And done!" She exclaimed, showing off her now empty plate. As she did, Rachel gagged, before quickly leaning over the side of the table and throwing up in the floor. Her teammates looked away, trying not to throw up, themselves.

"And *Gag* with that... it looks like Betty scores a point for The Villains, while Rachel and her vomit, clearly don't for The Heros." Marionette said, trying his best not to throw up. As Rachel continued to vomit, Nightmare angrily walked out of the kitchen with a mop and a bucket, ready to clean up the mess.

(Confessional -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera licking her lips. She was still thinking about the disgusting plate of food she had just digested.

"It wasn't THAT bad! It could have been a whole lot worse! Like, it could have had asparagus in it! I hate asparagus!" She exclaimed.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera in silence, holding her stomach. She still felt sick.

"I..." She started, before stopping as she covered her mouth. She quickly jumped before once again beginning to vomit. The only difference was this time she actually made it to a toilet first.

(Confessional End)

As Rachel sickly sat at the table trying not to throw up again, Nightmare, who had just finished cleaning up the mess, walked back into the room holding yet another platter with a lid on it.

"And after that... let's move on to the next challenge!" Marionette exclaimed. "Rebecca, Carson, you're up!" He continued. Rebecca and Carson looked around at their teammates, before looking back towards Marionette. Nightmare had walked up to him with the platter and allowed him to quickly pull the lid off, revealing... a razor. Both competitors grew surprised by this. "Who's ready to get their head shaved?!" He exclaimed. Everyone gasped as he did.

"Uh Uh. No way. Not going to happen." Rebecca said, shaking her head as she did. Roxy didn't like this too much.

"Yes it is. Now go over there and let him shave your head." She ordered, getting the female raccoon to look at her.

"There is no way I'm letting him shave my head! You have to be insane to think otherwise!" Rebecca yelled back.

"*Sigh* I'll do it." Carson spoke up, getting the others to look at him. He began to stand up when Carly grabbed his arm.

"B-But... I... I like your hair." She said in an embarrassed tone, blushing as she did. Carson smiled at her in response. He had to agree with her though, he did like his hair. It finally had some length to it. He liked that.

"I... don't want to do it, but I have to. We're already down a point..." he replied. Carly continued to stare at him, her embarrassment still present on her face. She loosened her grip on his arm, but still didn't let him go. They continued to stare at each other for several more seconds, before she finally nodded. Carson sighed again as she finally released him. He stared down at her for several more seconds before finally walking towards Marionette. "I'm... ready." He said very, VERY reluctantly. Marionette nodded, before smiling once again as he raised the razor and turned it on.

"This is going to be fun." He said before he began running the razor through his hair. Carson watched as his hair began falling to the ground around him. He really hated it. Carly did too. "Annnnnd done!" Marionette exclaimed as he finished his work. He held up a small mirror allowing Carson to see his new look. He had some stubble left, but besides that, he was now completely bald. His teammates were shocked that he even went that far. He ran his hand over his now bald head, not used to the new feeling. He sighed again before walking back to his teams' table. He sat down, not saying a word as he did.

"Rebecca, you're up." Marionette said, looking over towards the raccoon. She continued to sit there shaking her head.

"Absolutely not." She replied. Marionette didn't look too amused, neither did her teammates.

"You listen to me raccoon! You're not going to screw us out of this challenge! Now get over there and let him shave your head!" Baron ordered from across the table.

"No!" Rebecca yelled back, angering the wolf.

"So... you forfeit the point for your team?" Marionette asked.

"If it means not getting my head shaved then yeah." Rebecca replied. Marionette shrugged.

"Alright, then it looks like The Heros score a point thanks to the now bald Carson, tying the challenge at one point for each team." He said. The Villains weren't happy about this at all.

(Confessional -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with an annoyed look on her face.

"If they really thought that I was going to let Marionette shave my head, then they have another thing coming. Because that was NEVER going to happen. I honestly don't care if it cost us one point in this challenge. It was well worth it to me if it meant keeping my fur." She said.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera in silence, rubbing his now bald head. He still couldn't believe he let Marionette shave his head.

"So... this is weird. I really liked my hair... but I think this bothers me even more because I know Carly liked my hair." He started before letting out a sigh. "Hopefully she won't think I'm weird or something now because I'm bald." He continued, the worry now starting to kick in.

(Confessional End)

After the whole "head shaving" incident, Marionette has led the competitors out towards the beach were the next two challenges were apparently going to be simultaneously taking place.

"Alright, Freddy, Goldie, you two go stand right over there." Marionette started, pointing towards the edge of the beach as he did. "And Cheek and Laura, you two go stand over there." He continued, pointing towards to above ground clear boxes that pretty closely resembled coffins. The four competitors listened and went and stood where they were told to.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Goldie asked as he stood with his arms crossed and an unamused look on his face.

"If you'll shush and let me explain it to you, I will." Marionette replied in an annoyed tone. Goldie rolled his eyes as he did. "Alright. So, Freddy and Goldie, you two will be wearing those steak necklaces and swimming out buoy and back whilst trying to avoid being eaten by the hungry sharks that are swimming around. Again, thanks Betty for the idea. If you both make it back with your necklaces, and in one piece, you'll both score a point for your teams." He explained, looking towards the two brothers as Nightmare handed them their steak necklaces. They both turned their attention towards Betty as he finished. Neither of them were too pleased with her at that moment. "And for Cheek and Laura, you two will be placed in those boxes, which will then be filled up with water. The goal is two minutes. If you both manage to stay under for two minutes, you'll both score a point. If one of you panics and leaves early, you'll get nothing except the guilt of knowing that you may have just cost your team this challenge. So... no pressure." He explained. Cheek and Laura both looked a little nervous about this. They glanced at each other, before looking back towards the boxes.

It didn't take long for them to have everything set up for the challenges. Freddy and Goldie had the necklaces on and were no just waiting to be told they could go. Cheek and Laura were sitting in their boxes. The minute they layer down, they were going to be closed and begin to fill up with water. Laura had a little bit of training in stuff like this, Cheek, however, did not.

Cheek sat there taking deep breathes. She was honestly pretty scared of this challenge. She didn't like being trapped like this. It made her feel powerless. Like, once they closed the box, she couldn't do anything. She was pretty much putting her life in the hands of her peers, and Marionette.

"Hey, just take some deep breaths. You got this. Carson said, trying to ease Cheek's worry. She looked up at him and nodded. She closed her eyes and continued to take deep breaths for several more seconds, before she finally began to slowly lay back.

Laura didn't seem as worried as Cheek did. But was she worried? Yeah, she was worried. She took a few deep breaths of her own, before laying back in the box. As soon as she did, they closed it. She had a stone cold serious expression on her face, so she wasn't messing around. She was in this challenge to win it. And win it she was.

As soon as both females laid down and the lids were closed, Marionette stood above the boxes.

"Alright, if at any point either one of you want to chicken out and cost your team a point, just bang on the lid. One of us should be around to let you out." He said with a smiling, before motioning for Nightmare to turn on the water and start filling up the boxes. As soon as Cheek began to feel water filling in the empty space around her, she began to take more deep breaths to try and keep herself calm. Laura laid there still with her eyes closed, her expression still remaining the same.

As they did that, Marionette walked towards the bear brothers.

"Alright, all I can say is try not to die." He said as he approached the two. Neither of them looked amused by his comment. "Anywho, you may go." He said, motioning for them to start. They both looked at each other, before heading towards the water. They were both extremely nervous about this. Sure, they had done the whole shark thing before. But now they were being thrown into a lake with steak wrapped around their neck and hungry sharks swimming around. It was ridiculous. Marionette let out a little laugh as he watched the two begin their swim towards the buoy.

As they swam away, he looked back towards the remaining competitors.

"Max, Roxy, you guys have a quick, easy one. So you're up!" He exclaimed. Max looked somewhat nervous about this, Roxy on the other hand, stood with her arms crossed. Marionette's grin grew wider when he saw how little she was worried about her and Max's challenge.

Several seconds passed before Nightmare walked up carrying a little plastic cage with him. Inside that cage were two very large spiders. This freaked out both Max and Roxy.

"Alright, your challenge is to stick one of these spiders in your mouth and hold it there for one minute. However, these little guys are easily frightened AND very poisonous. So, what that means is you also have to try your very best to make sure they have a nice visit, because if they don't... well, that could end VERY badly." Marionette explained. Both Max and Roxy were shocked about their challenge. Max didn't like bugs at all. Roxy wasn't so much scared of them as she was being bit in the back of the throat by a poisonous spider almost the size of the palm of her paw and dying because of it. "Now, before Nightmare opens the box, do either one of you want to chicken out?" He asked as if he was expecting both of them to do just that. Roxy looked more annoyed by this than anything.

"No." She replied, before opening her mouth wide. This surprised everyone. Marionette's eyes slightly widened as he stared at her. He glanced over towards Nightmare, who also looked taken aback by her actually accepting the challenge. Even Adrian was surprised.

Nightmare eventually shrugged, before opening the cage and very carefully grabbing one of the spiders. He slowly raised it up towards Roxy's mouth, before gently setting it inside. Roxy's eyes suddenly widened on impact. Her moment of confidence having momentarily faded. It wasn't gone long before that same annoyed expression returned. Max stood in a surprised silence watching her. He HATED bugs, but he didn't want to be a coward. He knew if he did, it might end up costing his team the challenge.

"Well Max, what's your choice?" Marionette asked with an eyebrow raised. He was genuinely curious to find out whether Max was going to chicken out or not. Max quickly looked back and forth between Roxy and the spider Nightmare was holding. This decision was hard. He felt like his head was about to explode.

"Um..." he hummed, as he continued to quickly look back and forth between the two. He didn't know what to do. His anxiety was getting worse, his nerves growing as he continued to try and decide. "Uhhh..." he continued, still not sure of what to do. A million thoughts were running through his head at that point. Mainly the negatives of what could happen either way. And it eventually got to the point where it was too much. He began to feel very dizzy. He could barley stand. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed down into the sand. Marionette looked down at his now unconscious form, before looking back up at Roxy, who was now removing the spider from her mouth. Once it was out, she quickly began wiping her tongue with her paw trying her best to get any and every taste of spider out of her mouth.

"And with that... it looks like Roxy wins and scores another point for The Villains." Marionette said. The Villains That we're still standing around seemed very pleased by this. But The Heros, they were pretty disappointed.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat with her tongue sticking as she continued to quickly wipe at it.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" She ewed over and over again, still trying to do her best to get any remanence of the spider out of her mouth.

(Switch to -Max)

Max still very dizzily sat leaned up against the back wall of the confessional. He still seemed like he was pretty out of it.

"Uh..." he groaned, not able to say anything else afterwords.

(Confessional End)

After that mini-challenge was finished, Marionette walked back over to the boxes where Laura and Cheek were. The two females were now completely under water. They were both doing their absolute best to remain calm. The first things The Heros noticed was just how close Cheek was to panicking. They were worried. She only had about twenty seconds left before the two minutes was up. So she was definitely close to winning.

Laura remained surprisingly stoic the entire time. They didn't know how, but she did. Cheek on the other hand, was beginning to really struggle. They could see her clenching her fists tightly, as she began to slowly shake. Her eyes were closed tight as she tried to think about anything else at that moment. She wasn't sure if it would help, but she needed to try and keep herself calm.

Again, her teammates that were gathered around began to become increasingly nervous as time progressed. She now only had to last for another ten seconds before she was free.

And as the seconds continued down, they seemed like they were never going to end. Eventually Cheek had finally come very close to beating on the glass for them to let her out. But before she could, an alarm on Marionette's watch went off, letting him know it was time to free them. He motioned for Nightmare to open the boxes. He took his own sweet time, but open the boxes he did. Both competitors immediately shot up into sitting positions, gasping for air as they did.

Cheek quickly climbed over the side of the box, before collapsing onto her hands and knees in the sand, continuing to gasp for air. Laura had continued to sit in the water inside the box. She was trying to steady her breathing again, but after two minutes of being under water, it was difficult.

"And somehow both Cheek and Laura have managed to survive, meaning they have both scored a point for their respective team." Marionette said. Both teams were happy about this, especially The Heros. They had been behind, but were now catching back up.

(Confessional -Laura)

The still soaked Laura sat in front of the camera with her pretty stone cold expression remaining on her face.

"That wasn't so bad. I have training for situations like that. It's all about staying calm. There's nothing worse you can do than panic. That's not who I am, so that's why I won the challenge." She said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

The soaked Cheek sat dripping water in front of the camera, rubbing her shoulders trying to warm herself up.

"That... was awful. I've done a lot of bad and scary things on this show, but that hands down has to be the worse. But hey, I survived, and I won. So maybe we'll win today's challenge." She said, now having somewhat calmed down after the experience.

(Confessional End)

As Cheek was checked on by her teammates, and Laura wasn't, Freddy and Goldie were swimming for their lives in the lake. They had both remained pretty close the entire time, so they reached buoy together. They didn't have too much of a problem getting there. It was their swim back where things took a turn.

"Swim Goldie!" Freddy yelled in a panic as he was swam as quickly as he could back towards the beach.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Goldie snapped back, now falling behind his brother. Freddy looked back, wanting to wait for his brother. But he only became more panicked when a fin popped up out of the water behind the golden bear. His eyes grew wide as it did. "What?!" The golden bear exclaimed, having noticed his brothers change in reaction.

"Watch out!" Freddy yelled back, but before Goldie had time to respond, he was pulled underwater, disappearing from his brother's sight. "Goldie!" He yelled, finally having turned around to try and find his brother. "Goldie! Where are you?!" He yelled again. Several seconds later, a visibly shaken Goldie popped back up from under the water, before frantically swimming back towards the beach, leaving his brother behind. Freddy quickly followed after.

The two finally made it back to the beach, rushing out of the water and collapsing into the sand as they did.

"You left me!" Freddy exclaimed towards his brother as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry! I just got attacked by a shark! I panicked!" Goldie exclaimed in defense.

"Hey! It looks like both of you made it back in one piece. Congrats!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked over to the two brothers. Both bears looked up at him, but neither said anything. "However! It looks like only one of you made it back with the steak on your necklace." He added. The two bears looked at each other before Goldie let out a loud growl. "Freddy, you score a point for your team! Goldie... you don't." He said. Goldie wasn't pleased at all to hear that.

"You mean almost got eaten by a shark for nothing?!" He exclaimed. Marionette, grin and all, nodded.

"Um hmm." He replied. Goldie let out another growl in anger as he did.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera looking down towards the floor for several seconds, before finally looking back up towards the camera.

"That challenge was something else. I know we've done the whole shark thing before, but this one just seemed different. Maybe it was because I almost watched my brother get eaten by one. Or hey, maybe it's the fact that after I stopped and risked my life to try and find him, he left me for dead." He started, sounding a little peeved as he finished. "I'm not sure. Either, or sounds pretty plausible to me." He continued.

(Switch to -Goldie)

The still angry Goldie sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an angry-annoyed scowl on his face.

"I can't believe after almost getting eaten by a shark, I didn't even get a point. I was screwed! I think Marionette is out to get me. Heck! Maybe everyone on this show is! It doesn't seem like anyone wants me to win that million dollars!" He exclaimed, before shaking his head. "I survived the shark, and I'm going to survive this propaganda too!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

After calming Goldie down, and managing to keep him from physically harming Marionette, they moved onto the next challenges.

Randy and Doug had been tasked with being restrained and covered in bees with no protection. Doug was pretty worried about it, but Randy didn't seem like he was worried enough.

"Who cares. They're just stupid bees." He said pretty boldly, before walking away from his teammates and towards where Doug was currently being restrained. He had worry written all over him. Randy huffed as he got in place, allowing Nightmare, who was dressed in a beekeeper suit, to lock him in the restraints.

"Alright. You two must go three minutes covered in bees. If at any point you want to give up, Nightmare will let you out. However, those bees DO NOT like being bothered. So keep that in mind before you start begging for your freedom." Marionette, who was almost wearing a beekeeper suit, said before letting out a chuckle. Once he finished, Nightmare began covering the two competitors in what must have been thousands of bees. Doug was already trembling. Randy had remained pretty calm about it, though. He didn't seem even the slightest bit amused.

Once the last of the bees had been placed on the competitors, it was time to play the waiting game. As they did that, Marionette walked back over to the teams.

"Adrian, Katy, your assistance is needed." He said, before motioning the two competitors to follow him. They looked around at their teammates, before listening.

The two competitors followed Marionette not too far away from the others before they finally stopped. Surprised by what they in front of them.

"Now, I think this one speaks for itself." Marionette said, motioning towards the set up in front of them. It was a diving board that must have been at least thirty feet tall, above an old wooden pool... full of legos.

(Confessional -Adrian)

"*Sigh*" Adrian sighed, before face palming and shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

Adrian and Katy had both climbed the diving board and were now standing atop, looking down towards the pool.

"Try not to dive, okay?! These legos are rentals, and we can't give them back if someone dies in them!" Marionette called up to the already nervous competitors. Adrian let out a nervous chuckle, before motioning Katy forward.

"Ladies first." He said. Katy seemed pretty annoyed by this, but walked past him anyways. She got to the edge of the dining board, before looking down. She stood in silence for several seconds, before finally closing her eyes, sighing, and shaking her head.

"*Bleep* it." She said, before jumping off. She screamed as she fell towards the legos, and when she landed, that had to have the absolute WORST pain she had ever felt in her entire life. She was in so much pain she couldn't even scream. The top half of her body stuck out of the legos, her mouth gaped open and eyes as wide as saucers. Marionette had winced when he saw the impact.

Adrian stood atop the diving board still, looking down at the kangaroo. He was honestly shocked she even jumped. He was expecting her to chicken out. It took several seconds for his surprise to wear off, but when it finally did, he quickly realized that he wasn't about to let her out show him.

He looked up towards the sky, taking a deep breath as he did. "For the million." He said, before jumping off the diving board. He fell, knowing what kind of pain he was about to endure. Similar to Katy, he landed with his top half sticking out of the LEGOs. The amount of grueling pain he was currently in was on another level. He was in such a shocked state, he began to lightly shake. Again, Marionette winced when he watched the impact.

"And it looks like since both of you managed to endure that sheer amount of anguish, you both score a point for your team!" He exclaimed, looking back towards the two still unmoving competitors.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in silence, picking legos out of his skin and fur. Wincing and whining every time he did.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat pretty much doing the same thing. She was in rough shape after that, just like Adrian was.

(Confessional End)

Back at the bees, neither Randy, nor Doug had showed any signs of giving up. Nightmare had been watching on his watch to see when it was time to start putting the bees back up. It was coming up. Both competitors had remained standing as still as they possibly could, hoping they wouldn't disturb the bees.

It didn't take much longer after that for Nightmare's alarm to go off to tell him it was time to remove the bees. That was what set it off. The bees didn't like the alarm too much, and when they heard it, they started going sting crazy on both restrained competitors. It was somewhat slow at first, but then more and more of them joined in on the attack.

Both competitors began trying to get out of their restraints, but all's that did was anger the bees further. The other competitors winced as Randy's ow's filled the air. Doug had somehow managed to stay quiet despite being attacked by a swarm of bees.

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually the bees settled to a point where Nightmare was able to get them off of the now sting covered competitors. It was so bad that after they were released from their restraints, neither one of them could stand on their own. Marionette stood there staring at the collapsed competitors. It took him several seconds to finally say anything.

"So... it may not look like it, but they did both win the challenge, so that's one point for each team." He said.

"Who cares about that! Help them!" Rachel exclaimed, motioning down at the two competitors.

"Okay! Okay! Geez. So pushy." Marionette said, before snapping his fingers at Nightmare, who walked over to the two now swelled up competitors, hoisted them up off of the ground, and threw them into a stretcher, before wheeling them towards the infirmary. After they were gone, he looked back towards the remaining competitors. "Alright, the teams are now tied at five to five. So Baron, Carly, this next and final challenge will either make or break your team. So... no stress." He continued. Just hearing that nerved Carly up.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat shakingly in front of the camera staring down at the floor.

"No s-stress. N-no stress. N-no... s-stress." She said to herself over and over again.

(Confessional End)

Carly and Baron stood in silence in front of their challenge. They had to ride a bike across a tight rope that was fifty feet above the lake. Carly felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach when she found this out. Baron just looked pure angry by it.

"Carly, you don't have to do this." Carson said as he approached the scared cat.

"Yeah Carly, you don't have to do this. Be a coward and give up. It'll be an easy win for me." Baron said in a mocking tone. This didn't sit well with Carson.

"Hey-!" He began to say, before Carly interrupted.

"No. It's-it's okay. I... have to do this. We'll lose if I don't." She said sounding pretty shaken up as she did. Baron huffed in response. Carson really didn't want her to. Win or lose he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Carly-" he started, before once again being cut off.

"It's... okay. I can do it." Carly said, flashing him the best reassuring smile that she possibly could. Carson stared at her still pretty unsure.

"Please, stay safe." He said. Carly nodded, before looking forward again. After, Carson rejoined his team and Baron and Carly got on their bikes.

"There's still time to back out. You don't have to stop being a coward now. It's what you are." Baron said. Carly ignored him as he did. His words had begun to get into her head, but she was doing her best not to let them take over.

Once the two competitors were ready, Marionette blew his whistle telling them they could go. Both slowly inched towards the ropes, stopping once they reached the edge.

Carly closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she quickly began peddling. She made it onto the rope, almost losing her balance as she did, but she managed to regain it. She figured getting over the rope as fast as she could was the best thing she could do, so that's what she was going to do.

Baron however, had other ideas. He saw just how well she was doing, and knew he couldn't let her win. He pulled out his pocket knife, before carefully leaning over ready to cut her rope. But as he did, he lost his balance. He did his absolute best to try and regain it, but ended up falling.

"AHHHH!" He yelled as he fell towards the water. Carly tried to look back, but knew she couldn't. She was too close to the other side to fail now.

The Villains stood on the other side in shock at what just happened. The Heros however, were already cheering. They watched as Carly slowly made it over to the other side, immediately jumping off of her bike as she did.

"I... I won." Carly said, surprised herself that she did.

"Yes!" Carson cheered happily from the other side. Carly smiled over at him as he did.

"And with that, it looks like The Heros pick up their second victory in a row! Meaning they get to stay in the fabulous Marionette Hotel & Spa for another night!" Marionette exclaimed. The Heros cheering continued as he did. "As for you guys, I'll see you at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony." He continued, looking over at the very displeased Villains as he did.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera. She wasn't at all happy with how the challenge ended.

"After I put a poisonous spider in my mouth, we lose the challenge. Alls Baron had to do was win! That's it! But he was too busy screaming at Carly to even do that!" She yelled, before shaking her head. "The Wolf is about to be slaughtered..." She continued, slowly shaking her head as she did.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera looking around. It took her several seconds before she finally looked into the actual camera.

"Oh! We're on! So... we lost. Weird, right? I mean, we were doing so good! I thought for sure we had it. Then Baron..." She started, before stopping as she twitched. As she did, the fur on the top of her head spiked up and a scowl replaced her smile. "...screwed us over like the loser he is. That wolf is just as pathetic as everyone else here. Rebecca too. She chickened out of doing her challenge. They're weak. That's why it's going to be so easy to taken them out." She continued in a sinister tone before once again twitching. After she did, she let out a laugh before flattening her fur back down. "So... maybe we'll win the next challenge! That would be cool." She finished.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with his usual creepy smile on his face. He began laughing soon after.

"Easy challenge. I didn't break a sweat." He said, before continuing his laughing.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera pretty annoyed by her team's loss.

"After my victory, we ended up failing as a team anyway. It's because of the weak links. There were a couple that stood out to me today. A couple that don't actually care about the team. And I hope the others realized this too." She said.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with somewhat of a frown on her face.

"I know the others are mad at me for not doing my challenge. But it doesn't bother me. They'll get over it. I wasn't going to let Marionette shave my head, and I know if they were in the same situation, they wouldn't either.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie angrily sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed. After what he had to go through, he couldn't believe that they were on the losers end of the stick again.

"This is ridiculous. Again, I almost died today, and what do I get for my troubles? Losing a challenge and sleeping in a crappy cabin if I survive the Bonfire Ceremony, which give the way some of the other challenges went, I should easily be able to do." He started. He wasn't silent for too long before continuing. "The propaganda continues." He said.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an unamused look on his still swelled up face.

"I beat the bees. I got stung but I still won. And at least I know I'm safe. There's two other people with too big of targets on their backs to ignore." He said, sounding like he had his mouth shoved full of cotton balls.

(Switch to -Baron)

Baron sat in front of the camera with an angry scowl on his face.

"This whole challenge was ridiculous, and that loss was dumb. I should have won that. But whatever. They can take their fluke victory and shove it. I'll just destroy them in the next one to make up for it." He said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian continued to sit in a pained silence as he removed more legos from his skin. It was an overall awful experience. He jumped in a swimming pool of legos, and they still lost the challenge. It was ridiculous.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Villains were currently sitting around the campfire, none of them pleased whatsoever being there for the second challenge in a row.

Baron sat on his stump with a very harsh looking scowl on his face. It seemed like out of all of them there, he was the most angry about their loss. Roxy wasn't too far behind him though.

"What are you looking at?" Baron asked angrily once he finally noticed Roxy glaring at him. She didn't say a word to him in response. He growled when he didn't get one.

"And welcome back, Villains. Second loss in a row I see." Marionette said as he walked up with a plate of breadsticks in his hand. No one was even slightest bit amused by anything he was saying at that moment. "Alright, I see you're all pretty happy, so let's move on. Tonight, I have eight breadsticks on this tray, but there are nine of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take that ever so dreaded walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given a free ride in the Cannon of Losers and must never return. NEVER." He explained. "So... let's get the fun started, shall we?" He said curiously, his grin returning to his face.

"First breadstick of the night goes to... Adrian" Marionette said, before tossing Adrian the breadstick. He winced in pain as he tried to catch it. "You deserve after that wicked LEGO swim you took earlier." He continued. Adrian didn't even bother responding to him.

"Next breadstick goes to... Betty. Gross way to pick up a win, but it's a win nonetheless." Marionette said, before tossing the rabbit her breadstick.

"Yes! I'm safe!" Betty exclaimed happily as she caught her breadstick.

"Laura, Lefty, the two of you are also safe." Marionette said before tossing the two competitors their breadsticks. Lefty looked down at his as he caught it, letting out a pretty creepy, low chuckle as he did.

"Next up... Roxy. Can't say I would have put a spider in my mouth, but good on you." Marionette said, before tossing the vixen a breadstick.

"Randy..." he called, before tossing the still bee sting covered raccoon a breadstick.

This left three breadstick-less competitors sitting there: Rebecca, Goldie, and Baron. They all sat in silence, staring ahead at Marionette and the remaining two breadsticks on his tray.

"Annnnnd... Goldie." He finally said, before tossing the now relived bear a breadstick. "Baron, Rebecca, you two dropped the ball pretty hard on this one. Not sure which one you dropped it harder though. So one of you is going home." He continued.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Baron continued to angrily sit staring ahead towards the final breadstick. He didn't even bother to look over at the nervous Rebecca, who had flashed him a quick glance.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Baron and Rebecca continued to sit in silence staring ahead. Neither of them were happy about being in the position they were currently in.

Baron however, was more angry than anything. First he lost the challenge because of Carly, now he was in the bottom two with Rebecca. It irritated him to his very core.

Rebecca just seemed nervous. This was the first time she was in the bottom two. And even though she knew no one liked Baron, she was aware that it could still go either way. He may have lost his challenge, but at least he competed in it. She didn't do hers, and she knew that irritated her teammates.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two competitors.

Both competitors continued to sit in silence as they waited for the results. They were both pretty close to the edge of their seats here.

Baron was growing increasingly more angry the longer he drug this thing out. He wanted his breadstick already. The games he liked to play just angered the wolf even more.

Rebecca sat there growing more worried instead of angry. She was really hoping she wasn't going to get the boot over Baron of all people. She had just started making progress with Randy too. She couldn't go.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed, before stopping as he began to slow the breadstick down, before finally stopping in the middle of the two competitors. Baron sat with a scowl on his face knowing his name better be said. Rebecca sat with her worried look remaining hoping hers was. "...Rebecca." He finally said, before tossing the Raccoon a breadstick. "Baron, you're done bro." He finished, turning his attention to the wolf.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Baron angrily sat on his stump trying to process what had just happened. And once he did, he snapped.

"Me?! You voted ME out over her?!" Baron yelled angrily as he stood up and motioned towards Rebecca.

"YOU cost us the challenge. All you had to do was win. Even tying with Carly would have been fine. But you decided you needed to beat her, and ended up costing us the challenge. You're an idiot!" Roxy snapped back, angering the wolf further.

"I have to agree with her, amigo. You've been acting like a big burro." Adrian said. The wolf growled at this comment.

"Yeah, even I have to say you've been acting like a jerk." Goldie said. Him saying this surprised his original TDF cast mates, but it's not like they could disagree with him. Baron let out another growl before saying anything else.

"You know what. Whatever! I'm still sitting on my win from last season. You just made a big mistake voting me off. I was the strongest person on this team." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." Roxy said, before turning a shoulder to him. Baron angrily shook his head before storming off towards the dock.

"Good riddance." Roxy muttered as she watched him walk away.

(At The Dock)

Baron stormed down the dock towards the cannon. Nightmare was standing there next to it. He made it was towards it before shoving Nightmare out of the way, causing him to stumble backwards and fall off the dock. After, he growled, before climbing into the cannon. As he quickly got situated, Marionette finally walked up.

"Any final word-" He started, before being cut off.

"Shut up and fire the cannon!" Baron snapped.

"Okay! Geez!" Marionette said, before mumbling something to himself. As he did, he fired the cannon. He stood there watching as the boom shook the dock and Baron was sent flying into the distance, before twinkling into a star in the sky.

Marionette couldn't even enjoy the elimination after the way Baron snapped at him.

"And after tonight's... long overdue elimination, what's next?" He started. "How will The Villains fare now that their muscle is gone? Will The Heros be able to keep up their surprising winning streak? And will Adrian ever leave Roxy alone?" He said curiously. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time only on Total... Drama... Fazbear... All-Stars!" He finished.

* * *

And that's FINALLY it on chapter 4! And what a big elimination, right?!

Anyways, I really hope the chapter was worth the wait. I think I particularly enjoy this one myself.

I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.


	6. Marionette Kart: Balloon Battle

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars, our two teams were tasked to complete challenges inspired by a returning favorite challenge of mine all the way back from season two, Fear Factor." Marionette started. "Rebecca managed to get closer to Randy than Katy would have liked. Which begs the question: is Randy finally letting his guard down to her? Hmm... *Chuckles*. Laura finally managed to speak her mind and offer a heartfelt apology to Carly and Carson for she did do to them last season, which ended exactly how you would have expected it to, with them telling her that they can't forgive her for betraying their trust The she did. Shocking, I know. And while Adrian was on a mission to annoy Roxy as much as he possibly could, the duo were interrupted by Baron, who had less than flattering words for his partners. Shows how well The Villains are getting along, aye?" He said curiously. "But in the end, a hilarious haircut, multiple bee stings, a LEGO pool dive, a swim session with some very hungry sharks, and the most disgusting meal imaginable, it was left up to Baron and Carly to break the tie for their team in a bike race across a tightrope. But after Baron decided cutting Carly out of the race... literally, was the best option, he not only ended up costing himself and his team the challenge, but The Lone Wolf was sent out to pasture, finally getting the boot." He finished.

"What'll happen next?" Marionette said curiously. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Roxy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. The vixen tiredly threw her onto it, silencing the cursed thing. She sat up, her back cracking as she did. She winced, before letting out a yawn. A very unpleasant frown was plastered on her face.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with a very annoyed look on her face, as her paw rested on her lower back.

"The second challenge in a row we've lost and had to stay in that crappy old cabin with this awful beds, while The Heros are in the Hotel Spa getting massages, eating freshly cooked breakfasts, and sleeping on memory foam mattresses." She started, before shaking her head. "We HAVE to win today's challenge before I completely destroy my back." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Roxy climbed out of bed stretching as she did. Her back let out another painful crack. Once she kind of had herself settled, she groaned before making her way to the dresser she had her clothes in. She had noticed that by that point she was the last one in the cabin. Well, at least the girls side that is. She didn't care though. Gave her some peace before she had to go out there and deal with everyone.

She hurriedly grabbed some clean clothes before exiting the cabin and making her way towards the communal restrooms to take a shower. After having experience the amazing showers in the Hotel Spa, she absolutely HATED the communal showers. They were horrible compared to the much superior Hotel Spa showers. Regardless, she knew she needed a shower. So whether she liked it or not, communal showers here she comes.

Once she reached the door to the communal showers, she stopped, just staring at it for several seconds, before letting out a somewhat low growl. After, she shook her head before heading inside. However, to her absolute delight, it was vacant of any of her teammates. That was somewhat of a relief at least.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes before heading into one of the showers.

(Outside The Communal Showers)

Adrian stood with somewhat of a smirk on his face as he stood leaned up against the side of the building. He had seen Roxy go in there on his way out of the dining hall. He planned on, in his words, "having a friendly discussion with her" once she was done with her shower. He didn't know how long she was going to be, but he didn't mind waiting.

Several minutes of him standing there later, he finally heard the door opening. He pushed himself back into a standing position as Roxy walked out the door.

"Good morning my sweet little flor de cerezo." He said with a wide smile on his face. Roxy growled loudly, trying her absolute best to ignore him. She was happy that one wolf headache was gone, but she still had another one to deal with. "No ''good morning Adrian'' response?" He said curiously as he continued to walk just behind her. She was doing her absolute best to ignore him.

At this point, she would have rather him have been voted off over Baron. Baron was annoying, but at least he wasn't constantly bothering her like Adrian was.

"So, as far as that alliance thing I mentioned the other day. I wanted to offering my most sincerest of apologies. It was a very silly thing to ask. I assure you that I was coming from the right place though." Adrian said. Roxy had clenched her fists so hard at this point she could hear the fabrics of the clothes she was previously wearing screaming for mercy.

"Will... you please SHUT UP?! For once in your life just... SHUT UP!" She finally snapped at the wolf, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't know why you won't leave me alone, but in case you haven't noticed, there are plenty of other people here for you to bother. So why don't you go harass one of them for once! Geez!" She continued. She was furious with the wolf. Adrian stood in silence, just staring at her for several seconds.

"You sure do like yelling at me. That's not very good for your health." Adrian finally said. Roxy growled loudly and angrily, before turning around and storming off, leaving Adrian standing there. As he watched her walk off, a small smirk formed on his.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a pretty amused look on his face.

"Now look, I want to be on Roxy's good side. I do. But she just doesn't seem like she likes me that much. I mean, with all the yelling she does when I'm around. I really just wish it wasn't so easy to annoy her. That would make things a lot easier." He said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Roxy sat in front of the camera screaming in anger.

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy)

Freddy was currently sitting inside the Marionette Hotel Spa with his feet propped up, getting a foot massage. Usually he wasn't comfortable with people touching his feet, but Cheek had convinced him to give it a shot, and he was glad he did. It was honestly quite relaxing.

"This place really is great. Makes the island worth being on." Freddy said in a very relaxed tone. Cheek, who wasn't sitting too far away eating breakfast nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice. It could be better though." She said. This piqued Freddy's interest.

"How so?" He questioned.

"You know, if there were... other people here to enjoy this with." She replied. Freddy immediately understood what she meant.

"Oh, gotcha. That would be pretty nice." He said. What Cheek didn't quite catch however was the sudden hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera staring off to the side. He sat there for several seconds before he finally began speaking.

"So... the past couple of months have been somewhat rough for me. That's why I figured doing this show again may help me clear my mind a little bit. So far it has. I mean, partly due to the fact that the others are looking at me as the ''Captain'' of The Heros. It's honestly a nice change from the last few seasons where I felt like I was just kind of there." He began, finally looking into the camera as he did. "Things are going good here so far. Maybe my luck is finally turning around." He continued.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera with a quite sad look of her own. It took her several seconds before she looked towards the camera and began speaking.

"I don't know why, but it feels kinda lonely here right now. It's pretty weird. Like it feels like I'm at the same point I was at the end of the last season I competed where I didn't really have any friends left to talk to. I mean yeah, Max and Randy are cool, but they seem like they have their own things going on, and Chica, Bonnie, and... Brent didn't get brought back. It's... different." She started, before looking back off to the side of the camera.

(Confessional End)

(With Goldie)

Goldie had been sitting in the dining hall eating some of the slop that Nightmare called breakfast. Everything that Nightmare served was going to be slop now compared to what they were getting in the Hotel Spa. Goldie huffed as he stared down at his plate.

"HIYA GOLDIE!" Betty exclaimed loudly, as she popped up behind the yellow furred bear.

"AHHHH!" Goldie yelled in surprise as he fell out of his chair and down towards the floor. He immediately turned his hard glare towards the rabbit as she stood there with her paws behind her back. "What the *Bleep* are you doing?!" He asked. Betty giggled.

"Nothing." She replied very nonchalantly. Goldie was not at all pleased.

"You scared the crap out of me! For what reason?!" He asked. She could tell he was angry, but it didn't seem like it affected her too much.

"I didn't mean to. I was just-" Betty started, before twitching, a blue plaid apron and red lipstick appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"What the..." Goldie said curiously, surprised by the sudden change.

"Oh my! What are you doing on the floor dear? It's dirty down there. Up up. Come on." She said in a very motherly tone as she quickly approached the bear and tried to help him up off the floor. He was so confused he let her. "There, there. You're okay, right? Momma Maggie was worried." She continued.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Goldie could get out. He honestly wasn't sure what was going on at that moment.

"Now, sit, eat. You need to make sure you're not hungry before today's challenge!" Momma Maggie said as she motioned for Goldie to retake his seat.

"What the *Bleep* is going on?!" He finally asked as Maggie made him retake his seat.

"Goldie! Watch your mouth! That kind of language is a no no! Do you want me to have to wash your mouth out with soap?" Maggie asked. Goldie wasn't even given enough time to reply before she twitched again, her lipstick and apron disappearing just as quickly as they had appeared. "Whoa! That was weird!" Betty exclaimed, before letting out a laugh. Goldie sat in a shocked silence not knowing what to say about what he had just witnessed.

(Confessional -Goldie)

Goldie continued to sit in a shocked silence staring at the camera.

"What... the... *Bleep*... was that?" He asked, knowing there wasn't anyone around to give him an answer.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat happily in front of the camera, like usual.

"Haha! Goldie's funny when he's mad! And that look he had on his face?! It was great!" She exclaimed, laughing as she did. She continued laughing for several more seconds, before she twitched. Her apron and lipstick reappeared as she did. "Goldie had me worried sick with the way he was sitting on the floor. He could have gotten a very bad splinter from that old word. And we don't want that. Not at all." Maggie said, before twitching, her lipstick and apron disappearing as she did. "He was so funny!" Betty exclaimed as she once again began laughing.

(Confessional End)

(With Max, Rachel, and Doug)

Instead of sitting on the steps wasting time like they had been doing, Max, Rachel, and Doug had decided to finally use some of their free time to search for the Marionette Invincibility Statuette. They all knew just how useful it would be incase they were ever in a tough spot. They also all knew that whomever was to be lucky enough to find it first definitely deserved it.

The trio had sort of split up. Sort of in the sense that they were all looking in different areas, but they never really wandered too far away from each other. They had kept some sort of conversation going as they looked.

"Doug, I know how much you want to find the Statuette." Rachel said, glancing back towards the silent dog, who nodded. He had a pretty serious look on his face too. He thought back to how he was the one that ended up falling victim to the Statuette last season when Mojo used it to save himself and in turn got Doug eliminated. It was awful. He cringed at the sudden reminder.

"Oh man! Nothing over here either." Max said as he climbed out of his six bush.

"It's alright. It's around here somewhere. And I'm sure one of us are going to find it." Rachel said. She needed to kinda ease his worry a little. He had brought up Katy a couple times up until that point. She knew that he was worried about whatever was going on with her and Randy. So keeping his mind off of it for a little bit was what she was trying to do.

As Max dug through his seventh bush, he heard footsteps ruffle the leafs in front of him. He looked forward seeing a pair of feet just standing there. He slowly began to look up, seeing Lefty standing there staring down at him.

"Boo..." Lefty said in his usual very eerie tone, an uncomforting smile present on his face as he did.

"AH!" He yelled as he quickly jumped out of the bush, landing on his butt and scootching himself backwards until he felt himself hit Rachel's legs.

"Max! What's wrong?!" Rachel asked in a surprised tone as her and Doug quickly turned to face the scared dog. Max pointed towards the bush.

"L-L-Lefty..." he said, confusing the other two competitors. They looked at each other, before Rachel walked towards the bush. She parted it, only to see... nothing. Doug grew even more confused as he stood there watching.

"Max, Lefty isn't here." Rachel said, looking back towards the dog, who was also now surprised.

"W-wha... b-but... but I saw him. H-he was right there!" Max said in somewhat of a panicked tone. Doug kneeled down next to him and placed a paw on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "Y-you believe me, right?" He said curiously, looking from Rachel to Doug. Rachel gave him a sympathetic look as she stared at him.

"Maybe we should head back to camp and try to calm down." Rachel said as she approached the two dogs.

"B-But... he was there. He was!" Max exclaimed as Doug helped him to his feet.

"We believe you Max. We do." Rachel said, trying to calm him down some. After, the trio began their walk back down the trail towards camp. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Lefty stood not too far away, just out of their sight. He watched with a sinister smile on his face. He began laughing his very unnerving laugh as he watched.

"And... they... all... fall... down." He sang in a very creepy tone, before he once again began laughing.

(Confessional -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera, eyes wide from his previous experience.

"I know what I saw! I-I know Lefty was there! But-But I don't know how he got away so fast! And what's worse is I don't think Rachel and Doug believe me even though I'm telling the truth!" He exclaimed.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with somewhat of a worried expression on her face.

"Look, it's not that I don't believe Max, but there was no sign of Lefty being there, and he isn't a small bear that can just up and vanish. I know Lefty is... weird, but what reason would he have to be there? I guess he could have been looking for the Invincibility Statuette, but it still seems pretty weird that he would appear for no reason and then just disappear." She started. "Max has a lot on his mind. I just think he needs a break for a little bit." She continued.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with the same worried expression on his face that Rachel had had. He seemed to be just as worried about Max as she was.

He wanted to believe Max. He wanted to. But at the same time, he questioned the whole "Lefty" thing. It just seemed too... out of nowhere...? Which, knowing Lefty, that shouldn't at all sound weird. Either way, he just wasn't sure.

But regardless, he knew, at that moment, Max needed him and Rachel to calm himself down. So they were going to be there.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with a small smirk on his face. He stared down at the floor for several seconds before he slowly began looking up towards the camera. He stared at it for several seconds before he began laughing.

"Gone with the wind..." he said before his laughing once again picked up. He obviously wasn't too bothered about scaring the crap out of Max.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were currently sitting in the sand on the beach just staring out at the lake. They had spent most of the morning searching for the Statuette to no avail, unfortunately. So after finally deciding to call it quits for a little bit, they headed towards the beach.

Neither of them had really said much the entire time they had been sitting there. Like usual, they both really wanted to get some sort of conversation going, but neither of them really knew what to talk about.

Carson rubbed his freshly shaved head, still not used to the fact that his hair was now gone. It definitely was a weird feeling. Carly glanced over at him as he did.

"This is still pretty hard to get used to." He said, noticing her now looking in his direction. She looked up as his now shaven head, before looking off to the side. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Saw myself in the mirror this morning, thing almost cracked with how goofy I look now." He joked. Carly shook her head.

"Y-you don't look... goofy." She said in a shy/serious mixed tone.

"You don't think so? I mean, I feel like I look like one of the goombas from the Super Mario Bros movie." Carson once again joked. Carly shook her head again. "Or like Uncle Fester from The Addams Family." He continued. Carly continued to shake her head. She couldn't disagree with him any more.

"N-no..." She said.

"Or heck, maybe I look a little like Nosferatu. My teeth are kinda crooked and my ears are pretty pointy." Carson continued to joke about himself.

"NO!" Carly exclaimed, raising her voice. She quickly covered her mouth and looked away in embarrassment. Carson was slightly taken aback by this. He sat in silence for several seconds just staring at her, his eyes wide.

"Carly, I-" He finally started before getting interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but... you're not... weird... or goofy. Y-you're...cute." Carly said in the most shy, timid voice Carson had ever heard. Her blush was very, VERY bright at this point as she looked away from him. A smile formed on Carson's face as he stared at her.

"Well, you're... cute too." He replied, a little embarrassed himself. Carly felt herself begin to bite her bottom lip, as her ear began to twitch. She was too embarrassed to even look in Carson's direction.

Carson looked down in the sand and saw her paw resting in it. He glanced back up at her, noticing she was still looking away. He rested his own hand back in the sand, before he began slowly sliding it towards her paw. Once he reached it, he gently grabbed ahold of it. This finally got the embarrassed cat to slowly look back towards him. They locked eyes, the blush still present on Carly's cheeks. Carson smiled at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he did.

The two had been so lost in each other, they hadn't noticed Laura had incidentally run up on them. She was making her usual morning run around the island when she reached the beach. She saw the two and immediately stopped. She just watched them. Like before, she knew it was not only wrong, but a pretty weird thing to do. Either way, she couldn't help herself. A small smile made its way onto her face, finally replacing her usual serious expression.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a smile on his face. He had been staring down at the floor, but eventually looked up.

"Man, Carly and I aren't even together, but I just feel... really lucky. Really, really lucky." He said, before seemingly once again getting lost in thought.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, her embarrassed blush having remained from earlier.

"C-Carson... um... I-I..." Carly stammered on her words. Again, she was still pretty embarrassed. Not in a bad way though. "C-Carson is... cute. Hair, or n-not. And... he c-called me... cute." She continued, looking down towards the floor as she did. She once again bit her bottom lip as her ear began to twitch. "I-I'm... sorry." She apologized.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera, her serious expression having returned as she did.

"I didn't mean to run up on Carson and Carly. That was purely by coincidence. However, I'm glad they're happy. I wasn't going to bother them and ruin their moment. I at least owe it to them not to bother them like that anymore." She said.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy had pretty much spent most of her morning aimlessly wandering around camp. On occasion she would peak into a push, or something to try and find the Statuette, but that was about it. She really didn't figure trying to talk to Randy was worth it anymore. He and Rebecca had seemed to be getting pretty close lately. They had been spending most of their time together since they got there, so Katy had to take it that way even if she didn't want to.

She let out a sigh as she continued on her way. She really didn't know what to do at that point. She had been given advice by Max, even if she knew talking to him was what she needed to do to begin with, but didn't act on it quick enough. She was on her way to talk to him when she seen the hug on the beach. That pretty much drained any sort of confidence about the situation that she had left. She knew it was just a meaningless hug, or at least... that's what she hoped it was.

Meanwhile, not too far away from her, Randy and Rebecca were searching for the Invincibility Statuette. Randy had been headed out a little while before that, and Rebecca just so happen to catch him and convince him to let her search with him. He honestly was at the point that he didn't care what she did, as long as she didn't get on his nerves.

"This is fun, isn't it? We haven't really done anything like this since we were kids." Rebecca said, sounding pretty excited about what they were doing.

"What? Hid each other's toys and looked for them?" Randy said curiously, as he looked around. "Yeah, pretty fun..." he continued in a pretty sarcastic tone.

"Oh, come on! You used to love it when we would take our parents things and hide them. My dad was so mad when we hid his car keys that one time." Rebecca said, sounding pretty happy about the memory. She didn't seem to get much of a positive reaction out of him about it. He did think back to the day they did that, but he just didn't think it was that funny anymore like he did when they were kids.

"I don't think your dad ever really liked me." Randy said, causing Rebecca's smile to slightly fade.

"Stop it. My dad liked you." She said. Randy shook his head.

"You're mom though, she was always nice." He said. Rebecca nodded.

"My mom talked about you all the time when you weren't around. Almost like you were a son to her..." She said. Hearing that made Randy momentarily freeze. He couldn't help but think about his own mother. A frown quickly formed on his face as he tried to shake the horrible memories out of his head.

"Yeah, I liked your mom." He said, before continuing what he was doing. After, the two stayed silent for almost a good minute before Rebecca spoke again.

"You were my best friend, you know that?" She said. Randy heard her, but he didn't respond. "I'm going to admit something to you. Even when we were kids, I've always had a crush on you. Weird, right?" She continued before letting out a somewhat awkward laugh. Randy once again stopped what he had been doing, but continued to remain silent. "I know this is all pretty random to be bringing up all the sudden... but-" She was saying, before being interrupted.

"-Rebecca... stop." Randy finally broke his silence, before shaking his head. "Just... stop. Please..." he continued. Rebecca stared at him in silence for several seconds, before she finally spoke.

"Randy, I'm-" she began, before being cut off again.

"-Look, I liked you too... when we were kids. I may have accepted your apology for what you did, but that doesn't change anything. I had to move on, so maybe you should too." Randy said. He was trying not to sound too annoyed, even though he kind of was. Rebecca looked down towards the ground, trying to hide her building sadness over his response.

"Liked...? It hurts me so bad knowing that I hurt you the way I did, Randy. It really does. I really wish you would give me a chance to show you how much I care about you. I want to try and make it up to you." She said. Katy, who had continued her aimless walking around, had overheard their conversation. Because she was interested in what was being said, she snuck closer, trying to stay hid as she did.

"Rebecca..." was all Randy said, before stopping. He stayed silent as Rebecca raced towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Katy clenched her fists, becoming angry at the sight. Randy stood with his arms at his sides as Rebecca hugged him.

"Let me try to make it up to you. Please? Let me try." She begged him. Randy continued to stay silent. He honestly wasn't sure what to do. Katy continued to stay hidden, her lip quivering in a mixture of anger and sadness. It was definitely a new feeling for her.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom.

Once he was silenced, Rebecca finally backed off of Randy, who had remained silent.

"I'm going to try to make it up to you. No matter how long it takes, or what I have to do. I'm not going to give up." She said. Randy stared at her for several seconds, before finally forcing himself to say something.

"Yeah... well I'm going to head back to camp now. I'll... talk to you after while I guess." He said, before turning and quickly rushing off, leaving Rebecca standing there. As he left, she quickly wiped the tears on her cheeks away, as a smile formed. Katy was too busy angrily sitting in the grass behind a bush to notice.

(Confessional -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with a smile. She really felt as though she was finally accomplishing something.

"Okay, that worked. Now, alls I have to do is keep on him, even if I have to break out the tears and a hug. I'll get him to come around. And eventually, we will be together." She said, a small smirk making its way onto her face.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, staring down at the floor. His expression was a pretty blank one.

"So this whole thing with Rebecca is weird. Like, the chick was crying and hugging on me and stuff, what was I supposed to do? Shove her off? It's the other day all over again. That kind of stuff makes me feel really awkward. I hate that." He said, before shaking his head. "And she can claim she's going to try and make it up to me all she wants. But I seriously doubt anything she does will make what happened any better. The only thing I hope is she stops crying about things and hugging onto me for comfort." He continued.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera with an annoyed look on her face, as she stared off into the corner of the outhouse.

"That's the second time now that I've walked up on her clinging onto Randy. It's really making me mad. I don't know how Randy feels about her. But I do know that after what she did to him she doesn't deserve him, even if he for some reason has feelings for her too. Which hopefully he doesn't." She started.

(Confessional End)

Everyone was rather quick to meet up. Katy was the last to join them, and when she did, she flashed Rebecca a look a look to let her know she wasn't at all pleased with the female raccoon. Rebecca pretty much just ignored, not even having seemed to notice her.

"Goooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he walked up. Like usual, no one made a peep in response. He decided to ignore this and move on. "So, today's challenge is going to be a fun one! Combining two more challenges from past seasons! The balloon battle challenge from last season, and just about every go-kart challenge you merry band of misfits have ever taken part in on this show!" He continued, sounding way more enthused about the challenge than the competitors looked.

"So... is it going to be like in Mario Kart were you have to pop your opponents' balloons to eliminate them, and the last team standing wins?" Carson asked.

"Exactly!" Marionette replied. "It will be eight vs eight. Each competitor will be given two balloons. Once both of your balloons are popped, you're out. Heros will have red balloons, Villains will have blue balloons." He continued.

"Okay. How do you plan on us popping those balloons?" Roxy said curiously.

"Easy. With these." Marionette replied, before pulling a green turtle shell out of seemingly nowhere. Everyone stared at him in silence for several seconds.

"You're joking, right?" Roxy said curiously.

"Nope!" Marionette replied, shaking his as he did.

"So we're really playing Mario Kart..." Carson said. Carly glanced over at him as he did.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera for several seconds thinking about the challenge.

"Man, I love Mario Kart, don't get me wrong. So... maybe I'll do pretty good in this challenge. Or... hopefully I'll do pretty good in this challenge." He said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with a less than amused look on her face.

"I can get over having to drive around in rusty old go-karts trying to pop balloons. But throwing turtle shells at each other? That's just really dumb." She said.

(Confessional End)

After everyone got over the whole "shells as weapons" thing, they got ready for the challenge.

The Villains were given blue karts to match their balloons, and The Heros red to match theirs. Their karts were parked in rows on the opposite end of the beach from one another. Heros one side, Villains the other. It was like they were setting up for a game of dodgeball.

The teams made their way over to their specific karts, looking over the rust buckets they were about to have to drive.

"Are these things even safe?" Rachel asked, not looking away from the one she was about to get into.

"Yeah, these things are pretty rusted." Freddy added.

"They should be." Marionette said, shrugging as he did. "Besides, if Nightmare wouldn't have left them out in the rain last season instead of putting them in the equipment garage like I told him to, they wouldn't be rusted." He continued.

"I really don't think we should take ''they should be'' and a shrug as a good answer." Freddy said.

"Well... you're going to have to." Marionette replied, before walking off, leaving The Heros to question whether the prize money is worth putting up with this.

Once everyone was wearily in their go-Karts, Marionette got ready to start the challenge. The eight competitors sat parked. Their feet hovering above the gas ready to get this challenge underway.

The shells had been spread out around the beach. So to get them, the competitors were going to have to be quick.

"And... GO!" Marionette yelled through a bullhorn. As soon as he did, the competitors floored it towards the scattered turtle shells. At the current moment, it was more of a race than a battle to pop balloons.

Roxy was the first one lucky enough to get a shell. She had managed to beat Adrian to it. She ignored him as he sat there with a frown on his face, watching her race away with it.

She raced towards Doug, who was currently the closest Hero. She threw her shell at him as she raced past, nailing one of his balloons. He was completely caught off guard by this. His eyes grew wide at the realization. A small smirk formed on Roxy's face as she raced away from him.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera, her frown from earlier beginning to turn into somewhat of a smirk.

"Balloon popping. *Huff*. This challenge shouldn't be too hard." She said.

(Confessional End)

Freddy was currently chasing down Randy with the shell he was possession of. Randy glanced back, trying his best to avoid getting hit by the bear. He was shell-less, so he couldn't even fight back. An annoyed glare formed on his face at the realization that the bear was NOT going to let up.

Freddy had a pretty serious expression on his face as he drove after the raccoon. He knew that realistically all of The Villains were currently threats, but he figured Randy was going to be the biggest one, that's why he was trying his best to at least give the raccoon some damage.

However, what Freddy didn't notice was that he too was being trailed on. The bear lifted up his shell ready to throw it, but he didn't get to before he felt something hit him and one of his balloons pop.

"Huh?" He looked behind him only to see Rebecca following him. She had popped one of his balloons. He shook his head before looking straight again. He knew he really needed to hit Randy with his shell. But as he looked back, he saw Rachel at the crossroads. He screamed as he served his Kart to avoid hitting her. He spun out for several seconds, before finally coming to a stop, sighing as he did. He managed to keep his remaining balloon in tact too as he did.

He looked around having noticed Randy had gotten away from him. He looked down at the shell in his paw, before looking up just Betty, who only had one balloon left, was passing him.

She was in the middle of trying to get away from Katy after popping one of her balloons. Freddy quickly took off after her. He lifted his shell up before throwing it, nailing Betty's last balloon. He smiled as he did.

"Yes." He said quietly to himself. His relief didn't last long before he felt himself get hit with yet another shell, and heard his last balloon pop. "What?!" He exclaimed as he looked behind him, now without any balloons. He looked up to see who his attack was, his eyes growing wide when he saw him.

"Sorry brother." Goldie said with a smile, shrugging as he left his brother in his dust. Freddy couldn't believe it.

"Betty, Freddy, you two are out!" Marionette yelled through his bullhorn.

"Aww man." Freddy said in disappointment as he began his drive off of the beach.

Goldie looked pretty proud of himself for eliminating his brother. He let out a chuckle as he continued to drive around. His chuckling didn't last too long before he felt something hit the back of his Kart. He looked back and saw that Carson had popped one of his balloons.

"My balloon!" He exclaimed, before throwing an annoyed glance towards Carson. "You'll pay for that one!" He continued.

"You'll have to catch me first, man!" Carson called back as he sped off. Goldie growled in annoyance before flooring his Kart after him.

Adrian, who had been driving around with two shells in his kart, had been observing the competition, while also somehow managing to avoid getting hit by the numerous amount of shells that had already been thrown at him.

He sat in silence, watching as everyone else raced around, trying to hit each other with shells. Some succeeding, but some not.

Max had been speeding past him, heading towards a shell that was currently sat being left alone in the sand. Adrian looked down at the shells in his lap, before speeding after him. Max hadn't even noticed he was behind him, he was too focused on trying to get that shell. As he neared it, a smirk grew on Adrian's face as he held one of his own shells up. He threw it, nailing one of Max's balloons. Max quickly looked back in surprise, taking notice to the fact that he was now lacking a balloon. He looked up at Adrian just as he readied his second shell to throw. Max's eyes grew wide as he did.

He sped up to the shell, quickly scooping it up as he did. After he had that, he began to try and get away from Adrian so he didn't get taken out.

As he sped away, Lefty drove up into his path, a very creepy smile growing on his face as he stopped and stared at the dog.

"AHHHH!" Max screamed as he grabbed his shell and threw it towards the bear. Lefty quickly drove out of the way, causing the shell to fly and nail who just so happened to be behind him, Doug. The shell bounced off of Doug's head, causing him to launch the shell he was getting ready to throw, and hit Rachel, popping her last balloon before she could take out Rebecca, who only had one balloon left. Rachel looked over at Doug in surprise, who dizzily sat in his Kart holding his head. As he sat there, Lefty drove up behind him and popped his last balloon.

"Oh no!" Max exclaimed full of regret as he did. Lefty flashed the dog another very creepy smile, as Adrian threw his last shell and nailed Max's last balloon. Max quickly looked back in surprise, before looking straight and grabbing his head, not sure of how to process what just happened.

"Rachel, Doug, Max, you three are out!" Marionette yelled through the bullhorn. Rachel looked from Doug, over to Max not sure of what to say.

(Confessional -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera clutching his head, as he slowly shook it back and forth.

"I-I... I didn't mean to do that. But... Lefty... he-he dodged it..." he said, still in disbelief.

(Confessional End)

After Max, Rachel, and Doug were off the beach, the remaining Heros realized they were in trouble. Katy, Cheek, Carson, and Carly were now the only ones left compared to The Villains seven.

Cheek shook her head as she held on to the shell she had picked up. She luckily still had both of her balloons, so she figured if she was careful, she could still help her team pull off a win.

Adrian, who just so happened to be passing her, quickly became her target. Unfortunately, he still had both of his balloons. But she knew that if she could at least pop one of them, that would help them get rid of him.

Roxy was not too far away watching as Cheek trailed behind Adrian with a shell. She knew they were in a challenge, but she so badly wanted to see Adrian get taken out. She figured they still had almost their entire time, so what difference was Adrian going to make? She huffed before heading off in a different direction.

Cheek had managed to stay pretty close behind Adrian. She lifted her shell ready to throw it. If luck was on her side, she would be able to pop both of his balloons with that one shell. As she got ready to throw it, Adrian spoke.

"I wouldn't do that, Cheek. I have two shells, and you just so happen to have two balloons." Adrian said, surprising the chicken. She growled before throwing her shell, hitting and popping one of Adrian's balloons. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That is unfortunate." He said, before hitting a sharp one-eighty and headed back the other way. Cheek was honestly pretty surprised at how well he had managed to do that without flipping his Kart.

Her surprise didn't last too long however, as he once again hit another sharp turn, this time managing to get right behind her. She glanced back at him, a smile on his face as he held on of the shells in his paw. He tossed it up and down for several seconds, before finally throwing it. It hit one of Cheek's balloons and popped it. She knew this wasn't good.

"There's one..." Adrian said to himself as he readied to throw the last shell. As he was getting ready to throw it, he heard a pop from behind him. He quickly looked back and saw that both of his balloons were now gone. He looked up in surprise and saw Carly slowing down behind him. Roxy, who hadn't been too far away, saw this and got a good laugh out of it.

"Adrian, you're out!" Marionette exclaimed through his bullhorn. A very annoyed look grew on Adrian's face as he looked away from Carly, and back towards Cheek, who now had a small smile on her face. Adrian let out a low growl as he headed off the beach.

As Carly was distracted with her elimination of Adrian, Roxy drove up behind her and threw her shell at the cats balloons, somehow managing to pop both of them. Carly looked back, eyes growing wide in surprise as she did.

"Nothing personal..." Roxy said as she drove past the now eliminated cat. Carson had seen this and drove up beside the cat, just as surprised as she was.

"Carly, you're out!" Marionette yelled through his bullhorn. Carly looked at him, before looking back over at Carson, who only had one balloon left.

"W-win this challenge." She said in her usual, timid voice. Carson gave her a single nod in response, before driving off. Carly watched him for several seconds, before heading off of the beach.

Carson drove up to Cheek and Katy, who were stopped as far away from any Villains as they could be.

"It's just the three of us now." He said. All three of them were also down to one balloon each, which didn't help them in the slightest.

The Villains were very happy about their numbers advantage. Roxy, who had taken the charge for her team, motioned for them to spread out and surround the trio of Heros, and surprisingly, they listened to her.

Cheek, Katy, and Carson watched as The Villains began to surround them. They knew if they let that happen they were going to be easy pickings that were going to be disposed of very quickly. They looked at each other, not saying a word, before nodding. After that, they all sped off in different directions. They figured splitting up was probably their best bet at winning. At least that way they all couldn't be picked off together.

Katy sped past Laura, who tried to throw the shell she was in possession of at her. She missed it to her dismay. Rebecca out a low growl as she watched. She quickly sped after the kangaroo, a shell in her paw ready to take her out. She wasn't even paying attention to the fact that she was also down to just one balloon, so regardless of whether or not The Villains had the numbers advantage, she needed to be careful if she didn't want to get taken out.

As Rebecca was busy chasing Katy, Randy had set his sights on Carson. He picked up a shell that had been resting in the sand outside of his Kart, before heading after him. Carson looked back, taking notice of Randy chasing him. He currently didn't have any shells of his own, so he knew he needed to do something.

Randy lifted his shell ready to throw it, he was as aware as the others were that if they could pick another Hero off, it would be two on six. It seemed like an easy win.

As he got ready to throw it, he felt something hit the back of his Kart causing him to stop. He looked back and saw one of his balloons had been popped. After he noticed that, he looked up and saw Cheek heading the other way. He was annoyed by this, but he couldn't help the amused smirk that formed on his face.

He had turned back around towards where Carson was, only to see that he was now gone. The raccoon was pretty confused by this. However, by the time he realized where he was, it was too late.

Carson had taken advantage of the distraction and circled back around, managing to pick up a shell as he did. He made it back behind Randy, before throwing the shell and popping his last balloon. This shocked the raccoon. Carson quickly sped off afterwords. Randy looked back once again, the shock quickly being replaced by annoyance.

"Randy, you're out!" Marionette yelled through his bullhorn. This annoyed the raccoon. He took the shell he had and chucked it towards the host, who was too slow to avoid it, taking him out. The sidelined competitors cheered at this.

(Confessional -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a pretty unamused expression on his face.

"Hey, I may have been eliminated from the challenge, but hitting Marionette with that shell made coming back here to tolerate this season completely worth it." He said, a small smirk growing on his face as he did.

(Confessional End)

With Randy gone, Roxy knew they needed to step it up. She honestly wasn't sure how they managed to eliminate him like they did. She looked around taking notice of the chase Rebecca and Katy were currently involved him. It annoyed her, but at the same time she knew it was going to keep Katy distracted for a minute.

She continued to look around, watching as her remaining teammates focused on Carson and Cheek. She didn't know how they kept missing their shell shots, but it was annoying her even further. She knew she had to do something.

Rebecca and Katy had continued chasing each other around up until Katy finally slammed on her breaks, skidding through the sand as she did. Rebecca screamed as she did the same, trying to swerve to avoid rear ending the kangaroo's Kart. As she was getting ready to skid past her, Katy took the shell she had and threw it towards the raccoon. There was definitely some resentment in that throw. Rebecca noticed this and threw the shell she had towards Katy as she passed. Both females had managed to hit their targets, popping each other's remaining balloons. They both sat there glaring at each other when their karts finally came to a stop.

"Katy! Rebecca! Out of there... NOW!" Nightmare yelled through the bullhorn, having temporarily taken Marionette's place. The sound of his booming voice yelling through the bullhorn rocked every competitor that was currently still on the game.

Roxy had managed to shake it off quick enough to take advantage of it. She sped up behind Carson, throwing a shell at him, popping his last balloon. When he finally managed to shake of the boom of Nightmare's voice, he looked back in surprise. Cheek looked at him, surprised herself.

"Sorry..." he apologized, before heading off the court. This left Cheek as the lone fighter for The Heros vs Roxy, Laura, Goldie, and Lefty for The Villains. The four Villains slowly began to circle Cheek, who had remained sitting in the middle of the beach. She was surrounded. All of them except Goldie still had their two balloons to her one, and they all had shells, she didn't.

The sidelined Heros looked down in disappointment, as the sidelined Villains began to prematurely cheer.

Cheek looked around at The Villains as they got closer, and closer to her. She sighed and closed her eyes not sure of how she was going to get herself out of this one.

Roxy lifted her shell ready to throw it and finish the chicken off, when at the spur of the moment, she did something she wasn't sure was going to work, or not. She floored her Kart right in between Lefty and Goldie, managing to fly past them, scooping up a shell as she did. The Heros cheered as she hit a sharp one-eighty turn like Adrian had done earlier. Once she was facing The Villains again, she floored it right back towards them. She threw the shell she had right towards Laura, popping one of her balloons as she did.

Roxy sat there in surprise as she watched her quickly scoop up another shell, before hitting another sharp one-eighty. The Heros began to cheer as she threw the shell at Goldie, popping his last balloon. At this point, The Villains were sitting there in a surprised silence. Were they really about to lose after having a numbers advantage this big?

Roxy let out a growl as she watched Cheek throw another shell and pop one of Lefty's balloons. The comeback story wasn't happening. She refused to have to stay in those cabins again. So as Cheek was getting ready to hit another one-eighty, Roxy sped towards her and nailed her last balloon perfectly, popping it. The Heros were immediately silenced, as The Villains cheers picked back up.

Cheek sat in a shocked silence once she realized what had just happened.

"A-and the w-winners are L-Loxy and The B-Billains..." Marionette said in a very loopy tone, before collapsing back to the ground.

The Heros sat in a silent disappointment, as The Villains headed back towards camp to move their things back into the Hotel Spa.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with a pretty disappointed look on his face. He stayed silent for several seconds before he finally said anything.

"Well, that stinks. Our winning streak is over, which really bums me out. But hey, my team tried. That's all that matters, right? I mean... sure we lost..." he started, before stopping. He stayed silent for several more seconds before saying anything else. "We'll come back from this. I know we will." He continued

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in silence in front of the camera with his head now bandaged from the shell shot from Max. The upset dog had already apologized to him for it, to which his apology was accepted. Doug knew it was an accident.

But more importantly than that, what bummed him out was the fact that they were going to have to move out of the Hotel Spa and back into the cabins. He put his head down in disappointment, before shaking it.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera just as disappointed as everyone else.

"We finally lost again. It stinks, but at least we got to finally experience some sort of winning streak." She started. "But hey, we almost made a comeback. Cheek was doing so well. I'm honestly really proud of her." She continued.

(Switch to -Max)

Max sat in front of the camera with his head down. He was still pretty bummed about the whole Doug/Rachel thing.

"I-I didn't mean to hit Doug. It's just... Lefty came out of nowhere, a-and he scares me..." He said. "M-maybe we would have won if I didn't do that." He continued.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera with a frown on her face. She was in a pretty bad mood.

"We lost and have to move back into the crappy cabins. That's bad. But Rebecca deserved to be taken out, and I'm glad I'm the one that did it. Even if it got me eliminated too. She deserved it." She said.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in silence for several seconds, timidly staring down at the floor.

"C-Cheek did really g-good in the challenge. W-we lost... but she did good." She started. "A-and I eliminated A-Adrian. The others told me I did a good job." She continued, a small smile forming on her face as she did. "I-I'm sorry if I didn't..." She finished.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera for several seconds, rubbing his bald head.

"I know they had a numbers advantage against, and Cheek did everything she could by herself. But I have to blame myself for that one. If I wouldn't have gotten distracted I could have avoided being taken out, then I could have been there to help Cheek and the rest of the team." He said.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek sat in silence with her head down. She slowly shook it a couple of times before looking up.

"I tried. I mean, I thought I could do it. But... I couldn't." She said. "I forgot how bad it feels being the one that let your team down..." She continued, before once again shaking her head.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Heros were currently sitting at the bonfire waiting for Marionette to show up. This was the first time they had been there in almost a week, and they weren't too excited about it.

"That winning streak was fun while it lasted." Carson said, pretty disappointed by the fact that they were back at the Bonfire Ceremony.

"Yes it was..." Freddy replied, sounding equally as disappointed.

Max had looked over at Doug, who sat there with a bandage wrapped around his head, and a definite headache. "I'm sorry." He apologized for the fourth time now. Doug looked over at him and gave him a nod in response. He wasn't mad about it, but Max was worried he was.

"Heros, welcome back! It's been a few days hasn't it?!" Marionette said as he walked up. The Heros weren't amused. "You guys must be feeling great right now!" He continued, chuckling as he finished. "Anyways, lets get down to business, shall we? I have seven breadsticks on this plate, but there are eight of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the dreaded walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be sent away in the Cannon of Losers, and must NEVER return. Fun, right?" He explained, before once again chuckling. None of The Heros responded, but he could easily tell that none of them were in a good mood after their loss.

"Alright! So, first breadstick of the night goes to... Cheek." Marionette called, before tossing Cheek a breadstick.

"Next up we have... Carson." He called, before tossing Carson a breadstick. He caught it, but was now more worried about whether Carly was going to get one.

"Katy and Carly, you two are also safe." He called before tossing the two females breadsticks. Carson was relived by this. He glanced over at Carly with a small smile as she stared down at her breadstick.

"Freddy, you're safe too." He called, before tossing the bear a breadstick.

This left three competitors sitting there breadstick-less: Rachel, Max, and Doug. The three of them were pretty surprised by this. They looked around at each other in silence, before looking back up at Marionette.

"And... Rachel." He called, before tossing the rabbit a breadstick. Doug and Max looked at each other as she caught it. "Doug, Max, taking out your own partners isn't cool, and because of that, one of you has spent your last night here." He continued, looking towards the two breadstick-less competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Max and Doug continued to sit there and stare at each other. They were both surprised that this had happened, and now they were both worried, too.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Doug and Max continued to stare at each other in silence. They were both pretty disappointed that this is where they were at right now. Neither one of them wanted to be at fault for the other one getting eliminated.

It took a good few seconds after that before they finally looked away from each other, looking back towards Marionette and the final breadstick.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two breadstick-less competitors sat before him.

Both competitors had remained on the edge of their seats as they waited to find out which one of them was going home tonight.

Doug sat there, eyes slightly widening. He was pretty nervous at this point. He wanted to make it further than this. He wasn't ready to leave. But he also wasn't ready for Max to leave. So it was a pretty bad feeling.

Max was pretty shaky and nervous at this point. He usually felt this way when he was in the bottom two, and it really stunk. He took a quick glance over at Doug, who had remained staring forward. He could easily tell he was pretty nervous too.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed as he slowed the final breadstick to a stop in between the two competitors. He stood there, a slight smile growing on his face as he let the tension build. And finally, after several more seconds, he continued. "...Doug." He finally called, before tossing the silent dog the final breadstick. "Max, you're outta here." He finished, turning his attention towards Max.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Max sat there kind of surprised at first, but the disappointment quickly set in. His head drooped down as it did.

"Oh man..." He said sadly. Rachel put a paw on his shoulder to try and be some sort of comfort to him.

"I'm sorry this happened Max." She apologized. Max shook his head.

"I deserved it. I got you and Doug eliminated from the challenge." He said.

"Max, it was an accident." Rachel said. Doug nodded in agreement with her. Max finally looked up at them. He looked at Rachel first, who was on left, then over at Doug, who was on his right.

"It's... I'm still sorry." He said. Rachel gave him a smile, before leaning over and hugging him. Doug was quick to join the hug too. Smiles couldn't help but form on the rest of The Heros.

A smile formed on Max's face as he and his friends embraced. They held the hug for a good few seconds, before separating. After, Max stood up and looked around at his now former teammates.

"I love you guys! I'm rooting for all of you!" He said happily, as he looked around. Cheek stood up after he said that and walked up to him before hugging him.

"Take care, Max." She said. Max nodded as they broke the hug.

"I will." He said with a smile.

"It's been nice getting to know you a little more, man." Carson said as he and Carly approached the dog. Max smiled at them, before pulling both of them into a hug. He caught both of them off guard as he did, but they quickly smiled and hugged him back.

"It was nice getting to know you guys too!" He replied as they separated from the hug.

Katy approached him next. The two stood there staring at each other in silence for several seconds before she finally spoke.

"I appreciate you trying to help me Max. It means a lot." She said. Max smiled and nodded.

"I really hope everything works out for you." He said. A smile forced its way onto Katy's face as she gave him a single nod in response.

"Me too." She said.

Next one up was Freddy. He walked up to the dog before extending his paw. Max looked at it, before shaking it.

"It was nice getting to see you again, Max." He said.

"It was nice getting to see you again too!" Max replied happily. "Lead our team to victory, Captain!" He continued. Freddy was somewhat surprised at first by hearing this, but a smile quickly formed on his face afterwards.

"I'll do my best." He replied. After he said that, Marionette groaned loudly.

"Alright, if all the lovey-dovey goodbyes are over, I want to get to cannon firing!" He said. Max looked over at him and nodded, before looking back at his friends.

"It's been fun!" He exclaimed. After, he waved at his friends, before turning and walking towards the dock.

"Bye, Max." Rachel called to him.

"Bye!" Max called as he turned and waved one last time.

(At The Dock)

Max walked down the dock with Marionette in toe. Marionette looked pretty excited about getting to use the cannon again.

Once Max reached the end of the dock, he stopped and stared at the cannon for several seconds.

"Woah..." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get in." Marionette said, rushing the dog. Max turned and looked at him, before turning back to the cannon. After, he began climbing into it. Except he made the mistake of climbing in backwards. But before he had time to fix himself, Marionette lit the cannon. It only took a few seconds before the boom shook the dock.

"AHHHH!" Max yelled as he was blasted out of the cannon at a ridiculous speed. Marionette laughed as he watched him fly into the horizon, before twinkling into a star in the sky.

"Man, that'll never get old." He said through laughter, before turning and facing the camera.

"And after another shocking elimination, what's next?" Marionette asked. "Will Rebecca's plan to get Randy to fall for her succeed, or will Katy's interference keep it from happening? Will Cheek ever get over her apparent loneliness? Will Adrian ever leave Roxy alone?" He said curiously. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time only on Total... Drama... Fazbear... All-Stars!" He finished.

As a finished, a dark shadow loomed in the distance, having watched Max being sent away. He let out a somewhat sinister chuckle.

"Bye, Bye little doggie." He spoke, his voice dark and creepy.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 5 of All-Stars! I apologize for the weird publishing date, but there were a couple things I wanted to rewrite because I wasn't completely happy with them. Either way, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all in the next one!**


	7. Watergunned Capture the Flag

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars, our competitors were given rusty old go-karts and sent into a balloon filled battle full of popping, targeting, and turtle shells." Marionette started. "Ms. Achy, breaky back, Roxy was once again forced to snap at Adrian, who joyfully, still refuses to leave her alone. Betty... or Mama Maggie, continued to weird out her fellow competitors, this time going all motherly on the very confused Goldie. And Katy continued to endure her jealous feelings while she watched Rebecca continue to try and make a move on everyone's favorite lovable jerk, Randy." He continued. "But in the end, after an almost one sided Marionette Kart balloon battle that saw Rebecca and Katy angrily take each other out, Both Carly and Carson getting huge Villain eliminations In Randy and Adrian, and Lefty scaring Max to the point that he not only got himself eliminated, but two of his teammates too. Cheek would surprise everyone with her fighting spirit when she was the lone Hero left in a four on one numbers advantage against The Villains, somehow managing to almost single handedly take them out, before being overthrown by Roxy, sending The Heros back to the Bonfire Ceremony, where scaredy cat Max would be sent packing." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It was pretty early in the morning, Cheek had managed to wake up before the rest of her Hero teammates. She was still pretty tired, but for some reason couldn't get back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She sighed as she sat up. She looked around the dim loser's cabin at the rest of her still sleeping teammates, before finally climbing out of bed.

She quickly and quietly changed out of her pajamas before exiting the cabin. She needed some fresh air or something. She figured maybe going for an early morning walk may help her.

She stepped off the creaky, old wooden steps of the cabin, before making her way towards the trail. The sun had just started coming up, so it looked rather beautiful out. That was something to enjoy. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as the cool, morning breeze brushed through her feathers.

It had been quite awhile since she had done this. Brent was still there the last time. She opened her eyes at the thought of her boyfriend. She did wish Bonnie and Chica were there, but out of everyone, she definitely missed Brent the most. A somewhat sad frown formed on her face as she thought about him. She still wasn't sure why she kept getting brought back, but he didn't.

She let out somewhat of a sigh as she continued her walk. Regardless of how she was feeling, it was pretty peaceful out at that moment. She had to at least appreciate that.

She eventually stopped. She stood in place just looking around the surrounding wooded area. There was no one around. It was just her and her thoughts, all alone. And alone was what she was definitely feeling at that moment.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera in silence, staring off to the side of the outhouse. It took a good few seconds before she finally said anything.

"I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. I don't know why. I just couldn't. That walk kind of helped though. Doing that usually seems to help me out, especially when it's as calm and beautiful as it was this morning. But it just felt... off. I think it's because I followed the same path Brent and I used to walk during the first season, and it was weird not having him there with me. At least, that's what I think it was." She started, before stopping and once again looking off to the side. "Either way, I think I need to try and push these lonely thoughts out of my head. I know it's not good to worry. Hey, maybe I'll try and talk to Rachel or something. Spending time with new people never hurt, right?" She said curiously.

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy)

Freddy was currently sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast. It was pretty plain compared to what he had been used to over the past week, but at least it was something.

He had been the only one in there. He wasn't sure where everyone else was at, but he honestly didn't mind the quiet that much. It was pretty relaxing after dealing with all of these challenges they've had to do. Besides, with everything he had had on his mind lately, he could use some silence for a little while.

"HEY FREDDY!" Betty exclaimed, popping up from behind him.

"GAHHH!" Freddy exclaimed, jumping out of his seat as he did. He quickly turned to face the rabbit as she stood with a smile on her face. "WHY?!" He asked, feeling his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

"Why what?" She said, curiously tilting her head to the side as she did. Freddy groaned before turning and heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To try and find Nightmare to see if he can lower my sudden rise in blood pressure!" He replied in clear annoyance as he stormed out the door. Betty stood there in silence for several seconds, before looking down at the table and noticing Freddy's plate.

"Oh! Slightly burnt toast!" She exclaimed happily, before grabbing the toast off of the tray and taking a bite of it.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera slowly shaking his head. He ran his paw over his face before saying anything.

"I really don't get it with Betty. I'm beginning to think she has some mythical magical powers or something that allows her to teleport behind people and scare them half to death, because I never heard her come in the room, and I sure had heck never heard her coming up behind me like she did." He said, before once again shaking his head. "In some aspects, she's worse than Baby was. At least you knew she was coming with how... excited she always was." He continued.

(Confessional End)

After scaring Freddy half to death, and finishing his breakfast for him, Baby headed out of the dining hall. She happily began skipping towards the trail to begin her daily nature hunt for the Marionette Invincibility Statuette.

As she skipped down the trail, she heard rustling in a bush she was about to pass. She stopped and stared at it, waiting for whatever was behind it to pop out. It only took a few seconds before Goldie appeared. He very cinematically threw his head to the side, rolled his eyes, and groaned when he saw who was awaiting him.

"Hiya Goldie!" Betty exclaimed, waving at him as she did. Goldie stepped out onto the trail before walking past the rabbit. She quickly ran after him. "So! Whatcha doing?!" She asked. Her excitement was annoying the golden bear.

"None of your business." Goldie replied pretty bitterly.

"Are you... looking for the Invincibility Statuette? Because I think you're looking for the Invincibility Statuette. I mean, why else would you be out here? Right?" Betty said, before laughing. Goldie growled in annoyance.

"Will you... go away?!" He asked, finally turning back to face her. Her laughing ceased as she stared at him.

"Huh?" She was curious at what he meant. Goldie fisted his paw before moving it up to his snout. He was trying his best to keep his cool. He eventually took a deep breath before saying anything else.

"Look, I'm busy. Why don't you go somewhere else. Like, go find Rachel or something and bother her." He said. He didn't even wait for her to respond before turning around and walking off, leaving the rabbit standing there.

"Go bother Rachel?" Betty said to herself, tilting her head to the side in curiosity as she did.

(Confessional -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't know what Betty's infatuation with me is, but it's weird. She's annoying, maybe more so than Baby was, and I don't like her bothering me. She's weird too. Like that thing that happened in the dining hall the other day. Weird. I don't see how she's even made it this far." Goldie said, shaking his head as he did.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel and Doug)

Rachel and Doug had been sitting on the steps of the Losers' cabin. It had been pretty weird without Max there with them. They had gotten so used to him being there over the past week.

Rachel sat in silence as she stared down at her guitar and gently strung random chords.

"You know I didn't vote for you at the Bonfire Ceremony, right?" Rachel finally said, breaking the silence. Doug looked over at her, staring at her for several seconds, before finally nodding. "I didn't vote for Max either." She continued, looking back down at her guitar as she did. This slightly surprised Doug, but at the same time, it didn't. But at the same time, it made him grow curious.

He tapped on her shoulder getting her to once again look at him. He pointed at himself, then pointed off to the side to represent Max, then shrugged, a curious expression on his face. She could easily tell that he was curious who she voted for. A pretty somber expression formed on her face as she looked back down at her guitar.

Doug stared at her for several more seconds, before the realization finally hit him. His eyes grew wide as he looked away from her, staring down at the ground for several seconds. Him, her, and Max were the bottom three. That means they all had votes against them. Doug knew he didn't vote for her, and he also knew Max wouldn't have.

He looked back up at her, once again tapping her shoulder. She looked back over at him, her somber expression remaining. Doug pointed at her as she did. She stared at him for several seconds, not giving him a response.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera holding her guitar in her lap. She had been staring off to the side for several seconds, before finally saying anything.

"I couldn't vote for Max or Doug. Neither of them deserved to go home. And I honestly didn't feel like I could vote for any of the others either, especially not after how hard they all tried in the challenge. So... I voted for myself. I wasn't going to say anything, because I was honestly hoping there would have been more votes against me. But... there wasn't." She started, before once again looking off to the side. She was only looking away for a few seconds before once again looking back at the camera. "It's not like I don't want to be here, or don't want to win that money. I just feel like I haven't been doing as much as everyone else has been. I mean, Cheek and Carly both did great in the last challenge! Me, I did... alright, I guess. And Freddy, he's pretty much the team captain at this point, and he's been a really good one so far. And Carson shaved his head for a point in a challenge for Pete's sake. And I feel like Katy and Doug have contributed more than I have too. So that's why it was a pretty easy decision for me to make." She continued. "But, I survived. Whether that's a good thing, or a bad thing, I'm not sure. Maybe it's a sign that I need to step up my game? I'm not really sure." She finished, thinking as she did.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera in a wide eyed silence. He was honestly pretty shocked by his discovery. Rachel voted against herself? He never expected something like that. Especially not from her.

He put his paw on his forehead, his eyes still wide, trying to understand what had happened. He eventually lowered it, before looking right back at the camera and shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

As Rachel and Doug sat on the steps of the Losers Cabin, the silence having returned, a looming presence wasn't too far away.

"Rachel... I'm coming, Rachel. When the last one falls, I'm coming." The dark, creepy voice spoke, looking from Rachel, over to Doug, before a low, sinister laugh began.

(With Roxy)

Roxy had woken up after a refreshing night's sleep. She really had missed the Hotel Spa's beds. They were miles better than the crappy ones in the Losers Cabin. Plus, her back wasn't hurting as bad as it had been. She had managed to get up, go and take a shower, and change without being bothered too. That was definitely a positive in all of this.

She walked down the hallway towards the dining room, where she was going to be served breakfast. As she made her way through the Hotel Spa, she passed the small indoor gym. She glanced in and saw Laura tirelessly lifting weights. She could easily tell her fur was soaked in sweat. She rolled her eyes as she continued on her way.

Once she reached the dining room, she saw she was the only one in there, to her relief of course. She sat down as one of the butlers walked up to her. Once she told him what she wanted and he walked off, it was now time for her to sit and wait for it. Usually it was a pretty quick process, to her surprise honestly. So she didn't figure the wait would be too bad. She was honestly just hoping big mouth didn't show up to ruin her meal.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with one of her legs crossed over the other, and her arms crossed.

"Being in the Hotel Spa again is exactly where I belong. Winning that last challenge to get there was a bonus. The beds, the food, the massages, and the butlers is exactly the life I should be living. The only thing that would have made it better is if I didn't have to share it with the rest of those... ''competitors''." She started. "Especially that loud mouthed, obnoxious, jack off, Adrian." She shook her head as she continued. "Either way, now that I'm back in the Hotel Spa, I don't plan on leaving again. The only thing I have to worry about now is my... teammates screwing me over." She finished.

(Confessional End)

Roxy wasn't waiting long for her breakfast to show up. Once it finally did, she began to eat it in piece. And luckily for her, no one showed up to ruin her meal.

Once she had finished it, she got up and made her way over to the massage table so she could even further enjoy her morning.

As her massage began, she closed her eyes, finally able to relax again. Unfortunately for her, it wouldn't last long as she heard the front door open and footsteps enter the room.

"Roxy, glad to see you're finally awake. How has your morning been going?" Adrian asked, his fake-friendly tone present as he did. Roxy let out a mental growl, as usual, doing her best to try and ignore him. "Pretty well I'm assuming. You are enjoying a massage right now. I can't blame you either. These nice ladies have quite the hands don't they?" He said curiously, flashing a smile towards the young masseuse who was currently massaging Roxy's shoulders. She let out a little giggle and slightly blushed in response.

Roxy just continued to try and ignore him. She was just wanting to enjoy her massage, but Adrian just really seemed like he wasn't going to allow her to do that.

"Oh, am I... bothering you? I don't mean to do that. Of course not." Adrian said, his somewhat mocking smile remaining as he did. Roxy let out a low growl, but didn't respond. "It sounds to me like you're getting a little angry, my heated little vixen. I think you should try and relax. It will do you some good. Because it's pretty obvious how much stress you've been under with the game and all." He continued. This caused Roxy to angrily ball her fists. The masseuse immediately took notice, and began to try and slowly back away, whilst still trying to complete the massage.

"Roxy, I've never seen those veins in your forehead before. Have those always been there?" Adrian commented on the now visible veins peering out of her fur from her forehead. She was angry.

Instead of giving him the response he wanted, instead, Roxy angrily climbed off of the table before storming out of the room.

"Where are you going Roxy? We were just talking." Adrian called as she stormed towards the front door of the Hotel Spa. A few seconds passed before the door slammed, leaving Adrian and the masseuse standing in silence. "I wonder why she's so angry." He said before turning back to the masseuse, who stood in an awkward silence.

After that, his eyes traveled to the now vacant massage table. "I could go for a good massage though." He said, his smile returning. The masseuse gave him a somewhat nervous nod, the blush returning to her face, as she watched him pull his shirt off and climb onto the table.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a smile on his face, as he moved his shoulders around.

"That masseuse has some magical hands! That massage was great. It's a shame that Roxy missed out on it. I'm sure with how angry she's been lately she definitely could have used it." He said, his smile remaining. "Oh well, maybe next time." He continued before shrugging.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly had continued their search for the Marionette Invincibility Statuette, to no success so far. They had been searching for a couple of hours now and felt like they had pretty much covered the same stuff they already had.

"Maybe someone else already found it..." Carly said in a low tone as they walked further down the trail. Carson knew that was a very big possibility, but he was hoping it hadn't happened. He hadn't told Carly yet, but his plan if he found it was to give it to her. He knew it would get her through an elimination ceremony if it came down to needing it. He also knew that he would rather see her win than himself. She deserved it after what happened at the end of the last season.

"I hope not." He replied, before looking towards a nearby bush. Carly glanced at him for several seconds, before looking towards a spot of her own. She took notice to his tone of voice when he responded. He definitely didn't sound as happy as he usually did. He sounded more... worried? Was her worried about finding the Statuette that much? She really didn't want him to be.

"I-it'll be okay." She spoke up, getting him to turn and look at her.

"Huh?" He said curiously.

"I-it'll be okay. Even if we don't find the Statuette, it'll be o-okay." Carly said, finally looking back towards him. They stared at each other in silence for several seconds afterwords before Carson finally spoke again.

"I hope..." He said. He sounded unsure. He was really beginning to worry about things. He knew it wasn't good, but he couldn't help it. He turned back away from Carly, leaving her to stare at him sadly. She didn't like to see him worrying the way he was. At the end of the day, it wasn't going to help him.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera with a somewhat sad look on her face. She stared off to the side of the outhouse as she began.

"C-Carson shouldn't be as worried about the Invincibility Statuette as h-he is. It m-makes me sad to know that he is." She started, before looking down towards the floor. "I-I hope we can find it though, b-because he... deserves it." She continued, a slight blush forming on her face as she did.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a somewhat serious look on his face, staring off to the side. It took several seconds of silence before he finally began.

"I feel like finding that Statuette is my main goal right now. Even more than winning..." he started before stopping and looking towards the camera. "I just think Carly really deserves to have it. I know she made it to the finale last season without one, but still. It's just a backup Incase they decide to make a huge mistake and vote out... the sweetest girl in the world." He continued, a small smile finally returning to his face as he thought about the cat.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy had been wandering around the island mainly just wasting time, but also trying her luck at finding the Invincibility Statuette. Unfortunately for her most of what she had done so far was think about everything that had been going on with Randy.

She had made little to no contact with him since they had been on the island. It made her sad knowing Rebecca was getting most of his attention. Especially after everything they had been through over the past few years.

She let out a sad sigh as she began to head back towards camp. She hadn't had any luck in finding the Statuette, not that she had really done much looking, so there was no point in her being out there.

As she headed back towards camp she began to wonder what Randy was even up to at the current moment. Probably hanging out with Rebecca if she had to make a guess...

The Villains did win the last challenge, so they had full reign over the Hotel Spa, so the two raccoons could have been doing anything at that moment. Katy angrily frowned at the thought at Rebecca putting her paws all over him...

That dirty, no good, lying-

"-R-Randy...?" Katy said in a surprised tone, bumping into the male raccoon as he stepped out from behind a large bush, into her path. He hadn't seen her coming, so he didn't mean to. And she had been too lost in thought to even notice him.

"Hey Katy." Randy said, slightly backing off of the kangaroo. "I didn't see you... I'm so-" he began to apologize, before being cut off.

"-N-no, no. It's... o-okay. Don't worry about it." Katy said. She didn't mean to sound as nervous as she did, but his sudden appearance had just caught her off guard.

"Are you okay?" He said curiously, immediately taking notice to the nervousness she wasn't doing a very good job at of hiding. She let out a forced cough before straightening herself out.

"Um... y-yeah, I'm... I'm okay." She replied, again sounding more nervous than she meant to. Randy gave her a slightly weird look, before shrugging.

"Whatever you say." He said, before looking around.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be in the Hotel Spa." Katy finally said.

"Meh, was bored. Decide to come look for the Invincibility Statuette. Haven't found anything yet in case you were wondering." Randy replied.

"That's... what I was doing." She said. Randy nodded. After, an awkward silence filled the air for several seconds before Katy finally broke it. "So... i-" She began, before quickly being interrupted.

"Randy! Where are you?!" A voice called. It was obvious who it belonged... "Oh, there you are." it continued, the owner, the female raccoon that Katy didn't like, said as she stepped out onto the trail. She had a smile on her face as she stared at the male. "Come on, I need your help with..." She was saying before stopping, a noticeable frown forming on her face when she noticed Katy. Katy's frown returned the minute she heard the female raccoon. The hostility between the two females was something else.

"Oh, Katy... I didn't see you there." Rebecca said in a pretty annoyed tone. Katy just continued to stare at her in silence, her frown remaining. The two females exchanged glares for several seconds, before she finally looked back towards Randy. "Come on Randy. I need your help. I may have found something." She said, grabbing the male's arm and beginning to drag him back through the bush he had popped out from behind.

"Uh..." Randy started, looking at Rebecca, before glancing back towards Katy. He honestly had no clue why he was allowing Rebecca to drag him around like she was. Katy and Randy remained staring at each other as he was dragged away.

"I'll... talk to you later I guess." He said. Before Katy could respond, Rebecca started.

"Come on! It's this way!" She said dragging the male raccoon out of Katy's sight before she could respond.

"Alright! Alright! Geez!" Randy replied. Katy stood there in silence with a very annoyed look on her face just staring at the bush Rebecca had dragged Randy through.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera with that same annoyed look she had given Rebecca.

"That was the first time I was actually getting a chance to talk to Randy, and Rebecca shows up out of nowhere and drags him away." She started in a tone matching her expression as she shook her head. "After everything he's said before, and everything she's done to him, I don't understand why Randy is deciding to spend all of his time with her. It doesn't make sense." She continued. "I just wish I could get him away from her long enough to figure out what's happened..." She finished.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with the same annoyed expression she had given Katy on her face.

"The kangaroo was cutting it close today. I can't let that happen again. It's a good thing that I got there when I did or that could have been much worse than it was." She started, before shaking her head. "I feel like I'm making progress with Randy, and as long as I keep Katy out of the picture, I will continue to make progress. I think he's starting to let me in a little more, or else I don't think he'd openly have me around him as much as he has." She continued. "And if things keep going this way, we'll be together in no time. It'll make winning this season even more perfect." She finished with a smile.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an uninterested expression on his face.

"So Rebecca dragged me away from a conversation because she needed help getting something she thought was the Invincibility Statuette out of a tree. Long story short, it wasn't the Invincibility Statuette. It was a weirdly shaped branch that had broken off the tree and wedged itself up on another branch." He started before shaking his head. "But what's even more weird than that were the way her and Katy were looking at each other. I'm not dumb, I noticed the looks. I don't know why they still have that dumb rivalry going on, and honestly I don't care. I'd rather stay out of it, personally." He continued, looking off to the side of the outhouse as he did. "But, something I do know is, I'm Randy, I don't like being dragged around. Rebecca got away with it this time, but it's not happening again. No way." He finished, once again shaking his head as he did.

(Confessional End)

After what had happened with Randy and Rebecca, Katy had continued her way back to camp. Her less-than-thrilled expression having remained on her face as she did. She was furious that Rebecca had stepped in and pulled Randy away like she did.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette's rang over the intercom. Katy had momentarily stopped to listen, before continuing on her way. Great, she was annoyed about what just happened, and now had to be ready for today's challenge. Now she had to worry about staying focused so she didn't cost her team. Getting eliminated right now was the absolute last thing she needed. Especially with Rebecca still around.

She had already had a good headstart, so it didn't take her too long to get back to camp. By the time she reached the middle, most of the other competitors had already arrived. Randy, Rebecca, and for some reason Lefty were the only ones that hadn't shown up yet. Katy didn't seem too impressed by this.

It took almost three minutes for the next competitor to walk up and join them. That competitor being Lefty.

"Hello, friends." He spoke, his tone creeping out his peers. None of them responded to him.

"Alright! Gooooooood morning compet- wait, we're missing people." Marionette said as he finally walked up and joined the group. He almost immediately took notice to the missing raccoons. "Where are Randy and his new girlfriend?" He said curiously. That didn't sit well with Katy.

"She's not his girlfriend." She said, the anger present in her voice. This got the other competitors to look at her. They could tell she was mad. But luckily for Marionette, before things could escalate beyond that, the two missing raccoons finally walked up. Randy looked less enthused than Rebecca did.

"We're here!" Rebecca said, dragging the male raccoon with her.

"Yippie..." Randy said in a very sarcastic tone.

"You're late." Marionette said as he stood with his own slightly annoyed look on his face.

"They were probably in the woods making out, or something." Goldie said. Randy's eyes grew wide and a blush formed on Rebecca's face. Like before, this comment only seemed to anger Katy.

"Were not! Shut up Goldie!" Randy exclaimed, looking towards the yellow furred bear.

"Yeah! Shut up Goldie!" Katy snapped, surprising all of the other competitors. Rebecca looked somewhat caught off guard at first too, but a frown quickly took over her face as she stared at the kangaroo. Goldie looked like he was getting ready to say something else, but Freddy quickly stopped him before he could.

"I really suggest you don't." He said. Goldie stared at him, before looking back towards the angry kangaroo, actually deciding to listen to his brothers advice. After, an awkward silence filled the air for several seconds before Marionette finally spoke up.

"Alright, after... whatever that was, let's get into today's challenge." He said. "Now, today's challenge is-" he was saying before getting cut off.

"-Hold on just one moment, please." A voice spoke, getting everyone's attention. A West Highland White Terrier in a fancy looking dark grey suit walked up, revealing himself to be the owner of the voice.

"Uh... who are you?" Marionette asked in a confused tone.

"Hello, I am Jackson Varren. I apologize for my interruption, but I was running a little late and wanted to make it before today's challenge began." Jackson replied. Everyone was still confused.

"Okay... but why?" Marionette said curiously.

"The Network has sent me in to supervise the way things are going to make sure nothing that could put them in a negative light happens." Jackson explained.

"Wait, supervise? I don't need a supervisor!" Marionette exclaimed, clearly offended by this sudden news.

"The network feels differently. After what happened to former competitor, Mojo, they don't want to risk the chance of anymore possible lawsuits due to severe injuries that could be prevented." Jackson explained.

"Those injuries weren't my fault! The network greenlit those challenges!" Marionette said in defense.

"Indeed, they did. They admitted that may have been a mistake, and sent me here to make sure things get toned down moving forward, again, to prevent a repeat." Jackson said. Marionette was surprised and annoyed by this. The competitors were just plain confused by what was going on. None of them really knew what to do. "So, with that out of the, I'll let you continue on with explaining today's challenge." He continued, before taking a few steps back, now just standing there waiting for Marionette to continue. Marionette stared at him for several seconds before finally looking back towards the competitors.

(Confessional -Marionette)

Marionette sat in front of the camera in silence. He was still taken aback by the sudden news he was just hit with.

"A supervisor? I don't need a supervisor! I'm a good host! The best host EVER! I've been the host of this show for five seasons now and they've never had a problem with me before! It's not my fault that Mojo got hit with a bowling ball and fell off of a cliff onto a rock and was attacked by a shark, breaking almost every bone in his body. He lived! That's got to count for something!" He exclaimed before crossing his arms and pouting. "I'm a good host..." he mumbled in annoyance.

(Confessional End)

"A-Alright. Today's challenge is going to be a game of watergun capture the flags." Marionette said.

"Water?! What about all that toxic waste you had me find and those special waterguns you had me buy?!" Nightmare asked in his usual booming voice. Marionette flashed him an annoyed look as he did. He could easily tell Jackson wasn't impressed with what he had just heard.

"No Nightmare, it's a WATERGUN War..." Marionette said. He didn't sound too enthused, but he did his best to try and mask it. Nightmare angrily mumbled to himself as he stormed towards where the equipment for the challenge was being kept so he could make all the work he had done meaningless. Marionette rolled his eyes before looking back towards the competitors. "Each team has a flag that they must protect. Heros, your flag is at the top of the cliff. Villains, yours is at the entrance of the cave at the end of the trail. First team to capture their opponents flag and return it to their home base wins the challenge." He explained. It was a pretty self explanatory challenge, so it wasn't hard for everyone to understand.

"If this is just a game of capture the flag, then what are the water guns for?" Rachel asked. Marionette looked at her, looking slightly inconvenienced by the question.

"To simulate that you guys are actually going to war for these flags without actually going to war." He replied. Rachel nodded as he did.

After Marionette finished explaining it, Nightmare walked up carrying a box of waterguns. He didn't look at all happy about it either.

"Here's your dang waterguns!" He yelled, dropping them at Marionette's feet. "Now I gotta go get rid of all that toxic waste!" He continued, before turning and storming off. Marionette looked down at the box of water guns at his feet, before looking back up, an unamused expression remaining on his face.

"What did he mean by ''toxic waste''?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow, once again approaching Marionette. Marionette's eyes slightly widened as he did.

"Oh, he probably meant his cooking..." he quickly replied. Jackson's eyebrow remained raised, even with the response. He stared at him for several more seconds, before once again backing up. Marionette rolled his eyes as he did.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with a somewhat relaxed look on his face. He knew this challenge was going to be pretty easy compared to the once they've been doing.

"A water gun version of capture the flag? That doesn't sound too bad. In fact, it sounds like the easiest challenge we've done so far this season. No explosions, or go karts, or pellets, just plain old water and flags. I'm actually pretty relived." He said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with a small smirk on her face.

"Capture the flag? Easy. We have this challenge in the bag." She said, sounding way too confident.

(Confessional End)

After Marionette's close encounter with Jackson, he quickly handed out the water guns to the competitors so they could get the challenge started.

"Now, each team has five minutes to get to their home base and devise a game plan. The challenge will officially begin when the horn blows over the intercom." Marionette said as he looked around at the group. After, he looked down at his watch. "And that five minutes starts... NOW!" He exclaimed. As soon as he did, both teams took off towards their home base to come up with a plan.

(With The Heros)

The Heros had been running as fast as they could up the mountain once they reached it. It was a pretty big feat that was already tiring them out.

"I get this may be a good place for a home base, but the run up here SUCKS." Carson said. His teammates couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"It does. But it'll be worth it when we win." Freddy replied. Carson glanced over at him and gave him a single nod knowing the bear was right. Once they made up for their last loss, it would be worth it.

It was tiring, but eventually they did reach the top. Unfortunately for them, their five minutes was about up and they hadn't even had the chance to come up with anything.

"O-okay, So... does anyone have any ideas?" Rachel asked as she tried to catch her breath. Her teammates were currently doing the same.

"T-they have the numbers advantage on us. Eight to seven. So if we're going to win, we have to come up with a pretty good plan." Carson said. Freddy nodded, knowing he was right.

"I think two of us should guard the flag, one of us the base of the mountain, and everyone else go after The Villains flag. That'll be four of us. I'm sure they're going to send most of theirs after our flag. So if we're quick about it, I think we can get theirs and get back before they can get ours." He said. His teammates looked around at each other, nodding at his plan.

"Alright, then that's the plan." Cheek said. Freddy was kind of surprised they were just going to accept it without any input.

"Wait, you're actually all okay with that plan as is? No interjections or anything?" He asked.

"It's a good plan. No need to change it." Katy replied. Freddy looked at her, before nodding. He was actually really happy that they accepted it. Proud even.

"Okay. Then let's set positions." He said.

"Carly and I will guard the flag." Carson said. Freddy nodded, before looking towards the rest of the team.

"Doug, Rachel, Cheek, Katy, will the four of you be our team's capturers?" He asked. They looked around at each other before agreeing.

"We will." Cheek spoke for the four of them. The other three nodded as she did.

"Alright. Then I'll guard the base and try to make sure they don't get up here." Freddy said.

(Air Horn Blows)

As the air horn blew finally signaling the start of the challenge, The Heros looked around at each other one last time.

"Okay. Good luck team." Freddy said. After, everyone separated, running to take their position.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera staring off to the side for several seconds before saying anything.

"Freddy has been a good team captain so far. He seemed surprised by us agreeing to his plan, but like we told him, it was a good one. And I really think that it could lead us to a win if everyone stays focused." She said.

(Confessional End)

(With The Villains)

Once The Villains had reached the entrance to the cave and found their flag, that's when they started arguing about who was going to do what. It was a ridiculous argument for such an easy challenge.

Laura stood in silence watching as her teammates once again bickered with one another. It was quite sad honestly.

"Okay, okay. Everyone just... STOP!" She finally snapped, silencing her teammates. "There is no point in all of this bickering. If we keep this up, there's no way we're going to win this challenge. We have to all get on the same page here regardless of whether we like each other, or not." She continued. Her teammates looked around at each other, before looking back at her.

"She's right." Randy sighed, crossing his arms his he did. "I don't like any of you. But I also want to stay in the Hotel and not those crummy old cabins." He continued.

"I second that." Roxy said, agreeing with the raccoon, to her own surprise.

"Alright, and if the rest of you want to win you have to at least have the same mindset that they do." Laura said, motioning towards Randy and Roxy.

"Si. So team, let's figure out a plan and beat The Heros." Adrian spoke up, trying to rally the troops. It didn't seem to work out too well.

"I'm not going to stand around and guard, I wasn't to be hunter." Randy said.

"That's fine by me. Laura, Betty, Lefty, you three can join him." Roxy said as she looked towards the three competitors. They nodded in response. "Goldie, Rebecca, and myself will guard the flag." She continued, before looking towards Adrian, disgust immediately taking over her face. Adrian replied with a wide grin. "Loudmouth, you go guard the front of the trail, or something. I don't care, as long as you're away from me." She finished.

"Aww Roxy, come on. Don't be like that. I just want to help lead our team to victory, that's all." Adrian said. She just seemed really annoyed to even hear his voice.

(Air Horn Blows)

As the air horn blew, they others immediately got ready for the challenge.

"Alright Team, lets stay focused and win this challenge." Laura said. Everyone looked at her, not saying anything, before dispersing and going to do what they were supposed to, leaving her standing there. She shook her head, before turning and taking off back down the trail.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera pinching the bridge of her nose. She let out a sigh before saying anything.

"If this arguing keeps up, we aren't going to win anything. I've been trying to keep them together, but it doesn't seem to be working as well as I would like it to." She started, before letting out another sigh. "I just hope they can keep it together long enough for us to win this challenge." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy and Cheek)

Katy and Cheek reached the bottom of the mountain and immediately took off through the woods towards the trail. Rachel and Doug has decided to hang back just a little bit, before making their entrance closer towards where the trail was. They figured if they all showed up in the same spot, it would just overall be a bad move to make.

Katy and Cheek had been making their way through the woods towards where the cave was when they heard something nearby. They both immediately went into stealth mode and ducked behind nearby trees. They stood in a still silence for several seconds, before Katy finally became daring a peaked her head out from behind it to see what she could see. She saw Randy walking through the woods, water gun in paws. She immediately lowered her water gun as she watched him.

"Katy...?" Cheek quietly called over to the kangaroo from the tree she was hiding behind. She didn't get a response though. "Katy?" She called a little louder this time hoping to get her attention, but still nothing. She was too focused on Randy. After being ignored twice, Cheek peaked her own head out from behind the tree she was hiding behind to see if she could see what Katy was staring at, and when she saw Randy, she automatically knew that if she didn't break Katy out of whatever trance she was currently in, this was going to end very badly for The Heros.

After glancing around for several more seconds to make sure the coast was clear, she immediately rushed over to Katy and grabbed her shoulder, getting her to come back down to earth.

"Hey, we can't do this right now. I'm sorry." She said. Katy looked at her as she did, before looking back towards Randy as he continued to become farther and farther away. "Come on, we're getting close to the cave." She continued before motioning the kangaroo to follow her. Katy glanced in the direction Randy had gone one last time, before turning and following Cheek.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera kind of perplexed by what had happened.

"I-I don't know what happened. I honestly don't. I-I saw him... and I just... I'm not sure." She said, before looking down, seemingly lost in thought once again.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy had managed to get away from his teammates pretty quickly. Instead of walking down the trail, he decided to head into the woods. He figured he could get more cover that way if he needed it.

He had been walking for a couple of minutes now and still hadn't seen anyone yet, to his disappointment. He was actually looking forward to getting to blast someone with his water gun.

He kept moving through the woods for several more minutes until he finally heard something. He quickly became alert and looked around, a smirk growing on his face as he did. He was ready to blast someone.

"Come on..." he muttered to himself as he aimed his water gun in the direction the noise came from. Several seconds passed before the person behind the noise finally stepped out... Laura.

Randy fired his water gun, not waiting long enough to make sure he was firing at a member of the other team. Laura, quick with her senses as ever, managed to dodge his blast.

"Hey! Randy, I'm on your team!" She said getting the raccoon to stop firing. He stopped and looked at her.

"Oops. Sorry. Got excited to finally use this thing." Randy apologized. Laura seemed a little annoyed, but not too much. She nodded at his response.

"It's okay. But you have to make sure your firing at the other team next time." She said. Randy nodded at her.

"Yeah, i'll do that." He said. After, he was getting ready to walk off when Laura stopped him.

"Hey, wait." She said, getting him to stop and look back towards her.

"What?" He said curiously.

"I think we should stay together." She said, slightly confusing the raccoon.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because that way they can't over throw us with the numbers advantage. If we all try to go in one at a time they could easily take us out. They'll have a harder time doing that if we work together." Laura explained. Randy stood there thinking about it a minute. It took several seconds before he finally shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't care as long as I get to blast someone with this." He replied, raising his water gun up. Laura smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Then let's get going." She said. Randy nodded before the two took off towards The Heros' base.

(With Rachel and Doug)

Rachel and Doug had fallen behind Cheek and Katy. They did so so they all couldn't be cornered at the same time if something were to happen.

They had been hanging around towards the front of the trail. It took several minutes of slowly making their way around, before they finally decided to head towards the cave.

As they began their walk, they couldn't help but feel like they were alone. They looked over at each other with the same curious looks, not saying a word as they did. It didn't take much more walking before their feelings were proven right.

"Hello there, where do you think you two are going?" Adrian said, stepping out onto the trail as he did. Both Rachel and Doug quickly raised there guns, aiming them at him. He didn't seem too intimidated by them.

"Get out of our way." Rachel said. Adrian stood in silence for several seconds, pondering her request.

"No." He replied simply, before lifting his paw and snapping his finger. Rachel and Doug were confused at first, but it quickly became clear to them what was going on.

They quickly turned around as Lefty and Betty burst out from behind a couple of bushes, soaking them in water. Adrian watched for several seconds, before joining in on the ambush.

Rachel and Doug did their best to try and fire back, but they were so caught off guard that the numbers game was beginning to take over. They fired, but they weren't doing too well in the actually hitting their target department.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a smile on his face. He was pretty proud of that.

"An ambush. Not a bad idea, right? It was almost obvious that they were going to do something like, so I had to be prepared. I'm good, but even I don't think I could have fended them off in a two on one. Well, unless they're just really awful, which in all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised." He said.

(Confessional End)

After ambushing them and somehow managing to get both Heros to their knees, Adrian walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Wow. That went a lot better than expected." He said, looking up towards Betty and Lefty.

"It did!" Betty exclaimed happily. Neither Rachel, nor Doug looked impressed.

"What now? You got us down, but there's still more of us trying to get the flag." Rachel said. Adrian nodded.

"I know. But there's two less of you trying to take ours now." He replied. Rachel looked over at Doug, before looking back up at him.

"But there's three of you watching the two of us. So doesn't that make what you're doing pointless?" She asked. Adrian stood there thinking on it for several seconds, before looking back up at Betty and Lefty. "You, go help get that flag." He ordered, looking at Betty. She saluted him.

"Yes, sir!" She exclaimed before taking off towards The Heros base. After she was gone, he looked back down at Rachel.

"Not pointless anymore." He said. Rachel didn't look too happy about that.

(With Roxy, Goldie, and Rebecca)

Roxy, Goldie, and Rebecca were still guarding their team's flag. There had been no signs of any Heros yet, but there had also been no signs of the rest of their team returning with The Heros flag either. The longer time passed, the more and more annoyed Roxy became.

"You would think that with how many of them are out there, it wouldn't be taking them this long to get that flag." Roxy said.

"I bet if it was me out there instead of guarding the flag, I would have been back with it already." Goldie said causing Roxy to huff.

"Yeah, right." She said, this got Goldie to look her way.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said curiously. Roxy shook her head, this annoyed Goldie further. "What? Do you think Randy and Laura have a better chance at getting the flag than I would?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know if I can trust any of you not to screw things up." Roxy replied. Goldie was getting ready to speak again, but Rebecca interjected herself into the conversation before he could.

"Stop arguing. I have all the faith in the world that Randy can get the flag." She said. Roxy rolled her eyes at this. Goldie still didn't look amused.

"Of course all your faith is on him." Goldie said in pretty sarcastic tone.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Rebecca said curiously, looking at the bear as she did.

"You've kissed his *bleep* more in the past couple weeks than I've ever seen before. If he wanted you, you'd have him by now." Goldie replied. Rebecca's eyes grew wide as he said that. Her surprise quickly turned into anger, however.

Roxy shook her head as she listened to her teammates argue. She was honestly growing more annoyed with them than she was with the others for taking so long.

"Will you two shut up?!" She finally snapped, having heard enough. Almost as soon as she did, she was blasted with a water gun, soaking the front of her clothes. As she looked down in surprise, Cheek and Katy ran out of the woods firing at the three Villains.

"Shoot them! Shoot them!" She yelled at her partners as she raised her gun and began to return the fire. Goldie and Rebecca, who were also now soaked, listened to the vixen and began firing at the Heros.

Katy ran around the outline of where the flag was, distracting both Rebecca and Roxy. As she distracted them, Cheek ran towards the flag, blasting Goldie in the eyes as she did.

"AH!" The bear exclaimed as he tried to rub the water out of his eyes.

Cheek had grabbed the flag, raising it up so Katy could see it, before retreating back into the woods. Katy blasted Roxy and Rebecca just a little more before following behind.

After being blasted in the eyes, Goldie had stumbled backwards before tripping. The now soaked Roxy turned around taking notice to her team's now missing flag.

"They got the flag! After them!" She yelled, before her and Rebecca took off into the woods after the two Heros. After they were gone, Goldie began to push himself back to his feet. After he was up, he followed behind.

(With Freddy)

Freddy had been standing at the bottom of the mountain ready to protect his team's flag. He knew standing down there alone and out in the open was a pretty balsy move, but he didn't really figure hiding would do him much better.

He waited around for close to twenty minutes without anything happening. He honestly wasn't sure what was going on. He had figured that it would only take The Villains five minutes before they had people over there trying to take his team's flag. But nothing. At least so far.

As he stood in place, his eyes began to wander around. He was curious if he was missing something. He started to think maybe Villains had shown up and somehow managed to sneak around him without him noticing. That worried him.

He knew Carly and Carson could handle themselves and protect their flag, but the worry came in when the thought of them being outnumbered came to mind. They were tough, but he honestly wasn't sure if they could take on a numbers advantage.

As he stood there lost in his own worries, he was unaware that there were two Villains incoming.

Staying camouflaged in the trees on either side of the trail leading up to the top of the cliff, Randy and Laura managed to get pretty close to Freddy without him noticing. The pair looked over at Freddy before glancing across at each other. They readied their water guns for fire before nodding their heads. As soon as they did, they both jumped out of their spots, blasting Freddy with water as they did.

"Gah!" Freddy exclaimed as he did his best to lift his gun and fire. He blasted Randy a little bit, but the numbers quickly began to get the better of him. They closed in on him, forcing the bear down to the ground.

They continued firing on him until they felt they had slowed him down enough to get up to the top of the cliff. Once he was soaked and down, the pair of Villains took off up towards the top of the cliff to try their luck at getting The Heros' flag.

Freddy tiredly began to push his now soaked form up off the ground. As he did, he watched Randy and Laura begin their race up towards the top of the cliff.

"Oh, man." He said, before getting up and beginning his run up after them.

(With Randy and Laura)

Randy and Laura had gotten a pretty good head start up to the top of the cliff. As they ran, a determined silence lingered near them.

Laura had taken a small glance towards the raccoon racing beside her. He looked just as determined to win as she was. But as she ran alongside him, she became curious about something. Something that she wasn't sure if she should mention or not.

"What?" Randy asked, breaking her from her thoughts, once he finally realized she was staring at him. Laura looked away, shaking her head as she did.

"No... I. It's... nothing." She replied. Randy could easily tell that something was up.

"Seriously, what is it?" He said curiously, growing somewhat annoyed at this point. He wanted to know why she was staring at him. Laura sighed before saying anything else.

"How did you do it?" She said curiously. This confused the raccoon.

"How did I do what?" He asked.

"After what you did during the first season... how did you come back from that? Make people stop hating you..." Laura was curious. She knew how everyone felt about her after what she did last season. The ones that bothered her the most being Carson and Carly.

"What do you mean? I just stopped listening to Roxy." Randy replied, not sure as to why she was even asking him a question like this during the challenge.

"I mean, after you left Roxy's alliance, everyone that had turned their back on you came back. I was just wondering how you did it." Laura said. Randy was still pretty confused about the question he was being asked.

"I just stopped acting like a jerk... for the most part. It's not that hard." He replied. Laura looked back towards him, not staring for long, before quickly looking away from him once again. "Look, are you still hung up on what happened last season, because if you are, don't be. Don't worry about anyone else." He said, not sure why this kind of stuff was even coming out of his mouth.

"That's a lot easier said than done." Laura started. "I feel like Carson and Carly hate me. They have every right to for what I did, but it just... bothers me. Which I guess I deserve. I just want to know how I can make it up to them like you did with everyone else." She continued. Randy looked back at her as she did. He guessed he could kind of understand why she was coming to him for advice on a matter like this, if anyone had experience on having to make it up to people for past mistakes, it was him. But at the same time, it was just kind of weird to him. Advice wasn't really his strong suit.

"I... Uh. *Sigh* look, you messed up. It happens. It sucks, but it happens. I don't think Carson and Carly hate you though. Those two don't look like they have a hateful bone in their bodies. After what I did it took awhile to get everyone to trust me again, as it should have been. And it may take awhile for you too. But I do think they'll start coming around. That's if you don't try to play anymore games. You seem like an okay person... I guess, so you got that going your way." He said. Laura had listened intently as he did. "Redemption was my goal, as cheesy as that sounds. Now I think it needs to be yours. Start showing them they can trust you again. It'll help a lot." He continued. Laura stared at him for several more seconds after he finished, before finally looking straight again, noticing they were almost at the top of the cliff.

"Redemption..." she muttered to herself.

(Confessional -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera staring firmly into it with her serious expression on her face.

"Redemption. If I'm going to make it up to Carly and Carson, that has to be my thought process with every decision I make going forward. And it will be. Getting them to forgive me is what I care about right now. So I need to achieve my goal." She said.

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly had been standing at the top of the cliff guarding their team's flag. For the most part it had been nothing but silence. It was pretty bad. Like usual, they both wanted to talk to the other, but neither of them knew what to say.

They had been standing there for what felt like hours now. There had been a couples times where one of them would want to ask something, but they ended up not asking it.

But finally, Carson glanced back at her. He was going to force himself to say something, anything at this point. And just as he was getting ready to, they were interrupted.

"Blast them!" They heard. They looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Randy running towards them. He quickly began firing his water gun at them, quickly soaking them. "Woohoo!" He exclaimed as he pushed them backwards. The pressure of those water guns was amazing.

As he fended them off, Laura ran towards the flag. She grabbed it and turned to run back towards The Villains base. Randy had finally stopped blasting them as they neared the edge of the cliff. He turned around too and took off, and as he did, he didn't see Betty, who was making her way up to the top.

As she reached the top, water gun ready to fire, she ran right into Randy, not only knocking them both to the ground, but firing her high pressured water gun as she did. As she fired, the water hit Carly, who had been holding onto Carson's hand. They both stumbled backwards and fell off the cliff—Carson just managing to grab onto the side as they did. They both screamed as they looked down and saw a shark in the water. The shark grinned widely as he held up a torn piece of the shirt Mojo was wearing when he got attacked.

Carson and Carly screamed again as Carson did his best to hold both of their weights. The situation only worsened when the ground he was holding onto began to crack.

Laura, who had stopped when Randy and Betty collided, turned back and saw the situation Carson and Carly were currently in. She knew she had the challenge pretty much won, alls she had to do was make it back to The Villains base. But at the same time, she didn't want to just leave Carson and Carly.

She stared down at the flag in her paw, before looking towards Randy and Betty, who were both down for the count, before looking back towards Carson and Carly. They let out another pair of screams as the cracks became bigger. They were toast if they fell.

Laura was at a crossroads. She knew if she helped them instead of focusing on the challenge, her team would turn on her. But she also knew that if she let Carson and Carly fall and something happened to them, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

She looked down at the flag one more time, before looking back towards the two dangling competitors. Carson looked down at Carly, who looked terrified. They kept their eye contact, their hearts racing. Neither of them said a word as the ground Carson was holding onto finally broke. They both screamed, fearing they knew their fate. But they didn't fall far before a pair of paws reached down, grabbing Carson's arm.

He and Carly both looked up and saw Laura looking down at them. She held tightly onto Carson's arm as she stared down at the pair. She had unfortunately dropped the Heros flag when she made the dive to save them. She watched as it slowly floated down towards the lake, landing in the sharks mouth. He swallowed it, taking away any chance The Villains had of winning the challenge.

She shook her head before pulling both Carson and Carly back up to the ground. They both climbed back up onto their hands in knees, taking deep breaths as they looked up at the fox.

"Laura... thank you." Carson thanked her. She nodded in response.

"YES!" They heard Cheek cheer as her and Katy reached the top of the cliff with The Villains flag.

"NO!" They heard Roxy yell almost immediately afterwards. She angrily shook her head as she looked towards Laura.

Laura looked at her, before looking back towards Carson and Carly. She only stared at them for a few seconds, before looking down towards the ground.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with a very angry and annoyed expression on her face.

"I CANNOT believe that Laura cost us the challenge! We were so close to winning and she had to choose saving Carson and Carly, WHO ARE ON THE OTHER TEAM, over getting the flag so we could win." She said before shaking her head. "I mean, I wouldn't have done something like that! It's stupid! I'm sure Carson and Carly would have been fine. They could have taken that shark if they worked together. But there was only one flag!" She continued before looking off to the side. "Guess it's back to the Losers cabin for us." She finished before huffing.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with an unamused look on his face. He was as displeased as Roxy abut their loss.

"That loss was míerda. Laura cost us the challenge. I don't think it should count. An easy win like that thrown away because she would rather play make up with the other team. Ridiculous." He said, shaking his head as he did.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a bit of a frown on her face.

"Oh man, we lost another challenge. I can't believe Laura though. I didn't think she'd do something like that. It was nice of her to save them though!" Betty exclaimed, before slightly twitching. He fur spiked up as she did, and an angry glare immediately took over her face. "She should have let them fall. They're weak, especially Carly. AND they're on the other team. Saving them was pointless. The only thing it did was cost us an easy win. The fox is dumb. No wonder she failed as a cop." She said bitterly. After, she twitched again, giggling as she finished. "I'm glad they're okay! It would have been really bad if they would have gotten eaten by that shark!" She finished, brushing her fur back down as she did.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with a mildly annoyed expression on her face.

"I was hoping we would win and The Heros would vote Katy off. I'm more mad that she's going to get to stay here and be able to try and interfere with Randy and I longer than I am that Laura cost us the challenge." She said.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face, staring off to the side.

"This is ridiculous. We should have won that challenge. And if it wasn't for Laura, we would have." He started, shaking his head in annoyance, before finally looking towards the camera. "Turning on her own team to help the others. It's a weak way to think. Getting far in a game like this with that kind of mindset is impossible for someone like her. Hence why she needed to manipulate the situation, very poorly may I add, last season, and she still lost." He continued. "If she gets eliminated tonight, she deserves it." He finished.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with a pretty uninterested expression on his face.

"We lost. Am I going to cry over it? No. Because I could honestly care less. It's not as big of a deal as everyone else is making out of it. The only thing I'm disappointed in is the fact that we're getting stuck back in those crappy cabins. The Hotel is like the only thing that's worth being on this dump of an island again for." He started. "And as far as what Laura did, I don't know what I would have done in the heat of the moment. I guess maybe it just depends on who it was. I dunno. Can't blame her though. They're her friends... I think. I mean, sure, there's a million dollars on the line, but still. It is what it is I guess." He continued.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with her usual serious expression on her face.

"I'm sure the others are angry with me, and they have every right to be. I know they're mad with the choice I made, but I couldn't let Carson and Carly get eaten by a shark for a challenge win. I wouldn't. And I don't regret my decision either. So whatever happens going forward, happens. I have accepted my fate." She said, nodding as she finished.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Villains were currently sitting around the Bonfire pit waiting for Marionette to show up. They were really annoyed about their loss. Roxy especially. She flashed a very annoyed glance over at Laura, who sat with her arms crossed and a more relaxed look on her face than usual.

"Welcome back, Villains. Been awhile." Marionette said with a chuckle as he walked up to the group. Like usual, none of them looked too amused. "So, after letting your team down BIG TIME—Laura... I'm sure you're all ready to just get this over with so you can go crawl in bed in the LOSERS Cabin." He continued, momentarily looking at Laura, before looking around at the rest of the competitors. Roxy angrily shook her head when he mentioned the Losers Cabin. "So, as is common knowledge by now, I have seven breadsticks on this plate, but there are eight of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the dreaded walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be sent away on the Canon of Losers!" He explained.

"Now, lets get the fun started!" Marionette exclaimed. Jackson didn't seem too impressed with how happy Marionette was about doing this. "First breadstick of the night goes to the competitor that arguably did the most for her team in this challenge, Roxy." He called, before tossing the still angry vixen a breadstick. She caught it, but still wasn't happy.

"Next up... Goldie." Marionette called, before tossing the bear a breadstick.

"Lefty..." Marionette called before tossing him a breadstick.

"Betty and Adrian, the two of you are also safe." He said before tossing the two competitors breadsticks. Adrian smirked and glanced towards Roxy as he caught his. She was already in a bad mood, so dealing with him was not something she wanted to do.

This left Randy, Rebecca, and Laura sitting there breadstick-less. Marionette held the second to last breadstick in his hand as he looked around at the three competitors.

"Rebecca..." He finally said before tossing the female raccoon a breadstick. This left Randy and Laura.

"Randy, Laura, you two dropped the ball big time for your team. It's honestly not a surprise that you're here. One of you has spent your last night on this team." Marionette said as he looked at the two breadstick-less competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Randy and Laura sat in silence. Neither one of them even looked too worried about their current situation.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Randy and Laura had remained sitting in a pretty unfazed state. They had both kept their pretty relaxed demeanors regardless of their being in the bottom two.

Rebecca looked more worried than Randy did. As soon as she heard his name left out before the bottom two was confirmed, her heart started racing. Sure she was safe, but it would kind of be pointless if Randy was eliminated considering he was one of the main reasons she even came back.

Laura on the other hand seemed more relaxed now than she had been since they got there. Her hardened expression had remained on her face, but she just didn't seem as worried as she had been.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two breadstick-less competitors.

Both Randy and Laura's focuses remained straight ahead on Marionette and the breadstick. Still, neither one of them were worried. It's as if they had both accepted that one of them could be eliminated at that moment.

Rebecca was pretty much on the edge of her seat now. She was more worried than Randy was about the possibility of him getting eliminated. She wasn't sure why he didn't seem like he cared.

Laura, however, remained pretty stagnant. She had already accepted whatever was to happen. And honestly, it didn't bother her, either. She knew what she did was the right thing to do regardless of whether or not her teammates agreed with her.

"Hmmmm..." Marionette hummed as he slowed the breadstick to a stop in between the two competitors. It was now moment of truth time. "...Laura." He finally called before tossing the surprised fox a breadstick.

"WHAT?!" Rebecca exclaimed in shock. Randy didn't look at all bothered.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Yes, indeed, Randy, you're done..." Marionette said, before trailing off. Randy sighed, before standing up.

"Whatever." He said as he stood up ready to start his walk to the dock.

"...as a Villain." Marionette continued. This caused Randy to stop in confusion.

"Wait, what?" He said curiously.

"Yes, that's right. You're done as a Villain. Because tonight's loser, is tomorrow's Hero." Marionette explained. This surprised everyone.

"WHAT?!" Rebecca exclaimed again. This time sounding more shocked than before.

"So... he's not eliminated?" Laura said curiously.

"Nope!" Marionette exclaimed.

"Crap..." Randy muttered to himself in annoyance. He was honestly kind of relived that he had been eliminated. He would have been glad to get off the island.

"Why does he have to swap teams?! Why can't Laura?!" Rebecca asked clearly annoyed by the situation.

"Chill... geez." Randy spoke up, getting the female raccoon to look at him. "So... does me being a Hero mean I get to sleep in the Hotel tonight?" He asked, looking back towards Marionette as he did. Marionette nodded.

"Yep." He replied.

"Woo! No crappy, rotted, wooden cabin for me!" Randy exclaimed, before running off towards the Hotel. The remaining Villains didn't look amused.

"Couldn't you vote me off instead, and send me over to the Hotel?!" Roxy asked. Marionette shook his head.

"Nope. All votes are final. Sorry." He replied. Roxy growled in annoyance as he did.

Laura had been standing there pretty relived that Randy wasn't going to wrongfully get eliminated over her. Rebecca was just plain angry by the outcome of the ceremony.

"And after tonight's shocking team Switch, what's next?" Marionette said curiously. "Will Betty stop scaring Goldie and Freddy for seemingly no reason at all? With Laura well on her road to Redemption, will Carson and Carly finally begin to give her a chance again after saving their lives? And how will Rebecca deal with her wannabe boyfriend, Randy switching teams?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time only on Total... Drama... Fazbear... All-Stars!" He finished.

* * *

Wow, and after a three week absence, that's finally it for chapter 6! I really do apologize for that long delay. Didn't mean for that to happen. And hopefully a gap like that won't happen again.

BUT on the bright side, I did get to finish a chapter for my Pokémon story More Than Just Friends. So after a six month absence from updating that story, it finally got a new chapter. So if you haven't already, check it out!

Also, I added a bit more to the story with Randy/Laura/and Freddy after the Roxy/Goldie/Rebecca segment during the challenge. So if you're interested in getting in just a little more TDFAS this week, check it out.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all in the next one!


	8. Hamster Ball Battle Royal

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear Showdown, our competitors waged war in a water gun battle to capture their opponents treasured flag and return it to home base in a... toned down challenge!" Marionette started. "Adrian continued to prove that no matter what he did, he could anger Roxy so much that he could make the veins pop out of her forehead. Doug learned the shocking truth that Rebecca for some reason voted for herself to be eliminated over their previously eliminated teammate, Max. And tensions continued to rise between Katy and Rebecca as their rivalry for Randy's love dragged on with the female raccoon literally dragging him away from a conversation with the kangaroo." He continued. "But in the end, after an argument by The Villains that almost led to their on the spot breakdown, and lots, and I mean LOTS of water blasting, it would be the team rallying Laura that would end up sacrificing her own team's victory to save Carson and Carly from their death experience, ending with The Villains being sent to the Bonfire Ceremony, where in a turn of events, Randy would be voted off of his team and moved over to The Heros side of things." He finished.

"After last weeks shocking move, What'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It had been a pretty comfortable night for The Heros after moving all of their things back into the Hotel. Especially the newest Hero, Randy. He had been pretty happy as he marched back into the Hotel with his things, surprising The Heros. It was pretty comical to him that things went the way they did. He wasn't complaining.

Katy was honestly pretty shocked when she heard him explaining what he was doing there. He was a Hero now? He was so close to being sent home before she could actually talk with him, but instead he was sent to their team. It was a blessing and a relief to her.

She had woken up rather early and just decided to lay in bed as she tried to plan out in her head what she wanted to say to him, because she knew she couldn't waste anymore time with it. Rebecca wasn't going to be as big of a road block now either, which was a good thing.

She eventually began to grow frustrated. She had no clue what she wanted to say. She felt like she did, but at the same time, she didn't. She had never experienced anything like this in her entire life before. It was a new feeling. One that she wasn't sure if she wanted to get used to.

Before she became too angry, she climbed out of bed and made her way towards her shower. Maybe she could wash her worries away? Maybe. Hopefully...

Unfortunately for her, even after standing in the shower for close to twenty-five minutes, she still couldn't figure anything out. It just frustrated her further.

After getting out and drying herself off, she quickly got dressed before making her way to her door. With her paw on the nob, that's when she froze. She stared ahead at the door for several seconds, before closing her eyes. She side before dropping her head forward, resting her forehead on the door. She stood there for a couple of minutes continuing to just think.

She wasn't sure how to go about this, but something she did know for sure was how she felt. And regardless of any of the obstacles Rebecca tried to throw her way, that wasn't going to change a thing. If anything, it was just going to make her even more determined than she already was to get things figured out.

She took a deep breath before reopening her eyes. After that she finally headed out of her room. She needed breakfast. She did know that much.

She walked through the rather quiet Hotel on her way to the dining room. She hadn't heard anything so she wasn't sure where everyone was at. It was weird to her that her teammates would rather spend time around camp than taking advantage of the Hotel. Which, realistically she wasn't one to judge considering she had done the same thing before.

She shook her head at the thought as she finally reached the dining room. That's when she saw Randy sitting at the table eating breakfast. She froze when she saw him. He didn't seem to notice her at first as he was too busy chowing down on his bacon.

"Oh, uh... hey." He finally said in a somewhat muffled tone, mouth full of bacon, as he noticed the kangaroo.

"H-hey." She replied somewhat nervously as she continued to stand in place. Randy stared at her for several seconds as he finished chewing his bacon.

"You gonna come sit down, or are you just going to stand there?" He said curiously, confused as to why she was just standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, um... yeah. Y-yeah..." Katy replied, shaking her head as she did. She slowly made her way to the table before sitting down across from the raccoon. He took notice to the way she was acting. It was weird to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Katy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm... fine. Just h-hungry." She replied, her eyes looking anywhere except at him. She was mentally kicking herself right now for the way she was acting. She had never been this nervous around him before. NEVER. So she didn't know why it was this bad now.

Randy sat there staring at her, narrowing his eyes as he did. He honestly wasn't sure if he believed her, or not. She was just acting way too strange for someone that was just hungry.

(Confessional -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a somewhat relaxed expression on his face.

"She can say she's fine all she wants, but I don't buy it. If there's anyone that's going to know anything about telling people you're fine when you're not, it's me." He started. "I don't know what her deal is, but I guess I should try and find out. If I can avoid more people getting mopey around me, I want to." He continued. He looked off to the side as he said that. He was trying to act all tough, but it was obvious that he at least cared a little bit.

(Confessional End)

After receiving her food, Katy stared down at her plate as she ate. Randy, who had finished some time ago, just sat there watching her. Neither one of them had said anything for quite some time now. Katy wanted to try and say something, but she just wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Randy on the other hand, was just observing. He sat waiting to see if she would cave and tell him what was up. She hadn't yet. But he figured she would.

After several minutes of avoiding looking at him, Katy finally glanced up to see him sitting there staring at her. She immediately looked back down as she did. An unamused frown formed on Randy's face afterwards. Again, Katy had no clue why she was suddenly this nervous around him. But she knew what he wanted. He wanted her to say something. Anything. So she figured he wasn't going to stop staring at her the way he was until she did.

"S-So... you were pretty close to getting eliminated the other night." She finally said. Randy didn't respond at first, this got her to look back up at him. His unamused expression from the way she was acting having remained.

"Sure was." He replied, his tone somewhat matching his expression. Katy stared at him for several seconds, before looking back down at her food.

"I'm glad you weren't." She said. Randy gave her a single nod as he continued to stare at her. After that, the silence picked back up. Randy really became curious if that was all she was going to give him.

Katy had continued slowly eating her food for a short amount of time afterwords before she just stopped. She sat in silence, unmoving as she stared down at her plate. Randy raised a curious eyebrow at this. She sighed, finally ready to speak again, but she didn't get to.

Before she could, they heard the door to the Hotel open up, and footsteps rush towards them.

"Randy! You ready?" Rebecca asked as she ran into the room. She completely ignored Katy's presence as she did.

"Ready for what?" Randy asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You said you'd come with me to try and find the Statuette again today, remember?" Rebecca said curiously. Randy shook his head.

"No, you asked if we could do this again and I said whatever." He replied as he looked up towards the female.

"That's close enough to a yes." She said as she began pulling on his arm. "Come on before one of the others finds it." She continued as she pulled him out of his chair and began to drag him to towards the door. Katy glanced up at him as she watched Rebecca drag him away from her yet again.

"Hey...!" Randy exclaimed as he was dragged away. He looked at Rebecca, before glancing back at Katy. The thing that immediately caught his attention was the sad expression on her face. He didn't even have time to say anything before he realized they were already outside the Hotel. He wasn't sure why he didn't pull away from Rebecca, but he didn't.

After they were gone, Katy looked back down at her plate. She closed her eyes and let out a really depressed sigh.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera staring off to the side, her saddened expression having remained on her face.

"I... don't know what happened. We were alone, and I had every chance to try and talk to him, but I didn't. I didn't, and then Rebecca came in and dragged him away from me... again." She started, before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I'm beginning to think I'm never going to get this figured out." She continued before dropping her face in her paws.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with a smile on her face.

"Randy and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. I've really been enjoying it! It's just, I was almost too late getting him earlier. I can't risk Katy getting into his head. It'll jeopardize all the work I've done so far. I refuse to let that happen." She said, shaking her head as she did.

(Confessional End)

(With Laura)

After the surprising ending to the Bonfire Ceremony, Laura had gone back to the cabin to try and get some sleep. It was rather easy considering her teammates started giving her the cold shoulder after costing them the last challenge. Goldie had even called her a traitor at one point.

But regardless of the way they were treating her, she let it roll over one shoulder and off the other. They could be mad all they wanted to be, but she knew she did the right thing helping Carly and Carson. That's honestly all that mattered.

After climbing out of the rickety, old bed she had slept in, she changed out of her pajamas and headed out for her run. Because of the loss, she didn't have the added advantage of being able to use the Hotel's gym for her morning training, so she was going to have to be creative when it came to it. Running, push-ups, sit ups, perhaps from pull-ups if she could find a sturdy enough tree branch that wasn't too high up. She'd make it work. She always did.

As she ran towards the trail, she passed Roxy, who still was not pleased with her forfeiting her team's win. She wanted to be in that Hotel right now. Laura tried to ignore the look the angry vixen was giving her as she ran past. She'd get over it... eventually.

She eventually made it to the trail. She ran down it more relaxed than she had been. Her somewhat hardened expression had remained, but on the inside she just felt... better.

As her run continued, she couldn't help but think about the glaring fact that despite of what she did in the last challenge, she still managed to avoid getting the most votes against her at Bonfire Ceremony. She didn't understand why they would vote for Randy over her when she was the one that cost them the challenge. It just didn't make much sense.

She was kind of glad that Marionette threw out one of his trademark "left turn surprises" and moved him to the other team instead of sending him home, though. She didn't think it would have really been fair for him to get eliminated like that.

She had been so busy lost in thought that she hadn't realized she was coming up on a familiar pair of competitors.

Carson and Carly had been out searching for the Invincibility Statuette. They were out further than they had been before, checking bushes and trees to see if they could find anything. Like Laura, they were too focused on what they were doing to even notice that she was coming.

Laura kept running up until she finally ran into the searching cat. She managed to skid to a stop before she could. Carly let out a surprised squeak as she prepared for the collision, but it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at the fox, who stood trying to catch her breath. The scene had got Carson's attention too.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking up to Carly as he did. She looked at him and nodded, before they both turned their attention back to the other competitor.

"I apologize for that. I wasn't paying attention like I should have been." She apologized.

"I-it's... okay." Carly replied. Laura gave her an appreciative nod after words. After that, the silence picked up for just a few seconds before Laura spoke again.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll leave you two be and continue on my way." She said. After, she got ready to continue on her way. Carson and Carly looked at each other, offering a silent nod to one another, before stopping her.

"Laura, wait." Carson said, getting the fox to stop and face them once again. She remained silent, allowing for him to continue. "Look, we just want to thank you again for what you did in the last challenge. You really had our backs back there, and if it wasn't for you, we'd probably be digesting in that shark's stomach right now." He continued, Carly nodded in agreement with him.

"You don't need to thank me. You two were more important than winning that challenge, there is no doubt in my mind about that." Laura said. Both Carson and Carly flashed her a small smile as she did. After, Carson's smile faded as he let out a sigh.

"Look, I want to apologize for the way that I've been acting towards you. I feel like I've been letting my personal feelings cloud my judgment as of late. You've apologized to us so many times now, each time sounding more sincere than the last-" he started, before being cut off.

"-No. You have no need to apologize to me. You had every right to feel the way you did. I was wrong. I know that. You guys were my friends, and the way I treated you was the worst thing I've ever done. Again, I truly am sorry for what I did. But I am glad that you two are okay. That's the only thing that really matters." Laura said.

"We ARE your friends." Carly spoke up, getting the fox to look over at her. She seemed slightly taken aback at first, but a small smile soon began to form on her face.

"We are." Carson repeated, a smile making its way back onto his face. Laura stared at the two, before finally giving them a single nod as she did. It was on that was full of appreciation and thankfulness.

"Thank you. T-thank... both of you." She said as she looked back and forth between the two. They both offered her a single nod, their smiles remaining as they did.

"Hey, so, we've been looking for the Invincibility Statuette if you want to hang out with us, or whatever." Carson said. "I mean, unless you wanted to get back to your run." He continued. Laura shook her head.

"I'd love to hang out with the two of you." She replied. Both Carson and Carly seemed pretty happy with her response.

"Alright, then I guess we should get back to looking for that Statuette." Carson said, both females nodded in agreement, before the trio happily continued their search.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a pretty relaxed look on his face.

"You know, I don't think I should have been as hard on Laura as I was. I've said before that after what she did trusting her again was going to be hard. But her apologies have been pretty sincere. And what she did in the last challenge, I will always appreciate that. I honestly think I'm just glad that everything seems to be okay now." He said.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera looking off towards the side like she usually did, just trying to avoid looking into it.

"I-I'm glad that everything is better with L-Laura. I didn't t-think her and Carson were ever going to move on a-after what happened." She started, before looking down towards the floor. "But I'm happy that they did." She continued, a small smile returning to her face, as she spoke in her usual soft, timid voice.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera with her small smile remaining on her face. Usually she would have refrained from even smiling like she was. But after what had happened, she just couldn't help it this time.

"So I've finally managed to redeem myself to Carly and Carson. At least a little bit. Just because we're friends again doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to make it up to them for what I did. But I'm just glad I've finally managed to do something right. And I'm going to try my best to continue doing that until I finally feel like regained the trust that I lost." She said, nodding as she finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Like she had done the past couple of mornings, Cheek had gotten up early just so she could go for a walk around the island. It had become somewhat of a morning ritual for her.

It was relaxing, sure. But she honestly didn't know if it was helping her or not. She wanted it to be, but she just couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts regardless of what she was doing.

She knew being sad and mopey wasn't what she should be. It was pointless. But she still couldn't help but feel like she was more alone than she had been in a long time. It was getting to the point where she was beginning to feel frustrated.

She began to feel so frustrated that she stopped walking. Just standing in place, clenching her fists. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. After that, she finally reopened her eyes, looking around as she did. Trees, grass, and bushes was what surrounded her. Things were quiet. So very, very quiet.

It was a moment like this where she could have really used someone to talk to: Chica, Bonnie,... Brent. Maybe then she wouldn't feel as bad as she currently was.

She eventually shook her head and sighed, before continuing on her way back towards camp. She was thinking maybe she needed to lay down or something for a little while.

She walked relatively slow as she made her way back to camp. She honestly wasn't in any hurry to get back there. Her slow movements remained almost the entire way back, until her frustrations started building up again. She was frustrated with herself that she was letting things spiral out of the control the way they currently were. Sure she had felt somewhat lost before while she was competing on the show, but for some reason, now it just felt worse than it ever had been.

Her pace began to quicken as her building self-frustration continued. She again tried to take some deep breaths. She knew she really needed to try and calm down. She felt like she was beginning to overdue it a little. She knew being this frustrated was seriously unnecessary.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera, her expression a mixture of sad and angry.

"I don't know why this is bothering me so bad. It shouldn't, but it is. Maybe I should try and spend some time with some of the others or something. Maybe that'll help. Because right now, this is just... too much." She said, before looking down towards the floor.

(Confessional End)

Eventually she came off the trail back into camp, almost running into Roxy as she did. She vixen seemed rather annoyed by this, but too immediate notice to the chicken's current demeanor.

"What's your problem?" She asked. She honestly wasn't really interested in the chicken's problems, but figured she would ask anyway.

"It doesn't matter." She replied. Her tone was mainly frustration, but there was a hint of sadness mixed in. Roxy rolled her eyes before saying anything.

"Look, usually I really don't care about how people feel. But you of all people, I've never seen like this before. And knowing the way you've been about this stuff before, I know you want to talk about it. So start talking before I change my mind about listening." She said, crossing her arms as she waited for the chicken to speak. Cheek stared at her in silence for several seconds, before closing her eyes and letting out a somewhat defeated sigh.

"I don't know what the problem is. Things have just kind of felt pretty lonely lately. I think maybe it's because Chica, Bonnie, and Brent all got left out. They were who I always spent most of my time with. I just think I'm more frustrated by the fact that this is bothering me so much than anything." She replied. As she finished, Roxy stared at her in silence for a few seconds before slightly shaking her head.

"That honestly is a really ridiculous reason to feel sad. This is a game about trying to beat everyone else and be the last one here. YOU know more about that than anyone. So if you don't want to get pushed over and eliminated, I suggest you push all of your feelings to the side, and start focusing on what you and everyone else is here to do: win." She said. Cheek stared at her in silence as she thought about what the vixen had just said. She knew she was right, she couldn't argue that. She was getting ready to speak again, when they were interrupted.

"Well I'll be. Gracias señoras! The three of us together again, brings back memories, doesn't it?" Adrian spoke as he walked up, joining the two females. Neither of them looked amused by his appearance. Roxy Especially was annoyed by it. "Cheek, my pollo encantador, it's been awhile since we've had the opportunity to chat like this." He continued, staring at the chicken as he did. After, he looked towards Roxy, a large smile forming on his face. "And Roxy, my little zorra descarada, you're looking as lovely as ever." He continued, his tone sounding as smooth and seductive as usual. He grabbed Roxy's paw and tried to kiss it, but didn't get a chance to before she pulled it away from him.

"What do you want?" Cheek finally asked, not buying into Adrian's facade. He smiled back in her direction before responding.

"Oh, Cheek. C'mon, don't be like that. We're friends! Can't I just want to... talk?" He said curiously. Neither female looked amused with his response.

"No." Roxy replied plainly. Her sour look still remained. Her response didn't seem to falter Adrian's attitude.

"Roxy-" he started, before being cut off before he could go any further.

"-Will you please just... go away? You are the last person I want to deal with right now." Cheek said, Roxy nodded in agreement with her.

"Gotta agree with her on this one." She said. Adrian looked at her, before looking back at Cheek, his smile finally slightly fading.

"Aww, I'm sorry Cheek. Does something have you down in the dumps? Something to do with your boyfriend perhaps? Or is the stress of the game getting to you already? It seems to have already gotten to Roxy. She's been in a bad mood since we got here." He said. His comments only angered Cheek further. She stood there, clenching her fists, as a low growl escaped her beak. Roxy caught a glimpse of this, and stepped slightly off to the side just in case.

And as Cheek stood there, angrily staring at Adrian, his smile remained. It was almost mocking at this point. Her breathing picked up, getting ready to snap. And just as she was about to throw an angry punch, Freddy intervened.

"Woah! Cheek, calm down." The bear said as he stood in between her and the wolf. Adrian stood behind him with his eyebrow slightly raised. He was kinda interested in the way this was going. Cheek stood in front of Freddy, her anger clearly still there. "Just... relax. Okay?" He said curiously, placing his hands on her shoulders. He tried to sound as calming as he could. He didn't want her to snap. Cheek closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding as she did.

"I didn't mean to anger you. I just thought we were having a friendly conversation." Adrian spoke up. Both Roxy and Freddy turned their annoyed glances towards him.

"Will you just-" Roxy began to yell before being interrupted.

"-Please, just... go away." Freddy said. His annoyance towards the wolf was obvious. Adrian put his paws up in response.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Cheek, once again... I apologize." He said, flashing the chicken a smile, before finally turning and walking away. The three of them watched him walk off before looking back at each other.

"What was that about?" Freddy finally asked.

"He just doesn't know when to shut his mouth." Roxy replied. A frown remained on Cheek's face, as she stared down towards the ground and shook her head.

"Excuse me." She said, before hurriedly walking off back towards the Hotel Spa, leaving Freddy and Roxy standing there watching her as she did.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with a slight frown on his face. He sat in silence for several minutes before finally speaking.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened leading up to that, but I know Cheek was ready to knock Adrian's head off. Would he have deserved it? Probably. But, she doesn't need to be letting him get to her. Mainly because I know that's exactly what he wants. That's what he wanted while we were on the ship. Maybe giving her some space will help cool her down some. Hopefully it does..." he said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with a very annoyed look on her face.

"That weasel thinks I'm dumb. I know exactly what he's up to, and I'm not going to let him get away with it. He's trying to throw us off our game so we mess up during challenges and get eliminated. He's been trying that on me for weeks, and now it looks like he's trying to move his focus towards Cheek. Do I care? Not really. But, I'd rather have her here than him. At least the finale wouldn't be as hard to bare. Besides, after what happened the last time we were here, I'm actually hoping I make it to the finale with Cheek. Beating her would be nice." She said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a rather relaxed look on his face. He didn't seem to be at all bothered by what had happened.

"Alright, so I wasn't really expecting to run into Cheek. And I also wasn't expecting to hit a nerve as quick as I did. Clearly she does have something going on, though. And usually when she does, I've noticed that most of the time it has something to do with Brent. So was I really in the wrong there for asking? I don't think so." He started, his smile remaining. "And Freddy walking up was pure convenience. For me, of course. But Roxy, *Chuckles, I know she's no fool. I suppose maybe I'll need luck on my side to take her out. Something that would pain me so. But, in this game, ya gotta do what you gotta do if you want to win that million. And I want to win that million." He continued, his tone sounding more sinister as he finished.

(Confessional End)

(With Rachel and Doug)

After what had happened the last time The Heros were at the Bonfire Ceremony, Rachel hadn't really been herself. Currently, she was sitting alone on the dock gently strumming the chords on her guitar.

She hadn't really said much to anyone since the last challenge. Not even Doug. She really just hadn't felt like talking. The whole thing with Max and the Bonfire Ceremony was still bothering her. With the way the game works she really didn't think it should. But she honestly just felt like Max didn't deserve to get eliminated like he did. That was the main reason she voted against herself instead of him or Doug.

Doug, on the other hand, had remained pretty worried about his friend. He was still surprised at the revelation from the other day.

He had woken up somewhat late, but not too late. He had walked down the hallway of the Hotel Spa and knocked on Rachel's door to see if she wanted to go get breakfast with him, but he didn't get a response. It took a few minutes of knocking before he finally decided that she wasn't there.

After eating breakfast by himself, he headed out of the Hotel on the hunt for his friend. He wasn't sure where she could be, but he was hoping she wasn't far. He figured that even though she probably just wanted her space, she really needed someone to be there at that moment. Clearly she was still pretty upset about what had happened.

As he walked around camp, he accidentally bumped into Goldie as the yellow furred bear was making his way back towards The Losers' cabin from the communal showers.

Doug stopped in his way, slightly annoying the bear. But it was obvious to him that he wanted something.

"What?" Goldie said curiously, his tone sounding slightly inconvenienced by being bothered. Doug stood there trying to ask Goldie if he had seen Rachel, without actually asking him. He raised his paws above his head to mimic the rabbits ears to try and help him understand, but the bear remained somewhat lost. "I don't know what you're doing! Just ask the question." He said, growing more impatient with the silent dog. Doug seemed to be getting more annoyed as well. Eventually he began playing an air guitar. Goldie would HAVE to know what he was talking about that way. But... he still didn't. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" The bear exclaimed in frustrated. Doug clenched his teeth, his frustration building. And just as he felt something was about to come out...

"-HE'S LOOKING FOR RACHEL!" Betty exclaimed happily as she popped up from behind Goldie.

"AHHH!!" The bear screamed and jumped, as he turned and looked at the rabbit. Even Doug was startled by her sudden appearance. "Y-you! Why... you-GAH!" He exclaimed, before storming off, leaving Doug and Betty standing there alone.

"What's his problem?" Betty asked. Doug face palmed and shook his head. He did that for a few seconds before finally putting his paw out, hoping Betty would give him the answer about Rachel. "I'm sorry, I don't have any change." She said. Doug was confused at first, before shaking his head. That's when he did the ear thing again. "Oh! Oh! I know this one! You're a... scary monster that's here to eat us?!" She exclaimed. Again, Doug was confused by this. He stood there for a few seconds before shaking his head. After that, he began to do the air guitar again. "You want to start an air instrument band?! Cool! I have a triangle! Look!" She exclaimed, before she began acting like she was playing a triangle. Doug opened his mouth to act like he was screaming, before storming off. "Wait! Where are you going! Do you not like the triangle?! I can play the flute too!" She called towards the dog as he walked off.

(Confessional -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera, pinching his forehead in frustration, as he shook his head. All he wanted to do was find Rachel, and he really couldn't believe that the others were making that harder for him to do than it should. Betty had especially given him a headache.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera playing her air flute for several seconds, before finally stopping.

"I don't know what Goldie's problem was. Maybe he's sick! But Doug, I just wanted to join his air instrument band! I'm a multi-talented air instrument performer! If he didn't like the triangle, I can also play the flute, the clarinet, the saxophone, the bass, the bongos, the recorder, the chimes-" She continued to list off instruments as the camera cut.

(Confessional End)

As Doug's search continued, Lefty stood not too far away from the dock, watching Rachel as she continued to strum away on her guitar.

"The lonely sole with a broken heart sits alone strumming her guitar. The fall has just begun, Rachel." He said to himself, his tone sounding dark as he did.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom.

After he finished, Lefty stood with a sinister smirk on his face as a dark, low laugh began. His eyes remained locked on Rachel as he did.

(At The Beach)

It didn't take too long for all the competitors to show up to the beach. The last one to arrive was Cheek, but even she wasn't too late.

Randy immediately took notice to the way she looked as she walked past him, joining the rest of her Hero teammates.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Cheek looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. She sounded pretty sad. He knew she wasn't okay.

"Alright. Good morning, Competitors, and welcome to today's... fun challenge." Marionette said as he and Jackson walked up. He clearly wasn't as enthused as he usually was. "So for today's challenge I originally had something extreme and awesome planned that involved an active volcano, swimming goggles, and a locked safe, but I was told that was too dangerous for all of you. So... instead of that, today each one of you are going to be climbing inside one of the hamster balls from a challenge back in season three, and competing to try and knock each other off of that platform in the lake. The first team who gets completely knocked off the platform loses and will be joining me tonight at the Bonfire Ceremony. The winning team will obviously get to stay in the amazingly fabulous Marionette Hotel Spa. Simple. So I don't feel like I need to do any further explaining. So everyone go pick a ball and get ready for the first of the new ''competitor safe'' challenges." He explained, his enthusiasm only seeming to somehow decrease as he finished.

Everyone looked around at each other both confused, and relieved, before they started making their way over to the hamster balls.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed, still pretty annoyed.

"So we're actually doing a challenge that doesn't involve us risking our lives for once. It's about time. And this one is an easy win, too. As long as Laura doesn't throw the challenge this time to help the other team win." She said.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with a somewhat standard expression on his face. He just really didn't seem to care too much.

"*Scoff* an easy challenge? Wow, I'm shocked. That puppet's been trying to kill us for four seasons now. It's about time someone stepped in. I may like danger, on occasions, but even I think he's been going over board with some of these challenges. I mean, just look at that Mojo guy. Rough stuff." He said, shaking his head as he did.

(Switch to -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with a somewhat determined smile on his face. He actually felt pretty confident about today's challenge.

"So I'm honestly feeling good about this. This challenge is easy and safe. A rare combination for this show. I'm thinking if I can keep The Heros together, then we can win this one and stay in the Hotel Spa again." He said, his confidence remaining as he did.

(Confessional End)

Once everyone was inside their hamster ball, they were all moved out to the platform where the challenge was going to take place. It was a good twenty feet or so above the actual lake. So whoever was eliminated was going to have a pretty decent drop.

Everyone now just stood around in their hamster balls waiting for Marionette to start the challenge. He stood just on the beach with Nightmare and Jackson, ready to watch the challenge.

"This is a nice, safe start to the future of the show. I'm proud of you." Jackson said. Marionette offered him a frown in response, before looking back towards the competitors. Once he did, he immediately blew the whistle signaling the start of the challenge.

As Marionette blew the whistle, the competitors immediately charged at each other. They began furiously knocking into each other, trying to knock each other off of the platform.

Rebecca had immediately targeted Katy. She knew being the one that eliminated her would make the whole challenge worth it.

Katy had targeted Rebecca in return, but before she could make it to her, she got cut off by Goldie. The yellow fur bear rammed his hamster ball into hers, sending her rolling backwards across the platform. He looked pretty happy about his roll. Rebecca, however, did not. She wanted to be the one to eliminate the kangaroo, so she wasn't going to allow Goldie to do it.

She quickly rolled towards her, knocking into Goldie as she did. He rolled back a few feet nearly rolling over the side.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled towards his raccoon teammate. She seemed to ignore him as she continued to race towards Katy.

Katy got her bearings back just as Rebecca was about to crash into her. She quickly rolled herself out of the way just as she was about to be the blunt of the impact. Rebecca's eyes grew wide as she tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. She was going too fast to be able to. She flew over the side and down into the water with Katy watching. A somewhat small smile formed on her face as she did.

Rebecca sat in silence in her hamster ball in the water for several seconds, before she started hitting it and screaming in frustration that that had just happened.

(Confessional -Rebecca)

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Rebecca screamed in anger and frustration as she threw a tantrum in the outhouse.

(Confessional End)

Roxy, having just bared witness to one of her teammates getting eliminated, growled in anger. The Villains were now down six to eight, The Heros having the advantage. She knew with how well they were working together, if she didn't do something, they were going to get the win. She couldn't allow that. She wanted out of that crappy cabin too bad to allow that.

The angry vixen quickly turned her attention to the nearest Hero, Carson. She quickly rolled towards the distracted Hero, roughly knocking into him. She sent him rolling across the platform, but luckily for him, not over the side. Now alert, he quickly turned his attention towards her as she rolled towards him again. He managed to roll out of the way as she tried to ram him. She, herself managed to roll to a stop before she flew over the side.

She quickly turned her attention back to him, now staring each other down. They quickly began to roll towards each other. They collided knocking each other back once again. Neither one of them was showing any signs of backing down from this fight. Several seconds passed before they once again began to roll towards each other. They didn't make it far before, out of the blue, Goldie came barreling towards them, blasting Carson backwards, sending him rolling over the side. Roxy managed to come to a stop as she watched. She was pretty annoyed that Goldie just took her elimination.

He looked back towards the vixen, who remained staring at him. A small huff escaped his snout before he turned and rolled towards his next target. Roxy growled as she watched him.

Carly, who was nearby, had seen Goldie eliminate Carson. That didn't sit very well with her.

Doug had been rolling around the platform knocking into random Villains. He came close a couple of times to getting an elimination, but was foiled before he could. He had been rolling towards Betty when out of the corner of his eye he saw a distracted Rachel, with Adrian's sights set on her.

His eyes grew wide as he quickly raced towards her. Adrian had been rolling at a pretty quick speed towards her. He knew that with how close she was to the edge, if he hit her, she was a goner. A smirk formed on his face as he closed in on her. But before he could take her out, Doug cane rolling up, knocking into her, sending her rolling out of the way. Adrian didn't stop, though. He rammed into Doug sending him flying backwards and over the side.

Rachel stood there somewhat confused as to what had just happened. She rolled back towards the ledge and looked over, spotting Doug now floating in the water. She stared at him for several seconds, before looking back up at Adrian. He looked at her before shrugging. This slightly annoyed the rabbit.

As he rolled off, she began to follow. What she didn't know was she was being watched. Lefty stood in his hamster ball, not too far away from her. A sinister smile formed on his face as he began to follow too.

Freddy and Randy weren't too far away from where Lefty had been. They had remained in pretty close proximity to one another trying to pick out an easy target they could take out with the numbers game.

They looked around the platform, in the midst of all the current madness, before spotting Betty just on the other side of the platform. She seemed to be somewhat distracted. The two Heros looked at each other and nodded, before they began to roll towards her. They didn't make it too far before Roxy came rolling out of nowhere, knocking into Randy, sending him into Freddy. Freddy rolled closer to the edge, as Randy got his bearings back. He flashed a somewhat annoyed glance towards the vixen as they stared at each other. Roxy stared at her former Villain teammate, not saying a word as she did.

After several seconds of just glaring at each other, they raced towards each other, ramming into one another. They both rolled a few feet back, before once again quickly racing towards each other. This time they knocked each other back further when they collided. As they were about to go again, Goldie flew up out of nowhere like he had done previously, knocking into Randy and sending him flying backwards and over the ledge. Roxy stared at him even more angry with him than she was before.

As Goldie was getting ready to turn around to face the vixen, Carly came speeding up seemingly out of nowhere, ramming into him and sending him into the water with Randy. She looked over the side, down at the now shocked bear. He was at a loss for words. Roxy let out an amused huff as she watched it.

She didn't get to enjoy the scene too long before Adrian sped past her, knocking into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" She exclaimed towards the wolf, he looked back with a smile.

"Sorry about that, my sweet little cherry blossom." He replied in a somewhat mocking tone. Roxy growled as he did. However, she was soon once again interrupted when Rachel flew past her after Adrian, once again knocking into her. She didn't even get to say anything that time before Lefty flew past her after Rachel, once again knocking into her. She let out a frustrated scream before she raced after them.

Adrian knee Rachel was following him. He let out a little chuckle as he raced around the platform. He eventually came head to head with Cheek. His smile curved into a smirk as he raced towards the chicken.

He raced towards her hoping to get a quick elimination. But instead of moving, she just stood there watching him. But he didn't stop. And just as he was about to hit her, she quickly rolled out of the way. Adrian gasped as he dug his heels into the bottom off the ball, trying to get it to stop. Luckily for him, he rolled to a stop right on the ledge. He let out a relived sigh as he did. But that relief wouldn't last too long as Rachel came speeding up behind him, sending him flying over the side. She didn't even get to enjoy it before Lefty sped up not only taking her out, but taking himself out too.

Roxy, who had also been hot on their heels, slid to a stop, looking over the ledge at the carnage that lay in the water below. Once she turned back around, she was immediately met with the remaining Heros, who had managed to dispose of both Betty and Laura by sheer luck.

Roxy glared around as Cheek, Freddy, Katy, and Carly closed in on her. This was it. The numbers game had caught up to her. She let out another low growl as she looked around at them.

"Four on one. Pfft. Big deal." Roxy said, clearly not intimidated by her current odds. The Heros looked around at each other, before looking back at the vixen.

Without saying another word, Roxy raced forward, straight towards the middle of the four Heros. She flew right between them, sending them crashing into each other. Cheek had managed to roll to a stop on the edge before she was eliminated, but Carly was sent rolling over the side and into the water.

Roxy immediately turned to face the three Heros, racing towards them once again. Freddy had managed to cut her off, sending both of them rolling backwards. Roxy closer to the ledge than him. She quickly began to roll towards the bear once again, but was hit from the side by Katy, who sent her rolling back closer to the edge.

Cheek, who was currently the closest to her, looked at her. She appreciated the fact that she talked to her earlier, but she also thought back to the go-Kart challenge and how when she was in this same situation, Roxy took advantage and eliminated her. Pushing her feelings aside, Cheek raced towards the vixen as she was trying to regain her bearings. She rammed into her sending her flying over the side and down into the water below. Roxy floated in the water shocked, and angry about what had just happened.

"And it looks like with three remaining teammates, The Heros win once again!" Marionette exclaimed through his mega phone. The Heros cheered, as The Villains stood by in annoyance watching their celebration.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera fuming about her team's loss. A challenge that easy shouldn't have been anything but a win for them.

"We... should not... have lost... that challenge. And I shouldn't be stuck... sleeping in THAT STUPID, DECREPIT OLD CABIN AGAIN! We should have won that! It was easy! The only thing they had to do was knock the other team off of the platform! That's it! But they couldn't even do that right! GAAHH!!" She exclaimed in frustration. She was definitely taking the loss hard.

(Switch to -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera somewhat disappointed about her team's loss. But she definitely wasn't taking it as hard as Roxy was.

"Oh man, we lost... again. That stinks. But that drop into the water was so cool! I'm glad I lost just to get to do that! It was so fun!" She exclaimed, before twitching. As she did, her fur spiked up and her smile instantly curved down into a frown. "These loser teammates I'm stuck with are absolutely pathetic. Couldn't win an easy challenge to save their lives. That's why as soon as the team's dissolve, I'm taking every single one of them out. None of them deserve to win, and I'm going to make sure none of them do." She said angrily, before twitching once again. As she did, she began giggling as she flattened her fur back down. "I really want to do that drop again!" She exclaimed.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a frown on his face. He was pretty ticked off too that they lost.

"Aye yai yai. The Villains let me down on this one. I would have had a better chance at winning that challenge on my own than with them holding me back. Because for the most part, all they did was get in my way. So yes, I blame them for the loss." He said before shaking his head.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera with a frown on his face to match his teammates.

"The cat got lucky with eliminating me. Really lucky. And if it wasn't for that luck, I think I could have beaten all The Heros and won the challenge by my self. Yeah, I know I could have." He started, before looking off to the side. "Her luck lately in these challenges is too good. She needs to break a mirror or something." He continued.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera, creepily rocking back and forth.

"We all fell down and lost again. What a... shame." He said, before he began laughing.

(Switch to -Laura)

Laura sat in front of the camera, her usually serious expression on her face.

"It is quite unfortunate that we lost another challenge. Am I disappointed? Yes. However, this loss is not going to hold me back. If I can make it through tonight's Bonfire Ceremony, I will comeback from this loss. My team will, too. Regardless of how they feel about me at the moment. That I know for sure." She said, sounding pretty serious as she did.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat with a very annoyed frown on her face. She was more mad that Katy was once again avoiding the Bonfire Ceremony than she was that her team lost again.

"Katy got lucky, again. It should be me sitting in the Hotel Spa right now with Randy, not her. ME!" She exclaimed, before angrily shaking her head. "She might be safe tonight, but she won't be forever. I'll get her out of mine and Randy's way if it's the last thing I do." She finished, sounding angry, yet serious as she did.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Villains sat around the Bonfire Pit just as displeased about being there as they have been every other time. Out of all of them, Roxy was clearly the most annoyed by it.

"Another easy challenge that we lost. I can't believe it." Roxy said in annoyance, as she sat with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I know. No excuses for that loss." Adrian spoke up, getting the angry vixen to look at him. Before she could say anything to him, Marionette, Nightmare, and Jackson walked up.

"Welcome back, Villains. I'm sure you're all just as excited to be here as you were last time." Marionette said. The frustrated Villains continued to sit in silence, not bothering to give him a response. "So I have six breadsticks on this plate. However, there are seven of you. That means whichever one of you does not receive a breadstick must take the dreaded walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be sent away via Canon of Losers. Any questions?" He said curiously. Everyone continued to remain silent. "Good, I wasn't going to answer any questions anyways. Now, moving on to the breadsticks. The first breadstick of the night goes to... Adrian." He said before tossing the wolf a breadstick. This annoyed Roxy.

"Next up... Rebecca." Marionette called, before tossing the female raccoon a breadstick. Even though she was still annoyed about the Katy situation, she happily caught it.

"Laura..." Marionette called, before tossing the surprised, yet relived fox a breadstick.

"Lefty..." Marionette called, before tossing the bear a breadstick. A wicked smile curved on his face as he caught it.

This left three competitors sitting breadstick-less: Goldie, Roxy, and Betty. They all sat in silence staring ahead at Marionette waiting for him to tell them who the bottom two was going to be.

"And... Betty." He finally called, before tossing the rabbit a breadstick. "Goldie, Roxy, surprisingly one of you two has spent your final night here on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars." He continued, turning his attention to the two breadstick-less competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Goldie and Roxy sat in silence, neither one of them in a pleasant mood due to the situation they were currently in.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Roxy couldn't help but angrily glance over at Adrian. He sat with a breadstick in his paw and large smile on his face. It was mocking to her. She let out a low growl in annoyance, before looking back towards Marionette.

Goldie sat with his arms crossed, staring ahead. He wanted that breadstick. To be eliminated like this after being embarrassed by Carly was something he didn't want.

As the tension built up for Roxy and Goldie, Laura sat in the back watching them. She watched them for several seconds, before staring down at the breadstick in her paw.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the final breadstick back and forth between the two breadstick-less competitors. Both of them seemed to slide more and more to the edge of their seats the longer he did.

Neither of them were ready to get sent home. Especially not this early. They both came back to win, and that's what they had intended on doing.

Goldie glanced over at Roxy, who remained staring ahead with an annoyed look on her face. He wasn't looking over at her for long before he looked back towards Marionette. They weren't seriously going to vote him out over Roxy, were they?

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed as he slowed the breadstick to a stop in between the two competitors.

"-Wait." Laura spoke up, getting everyone to look at her.

"Whaaaaat? I'm trying to let the tension build, here." Marionette said in a pretty annoyed tone as he looked towards the fox.

"I know, and I apologize for interrupting. But, I need to say something." Laura said. Marionette was displeased, but he motioned for her to hurry up. "I want to forfeit my breadstick." She announced, everyone gasped as she did.

"Wait, what?" Marionette said curiously.

"I would like to forfeit my breadstick so both Goldie and Roxy can stay." Laura repeated. Everyone was stunned by this.

"I'm okay with it." Roxy said. Goldie nodded in agreement.

"Me too." He said. Marionette looked at them, before looking back at Nightmare, who shrugged, before looking back towards Laura.

"You're... serious?" He said curiously. Laura nodded.

"I am. I don't think either one of them should be sent home yet. They did most of the work in the challenge." She replied. Adrian looked insulted by this.

"Excuse me? What about the work I did?" He said curiously. Roxy looked at him and shook her head, before looking straight again. Adrian frowned at this.

"Can she do that?" Nightmare asked. Marionette looked at him, before shrugging himself.

"If that's what she wants to do, then I guess." He replied. "Laura, you're out." He said as he looked back towards the wolf. He tossed the breadstick to Roxy as he did.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Laura gave him a somewhat curt nod, before standing up. She walked towards Goldie before handing him her breadstick. He gladly took it from her.

"Even though I know what I did in the last challenge was the right thing to do, I would like to apologize for costing you all the challenge." Laura said as she looked around at her former teammates. "Now, if one of you would please deliver a message to Carly and Carson for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Tell them that I appreciate them giving me another chance, and I'm glad that they did, and that I will do my absolute best to see them again in the future." She continued. Most of The Villains didn't even look like they were paying attention to anything she was saying.

"Well, if you got that out of the way, it's time to go." Marionette said, trying to hurry her along. She looked at him and nodded, before once again looking back at her former teammates.

"I wish you all the best of luck." She said, before beginning her walk to the Dock of Shame.

(At The Dock)

Laura walked down the Dock of Shame, only stopping once she reached the Canon. Marionette, Nightmare, and Jackson were quick to follow her. Jackson looked somewhat taken aback by the Canon of Losers.

"This is your means of exit for your competitors?!" He asked. Marionette looked at him and nodded.

"Uh... yeah. It's the Canon of Losers. Don't you watch the show Mister Expert?" He said curiously in a somewhat mocking tone of his own. Jackson didn't look too amused by this. "Now, climb in the Canon." He said, looking back towards Laura. She stared at him with her serious expression for a few seconds, before giving him a single nod, after which she began to climb into the Canon.

Once she was settled, Marionette looked at Nightmare and nodded. Nightmare nodded back before lighting the Canon. As Laura waited to be launched, a small smile crept onto her face. Sure she had just given up the chance to win a million dollars to a couple of people that didn't even like her, but deep down, she knew she was doing the right thing by doing that. She really didn't feel like they deserved to be in the spot they were in after all they did in the challenge. She had made amends with Carson and Carly, so she felt she owed it to her former teammates to allow them to keep going in the game after costing them a challenge.

Several seconds later, a loud boom shook the dock.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Laura screamed as she was shot into the distance. Marionette watched her twinkle into a star in the sky with a smile on his face. Jackson just looked outright shocked. He was too shocked to even say anything.

"And after that shocking twist, what's next for our competitors?" Marionette said curiously. "How will Carson and Carly react to their friend turned enemy turned friend again forfeiting her immunity and her chance at winning a million big ones, and being eliminated? Will Roxy's somewhat rude, yet true pep talk get Cheek back on the right path out of sad feelings city? And what's going on with Lefty?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... All-Stars!" He finished.

**And that's it for chapter 7! What a swerve on the ending, aye? **

**So let me explain it before you hate me for it. I honestly felt like this was a good time to write Laura out. She did her Redemption thing and made up with Carson and Carly, which was the thing she cared about doing the most, and by saving Goldie and Roxy from Elimination, she tried to right the wrong in her teammates eyes that she did by costing them the previous challenge, even though she knew she did the right thing. She cared about making up for her mistakes, and she did that. So she accomplished what she was trying to accomplish, and that was her story this season. **

**So regardless about how you feel about the elimination, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all in the next one! **


	9. Jet Ski Jousting Returns

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars, our two teams were thrown into a ''competitor safe'', and also very VERY boring, Hamster Ball Battle Royal with the goal of completely eliminating the other team." Marionette started. "Katy continued to fail miserably at opening up to Randy about how she really feels, but Rebecca's lust for his attention doesn't seem to be faltering. After having their lives saved by Laura in the previous challenge, Carson and Carly finally made amends with the fox about their troubled past on the show, which ended in all smiles. And Cheek's random, frustrated walks through the woods continued, only this time ending with a friendly pep talk from Roxy, and almost laying into Adrian, but being stopped by Freddy before she could." He continued. "But in the end, after a back and forth battle, The Heros managed to gain the numbers advantage over the lone Villain, Roxy, with Cheek picking up the win for her team, sending The Villains back to the Bonfire Ceremony, where Laura would shocking forfeit her spot on the show for Roxy and Goldie's immunity, and be sent packing." He finished.

"What'll happen this week with the fallout from Laura's exit?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exotic edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It was somewhat late by the time Rachel decided to get out of bed. She had woken up somewhat early but just decided to lay there.

She let out and yawn and stretched as she sat up and looked around her Hotel room. She had to admit, this small winning streak her team had been on again was at least something she was happy about. Staying in the Hotel definitely beat having to sleep in the cabin by miles.

After showering and getting dressed, she grabbed her guitar and headed out of her room. The Hotel was pretty quiet. For some reason, it usually was.

She reached the dining room for breakfast and saw it was empty to. She began to wonder where everyone was at. She shrugged it off before sitting down and getting her food order in. Now she was left to sit in silence as she waited for it.

Luckily for her, the chefs seemed to be on top of things because she was only waiting for like five minutes before the waiter arrived with her breakfast. The camp itself may have been a dump, but she couldn't complain about the customer service of the hotel.

She sat eating in silence. It was weird, but she didn't mind it too much. She felt like maybe some silence would do her some good.

What she didn't realize is that she was being watched. Standing just outside the window in the kitchen, peering in, was Lefty. He stood with his head slightly tilted to the side. The expression that was present on his face was enough to give anyone the creeps.

"Alone..." he said to himself as he continued watching her.

However, what he didn't know was that Doug, who had been making his way back towards the Hotel, had spotted him standing there. Raising an eyebrow, the dog quietly began to approach him to see what he was doing. He managed to sneak up close enough to see what he was staring at. His eyes grew wide when he saw that it was Rachel sitting there eating her breakfast, completely unaware that she was being watched.

"Hello Doug." Lefty spoke, his eerie tone sending a shiver running down the dog's back. Doug quickly jumped back in surprise as Lefty slowly turned around to face him. "Can I... help you with something?" He said curiously. Doug stared at him with wide eyes for several seconds, before shaking his head.

He slowly began to back up, and Lefty noticed.

"Leaving already?" He said curiously, his head remaining cocked to the side as he did. Doug just continued to back up. That's when Lefty slowly started walking towards him. "Don't leave, Doug. Aren't we... friends? Don't you want to stay and... chat?" He said curiously, knowing full well that Doug was silent. His frightening laugh began shortly afterwards.

Doug shook his head as his backing up quickened. Once he saw that Lefty began to pick up his pace, closing in on him, Doug turned around and took off running towards the door of the Hotel. Lefty's creepy laughter filled the air as his did.

Doug raced into the Hotel, slamming the door as he did. Once he was inside, he leaned up against the door, panting heavily as he did.

After standing there for several seconds trying to catch his breath, his eyes quickly widened again. As he was standing there, he knew Lefty was probably back to watching Rachel. He knew he had to go and warn her of his lurking presence.

He quickly rushed towards the dining room, sliding right past Rachel as he did, surprising her.

"Good morning Doug. Are you... okay?" She said curiously, now both confused, and worried. He waved his arms around for a few seconds, before motioning towards the window. Rachel raised an eyebrow, before looking towards the window only to see... nothing. "There's nothing out there." She informed the dog. His eyes widened once again as he quickly turned around and rushed towards the window. He frantically looked around, only to realize that there was no sign of Lefty. He was... gone.

Doug began shaking his head as he continued to look around for several more seconds. After, he turned back around, looking down towards the floor in disbelief. Rachel sat in silence watching him for several seconds before finally speaking up.

"Doug, what's going on?" She said curiously. She was seriously beginning to worry about her friend.

Doug frantically began waving his arms around again. He made the motion like he was pulling a top hat off of his head, before fixing his non-existent bowtie. After that, he tilted his head to the side and tried to force a creepy expression on his face similar to the one Lefty had made. Rachel sat in silence, in utter disbelief about what she was witnessing right now.

"Doug, I think maybe you should sit down and take a breather. Maybe eat some breakfast." She said, motioning towards one of the empty chairs at the table. Doug quickly shook his head. It was clear to him that she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

As he stood there continuing to flail his arms about, Rachel finally stood up. She walked up to him and put her paws on his shoulders.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just sit down and breath for a minute." She continued before pulling one of the chairs out. Doug looked at her, his expression was one of pleading with her to understand what he was trying to tell her. She moved one of her paws to his back and moved him towards the chair. Without him fighting her, she got him to sit down. "There. Now just relax for a minute, okay? I'll go get you some breakfast." She continued, before she began to walk out of the kitchen, leaving the upset dog to sit in silence.

He stared down at the table for several seconds, before looking back towards the window. He jumped back in his seat when he saw Lefty standing there with his head cocked to the side and a smile on his face, just staring at him. He eventually began slowly waving at the dog as his creepy laughter began.

Doug's eyes remained wide as he stared at the bear in a frightened shock. Almost a minute passed before he heard the door to the kitchen creek open. He quickly looked towards it and saw Rachel making her way back into the room with a plate of food. Doug quickly jumped out of his chair and pointed towards the window.

"Doug, there is nothing there. You need to calm down." She said. Doug's eyes once again grew wide as he quickly looked back towards the window. Lefty had once again vanished. Doug shook his head as he stared at it. He didn't know how it was possible. He was JUST there. He saw him.

Rachel sat the plate down on the table in front of the chair Doug had been sitting in. She once again placed a paw on his shoulder before making him sit back down. He continued to stare at the window in shock even after he was back in his seat. He still just couldn't believe it.

"Eat. I think it'll make you feel better." Rachel said, hoping that he would listen to her. Doug continued to stare at the the window for several more seconds, before looking back towards the rabbit. He wasn't looking at her long before he looked down towards the plate of food she had gotten him.

He blinked a few times before he finally picked up the fork that had been resting on his plate. A relived smile made its way onto Rachel's face as she watched him take a bite of food.

(Confessional -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera with a relived look on her face.

"Doug honestly had me pretty worried. I don't think I've ever seen him like that before. I'm not sure what was going on, but I'm hoping that he's a little more calmed down than he was." She said.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with a pretty lost expression on his face. He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head.

He hadn't really had many interactions with Lefty up until that point, so he honestly underestimated just how... creepy he was. But more important than that, it was really upsetting to him that Rachel didn't pick up on what he was trying to tell her.

He wasn't sure what Lefty's interest was in her, but he knew he couldn't let him get close to her for the simple fact that it could, and probably would lead to trouble.

Several more seconds of being lost in thought passed, before he finally shook his head, a somewhat determined look growing on his face. He knew EXACTLY what he had to do, and he was going to do it. He gave a curt nod towards the camera before standing up and quickly exiting the outhouse.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with a really creepy smile on his face. He sat in silence for several seconds before he said anything.

"Silence is deadly, little doggie. Very... deadly." He said, before a low laughter began. It slowly began to pick up in volume the longer it went on.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

Carson and Carly were once again back in the woods on the hunt for the Marionette Invincibility Statuette. Unfortunately they still hadn't had any luck.

But as determined as Carson was to find the Statuette, he still couldn't help but try to focus more on Carly than anything.

"It stinks about what happened with Laura." Carson said getting the cat to look at him. She nodded.

"I-I don't see why she would give up her spot like that." She said. They were both pretty confused as to why she chose to give up her Invincibility and get voted off to save Goldie and Roxy. They hadn't known either one of them for long, but they knew what they had done in the past. And they also knew that neither one of them would do the same thing if the roles had been reversed.

"I'm not sure, honestly. I would like to know, though." Carson said.

"Me too." Carly said. After, they both went back to momentarily continuing their search for the Statuette.

As Carson dug through a random bush, a thought popped into his head. "Do you think she did that because she still felt bad for what she did last season? Like, she still needed to do more good to make herself feel better?" He theorized out loud. This once again got Carly to stop what she was doing and look his way. She thought about it for a few seconds knowing that it was very plausible.

"Maybe..." She replied. She honestly wasn't sure what else to say besides that. Laura obviously had her own reason for doing what she did. It was just unfortunate that since she was gone now, they couldn't at least get somewhat of answer on why she did. They had just really made up too after what had happened. That alone made Carly a little sad about it. "After we just made up with her..." she spoke in a more hushed tone than she had been, Carson still heard her though. He finally stopped digging through the bush he had been by and looked back towards the cat, who had also remained sitting on her knees in front of the bush she had been digging through.

"Are you okay?" Carson said curiously. It took Carly a few seconds, but she did eventually nod in response.

"Yeah, I'm... fine." She replied. Carson stared at her for several seconds, watching as she once again began to dig through the bush she was in front of. Eventually he turned back around to face his own bush. He let out a soft sigh before finally standing up.

"Hey, do you want to head back to camp now? I don't think we're going to find anything out here." He said.

"Yeah, we can." Carly replied before finally standing up. As she walked over to him to join him, he placed a hand on her back, getting her to blush.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. We're fine with Laura, and I'm sure whatever reason she had for doing what she did had nothing to do with us." Carson said trying to ease her mind a little bit. Carly stayed staring down at the ground for several seconds, before slowly looking up at him, her blush, for the most part, having remained.

"I hope." She said. Carson gave her a small smile before speaking again.

"I promise you, it doesn't." He really just wanted to reassure her that it wasn't their fault. He hated seeing her down like she was. Carly continued to stare at him in silence afterwards. The smile... it made her blush heat up again. She quickly looked away in embarrassment when it did. Carson just plain and simple thought she was cute as heck. The innocent, embarrassed look on her face made his smile slightly widen.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera, staring off to the side like she had grown used to doing. She nervously bit her bottom lip, as her ear began to twitch.

"I... trust Carson. I-it wasn't our fault Laura decided to g-give up her spot. I... believe that." Carly started, before her blush deepened. "H-his smile... is... proof." She continued, doing her best to try and cover her face.

(Confessional End)

The two continued to stand there for several seconds before they were interrupted.

"Carson, Carly..." they heard someone say. They both looked up, and to their absolute surprise, saw Roxy approaching them. They glanced at each other, before looking back at the vixen.

"Roxy...? Hey." Carson said, the confusion very present in his voice.

"Look, I'm going to make this quick because I was busy. Laura, that was her name, right? Whatever. She wanted you two to know that she appreciates you two giving her another chance, and she's glad you did. Whatever that means. And she's going to try and see you again in the future, or something." Roxy said, not sounding too interested in any of what she was saying. Carson and Carly stared at her in silence for several seconds, before once again looking over at each other. They were both pretty surprised by what they had just heard.

"Really?" Carson said curiously.

"Yeah, really." Roxy replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera still pretty surprised by what Roxy had told him and Carly.

"I guess knowing that Laura was thinking about Carly and I before she left is a nice feeling. I mean, yeah, it's still a shame that she went out like she did, but I'm just glad we all made up and everything first." Carson said. After, he sat in silence for a couple of seconds as he thought. "Laura, I don't know if you're watching or not, but you're welcome. I'm glad we're all okay again." He continued.

(Confessional End)

"Well, Uh, thank you for letting us know, Roxy. We really appreciate it." Carson said. Carly nodded in agreement with him.

"Yeah, no problem. Now I'm going to-" Roxy started, before being interrupted.

"-Roxy! How are you doing on this fine morning?" Adrian asked as he popped out of the woods with a smile on his face. Roxy groaned loudly when she heard his voice. She angrily stood there, staring ahead at Carson and Carly, not even looking the wolf's direction. When he didn't get a response, he looked towards Carson and Carly. "Ah, Carson, Carly, mis amigos! I'm hoping the two of you are doing exceptionally well." He said. The two competitors stared at him silence, not sure what to say.

"Uh... we are." Carson finally said, again, not really sure what else to say.

"Wonderful!" Adrian exclaimed. "Now, if I could just get a response out my lovely little vixen, my day would be made." He continued, his smile showing no signs of going away, as he looked over at Roxy. She continued to stand there, staring ahead, with an annoyed expression on her face. "Aww, don't be like that. You know you want to talk to me." He said, still not taking his eyes off of her.

Carson and Carly just continued to stand in silence, watching the two. They were beginning to grow very awkward due to the current situation.

"I hate you." Roxy finally said, although still not looking at him. Adrian gave her a fake hurt expression.

"Come on, you don't mean that." He said. Roxy angrily shook her head, before looking back at Carson and Carly.

"You two know what you needed to know, now I'm out of here." She said. She began to try and walk off, but Adrian started talking again.

"Oh, you mean what Laura wanted one of us to tell them? You went out of your way to find them just to tell them that? That's not very 'Roxy' like of you." He said, getting the vixen to stop.

"I ran into them." She said. Adrian shook his head.

"This was no coincidence sweetheart. You've been looking for them all morning, I know that for a fact. That was an awfully nice thing for you to go out of your way and do. Perhaps you should be on The Heros team instead." He said. Roxy stood with her back turned to him, clenching her paws into fists.

"You were following me?" She asked. Her anger was very clear with this one.

"Not following. I've been out exploring these lovely woods. I just so happened to catch a glimpse of you as I was doing so." Adrian replied. Roxy didn't buy that for a second. She angrily turned around, looking the wolf in the eyes for the first time.

"You listen, and you listen GOOD! If I EVER find out that you've been following me again, I am going to END you! That's a promise too! I don't know what your obsession with me is, but it's weird, and I'm sick of you! Now leave me alone!" The angry vixen yelled before turning and storming off back towards camp, not even given Adrian the chance to respond.

Adrian stood in silence, watching as she walked away. He let out a small chuckle afterwards. "I wonder what her problem is." He said as he looked back towards Carson and Carly, who were at a complete loss of words.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"The nerve of that dumb*Bleep* *Bleep* wolf! Following me around?! I should have ended him where he stood!" Roxy exclaimed, before shaking her head. "And it was a complete coincidence that I ran into Carson and Carly. Everything that loud mouthed *Bleep* said were lies! No! I shouldn't be on The Heros team. I'm Roxy! I'm not nice!" She exclaimed, before going silent, her scowl remaining.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with an amused smirk on his face. He seemed pretty happy with himself.

"Ahh, gone are the days of Roxy's villainous antics. She's gone soft. It was a coincidence that I saw her, but I know she went out of her way to find those two Heros, and all because Laura asked her to." Adrian started, before shaking his head. "And as much as it pains me to do it, if she stays soft, she'll be easy to get rid of. Not that I want to. But a million dollars is a million dollars, so I will do what must be done." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy was currently laying on the beach with his arms resting behind his head. He just wanted to be away from the others at that moment. He knew he had tried this same thing before, but he was hoping he wouldn't get bothered this time.

As he lay there trying to relax, he couldn't help but think back to Katy. There was clearly something going on with her that she wasn't telling him about. If the way she had been acting wasn't proof enough, that look she gave him when Rebecca dragged him out of the Hotel was.

Either way, he figured at some point she would eventually cave and tell him what was up. I mean, they had pretty much told each other everything since they had been on the show. Sure there had been times when they weren't on the same page, but they were past that now. And as far as Randy knew, he hadn't done anything wrong. At least he hoped he hadn't.

"Betty! Leave me alone!" He heard Goldie yell, breaking him from his thoughts. He let out an annoyed groan as he looked over to where the yelling had come from.

Goldie was currently running across the beach trying to get rid of Betty, who had once again popped up out of nowhere and scared the crap out of him.

"Wait! I've been practicing my air guitar! I want to show you for our band!" Betty yelled back as she continued to chase the bear.

"We aren't in a band!" Goldie yelled, not turning to face the rabbit as he did.

As they ran past, Randy shook his head before laying it back down on his arms. Man some of these people really annoyed him. They weren't all bad, just... most of them.

Once Betty had chased Goldie off the beach, Randy went back to trying to relax. It was honestly nice not having Rebecca breathing down his neck for once. She had been pretty persistent lately on not giving him any space. It annoyed him, but he still wasn't sure why he just didn't tell her to leave him alone. Maybe he should try it.

(Confessional -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed.

"Look, I don't hate everyone here. Yeah, sure, most of them annoy me. But there's some I don't mind: Cheek, and Carson and Carly seem alright, never had a problem with Freddy, and then Katy of course. I mean, that's enough people to like, right?" He said curiously as he thought about it. "I mean, I couldn't honestly go without the entirety of my former Villains teammates, but it's whatever I guess." He continued, shrugging as he did.

(Confessional End)

As he continued to lay there, he was completely unaware that just off the beach, Katy was standing there watching him. She was trying to think of what she wanted to say before she went up to him and started talking to him. She didn't want another repeat of what had been happening.

She was honestly at a loss. She felt like there was plenty she wanted to say to him. But she just didn't know how she wanted to say it.

"Come on... think!" She quietly exclaimed to herself in frustration. She clenched the fur on the top of her head and closed her eyes tight. Scenes of what had been happening playing over and over again in her mind. She really felt like she was about to lose him to Rebecca, and that frustrated her more.

Ever since Rebecca had come back into his life, she had been going out of her way to try and make things difficult for Katy. She knew what she was doing. She was doing it on purpose. She wanted Katy gone so she could have Randy to herself. And just thinking about the female raccoon angered the kangaroo even more. She eventually let out a low growl. The thought of Rebecca succeeding in her plan was about to push her over the limit.

"Hey, Katy, are you alright?" A voice spoke up breaking the kangaroo from her thoughts. It was one that was full of worry. She finally reopened her eyes and turned around to see a very concerned Freddy standing there watching her.

"I'm great." She replied, clearly not great.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked. He felt like if maybe he got to the bottom of it, he could help her. Katy angrily glanced off to the side, before shaking her head. "Katy, I want to try and help you. Clearly something is bothering you if you're getting this upset over it." He continued. She continued to angrily avoid eye contact with the bear for several more seconds, before finally looking back at him.

"Rebecca, that's what's wrong." She replied. He gave her an understanding nod. Realistically, once she said Rebecca's name, he knew it had to have something to do with Randy. "She's made sure to go out of her way to make things hard for me." She continued.

"How so?" Freddy questioned.

"Every time I think I'm going to get a minute to talk to Randy, she shows up and pulls him away. I've hardly even got to see him since we've been here because she's always there to take him away from me. And the worst part is, it really seems like that's happening." Katy vented. Freddy could hear the hurt in her voice, and it was understandable too. He knew just as well as everyone else did how close her and Randy had gotten, and the fact that Rebecca just showed back up into Randy's life after all of these years and is trying to pull him away from Katy was just wrong.

"You really need to find a minute where you can talk to him. I know you just said Rebecca is making that hard for you to do, but I really don't think things are even going to remotely get better until he knows at least how you're feeling about everything." Freddy said. Katy stood there in silence, thinking about what he had just said.

"Max said almost the same thing..." She said in a somewhat hushed tone. Freddy still heard her, though.

"What?" He said curiously. She glanced back up at him before shaking her head again.

"I-I... need to talk to Randy, and now. I can't let Rebecca get what she wants. I just... can't." She said. Freddy nodded.

"Well, nows your chance." He said, motioning behind her with his head. Katy looked back and saw Randy laying in the same spot on the beach that he had been for awhile now. She looked back at Freddy, who offered her a supportive smile. She turned around towards the beach once her again, her confidence building. She had to do this. He was alone, and she needed to let me know how she felt.

And just as she was about to start walking out onto the beach...

"Randy! There you are." Rebecca called as she ran onto the beach and towards the raccoon. Katy froze as she watched her run over to him and drop down into the sand next to him. Freddy stood there just as surprised. He didn't even have to see Katy's face to know how much that had just brought her down.

"Katy, you can still do this." He said as he took a few steps towards her and placed a paw on her shoulder. She continued to stand in silence, watching as the female raccoon laid down in the sand next Randy. Her head eventually dropped down and she shook her head.

"No... I can't." She said sadly before turning around and starting her walk away from the beach. She had failed again, this time some how hurting more than the last one.

"Katy..." Freddy said, trying to get her attention again. She ignored him as she continued her walk away. A sympathetic frown formed on his snout as he watched her. Once she was gone, he looked back towards the two raccoons laying on the beach.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera with a pretty disappointed expression on her face. She honestly couldn't believe she let what little bit of time she could have had with Randy slip through her fingers.

"I know this is bothering me, and I know everyone that I've talked to about it has been right. But Rebecca, she's trying to take everything away from me- she's trying to take Randy away from me. And for the most part it looks like she's getting what she wants." She started, before looking off to the side. "Nothing has ever gotten to me this bad before. But this is different than everything else. I guess it shouldn't be... but it is. I guess I just need to keep hoping for a miracle." She finished, before looking down towards the floor and letting out a sigh.

(Switch to -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with a very sympathetic look on his face. He honestly felt really bad for Katy. He had never seen her this upset before.

"I don't know exactly how Katy is feeling right now, so I may not be the best person to be getting advice from. But, I've always been the type of person to do my absolute best to help someone that needs me. And right now, I think she needs my help." Freddy started. "I think the most important thing she needs to worry about right now is trying to talk to Randy. I know how Rebecca has been lately, she hardly ever leaves him alone anymore. And I get that that's where Katy's insecurities are coming in." He continued, before shaking his head. "I don't know if this relationship thing is my strong suit, but she clearly likes him. I get Rebecca does too, but after hearing about she did to him in the past, maybe she isn't the best fit for him. At least Katy has been there for him since the moment she met him. But if I can save one relationship... I need to." He finished, before looking down, a somewhat somber expression having taken over his face.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with a forced innocent smile on her face.

"Randy is so cute when he's relaxing like that, isn't he? *Sigh*. And spending time with him like that is even better. It's a good there I didn't stand there trying to take dating advice from someone else while Randy laid out there alone." She said, her smile somewhat curving into a smirk. "Guess you missed your chance, huh, Katy?" She continued in an almost mocking tone.

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek was currently, once again, walking down the trail through the woods. She seemed more calmed today than she had been. She'd been trying to take a breather every time she began to grow increasingly frustrated.

She had spent the last couple of days thinking heavily about what Roxy had told her. She had won a season before. She was here to win again. And she knew that if she didn't push her problems to the back of her mind, she would get walked all over. She hadn't let that happen before, and she sure as heck wasn't going to let it happen now.

She still honestly wasn't even sure what she was so frustrated about. She knew there really wasn't a point in being as frustrated as she was. It wasn't helping anything.

She let out a sigh as she continued on her walk. She didn't know how long she had been walking at this point. She did know that she had already looped back around the trail, which up until that point she hadn't done before. But even so, she kept walking. It relaxed her. She just wished she had her phone and headphones with her so she could listen to music. Now that's what she needed at the moment. But alas, she didn't.

Eventually, after walking for several more minutes, she began to feel... off. Almost like she wasn't alone at that moment. She began looking around but didn't see anything. "I think I'm going insane." She said aloud before shaking her head.

"No you aren't." A voice spoke, startling her at first. But it quickly wore off once she realized who the very familiar voice belonged to. She quickly shot around, looking for where the voice was coming from. "Up here." It spoke again. Cheek quickly looked up, on a tree branch, arms crossed, leaned against the tree itself stood a black feathered falcon that the chicken was all too familiar with.

"Brent...?" She said in a soft, surprised tone as she took a few short steps towards the tree before once again coming to a stop.

"Miss me?" He said curiously, a small smirk growing on his face as he did. After he spoke, he began to get ready to climb out of the tree, but lost his foot. He slipped and fell, crashing hard onto the ground. "Ow..." he groaned. Cheek gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed before rushing over to her downed boyfriend. "Are you okay?!" She asked very worriedly as she kneeled down next to him. Brent pushed himself up with his elbows and shook off the dizziness before responding.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... good." He looked over at her as he responded. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I had this awesome idea in my head to jump down and land on my feet. Maybe do one of those superhero landings or something to make the moment even more epic. It would have been sweet." He continued. Cheek smiled at him and amusingly shook her head, before quickly leaning in and wrapping her arms around him. Brent smiled as he hugged her back.

"I missed you." She said as they continued to hold their embrace.

"I missed you too." Brent replied. They held their hug for several more seconds afterwards, before finally breaking it.

"What are you doing here?" Cheek asked. She was genuinely curious why he just decided to show up all of the sudden. Brent shrugged.

"Got bored." He replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could. She raised an eyebrow at him in return, clearly not buying it. He let out a chuckle when he saw this. "What?" He said curiously.

"You got bored? No seriously, what are you doing here?" She said curiously. Brent looked down at the ground in front of him before sighing.

"I don't know. I've been watching and I just... its pretty boring at home without you there. So I decided to come see you." He replied, finally glancing back at his girlfriend. She was somewhat taken aback by his response, but she thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

"Well I'm glad you did." She said before gently grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. Brent moved one of his feathered hands to the small of her back, holding onto her as their kiss continued. Several seconds passed before they finally broke away from it.

"That alone made the trip worth it." Brent said, a smile on his face. Cheek giggled in response.

"So... how did you get out here anyways?" She asked. Brent chuckled before scratching the back of his neck.

"See, now that's a weird story." He replied. "I went to try and buy a helicopter ticket, but no one would fly out to the island. So I was stuck with renting a canoe. After canoeing in the direction of the island for a couple of days, I got too tired to keep it up. Luckily for me though, a shrimp boat passed by and picked me up. They weren't going too far away from the island so they dropped me off just a couple miles off the shore so I didn't get seen by Marionette or Nightmare. Once I got here I dragged myself to this cave I had never seen before on the far side of the island. Slept in there for a day to try and get some rest after all that canoeing I did." He explained. Cheek was really surprised by all of what she was hearing. He really went through all of that just to see her? She didn't know if he was crazy sweet, or just crazy for doing it.

"That's... insane. But I'm glad you're okay." She said before once again hugging him. Brent chuckled as she did.

"Never said I wasn't a little bit insane." He said jokingly. Cheek backed up just enough to playfully punch his arm.

(Air Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Once it stopped, Brent and Cheek looked at each other.

"What are we going to do? I have to go to the beach." Cheek said.

"I'm going to come with you." Brent said, surprising the chicken.

"What? Maybe you are insane! If you do that Marionette will send you home in Canon." She said. Brent shrugged.

"Maybe he will, or maybe I can convince him to let me stay." He said.

"You know how well that worked last time." Cheek said, remembering back to the last time Brent did something crazy like this.

"Maybe this time it'll be different." He said before standing up. "C'mon, best not be late." He continued with a smile as he extended his hand towards his girlfriend. She stared at it for a few seconds before taking it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

After she was up, Brent took off running, pulling her along with him. She laughed as she tried to keep up with him.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera with a smile on her face. It may have been the first time she actually smiled all season.

"I'm actually really happy right now. Sure I think he's pretty crazy for doing something like that, but I've missed him so bad and I'm glad he's here now. I just really hope he gets to stay. Him getting sent home right away after going through all the trouble to get here would be heartbreaking." She said fearing that the situation would end the same way it did back in season three.

(Confessional End)

(On The Beach)

Most of the competitors had arrived the beach. They were now just waiting on Lefty and Cheek. Marionette hadn't shown up yet either, so they were glad they at least had a little more time to show up before they had to listen to him complain about them being late.

It didn't take too long after the others got there for Lefty to arrive. As he walked towards the group, a smile on his face, he stared right at Doug, who defensively stepped in front of Rachel. She didn't seem to notice at first.

Their staredown continued all the way up until Cheek finally arrived. Brent came walking up with her, and the others didn't seem to even notice at first.

"Hey you guys." Brent said as they approached the group.

"Hey Brent." Randy said without even realizing it at first. That quickly changed, however. "Brent?!" He said in surprise as he looked over at the falcon. Everyone else was equally as surprised.

"What's up Randy." Brent said as he walked towards the raccoon. They gave each other a quick fistbump, before Brent began to look around at the other competitors. Freddy stood in a surprised silence. He looked at Brent, before looking over at Cheek.

"Well this is quite the surprise." He finally said, glancing back at the falcon.

"Yeah, I think I kinda caught everyone off guard." Brent said before letting out a chuckle.

"Alright! Good afternoon competit— OH COME ON!" Marionette started, before quickly interrupting himself once he realized they were now joined by an uninvited guest. "What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed towards the falcon. Brent shrugged.

"Wanted to drop by and say hi." He replied. Marionette didn't seem at all amused.

"Yeah, well you did, now goodbye. Nightmare!" He exclaimed, before snapping his finger. Nightmare walked up and threw Brent on his shoulder and started heading for the dock.

"H-hey! Wait! Don't you at least want to give me a chance?" Brent asked. Marionette quickly shook his head.

"Nope!" He replied. Nightmare continued to carry the non-invited competitor away as he did.

"Hold on a second." A voice spoke up, getting everyone to look in its direction. It was Jackson. "I think we should let him stay." He said. Marionette didn't look too happy about this.

"What?! Why?!" He asked.

"Well, firstly, according to network statistics and fan feedback, Brent and Cheek's relationship during the first two seasons was one of the most talked about things on the show. They bring in views. The network likes views. Secondly, I think adding him to the competitor roster will make for a nice shake-up." Jackson replied. Marionette stared at him in an unamused silence for several seconds, before groaning loudly.

"Fine! But let's make this interesting..." He said, before motioning Nightmare to drop him, he did. Brent fell to the ground with a thud. Cheek was immediately down next to him to see if he was okay. "I'll let you stay IF you can win today's challenge." He continued. Brent nodded.

"Sounds easy enough." He said, that's when Marionette let out a sinister chuckle.

"Here's the catch though. You compete for Cheek in this challenge while she sits out. Like what we did last time you intruded on my show. BUT if you lose the challenge, not only do you get sent home, Cheek automatically gets eliminated. No Bonfire Ceremony. No votes. No pleading to stay. Straight to the Canon of Losers." He explained. Everyone, especially Brent and Cheek, were shocked by this. "So, what's it going to be?" He asked. Brent sat there wide eyed as he thought about it. He really didn't know what to do. Sure he would have liked to stay and be with Cheek, but at the same time, he would be taking a HUGE risk here. What if he couldn't win the challenge? He'd not only be getting himself sent home, but he'd be at fault for getting Cheek eliminated too.

"I..." he started to reply, before stopping, as he looked towards the ground in front of him.

"Brent, do it." Cheek said, getting him to look at her.

"Cheek, I don't know. I don't want to be the reason you get eliminated if I can't win." He said. Cheek shook her head, before grabbing his face for the second time that day.

"You can win. I know you can." She said softly, and lovingly, trying her best to give him some self-confidence about the challenge. He stared at her for several seconds before nodding.

"Okay. I'm in." He said, looking back up at Marionette as he did. Marionette still didn't look too amused about this.

"Shocker." He started.

"Come on, we're really giving him the chance to get in the game? That's just one more person to worry about." Goldie spoke up, clearly annoyed by what had just happened.

"I have to agree with our large, yellow companion on this one. As much as I like Brent, and I do amigo, I don't think it's really fair to those of us who have been here since the beginning." Adrian spoke up, agreeing with Goldie. Neither Brent, nor Cheek look amused by his input.

"Oh, shut up. No one cares what either of you think." Roxy said, clearly not in the mood for either one of her ''Teammates'' opinions on this matter. Goldie looked annoyed, and Adrian was pretty ticked off by this too, but he did his best to try and hide it.

"Okay, if everyone is done irritating me, even if I do agree with some of you, I'll get into explaining today's ''Competitor Safe'' challenge." Marionette said as he looked around at the group of competitors. "Alright, today's challenge is a combination of two challenges from Total Drama's cruise ship days. Jet Ski Jousting and retrieving a flag from a buoy out in the middle of the lake." He continued. "The rules are simple, each competitor will be provided with a jet ski and a jousting lance. To win the challenge you must retrieve the flag and return it to the dock. However, your opponents do have the option to eliminate you from the challenge by knocking you off your jet ski with their lance. Whichever competitor can return the flag to the dock wins today's challenge for their team." He finished.

"Easy. I won this challenge last time we did it." Adrian said with a smile on his face.

"You're not winning it this time." Cheek spoke up, getting the wolf to look at her.

"We'll see." He replied. His confidence was spewing at this point.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a smirk on his face.

"I have a feeling this challenge is going to be as easy of win as it was the first time. Except instead of beating Cheek to ruin her day, I'm going to beat Brent to." He said, very confident that he already had the challenge in the bag.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera with a somewhat worried expression on her face.

"I have all the confidence in the world in Brent that he can win this challenge. I really do, but I am still a little worried about what's going to happen if he doesn't. But I guess I have to look at it like at least if he doesn't win we're going to be sent home together. That's a plus, right?" She said.

(Switch to -Brent)

Brent sat in front of the camera looking around at the inside of the outhouse.

"Man, its been awhile since I've been in here." He started, before finally turning his attention towards the camera. "This challenge doesn't sound too hard. So as long as I can stay focused, with Cheek's confidence on my side, I know I can win this and not only get back in the game, but keep Cheek in it." He continued, sounding pretty confident, himself.

(Confessional End)

After Marionette had finished explaining the challenge, everyone began to get ready for it. It didn't take too incredibly long before everyone was on their jet ski with their lance at the starting point at the shore of the beach.

Before Marionette officially started the challenge, Cheek walked up to Brent.

"Hey, you can do this." She said, continuing to try and reassure him that he CAN win. He offered her a smile before nodding. She smiled back before leaning him and pecking him on the cheek with a kiss. After, she headed back onto the beach as Marionette readied his whistle.

"And... GO!" He yelled, after blowing his whistle. As soon as he did, they all took off at full speed towards the buoy. Well, all except one of them. Doug sat there confused as to why he wasn't moving. His jet ski wasn't working. He began to grow frustrated as he fell further and further behind.

As he tried to find out what the problem was, Lefty glanced back at him, a sinister smile on his face. He only stared at him for a few seconds before facing forward again.

It was now an intense race to the buoy in the middle of the lake. All the competitors that were able to get going at the start had pretty much remained pretty neck and neck with each other. They would occasionally try and knock each other off of their jet skis with their lances, but everyone was doing their best to hang on.

Brent had remained pretty focused. He was currently in the middle of Freddy and Roxy, trying to get past them. Even though Freddy was technically on his team since he was filling in for Cheek in the challenge, he knew he NEEDED to get this win. There was a lot on the line here and he couldn't fail.

"First challenge back, we got this." Freddy said, looking over at Brent as he did. Brent looked at him and gave him a nod in response.

The closer they got to the buoy and the flag, they harder they began to go at each other, doing their absolute best to eliminate each other early.

Goldie and Randy were currently in the middle of a heated battle to knock the other off of their jet ski, but neither of them were wanting to budge.

While everyone else was primarily focused on getting the flag, Lefty had fallen behind and shifted his attention from Doug, to Rachel. He watched her as she continued to mix it up with a couple of different Villains.

Eventually the competitors reached the buoy, but it was an absolute disaster once they did. Jet skis slammed into each other, and lances were being slammed into each other, as they fought to retrieve the flag.

At the current moment, Carson had been arguably the closest to the buoy. But every time he went to reach for the flag, a lance would get swung at him preventing him from grabbing it. He eventually gave it another try, but this time Adrian swung his lance, nailing him with it. Luckily for him he saved himself from falling off of his jet ski, but he was slightly dazed by the hit.

Carly had seen Adrian's strike, and wasn't too pleased about it. Sure, violence to this extent wasn't really her thing, but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to do it for Carson. She quickly rammed her jet ski through the still brawling mess of competitors, before finally reaching Adrian. With Carson stunned, and everyone else currently in the middle of a large brawl, Adrian had a clear opportunity to get the flag, and that's exactly what he was trying to do.

As he reached for the flag, Carly sped up to him. She immediately readied her lance, smacking him with it once she did.

"Aye!" The wolf yelped as he quickly retreated himself from the flag. As he did, he quickly looked back to see who hit him, that's when he saw Carly sitting there, lance ready to swing again. He didn't look at all amused by the scene.

As he was distracted by Carly, Rachel had managed to fight through the crowed and speed up to the buoy, ripping the flag down as she passed. After, she raced back towards the dock. Adrian gasped, having taken notice to what had just happened. Ramming through Carly, he quickly began to race after her.

Once he did, the others started to follow suit, knowing that the flag was now on the move. Roxy let out a low growl as she headed after it.

While everyone else was busy chasing the flag, Rebecca and Katy were currently behind, still trying to take each other out of the challenge.

"Give up! You're not winning this challenge!" Rebecca yelled towards the kangaroo. This only gave her more insensitive to shut the female raccoon up.

She swung her lance again, nailing Rebecca in the gut. This caught the raccoon off guard. She was getting ready to hit her again with it, but Rebecca was able to block it. She slowly looked up, growling at the kangaroo.

"I'm going to take this win from you just like I'm taking Randy!" She exclaimed. This angered Katy to a point that she had never been before. She looked so mad that it even surprised Rebecca. She quickly reared her lance back before hitting the raccoon with it so hard that she flew off of her jet ski and into the water.

Once she hit the water, Marionette yelled loudly into his bullhorn, "Rebecca is out!"

Katy sat there angrily staring down at the raccoon as she floated in the water. "You haven't won anything you *Bleep*." She said angrily, causing Rebecca's eyes to widen, before a scowl quickly took over her face. After, Katy didn't hang around much longer before she took off towards the rest of the competitors, leaving the fallen Rebecca floating in the water.

(Confessional -Rebecca)

Rebecca angrily sat in front of the camera, now soaked with water.

"The kangaroo WILL pay for that. I'm going to make sure of it." She said in the most threatening tone she possibly could.

(Confessional End)

Rachel, who still had hold of the flag, was making good time on getting back to the dock. Luckily for her, she had been able to hold onto the flag for a good minute, even with Villains gaining on her and trying to take her out.

She was pretty confident at this point that she had the challenge win for her team. It was a pretty good feeling, while it lasted.

Roxy had finally managed to speed up just enough that she was now riding right along side the rabbit. She quickly reached over, trying to yank the flag away from her. Rachel luckily managed to pull it away. But trying to keep it away was going to be the hard part.

As Roxy continued to try and get the flag on her right hand side, Adrian had managed to catch up on the left, and swiftly take the flag out of the rabbit's paw.

"Thank you for the easy win. I do appreciate it." He said, waving the flag in her face, before speeding up. Rachel was surprised by how quickly he was able to do that. Roxy growled in anger as she watched him ride away.

But what surprised both females more than that was when Carly sped past them after Adrian. The look on her face had told them he had done something to her to really make her mad.

Carson was next to pass them. It seemed he was trying to catch up more to Carly than he was actually going after Adrian.

Not too far back from them, Randy and Goldie were STILL going at it. But like before, neither one of them were showing signs of giving up.

"I-I've beat you before! I'll do it again!" Goldie exclaimed as he whacked Randy again with his lance.

"S-shut up!" Randy replied before once again hitting Goldie. That hit finally caused Goldie to begin to teeter on his jet ski. Randy smirked as he went to hit him again. He did. The yellow furred bear was now dazed. And just as he was about to hit him for a third time, guaranteeing him an elimination, Betty took notice.

"I'm coming Goldie!" She exclaimed as she turned her jet ski and raced towards the two other competitors. But as she got closer, she twitched, her fur spiking up, and frown forming on her face. She let out a sinister chuckle as she rammed her lance right into Randy's side, sending him flying off of his jet ski and into Goldie, causing both of them to fall into the water. They both popped up, not knowing what happened.

"And both Randy AND Goldie have been eliminated!" Marionette yelled through his bullhorn.

"Betty?!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." The rabbit replied, before continuing on her way, leaving the two boys floating in the water.

(Confessional -Betty)

Betty sat in front of the camera with a smirk on her face, her fur having remained spiked up.

"Oops. Honest mistake, really. I was aiming for Randy. Goldie just got in the way." She said, showing no remorse for getting her own teammate eliminated. She let out a laugh afterwords. "I don't care WHO they are, none of them are going to keep me from winning. Because IVY doesn't... lose." She continued, finally revealing her name, before continuing her laughter.

(Confessional End)

Just like the others, Brent had been chasing Adrian around to get the flag. He seemed to having just as much luck as the others though.

Cheek was currently watching on from the beach with Marionette, Nightmare, and Jackson. She began to grow more worried the closer Adrian got to the dock.

Adrian had finally glanced back and seen the sheer amount of competitors currently chasing after him. He let out a laugh. He wasn't worried. Not at all.

"Easy win." He said to himself. He was pretty confident in that too. That was until Carly came speeding up from the side with her lance out. Adrian looked over just in time to see her closing in. He tried to swerve to avoid her, but just ended up spinning out his jet ski. She still managed to nail him with her lance, sending him flying off of his jet ski and into the water.

Roxy, who hadn't been too far behind him, was the next to fall victim to the domino effect situation that was occurring. Adrian may have been taken out, but his jet ski was still in the way. She tried to swerve just like he had done, but wasn't quick enough. She slammed into it, sending her flying over the handle bars and into the water.

Marionette flinched, but in enjoyment as he saw this. "And both Adrian and Roxy are out!" He yelled through his bullhorn. Roxy growled angrily, before she starting hitting the water in a fit of rage.

Rachel had taken advantage of the situation. She saw the flag floating in the water not too far away from the mess, and immediately raced towards it and scooped it up. She smiled as she continued on her way back towards the dock.

Most of the others had been stopped by the small pile up. Now she was confident that she could make it to the dock and secure the win for her team.

Unfortunately for her, as she neared the Dock, Lefty sped up next to her, knocking into her with his lance, sending her into the water. He smiled at her as he grabbed the flag. She popped up out of the water in shock as they locked eyes. He looked way too comfortable with what he had just done.

As he was distracted with that, Carson sped past and yanked the flag out of the bear's paw.

"Go Carson!" Rachel yelled towards him. Carson looked back, waving the flag and smiling. That was a mistake. He turned back around just in time to see a large, slanted rock sticking out of the water. He tried to avoid it, but it was too late. He screamed as he ramped up the rock, dropping the flag as he did. He flew all the way back towards the beach, flying over Marionette and the others, and crashing hard into a tree. Everyone flinched when they saw this.

"Carson!" Carly yelled, clearly worried about him. She raced back towards the beach, not even paying attention to the challenge anymore.

As the flag slowly floated back down towards the water, Brent sped up and grabbed it, before racing towards the dock. At this point, almost all of The Villains had been taken out, so he didn't have much to worry about.

Cheek began to grow excited as she saw him closing in.

A large smile grew on his face as he pulled up alongside the dock and quickly climbed off of his jet ski and onto it, throwing his arms up as he clutched the flag.

"Woo hoo! Yes!" He yelled happily as Cheek ran up to him and tackled him into a hug.

"And Brent wins!" Marionette exclaimed as he approached the dock. The other Heros cheered as they made their way out of the lake. The Villains weren't too happy about this. "Heros, unfortunately that means I will see all of you at the Bonfire Ceremony tonight!" He exclaimed. This confused everyone.

"You mean you'll see The Villains at the Bonfire Ceremony tonight." Randy corrected him. Marionette shook his head.

"Nope! I know what I said." He replied. This shocked the competitors.

"What?! We won the challenge!" Randy exclaimed. Marionette shook his head again.

"Nope! Brent won the challenge, meaning he gets to stay. But he's not staying as a Hero. Brent is our newest Villain" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Brent exclaimed. Everyone else was silent.

"Wait... that means, we won the challenge?" Roxy said curiously. Marionette nodded.

"Yep!" He exclaimed. The Villains cheered as he did. The Heros were shocked.

"W-What?! This is an outrage!" Freddy said. Marionette shrugged.

"Yeah! Cheek is on our team! You said Brent was competing for her!" Rachel said.

"I know what I said. But it was easier that way, and The Villains could use a new teammate... so Brent." Marionette said. The Heros were fuming. "So... welcome back, Brent!" He exclaimed, before turning and walking off, leaving The Heros, and Brent standing in a shocked silence.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera slowly shaking his head. The expression on his face further proving that he wasn't happy about Marionette's last minute decision.

"What Marionette did, THAT was unfair. I can't say I'm shocked that he would do something like that, but it's still a new low, even for him." He started. "This honestly makes me worry what else he plans on doing to possibly cheat us." He continued.

(Switch to -Rachel)

Rachel sat in front of the camera in silence. She honestly really wasn't sure how she felt about the way things had gone down.

"We won that challenge fair and square. Marionette shouldn't have done that to us. I mean I know he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but this is something else. I wish I could say I can't believe it, but I honestly can." She said.

(Switch to -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with a really annoyed look on his face. First off, the way the challenge went for him was horrible. And on top of all of that, he and the rest of his teammates had a win ripped away from them by Marionette.

He began to shake his head as he stared into the camera. Dealing with creepy Lefty was bad enough, now he had to worry about Marionette and his games, that are somehow worse than usual. It was frustrating.

(Switch to -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera feeling the same way as the rest of her teammates.

"Marionette taking away this win was bad. Really bad. But, if there was one positive thing to come out of it it was me being able to eliminate Rebecca from the challenge. Ramming my lance into her chest was an amazing feeling." She said. Sure she was mad about what happened, but she did have to enjoy getting some retribution on Rebecca.

(Switch to -Randy)

Randy sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a VERY annoyed look on his face. Like his teammates, he was NOT happy with the wrench Marionette decided to throw into their already decided plan.

"This is absolute bull*Bleep*! We had this decided! Brent was competing for Cheek. Cheek is on OUR team. Brent won the challenge. WE should be celebrating that win, not The Villains!" He exclaimed angrily. "I mean for *Bleep* sake. Can that string bean of a host screw us over any more?" He said curiously.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with a frown on his face, and a few bandages wrapping him up. He let out a sigh before beginning.

"I really don't think I did too good in this challenge. I may have done better in this one than the last one, but still. I mean, in actuality at least we won. Marionette may have given our win to The Villains, but technically we still won the challenge, or at least... that's what I'm going to keep telling myself." He said. "I mean, at least I didn't kill myself from ramping up that rock. That's a plus. It hurt. But it's still a plus." He continued.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor. Pure disappointment had taken over her face.

"W-we won, but then... lost? I-i thought Brent was on our team, not The Villains. C-Cheek is on our team, and he competed for her, so why didn't we get to keep the w-win?" She said curiously, her voice somewhat low.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Out of everyone, Cheek was probably the most angry about what happened. Although, there were plenty of other feelings mixed in too. She was happy and glad that Brent was getting to stay. But frustrated about not only them getting split up and put on different teams, but Marionette taking their win and giving it to The Villains. And on top of that, worried that her teammates were going to blame her for it and vote her off.

"I honestly just don't know what to say about what happened. Yeah, I'm more than happy that Brent is getting to stay. But the way Marionette did us, that's... that's where a lot of the anger is coming from." She started. "Am I upset that Brent and I got put on different teams again? Of course I am. But that may not even matter in a couple of minutes if I get voted off, because I know the others aren't happy, and they're going to need someone to take their frustrations out on, and I think that someone is going to be me." She continued, before shaking her head.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Heros were currently sitting around the Bonfire Pit waiting for Marionette to show up. They were all definitely pretty bummed about their winning streak being over.

They're anger from the way the challenge ended seemed to have died down... at least a little. They were all still pretty disappointed, though.

"I still can't believe Marionette would do something like that..." Carson said, breaking the silence that had taken over his team.

"I can." Randy replied, as he sat with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. He wasn't at all surprised that Marionette would pull something like that.

Out of everyone though, Cheek seemed to be the most disappointed. Sure, she had no idea Brent was there, and it's not like it was her fault, or Brent's for that matter, that Marionette would do them the way he did, but it still seemed unfair.

"Heros, welcome back!" Marionette exclaimed as he finally approached the group. None of them were currently happy about his presence. "Aww, c'mon! Don't be way that way. I let Brent back in the game didn't I?" He said curiously, it was almost mocking. He just seemed to be getting enjoyment out of messing with them, like he usually did. No one even bothered responding to him. "Well, anyway. Moving on. So, tonight I have seven breadsticks on this plate, but there are eight of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be given free flying lessons curtesy of the Canon of Losers." He explained. Again, all The Heros remained silent as he did.

Jackson stood not too far behind him watching. The expression on his face showing he wasn't too amused with Marionette at that particular moment either.

"Alright, so, now onto the real fun!" Marionette exclaimed. "First breadstick of the night goes to... Randy." He called, before tossing the raccoon a breadstick. He caught it, but still didn't look happy.

"Next up we have... Freddy." Marionette called, before tossing the bear a breadstick. He seemed a little more relieved to be safe than Randy did.

"Carson, Carly, the two of you are also safe." Marionette called, before tossing the two competitors breadsticks. They glanced over at each other, small smiles on their faces, after they caught them.

"Katy..." Marionette called, before tossing the kangaroo a breadstick. This now left three breadstick-less competitors: Cheek, Rachel, and Doug.

The three breadstick-less competitors glanced around at each other, before looking back towards Marionette as they waited for him to tell them who else was safe.

"And... Cheek." Marionette finally called, before tossing the chicken a breadstick. She caught it, letting out a somewhat relived breath as she did. Next to her, Rachel and Doug looked over at each other once they realized they were the bottom two. "Rachel, Doug, both of you put on a very poor performance in today's challenge. I'm honestly not surprised that the two of you are here. One of you is going home tonight." He continued, looking over at the two breadstick-less competitors.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Doug and Rachel continued to stare at each other in silence for several seconds afterwards before they finally looked back towards Marionette and the final breadstick.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Rachel and Doug sat staring ahead at Marionette, neither one of them could believe that this is what this had come down to.

Doug was nervous, more so about Rachel, but he was still worried about being eliminated. I mean, what was she going to do if he was eliminated and wasn't there to make sure Lefty didn't get to her? Not that she couldn't take care of herself, but he knew she didn't understand the extent of what was going on.

Rachel on the other hand wasn't really nervous. She was at the point that she felt like she really wouldn't be upset if she got eliminated. Sure, winning would be nice, but she knew if she lost, it wasn't going to be something she needed to stay upset about. She was trying to stay positive about things like Mojo did.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he slowly moved the last breadstick back and forth between the two competitors.

They continued to stare ahead for several more seconds, before once again turning to look at each other. Doug had already been in this same situation with Max, so he definitely wasn't a fan of being in it with Rachel.

And Marionette dragging this out didn't help either. He usually does this, so it's very obvious he enjoys doing it. But it didn't make the competitors feel any less nervous, which to him was the whole point of doing it.

"Hmm..." Marionette hummed as he slowed the final breadstick to a stop in between the two competitors. This was it. One of them was going home. Doug and Rachel once again glanced at each other, holding eye contact for several seconds, before finally looking back towards Marionette. "Doug..." he finally called, before tossing the silent and shocked dog the breadstick. "Rachel, music couldn't save you this time." He finished, looking over towards the rabbit.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Although she had just been eliminated, the small disappointed frown she had on her face, quickly curved into a small smile.

Doug looked over at her, still shocked about what had just happened. He grew even more confused when he saw her smiling.

"Congratulations Doug, you deserved to make it through tonight." Rachel said, as she smiled at her friend. After, she stood up and looked around at her former teammates.

"Sorry about this, Rachel." Freddy said, offering the rabbit an apology. She waved him off.

"No apologies needed." She said. "It was nice actually getting to meet you guys this time, though." She said, referring to the TDF originals that were on her team.

"Well it was nice actually getting to meet you, too." Freddy said, letting out a light chuckle before he did. Rachel smiled at him, before looking back at Doug.

"Well, good luck you guys. I hope one of you wins the money." She said, before turning and starting her walk to the dock.

"Take care Rachel." Carson called out as she did, Carly nodded along with him. She looked back, smiling at the pair.

"You guys, too." She replied.

As she continued her way towards the dock, Doug stood up and began to chase after her. She heard his footsteps and slowed to a stop before turning around. She gave him a smile as they became face to face.

"Thank you Doug, for making this trip bearable. Don't know what I'd do without a friend like you." She said. Doug smiled before opening his arms and motioning her to bring it in. She obliged. The two embraced in a hug, keeping it locked in for a good for seconds. "Go and win this one. I know you got it." She said once they broke the hug. Doug nodded in response, letting her know he was going to do his best at trying.

"Chop chop! Let's get a move on!" Marionette, who was already at the Canon called towards the rabbit, she looked back and sighed, before turning back towards Doug.

"Take care, Doug." She said, before giving him one last quick hug. Afterwards, she continued her way down the dock and to the Canon. As she was climbing in, the rest of The Heros joined Doug at the dock to see her off.

"And FIRE!" Marionette exclaimed loudly, and excitedly, before lighting the fuse on the Canon. Several seconds passed before a loud boom shook the dock.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rachel yelled as she was blasted into the distance, twinkling into a star in the horizon. Marionette got a good laugh out of that.

"Man that'll never get old!" He exclaimed. Jackson stood by non too impressed by his apparent lack of professionalism as the host of the show.

Doug, however, didn't seem to enjoy seeing his friend being blasted out of the game via Canon. Carson put a comforting hand on his shoulder in response.

"And after one of the most shocking eliminations so far this season, what's next for our remaining competitors?" Marionette said curiously. "Will Betty ever realize that her and Goldie aren't in an air instrument band? How will Doug favor now without best friend Rachel by his side? And will Brent EVER stop sneaking onto my show uninvited?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... All-Stars!" He finished.

What everyone was unaware of was the dark furred threat looming in the distance, staring down at the dock. He was not at all happy about Rachel's departure.

"You're next... doggie." His dark, harsh tone spoke as he stared at Doug with malicious intent.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 8! I know, I know, tough choice. Rachel and Doug work exceptionally well together, so breaking them up does stink. BUT story progression is the key here. So with Rachel gone, Doug, watch your back. **

**Regardless of the tough choice in elimination, this is honestly one of my favorite chapters so far this season. So I'm really hoping you guys enjoyed it! **

**Oh, and Brent's back! Competing for the first time since Total Drama Showdown. That's exciting, right?! Haha. **

**Regardless, again, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next one! **


	10. The Battle ofThe Orange Slime

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars, our competitors were given a jet ski and a jousting lance and thrown out into the lake to race and battle it out to retrieve the flag that was stranded on a buoy!" Marionette started. "After finally catching Lefty in the middle of doing his weird stalking thing, he did his best miming to try and let Rachel know that she was probably in trouble. Unfortunately for him... it didn't work *Chuckles*. Katy's streak of bad luck with Randy continued as, after a pep talk from fellow Hero, Freddy, she finally decided it was time to talk to Randy, but didn't get to before Rebecca once again beat her to the punch. And we found out, despite her sometimes rude attitude, Roxy may not be as much of a 'Villain' anymore as we thought, or at least Adrian thinks so after catching her relaying a message from Laura to Carly and Carson." He continued. "But in the end, after very VERY rudely sneaking into yet ANOTHER season of my show uninvited, thanks to Mister 'Sent in by the network', Brent was given a chance to join the All-Stars cast and got lucky by winning the jet ski challenge, sending his girlfriend, and the rest of her Heros teammates to the Bonfire Ceremony where in a shocking turn of events, Rachel was sent packing." He finished.

"After Rachel's shocking elimination, What'll happen next?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It was pretty early in the morning, earlier than Doug usually woke up. He was currently sitting alone in the dining hall, just staring ahead at the wall. He was still pretty bummed out about what happened to Rachel.

But as much as it sucked, after thinking about it, he did get one positive out of it: at least Lefty couldn't stalk her anymore. She didn't deserve that. Not at all. If Doug got his way, Lefty would have been the one sent home, not Rachel. But things didn't play out like that.

He eventually rested his elbow on the table and used his paw to prop up his head. What was he going to do now? Sure, confronting Lefty would be the obvious thing to do. But he honestly didn't know what he would do with how... unhinged he seems to be.

He continued to stare ahead as he thought. He hadn't even touched the plate of food he had made for himself. It just sat in front of him, getting colder than it already was. But it's not like it bothered him. Sure he probably needed to eat, but he honestly just didn't feel like it.

Eventually the silence he had let build up was interrupted by the door to the dining hall swinging open. Doug looked over, only to see Freddy walking in.

"Good morning, Doug." The bear greeted. Doug replied with a somewhat small nod, before looking back towards the wall straight ahead of him again. Freddy quickly realized something was up. He was pretty good at ready people based off of their actions. "You okay there?" He said curiously as he approached the table the dog was sitting at. Doug sat still for a few seconds before finally shrugging. Freddy stared at him for several seconds, before continuing. "Do you want to tell me what's going on? Maybe I can help." He said as he took a seat across from his teammate.

Doug looked up at him, a somewhat questionable look on his face. That's when Freddy realized what he had said. "Or... show me what's going on? I'm moderately okay at Charades." He joked trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. It didn't work. Doug rolled his eyes, before finally deciding to try and show Freddy what was going on.

Freddy watched on in silence as Doug began to move his arms around. He pointed at the bear's hat, before tilting his head to the side and putting on a very creepy smile.

"Lefty...?" He said curiously. Doug seemed to have almost leapt out of his seat in excitement when he said that. Finally someone was understanding him! He nodded profusely before continuing with his motions.

He began to slowly strum an air guitar, as he moved his mouth to act like he was singing.

"Rachel...?" Freddy said curiously. This only seemed to excite the dog even more. His weird, Lefty expression returned to his face as he stared ahead at the bear, not moving. Several seconds passed before he finally pointed towards his eyes, then motioned towards the bear. "Watching? Lefty was watching Rachel?" He continued. Doug felt like he could cry with how happy he was at that moment. He again nodded profusely at the bear.

Freddy thought about that for a few seconds. He was confused by it. "Are you sure? Why would Lefty be watching Rachel?" He said curiously. Doug shook his head as a response, letting the bear know that he wasn't sure.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera still pretty perplexed as to Lefty's reasoning for stalking Rachel.

"It's not that I don't believe Doug, because I do, but I just don't see a reasoning as to why Lefty would be watching Rachel. I know they competed together last season, but at least from what I remember, they didn't interact all too much. I know Lefty is a bit... unstable? If that's a good way to put it, but I would at least like to know what his intentions were." Freddy started, before once again getting lost in thought. "Perhaps keeping an eye on him would be a smart thing to do. Rachel may be gone now, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't have some sort of trick up his sleeve." He continued.

(Confessional End)

After getting Freddy to understand what was going on with Lefty, the silence picked back up as the bear began to try and figure out why it was going on to begin with.

"From what you remember, did Rachel do something that Lefty didn't like last season? Maybe that's why he was watching her. Trying to plan a way to get back at her, maybe?" The bear questioned. Doug immediately shook his head. Rachel hadn't done anything to Lefty. At least not that he knew. Realistically he wasn't even around long after Lefty joined the competition last season before he was eliminated. "Hmm..." The bear hummed in thought.

Eventually, the pair were interrupted by the door to the dining hall opening. Randy walked in with his hands in his pockets, and made his way towards the food. He didn't say anything as he did.

"Good morning, Randy." Freddy spoke up.

"Huh...? Oh, uh, morning." The raccoon replied. He seemed rather out of it at the moment, like he was still tired from the night before.

"Are you Alright?" Freddy asked curiously. His and Doug's attention was now focused on their teammate.

"Y-*yawn*-Yeah, yeah. I'm... good." He replied. The big yawn he let out as he was responding to them wasn't a good sign. Freddy and Doug looked at each other, before looking back towards the raccoon.

"Uh, you sure? Because you look, and sound tired." Freddy said.

"Why do you say that?" Randy said curiously as he began making a plate.

"Because you're using the trash can lid as a breakfast tray." Freddy replied.

"Huh...?" Randy huh'd in confusion as he looked down towards what he was holding in his paws. Yep, it was indeed the trashcan lid. "Oh, oops." He said, before shaking his head and tossing it off to the side.

Freddy and Doug continued to sit there in silence watching him as he tiredly threw together a plate of food. This time on an actual plate. After, he slowly stumbled his way towards the table they were sitting at, before tossing his plate down onto and collapsing into a seat. Freddy let him settle for a few seconds before once again speaking.

"So... do you want to tell us what's up, or no?" He questioned the raccoon. He honestly couldn't remember a time where he had seen him like this before, and he was honestly kind of worried. Randy propped his elbow on the table and dropped his face into his paw before sighing.

"I just... didn't get a lot of sleep last night, okay? Man, I don't see why it's that big of a deal." He replied sounding pretty annoyed. Freddy and Doug sat somewhat taken aback by his attitude. They knew he was obviously tired, but sheesh.

"Randy, I apologize for making you mad. That wasn't my intentions. I was just-" Freddy started to reply, before being interrupted.

"-It's fine. I'm just tired. It's nothing to worry about." Randy said, trying to sound less annoyed as he did. Freddy stared at him for several seconds, before nodding.

(Confessional -Randy)

Randy tiredly sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, and a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"Man, who knew people cared so much about me not getting sleep. Yeah, I get where Freddy was coming from. Whatever. But like I told him, it's not a big deal. Me being tired is on me, no one else. Besides, I'm used to sleepless nights. The crappy old floor mattress I used to have back home made sure of that." He started, shaking his head as he thought back to the awful sleeping arrangements he once had. "But if he's worried about me screwing up in whatever today's challenge is because I'm tired, he's worrying for nothing. I'm no sucker that's going to let a few hours of missed sleep cost me a challenge." He continued, sounding pretty sure as he did.

(Confessional End)

The three male Heros continued to sit around in the dining hall even after finishing their breakfast.

Freddy and Doug were still trying to piece together this whole "Lefty" thing, while Randy sat across from them dozing off. He tried to make it seem like he wasn't, but it was clear to the other two that he was.

But even though he was trying to help Doug with Lefty, Freddy still hadn't forgotten about Katy's problem. He honestly just wished she was there at that moment. Sure Randy may be half asleep, but at least Rebecca wasn't with him. That would have given Katy at least a little bit of time to talk to him.

As Freddy began to grow somewhat sidetracked by the Katy/Randy/Rebecca situation, Doug began to feel uneasy. He slowly began glancing around the room trying to see if he could see why. Freddy noticed this.

"What's wrong, Doug?" He said curiously. Doug lifted one of his paws up and slowly began shaking it. "Scared? Worried? Uneasy?" Freddy said curiously, trying to make out Doug's actions. The dog nodded at the last one before continuing to look around the room.

His eyes eventually slowly came up to one of the windows in the dining hall. That's when he froze. He saw Lefty standing outside the window with his head tilted to the side and a very crooked smile on his face. He was staring right at the dog.

Doug quickly jumped up and pointed towards the window. Freddy jumped up immediately after and looked towards where he was pointing.

"What is it?!" He asked as he looked around. This startled Randy, who was almost asleep, enough to wake him up and send him out of his seat and to the floor.

"GAH!" The tired raccoon exclaimed as he hit the floor.

Freddy continued looking around trying to see if he could find what Doug was pointing at. But as if he was never there, Lefty managed to disappear out of sight before Freddy could see him. Doug immediately began shaking his head as he rushed towards the window and began to look around outside of it. Nothing. No Lefty in sight.

"What's going on?!" Randy exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

Doug quickly turned around to face his two teammates, and began pointing towards the window in a panic. Lefty WAS just there! Freddy saw how worked up he was getting and approached him.

"I don't see anything." He said as he looked around outside the window. Doug rejoined him, shaking his head as he did. Randy was still sat in the floor, still confused as to what was even going on.

Freddy looked over at the dog, who had an expression on his face that said, "I saw him. I know I did."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I believe that he was out there." He spoke, trying to sympathize with the dog. Doug stared at him, a pretty distraught expression on his face, before nodding.

As the pair walked back towards the table they had previously been sitting at, Randy finally picked himself up off the ground.

"Do either of you want to explain to me what's going on?" He asked sounding pretty irritable as he did. He was clueless, and he wanted to be filled in. He felt like he deserved it after being startled awake and down to the floor.

"Lefty is up to something. Doug says he had been stalking Rachel. We don't know how long, or for what reason. But, we should try and get to the bottom of it before it goes too far." Freddy explained. Randy stood in silence taking what Freddy had just said in. He blinked a few times before he finally decided to say anything.

"Yeah, Lefty's a freak. But I don't have time for this. I don't care what he does as long as he leaves me out of it." He said in a pretty unamused and uninterested tone, before deciding he was too tired to deal with it at that moment. As he finished, he began walking towards the door.

"But Randy, this could really be something to worry about. If he really does have something planned and we don't take care of it quick, this could turn into Roxy, Goldie, or Adrian all over again. And you and I both know that you've had your issues with all three of them." Freddy said, getting the raccoon to stop in his tracks. He didn't turn around, though.

He knew Freddy may have been right about that, but he still hated having to deal with that crap. It irritated him to no end, especially when he had other things going on right now.

"You guys have fun. Like I said, he tries to pull anything on me, he'll deal with me then. But until that time comes count me out of it." He said before continuing on his way out the door, leaving Freddy and Doug to sit in silence.

(Confessional -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera shaking his head. He eventually grabbed it as his shaking picked up. He still just couldn't believe that Lefty had managed to appear and vanish all before Freddy could see him.

He was beginning to think he had magical powers or something. Black magic, maybe? He shook his head at the thought.

And on top of that, now they had Randy not wanting any part in it, and with his experience in dealing with this kind of thing, they really could have used his help.

It seemed like it was now left up to him and Freddy to figure this thing out, and he knew they NEEDED to figure this thing out.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera with a blank expression on his face. It didn't last too long before it started curving into a somewhat sinister smirk.

"Now you see me, now you don't." He said before he began laughing. It was low at first, but slowly began to grow more and more louder the longer it went.

(Confessional End)

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were currently walking along the trail, feathered hand locked in feathered hand, just like old times.

"Man, this definitely brings back memories." Brent said as they walked along, enjoying the pretty cool breeze as they did. Cheek nodded in agreement with him.

"It does. I missed it." She said. Brent glanced over at his girlfriend, offering her a small smile as he did.

"This was always my favorite thing about being here." He said. Cheek finally looked his way before speaking.

"Walking the trail?" She said curiously.

"No. Counting trees. It's soooo relaxing." He replied jokingly. Cheek playfully nudged him in response, causing him to chuckle. "Yeah walking the trail. Walking it with you." He continued, his joking grin relaxing back into a smile as he looked back at his girlfriend. She shook her head in amusement as a loving smile formed on her own face.

"You're such a nerd." She said. Brent shrugged as he looked straight again.

"I know." He replied. Cheek continued to stare at him with a loving smile on her face even after he looked straight again.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera, her smile having remained.

"This is a game about elimination, and being the last one standing. I know. But having Brent back these last couple of days has been amazing. Like for the first time since we've been back here, it feels more tolerable to put up with everything." She started. "I know it's not going to last. Whether he gets eliminated first, or I do. Who knows? But things are going to be easier to put up with as long as he's here with me." She continued.

(Confessional End)

Brent and Cheek had continued their walk along the trail completely unaware that there was a certain rabbit meditating in a tree they were nearing.

Betty has sat in a pretty high tree branch with her eyes closed and her arms extended out, lowly humming as she did. She hadn't done her tree meditating in awhile, so she figured she could use it.

As she hummed, she heard the couples' conversation as they neared the tree she was in. She smiled as she did. She opened her eyes and looked down towards the ground, watching them as they approached.

As the couple reached the tree, Brent stopped. Cheek didn't make it much further ahead before stopping, herself.

"What is it?" She said curiously as she looked back towards him.

"Do you hear that?" Brent asked as he stood still, eye brow raised.

"Hear what?" Cheek was somewhat confused she didn't hear anything.

"HI GU- WHOA! AHHH!!!" Betty began exclaiming, before interrupting herself as she lost her footing and slipped out of the tree. Brent and Cheek's eyes grew wide once they saw her. They unfortunately weren't quick enough to move out of the way, though, and ended up turning into Betty's landing pads.

Betty crashed hard into them, sending all three of them to the ground in a somewhat dazed state.

Brent and Cheek both groaned as they lay there underneath the unharmed rabbit.

"Whoa! That could have been bad." She said before laughing.

"Will you... get off of us?!" Cheek asked, her annoyance present in her voice.

"Oops." Betty said before letting out a giggle. She was getting ready to speak again, but didn't get to before she twitched, a plaid apron and red lipstick appearing out of nowhere as she did. "Oh, dear! Oh my! Are you two okay?!" She asked as she quickly climbed off of the two competitors she had fallen on, sounding very concerned as did.

Brent and Cheek looked at her in confusion, having noticed the apron and lipstick that weren't present when she fell on top of them.

"Where did that come from?" Cheek asked, as they continued to stare at the rabbit.

She only seemed to have not only ignored her question, but ignored their confusion too as she continued to look them over for any injuries.

"Are the two of you hurt?" Mama Maggie asked, her motherly sounding worry having fully taken over at this point.

"Uh..." Was all Brent managed to get out as he looked back at his girlfriend, who continued to stare ahead in confusion. "Betty, are you... feeling okay?" He finally asked.

"Betty? Sweetheart, I'm Mama Maggie." She replied, smiling at him as she did. This only confused the couple more. They once again glanced at each other, now somehow even more confused.

(Confessional -Brent)

Brent sat in front of the camera with a very perplexed look on his face.

"So that was... weird. Like, yeah, Baby was pretty... strange. But at least she was pretty upfront about it. I heard about the ''multiple personality'' thing, but that was just... awkward. I mean, Mama Maggie? And she was actually trying to sound like our mother." He said, shaking his head as he did.

(Confessional End)

Brent and Cheek remained pretty perplexed as to what was going on as... Mama Maggie continued to check them over.

"Oh dear, that could have been a lot worse. I'm glad the two of you aren't hurt." She said, her motherly tone remaining.

"Considering you fell out of a tree and landed on us, I'm glad we're not hurt, too." Brent said as he tried to shake off some of the confusion. He began pushing himself back to his feet afterwards.

"Fell out of a tree? Darling, climbing trees is dangerous. I would never do something like that. And I would hope the two of you wouldn't, either." Maggie spoke. Brent ignored her last comment as he finally reached his feet. Immediately after, he extended his hand out to his girlfriend to help her back to hers.

"Betty-" Cheek began, but saw the somewhat annoyed look she was being given by the rabbit. "-Maggie... you were in that tree. I don't know why, but you were. And you fell out of it and LANDED ON US!" She continued, sounding pretty annoyed as she finished. Her confusion had almost all but worn off at this point and had been replaced by annoyance for being turned into a landing pad.

"Now, now, sweetheart, don't raise your voice to Mama. That's a very rude and disrespectful thing to do. And I have no earthly idea of what you're talking about. Are you feeling under the weather? Maybe we should get you back to camp." Maggie said, this only seemed to annoy Cheek further, and Brent could tell.

"No I'm not sick. But I'm also not going to stand here and argue with you about this. You fell on us. That's it. And maybe once Betty comes back, you'll realize it." She said. After, she looked back at Brent. "Come on, I need to keep walking." She said. Brent nodded, before the two turned around and continued on with their walk, leaving Maggie standing in silence.

(Confessional -Betty)

Mama Maggie sat in front of the camera with a small frown on her face.

"Now I don't know what came over Cheek, but the way she talked to me was very disrespectful. I was just trying to make sure her and Brent were okay because their well being is all I care about." She started. "Maybe she is feeling under the weather today and just didn't want to tell me. That could explain her irritability towards me." She continued, before twitching, her apron and lipstick disappearing as she did. Her fur spiked up and a scowl formed on her face before she continued. "Those two better stay out of my way if they don't want to be mowed down like the rest of them. I'll make sure they regret it if they don't..." Ivy finished, sounding as serious and threatening as she usually did.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson and Carly)

After Carson's jet ski accident in the last challenge, he and Carly decided to take a break from everything for a couple of days and just try to relax. It was more Carly's persistence than anything that got Carson to agree to it. She was worried about him. She wanted him to take it easy even though he wasn't signed up THAT bad. Sure crashing into that tree and then falling to the ground didn't feel too good. But hey, it didn't kill him. He took that as win enough.

The pair were currently sitting in the sand on the beach just staring out at the lake. Things were pretty quiet. At least at that particular moment they were.

Carson took a glance over at Carly, just staring at her for several seconds. A small smile formed on his face as he did.

"Thank you for talking me into this. I guess after all of that Statuette hunting, we could use a break." He said, getting the cat's attention. She looked over at him, slightly blushing when she saw his smile. She liked his smile.

"Y-you're welcome. You needed one a-after your accident." She replied.

"That accident left 'tis but a scratch. I've suffered far worse this season." Carson said jokingly, glancing up towards his bald head as he did. Carly looked up at it too, before shaking her head.

"I-I'm glad you're... okay. I was worried about you." She admitted, her eyes trailing back down to his face. They didn't stay there long, before she slowly looked towards the sand underneath them. Carson's smile had remained as he looked back down at her. He sat still for several seconds, before reaching over and taking her paw in his hand. She looked over at his hand, before looking back up at him, her blush having deepened at this point.

They locked eyes, just staring at each other in silence. Carson's smile showing no signs of fading. Carly's blush didn't, either.

"I appreciate you, you know that?" Carson said curiously. Carly's cheeks were tomato red at this point.

"A-and I... a-appreciate... you." It took her several seconds of silence to finally give him a very low, shy response. He thought it was cute. The longer he sat there staring at her with that smile on his face, the more embarrassed she became.

"Pfft. Relationships in this game are pointless. I'd let it go now while you still can." A voice said from behind as it neared them. This finally broke their eye contact. Carson turned around pretty annoyed to see who it was. It was Goldie.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked. Goldie shook his head.

"It doesn't. I could care less what any of you do. Relationships are a distraction. They make you weak in a game like this. Soft... or softer if that's even possible." He replied, throwing a glance towards Carly as he did. She had glanced up at him mere seconds before he finished. And when she saw him look directly at her as he did, she slowly looked back down. She had been called that before, and it didn't bother her any less now than it did before.

Carson looked at her, before turning his attention back to the bear.

"Relationships don't make you soft. They give you drive. They helped Max and Cheek win seasons, didn't they?" He said, his annoyance with the bear very apparent.

"That was pure luck, not ''drive''. Cheek only won because of Roxy. And Max... I still don't get that one. Look, I'm just trying to help you out. I don't know why, but I am." Goldie said.

"Yeah? We appreciate it, but we don't need your help." Carson's sarcasm was apparent in his response. Goldie shrugged.

"Suit yourselves. When one of you ends up costing yourself the game because of the other, don't say I didn't warn you." He said, before he began to walk off, leaving the pair sitting there in silence. Carson was really peeved at that moment.

(Confessional -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera honestly not too fazed by the reaction he got from Carson.

"Hey, like I told them, I don't care what they do. But it was just a friendly warning. Relationships in games like this get in the way. And if I was them, I'd be more worried about winning the money like I actually am. But hey, they want to throw it all away just to keep giving each other googly eyes? Thats on them." Goldie said as he crossed his arms and uncaringly looked off to the side.

(Switch to -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera looking down at the floor. For some reason, Goldie's comments were really getting to her.

"A-am i... soft? I... l-like Carson, but I don't think it's a b-bad thing." She started as she continued to stare down at the floor.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera still pretty annoyed by Goldie's comments.

"I don't care what Goldie thinks, or about the ''advice'' he was trying to give us. What he thinks makes us ''soft'' IS what gives us the drive to keep going in this game. I've been around for a season and a half now, I know I haven't been through as much as Goldie has on this show, but I've done some crazy stuff. And Carly... she's helped keep me going. That doesn't make me soft." Carson started, shaking his head as he finished. "So from now on, I'm here to prove Goldie wrong. So very... wrong." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy was currently laying back on the dock in an old sun chair she had found in the new boathouse. She needed some piece and quiet for once.

Luckily for her she had managed to avoid Adrian for the majority of the morning so far. That was always a good thing. She really thought the only reason he existed was to annoy her. And annoy her he did.

"Roxy?" A voice spoke as it approached the vixen. Only... it wasn't Adrian. It was a voice belonging to someone she honestly didn't interact with much even though she was on her team: Rebecca.

"What do you want?" Roxy asked. She sounded pretty annoyed, Rebecca got that right off the bat.

"I... want to talk to you." The raccoon replied. Roxy didn't seem at all interested in this.

"Really? And what makes you think I feel like talking?" She asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"Look, we may have had... a disagreement a couple seasons ago. But right now, I need your help." She said. Roxy scoffed. "You're one of the most manipulative people I know. Back during the first season, I saw what you did. You got almost half of them eliminated. I know you don't have any emotional ties with the others, and there's someone that's been in my way for a long time, and I want her gone." She explained.

"Katy, right?" Roxy said curiously. Rebecca nodded even though Roxy wasn't even looking at her to see it.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Not interested." The vixen dismissed her, somewhat surprising the raccoon.

"W-wait, what?" She said in surprise.

"I'm not interested in getting involved with your love triangle. Mainly because I don't care about it. If you want Katy gone, do it yourself. You're all going to end up losing to me anyways, so it doesn't matter when, or how any of you go." Roxy said. Rebecca shook her head before saying anything after that.

"Come on, Roxy. I need your help. Please? Katy... she's just, she's ruining everything. She's... she's-" She started to reply, before stopping once she got an idea. "-Besides, she's a threat to you, too." She continued.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Roxy said pretty sarcastically. She wasn't worried about anyone, Katy included.

"You and Randy don't get along, right." Rebecca said curiously.

"Was it really THAT obvious." She said, again, sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did.

"Katy would do anything to defend Randy. And once he becomes a threat to you and you try to take him out, she will put a target on your back bigger than you could even imagine. She's a threat. Not just to me, but to you too. She needs to be taken care of before she gets too out of hand." Rebecca explained. Roxy continued to lay there in silence as she thought about what the raccoon had just said.

"I guess you could be right... for once." She finally replied. This got a small smirk out of the raccoon. "If I do help, what's in it for me? Because you seem to be a lot more worried about Katy than I am." She continued, finally deciding to look back towards her, lifting up her pink framed sunglasses as she did. Rebecca stood there thinking a minute. She had to come up with something that would persuade the vixen to help her.

That's when it hit her...

"What about I find the Invincibility Statuette for you? You want that, don't you?" She said curiously.

"Yeah, I do. But do you really think YOU will be able to find it?" Roxy asked. Rebecca nodded.

"I'll find it... trust me." She replied. Her voice started to become a little more... sinister as she finished. Roxy stared at her for several seconds, before finally deciding her answer.

"Fine. I'll help you. BUT if you let me down on that Invincibility Statuette, you'll regret it." She said sounding as threatening as she could. Rebecca stood staring at her in silence, before finally nodding in understanding. "Good. Now leave me alone so I can relax before today's challenge." She continued before pulling her sunglasses back over her eyes and going back to relaxing.

"Alright. I guess I'll get on finding that Invincibility Statuette then." Rebecca said with a smirk, as she turned and began to walk back up the dock.

"You go do that." Roxy said, no longer interested in the conversation.

However, unbeknownst to the two females, a certain Spanish-speaking wolf, who had coincidentally been nearby, overheard their entire conversation. He ducked out of sight as the clearly proud Rebecca made her way past where he was. He peaked his head out, watching her as she walked back towards camp, before raising an eyebrow.

She was up to something, and he knew it.

(Confessional -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with a smile on her face.

"With Roxy on my side now, Katy will be a breeze to get rid of. Not like she should have made it this far anyways." She started, glancing off to the side as she did. "Either way, she should soak in every minute she has left here, because it's not long." She continued, before letting out a little laugh. "I just can't believe Roxy was dumb enough to believe that I was going to go out of my way to find the Invincibility Statuette for her. I have another idea instead. One that she will be non the wiser too." She finished. Again, her tone sounding very sinister.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed and a pretty standard "Roxy" expression on her face.

"*Scoff* that raccoon is way too gullible. Even more so than Randy. She really thinks I buy that load of crap she told me? I'm not scared of Katy. And I'm also not dumb enough to fall for her games. But, I'll go along with it long enough for me to get the Invincibility Statuette. Then, once I have it, I'll take her out myself if I have to." She started sounding pretty serious as she did. "Idiot..." She continued, shaking her head as she did.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a curious paw on the bottom of his snout. He was thinking about the conversation he had overheard.

"Now, I know I'm not the most trustworthy guy in the world. And because of that, I know a set up when I see one, and Rebecca is clearly up to something. But for Roxy to just go along with it doesn't make any sense." He started, before shaking his head. "Unless she's on to what Rebecca is trying to do? She's pretty clever when it comes to stuff like that. And admittedly, if that is the case... it's muy caliente." He continued, a grin curving in his face as he did.

(Confessional End)

(With Katy)

Katy was currently sitting alone on the steps of the Losers' Cabin. She just hadn't really felt like doing much today.

She had considered trying to find Randy to talk to him, but at the same time, she assumed he was probably with Rebecca, and she was the very last person Katy wanted to see at that moment.

She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and shook her head. At this point, she still didn't know what she was going to do. The main thing she did know, however is that she wanted Rebecca GONE. She was purposely causing problems just to cause them. It was old, and annoying.

That's when the kangaroo began to grow angry. Rebecca was doing all of this to spite her. She knew from the day they got there that she wanted her out of way so she could try and slide back into Randy's life like nothing ever happened. And she wasn't going to let that happen. So even if she did end up getting eliminated, she knew she was going to take Rebecca with her. No way would she let her hurt Randy again.

She finally stared up, glaring ahead towards the trees ahead of the cabin. She clenched her fists before shaking her head again.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me on the beach for today's challenge!" Marionette's voice rang over the intercom. Katy continued glaring ahead as she finished, almost as if she hadn't heard anything that he had said.

Her head shaking finally slowed to a stop as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sure, she was angry. But she knew she needed to regain herself before heading into this challenge. Her team couldn't afford two losses in a row.

She managed to force the scowl off of her face before standing up and heading towards the beach for the challenge.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera with a pretty sour expression on her face. Just thinking about Rebecca at this point put that look on her face.

"Rebecca can think all she wants that this is going to end well for her. But it's not. Even if it costs me the game, there is NO WAY I'm going to let her hurt Randy again. I refuse." She started, before shaking her head. "If a fight is really what she wants... then a fight is what I'm going to give her." She continued, her anger clearly returning as she did.

(Confessional End)

Considering how close she was to the beach, Katy was one of the first to arrive. Surprising to her, both Carson and Carly were already there.

As she approached them, She immediately took notice to Carson's annoyance. And apparently, despite her best efforts to hide it, he took notice to hers.

"Who made you mad?" She asked once she reached the pair.

"Goldie." Carson replied, his annoyance still present. "You?" He said curiously.

"Rebecca's existence." Katy replied, her distain for the female raccoon being clear as day. Carson nodded in understanding in response. Carly glanced over at the two very obviously annoyed competitors but didn't say anything.

After that, it wasn't long before the others started filing in. Betty, Doug and Freddy, Randy with Rebecca close behind him, Roxy wasn't too far behind them. Adrian walked up after her, glancing at her, before looking toward Rebecca, who was currently giving Randy, who was completely uninterested, lovey dovey eyes. Carson heard a low growl next to him. He looked over and saw Katy angrily glaring at the female raccoon, clenching her fists as she did.

He eventually turned his attention away from her when Goldie walked up. That's when the annoyance returned to his face, and Freddy immediately took notice since it obviously had something to do with his brother. He let out a sigh knowing that that was going to be something else he was going to have to take care of.

Like usual, Lefty was the last to arrive. Doug stared him down as he walked up. He slowly looked towards the dog, a crooked smile on his face as he did. He gave him a small wave, not saying a word as he did. Doug didn't look impressed.

"Goooood morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed as he, Nightmare, and Jackson walked up. "Ahh, and it's good to see all of you are actually here on time today. Bravo." He continued. After having his later comment ignored, he continued. "So, today's challenge is going to be... another fun one." He said through a very obviously faked enthusiasm.

"Meaning it's another ''safe'' one?" Freddy said curiously. With a very pouty look on his face, Marionette replied with a nod.

"Yeah..." he wasn't happy about it. Jackson seemed pretty happy, though.

"A-as long as C-Carson doesn't get hurt again, I-I don't care what the challenge is." Carly shyly spoke up, getting the others to look at her. She blushed and looked away in embarrassment as they did. Carson, however, looked over at her, a smile on his face.

"Don't say that! That was the most fun I've had since Mr. Buzzkill got here!" Marionette exclaimed towards the cat, startling her. After, he immediately looked back towards Jackson, who was shaking his head.

"Hey, if Buzzkill is going to keep you from killing us, I'm all for him being here." Randy spoke up. Most of the others nodded in agreement as small amounts of rambling picked up. Annoyed by this, Marionette decided to move on.

"W-whatever!" He exclaimed. "Anyways, today's challenge is going to be a game all about balance, and the most interesting part, who can knock their opponent off of that beam over there into that leftover orange slime from the Star Wars challenge a couple seasons ago... that may or may not have some angry eels in it." He explained, muttering the last part so Jackson didn't hear him.

"Not the orange slime again. It took me ages to get all of that out of my fur last time." Freddy said, facepalming and shaking his head as he did. Goldie let out a low snicker at his brothers expense.

"Well, don't lose again and that won't happen." Marionette said.

"Yeah, just hope you don't have to fight me." Goldie spoke up, getting his brother to look up at him, slightly annoyed by his comment.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera still pretty upset about the orange slime making a return.

"Man, I didn't think I would ever have to deal with that slime again. That first time was bad enough. Now you're telling me that it MAY happen again? Horrible." He started, before shaking his head. "The only thing I know is regardless of whether I lose, or not, my team needs this win. So even if it isn't mean that gets it for them, I'll support whomever does all the way." He continued, nodding as he did.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera slowly rocking back and forth.

"Little doggy is going to go for a swim in the orange slime." He said before his unsettling laughter began.

(Switch to - Katy)

Katy sat with a scowl on her face and her fists clenched harder than she had ever clenched them before.

"I HOPE I get Rebecca." She said angrily.

(Confessional End)

Everyone was currently standing around the large pool where the beam was placed. It looked like it was maybe ten feet deep, so it could have been worse. But it indeed was filled to the brim with that orange slime Freddy hated so much. He cringed at the sight.

They weren't waiting too long before Nightmare walked up with two pugil sticks: a red one and a blue one.

"Alrighty! Now I've picked your opponents based heavily on how things have played out so far this season. Yes! I have been watching." Marionette said. This piqued the competitors interests, especially Katy. She was really hoping she knew what that meant. "First round in this tournament style battle is going to be Hero Carson vs Villain Goldie." He continued. As he did, Nightmare tossed the heavy padded poles into the two chosen competitors hands/paws.

A small smirk grew on Goldie's face as he looked over at Carson, who didn't look at all happy with the bear.

"I-it's okay, Carson. You can beat him." Carly spoke up next to him. He continued staring at the bear for several seconds, before looking back at the cat standing next to him. He gave her a single nod, determined not to let her down.

After, the others watched as the two competitors climbed the ladders on either side of pool, getting into place for the challenge to start.

Once they were in place, they stood staring at each other ready for Marionette to start the challenge.

"Annnnnd... FIGHT!" Marionette yelled through his bullhorn.

"Come on. Let's go." Carson said as he lifted his stick. Goldie chuckled. Carson didn't like that too much.

He quickly swung his stick towards the bear, but had his shot blocked as Goldie shoved him backwards. The smirk he had on his face was mocking at this point. The match had only just started and he felt like he already had Carson's number.

He allowed Carson to swing again, once again blocking it and shoving him backwards, before swinging his own stick. He was somewhat surprised when Carson blocked it. He was honestly expecting to be able to take him out in one shot.

An annoyed scowl formed on the bear's face as he swung his stick for a second time. Carson once again blocked him. The two stared at each other in silence. It was the first battle in the first round, neither one of them wanted to be the first to drop the ball for their team.

Carly stood on the ground staring up at the ensuing battle. She knew Carson could beat Goldie. She believed it.

Back on the platform, Goldie once again swung his stick towards Carson, this time able to hit him. Luckily for Carson, though, he didn't hit him hard enough to knock him off of the thin platform. This annoyed the bear. He let out an annoyed growl before swinging his stick once again. This time Carson was able to duck the swing. A small smile formed on Carly's face as he did.

However, what Carson made the mistake in doing was glancing back at Carly and responding with a smile of his own. This distracted him long enough for Goldie to swing his stick and whack him right in the side of the head.

And that was it.

He dizzily fell off of the platform and into the orange slime. Carly gasped as it happened. Goldie stood there, smirking down at him as he popped up out of the slime.

"Tough break. Maybe don't take you eyes off the prize next time." He said in a pretty mocking tone.

Even though he was still feeling the effects from the shot to the head, Carson still managed to stare up at the bear in annoyance.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson, who was now covered in orange slime, sat in front of the camera in both annoyance, and disappointment.

"Fine, I'll take the blame for that one. I took my eyes off of Goldie for two seconds. That was my fault. He got... lucky. That's it." Carson said, before shaking his head and looking away. "Lucky..." he repeated, this time more softly.

(Confessional End)

After fishing Carson out of the slime, they moved on to the next battle. This time it was Betty taking on Cheek.

The two females climbed the ladders to the platform, where they stood face to face ready for Marionette to start the battle.

"And... FIGHT!" He yelled through his bullhorn. This was actually becoming more entertaining than he originally thought it was going to be.

Cheek and Betty continued to stare at each other even after the start of the battle. Betty had a huge smile on her face for some reason, and Cheek didn't understand why.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, raising her stick as she did. Betty was out there, she didn't know if she had something planned. She needed to be safe just in case.

"Because! This is fun, isn't it?!" Betty exclaimed happily. "Let's fight!" She exclaimed as she rapidly began swinging her stick at the chicken. Cheek was doing pretty well when it came to blocking her shots.

The more rapid her swings got, the more annoyed Cheek got. Eventually she managed to catch her stick right in the middle of her own, and shove her back. What Cheek didn't notice was when she did, Betty twitched. Her fur spiked up as she did, her smile instantly being replaced with a scowl.

Cheek finally swung her own stick but had it quickly blocked. She reared it back and swung again, but once again had it blocked. At that point, the rabbit seemed to have had enough. As Cheek went to swing again, Ivy ducked down and nailed her right in the knee with her stick, before shooting right back up and jabbing her in the gut with it, pushing her off of the platform and into the orange slime.

Brent watched on pretty disappointed. Sure he knew Betty was on his team, not Cheek. But he was still hoping Cheek would have won that match.

"Oh! And The Villains are now up two to zero!" Marionette yelled through his bullhorn. Again, he was beginning to grow more interested in the challenge now that people were getting taken out.

(Confessional -Betty)

Ivy sat in front of the camera that same scowl on her face from before.

"Told the chicken to stay out of my way. She wouldn't listen. She'll regret that decision." Ivy said in a very threatening tone.

(Confessional End)

Like with Carson, after they fished Cheek out of the orange slime, Marionette announced the next two competitors: Doug and Lefty.

The two reached the top of the platform and stood there just staring at each other. Lefty's crooked smile remaining on his face, while a more serious demeanor took over Doug.

After Marionette announced the start of the match, Lefty was quick to take the first swing. Luckily for Doug, his quick reflexes allowed him to duck the shot. He quickly shot back up, his and Lefty's eyes meeting once again.

"Almost down, Little Doggy." Lefty spoke, laughing as he finished. Doug snarled at him as he did. He was really beginning to get under the dog's skin.

Doug quickly swung his stick towards the bear, but he backed up, dodging it. But Doug wasn't going to give up, so he swung it again, and when Lefty dodged that swing, he swung it again.

But Lefty just kept dodging them. Swing after swing, getting dodged. But a huge mistake Doug was making was he was wearing himself out by doing this.

Once he finally began to slow his swings, Lefty reared his stick back as far as he could, ready to nail Doug with it. But as he swung it, Doug ducked down, before jabbing the bear in the ribs and pushing him into the orange slime. The Heros cheered as he did.

Lefty popped up from the lava with a wide eyed surprised look on his face. Doug tiredly stood on the platform staring down at him.

(Confessional -Lefty)

An orange slime covered Lefty was sat in front of the camera with a frown on his face. It looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. Instead he just began laughing.

(Confessional End)

After Lefty dragged himself out of the orange slime, Marionette announced the next two competitors: Brent and Randy. They were both somewhat surprised by this, but they were ready to do what they had to.

The two males got in position and waited for Marionette to announce the start of their fight.

"Good luck." Brent said as he stared across the platform at his raccoon friend. Randy nodded.

"Luck to you too." He replied. After, Marionette announced the start of their battle and they both immediately took a swing at each other, blocking each other's shots in the process. A small smirk grew on Randy's face as they did.

He looked like he was about to say something, but it was just a way to try and distract Brent. Instead he tried to swing his stick towards the other side, but Brent managed to quickly block it. He let out of his stick with one hand and began to wave his finger at Randy in a "no, no, no" kinda way.

Randy immediately wiped the smirk off of his face after that. He knew that if he was going to beat Brent he was going to have to get serious. So he did.

He quickly reared his stick back and swung it towards the falcon again, but once again had it blocked. After that, it was Brent's turn to attack. He tried to go for Randy's knees, but was too slow on that one. As Randy was distracted with making sure he didn't get his legs chopped out from underneath him, Brent quickly rammed his stick upwards, nailing the raccoon in the chest and sending him stumbling backwards.

Randy quickly managed to regain himself as Brent threw another shot at him. He swung his own stick back to defend himself, but once again had it dodged. After, the two males paused, breathing heavily as they stared at each other. They gave each other approving nods before once again swinging at each other, but again, blocking each other's shots.

After blocking them once again, Randy quickly shoved Brent's stick upwards, before doing a quick spin ready hopefully hit him in the gut and send him off of the platform. Unfortunately for him though, it didn't happen like that.

Brent was quick to reposition his stick. He managed to swing it and nail Randy with it right as he completed his spin. This hit him hard enough to send him flying off of the platform and into the orange slime. He popped up out of it several seconds later, pretty surprised by what had just happened.

"And Brent now picks up the third win of the first round for The Villains!" Marionette exclaimed. As he finished, Brent kneeled down and stuck his hand out to Randy, who was beginning to struggle to stay afloat in the slime. Randy looked up at him and hesitated at first, but ended up taking his hand, allowing him to pull him up to the platform.

(Confessional -Randy)

The orange slime covered Randy was sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed.

"Brent won. I'm not mad or anything. I slipped up, and he took advantage of it. I tried to do the same thing. It's... whatever." He said, shrugging as he did.

(Confessional End)

After that one, Carly and Adrian were next. Like the competitors before them, they reached the top of the platform and stood staring at each other until Marionette started the battle.

Adrian stood with a rather relaxed smile on his face. He very obviously thought that this one was going to be a breeze. Carly however, didn't agree with him on that one.

"Now personally, I think you should just go ahead and climb into the slime and give up. I don't really want to fight you." Adrian spoke in his usual fake-friendly tone. Carly hesitated, but ended up shaking her head.

"N-no." She replied. This somewhat surprised the wolf.

"Hmm." He raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm not giving up." Carly spoke. Her soft, timid demeanor still remained as she did. A frown made its way onto Adrian's face as he shook his head.

"Well then, friend, I hate to have to put a soft little kitty like you down, but in order to win, it's necessary." He spoke, raising his stick as he did.

Carly raised hers next, weakly swinging it towards the wolf, who easily blocked it. She repeated it two more times, having it blocked both. Adrian shook his head at her after.

"Please, just... stop. I don't want to have to hurt you." He said, obviously insinuating that she was weak. This promoted her to swing at him again. He once again easily blocked it.

The other Villains were confused as to what Adrian was even doing. They saw he was easily blocking her shots, but he wasn't even trying to hit her back. It was something they had never seen from him before.

"You can do this, Carly." Carson said quietly to himself as he stood on the ground watching.

Carly continued to throw her swings, and Adrian just continued to block them. Eventually he decided it was time to end it.

"I'm sorry my feline friend, but the show needs to move on." Adrian spoke after blocking another one of her shots. Afterwards, he reared his stick back ready to strike, but before he could, in a last ditch effort, Carly swung her stick back, before swinging and nailing Adrian right in the side sending him stumbling over the edge of the platform and into the slime.

Carson cheered loudly as he watched it happen. Carly stood still, pretty surprised that she had just done that. Adrian popped up from the orange slime, shocked himself that that had just happened.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Carly apologized as she stared down at the wolf.

(Confessional -Adrian)

The now slime covered Adrian said in front of the camera, pretty unamused with his loss.

"I have again disappointed my familia with an embarrassing loss to someone as soft and minuscule as Carly." He started, before looking down. "Aye. For shame." He continued, shaking his head as he did.

(Confessional End)

After making his way out of the orange slime and climbing down off of the platform, Adrian began his walk back towards his teammates. He and Roxy made eye contact as he passed her. She was always glad to see him get taken down a notch. She enjoyed it.

"Alright! And next up we have Katy taking on... Rebecca." Marionette announced. Katy was surprised at first. But it didn't last too long before a somewhat wicked smile slowly began to form on her face. Rebecca looked over at her as it did. She didn't look amused with the kangaroo.

Katy was quick to grab her stick and climb to the top of the platform. But Rebecca took her own sweet time getting up there. Sure, she wanted to take Katy out. But at the same time she also knew Katy was chomping at the bits to do the same to her.

But she did eventually reach the top. The wicked smile that has remained on Katy's face caused her to respond with a glare. The two females were now left standing on the platform waiting for Marionette to start the battle.

"This is going to be fun." Marionette said to Nightmare, who nodded in response. Jackson had overheard this comment, and again, didn't look too amused with it. "Annnnnnd fight!" He yelled through his bullhorn.

Katy took no hesitation after he started it. She quickly swung her stick as hard as she could at the raccoon, who was luckily able to duck it. If she wouldn't have, she was almost sure it would have taken her head off.

Katy was angry. She had so much pent up frustration when it came to Rebecca that it wasn't even funny. Her quick, powerful swings continued, but Rebecca kept managing to dodge them, even if it was just barely.

Eventually though, she did manage to get in a couple swings of her own, sending the angry kangaroo backwards. The pure distain the two held for each other was on another level. They weren't holding anything back with their swings. It seemed like they were actually trying to take each other out.

Even with all the padding on the sticks, they were swinging them so hard that the sound when they collided could be heard from a mile away. The other competitors were honestly both surprised, and disturbed by this.

They got a couple more heavy swings in until they finally reared their sticks back at the same time, and swung them towards each other on opposite sides. They managed to hit each other in the side of the heads, momentarily knocking each other senseless. This caused them to both fall side ways and into opposite sides of the orange slime. They had just taken each other out.

Everyone else stood in silence after it happened. They had managed to hit each other so hard that even Marionette winced at the sound the sticks made on impact.

"And that seems like a double K.O. to me... so I guess it's a tie." He said. "That means, Heros, its up to Freddy to tie this one up in the next battle against Roxy to send this challenge into a second round. If Roxy wins, The Villains will take this challenge." He explained. This put a lot of pressure on Freddy's shoulders. He looked over at Roxy, who seemed rather happy about the news.

After the crew fished the still pretty out of it Rebecca and Katy out of the slime, Freddy and Roxy took their sticks and made their way to the top. Freddy's whole descent up there he was thinking about how if he didn't beat her, his team was going to lose again. His teammates were counting on him to get this win. He couldn't let them down... not again.

Again, unlike Freddy, Roxy seemed pretty relaxed about the challenge. Alls she had to do was beat him to get the win for her team? Easy. She could do that. She knew she could. She would.

Once they reached the platform, they weren't waiting long before Marionette started the battle. After he did, they stared at each other for several seconds, before they both took a swing at one another. Their swings blocked each other.

They pulled their sticks back before trying it once again. And just like before, they blocked each other. After they pulled them back again, they stood there, again, staring at each other. That's when Roxy tried to take advantage of it. She quickly reared her stick back and tried to jam Freddy in the side with it, but he was quick when it came to dodging it.

After dodging it, he smacked it to the side with his own, before quickly swinging it to the side and smacking her in the shoulder with it. Roxy stumbled to the side, but he didn't hit her hard enough for her to lose her balance and fall. She was pretty relieved about that.

However her relief didn't last long. Right as she regained her balance, Freddy took another swing at her. She managed to duck that one, but not the next as he swung it back. This time he did hit her hard enough to knock her off of the platform. The Heros cheered once again as Freddy guaranteed them a second round.

Roxy popped up from under the orange slime, letting out an annoyed and angry scream as she did. She couldn't believe she had let that happen.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with a small smile on his face. He beat Roxy and made it into the second round.

"Alright, I'm honestly very happy about that one. Because of that win, we aren't getting knocked out of the challenge in the first round. Sure, we've still got a battle ahead of us if we're going to win this one, but I think we can do it." He said, sounding pretty optimistic as he did.

(Confessional End)

After Roxy angrily exited the slime pit and made her way back down to the ground, she stormed past the other competitors heading towards the cabin so she could take a shower and try to get the slime off of her. Marionette was annoyed by this considering they were still in the middle of a challenge, but with how angry she was at that moment, he didn't want to push his luck by try to make her stay.

"Alright! And with Freddy's win for the Heros, we now move into round 2 with our first battle being Betty taking on Doug" Marionette started. "But for this round, we're going to be shaking it up a bit. Not only will the platform be shaking, but two competitors from each team are going to be give one of these nice t-shirt launchers and a few shirts to fire wherever, and at whomever they'd like." He continued with a smile.

"Hey, this is the first I'm hearing about the t-shirt launcher part. That wasn't part of the challenge." Jackson interjected himself. Marionette looked at him, but didn't seem to care enough to give him a response. Instead he motioned for Nightmare to hand out the launchers and shirts as Betty and Doug made their way up to the platform.

The two stood there ready for the battle to start. Several seconds passed before the platform they were on started shaking. This almost right away sent them staggering. They were lucky they didn't both fall in the slime.

"And... fight!" Marionette yelled afterwards.

Doug went in for the first swing, not realizing Betty's fur was still spiked up. Ivy... was waiting for that. She immediately blocked his shot before hitting him in the shoulder. That hit almost ended it for him right there. But he was able to regain himself rather quickly.

He swung his stick again, this time returning the favor to her. The shaky platform was making it harder for them to get good hits in because they were also trying to stay focused on not falling.

Adrian, who stood on the ground with one of the t-shirt guns, fired the first shot towards them. The t-shirt he fired flew right past Ivy's head. She didn't look even the slightest bit pleased about that.

After almost getting taken out by her own partner, Ivy went for another swing. Doug managed to block this one though, before going for one of his own. It wasn't very effective.

At this point though, Ivy seemed like she was getting pretty annoyed with the dog. She tried to chop his legs out from underneath it, but he managed to jump to avoid it, and somehow quickly regain his footing. The Heros cheered when they saw this. Ivy let out a low growl before swinging again. This time she managed to smack him right in the side of the head.

With the shaky platform, he dizzily began trying to regain himself once more. As Ivy stood there ready to hit him with the final blow, Cheek, who also had one of the t-shirt launchers, fired a shirt. As Ivy hit Doug once again, Cheek managed to nail Ivy with the shirt, sending both competitors falling off of the platform and into the orange slime. Marionette laughed as they did.

"Ooh! And it looks like another double loss!" He exclaimed. If Roxy was there, she definitely would have been fuming. "And now on to our next battle: Carly will be taking on... Goldie!" He exclaimed. A grin formed on the bear's face as he shook his head in amusement. He clearly wasn't taking Carly seriously, and she could tell.

"Easy win." He said as he snatched one of the sticks, before making his way to the ladder and up to the platform. Carly was getting ready to begin her walk there, but was stopped before she made it far.

"Carly, hey." The still slime covered Carson said as he quickly approached her. She stopped and looked at him as he did. "You can beat him. Don't let him get to you." He assured her. She gave him a small, yet somewhat unsure smile, before nodding.

"I'm... going to try." She said.

"Good luck." Carson said with a smile. Carly's nervously blushed, before looking away. She gave him one more nervous nod before turning and making her way to the ladder. She took a deep breath before she began to climb it. Goldie was already waiting at the top ready to get this one over with.

Once Carly got there, she slowly made her way towards the middle, Goldie stood staring at her as she did. The smirk he had on his face said it all.

"I'm going to give you one chance before this thing starts to just give up." He said. A frown formed on the cat's face as she slowly shook her head.

"N-no." She replied. Goldie rolled his eyes at her response.

"Look, I'm trying to be the good guy here. I don't want to hurt you. You're so small... and weak. There's no sense in you trying to be the hero." He said. This only seemed to get to the cat even more. She stood there a minute deciding not to respond. Goldie sighed at this. "Alright, but remember, I offered you a way to avoid this." He said, raising his stick as he did.

Carly backed up and did the same. After that, Marionette started the battle.

"Ya know what, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you take the first swing, hows that sound?" Goldie said curiously. Carly seemed to take that as an insult. But she did take him up on his offer. She swung her stick, only to have it easily blocked. He laughed in response. As he laughed, that's when the platform started to shake. "Alright, take another shot. Again, it's on me." He said, offering her another free shot.

Carson stood on the ground, watching Carly intently. Goldie was clearly getting to her.

Again, Carly swung at the bear, but for a second time, he easily blocked it. He didn't do it hard, but he knocked her back with his after her second attempt.

Carson saw he was about to smack her with his stick, but Carson took the t-shirt launcher out of Cheek's hands, and quickly fired a shirt at the bear. He managed to hit his stick as he was getting ready to swing it. This distracted him long enough for Carly to finally get a hit in on him. But he managed to quickly regain himself before quickly swinging his stick and hitting the cat, knocking her off of the platforms. He was clearly done with the games after she got that hit in.

"No!" Carson exclaimed as he watched.

Goldie stepped towards the edge of the platform and looked down into the slime as Carly popped up.

"You're too soft for this game. You should have just given up like I wanted you to." He said down to her as she tried to keep herself afloat. She looked down, his words obviously having gotten to her.

(Confessional -Carly)

Carly sat in front of the camera staring down at the floor. She didn't even bother looking up at as she began.

"S-soft. W-weak. T-too nice. P-pathetic." She was sitting there naming off everything she had been repeatedly called since she had been on the show. Rather it be by Baron, or Ray, or Adrian, or Goldie. "M-maybe I don't belong here..." she said, still not looking up at the camera.

(Confessional End)

Carly had made her way out of the slime and back down to the ground. She was slowly making her way towards her teammates when Carson approached her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, clearly worried.

"I'm... fine." She replied as she kept walking.

"Hey, are you sure?" Carson said curiously as he ran around her, blocking her path. He was worried about her.

"Y-yes. I just... n-need to be by myself." She replied. Carson stared at her clearly worried for several more seconds, before nodding in understanding and stepping out of her way. She didn't say anything else as she kept walking. Carson just stood there watching her walk away.

Meanwhile, Freddy and Brent hadn't really wasted any time getting into position for their next battle. Again, this was a win or lose situation for Freddy. If he lost, The Villains would automatically take the win. But if he won, he would have the chance to go up against his brother of all people, and try and get the challenge win.

The two of them stood there staring at each other, sticks in feathered hands/paws, as Marionette started the challenge. Once he did, they both took a swing at each other. They managed to hit each other, but not hard enough to really do much.

They were getting ready to swing at each other again as the platform started shaking. As that happened, Goldie fired a t-shirt, trying to take his brother out early. He missed though.

Randy saw this and took his opportunity to fire a t-shirt of his own. He didn't personally want to take Brent out. But it was a challenge so... he had to. He fired a t-shirt, but missed.

After dodging Randy's shirt fire, Brent took another swing at Freddy. He almost lost his footing as he did, but was able to hold on. His shot hit the bear, but it didn't do much of anything to him.

After getting hit, Freddy took a quick swing towards Brent, who blocked it. He quickly tried to reply with another swing of his own, but had it blocked.

As they continued to swing at each other, Adrian fired another t-shirt. He managed to smack Freddy in the shoulder with it, allowing for an opening for Brent.

Once Freddy grabbed his shoulder in pain, Brent took another hard swing at the bear hoping to take him out this time. Freddy felt himself begin to fall. He was wobbling trying to keep himself up, but felt pretty stunned after that last hit.

Brent reared his stick back and swung it at the bear again figuring this would end it, but in a shocking twist, Freddy managed to duck that one, before quickly ramming his stick into Brent's gut and pushing him off of the platform. He again almost fell as he did. But luckily for him, he was able to continue to keep his balance.

Brent popped up out of the orange slime pretty disappointed.

"And with that! Freddy has guaranteed an ultimate final battle between he and his villainous brother, Goldie!" Marionette yelled through his bullhorn. Freddy remained standing on the platform taking in at that he was once again about to have to fight his brother using a stick, above orange slime.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera nodding his head. He was ready to fight his brother.

"There was definitely a lot on the line in that battle with Brent. I'm glad I didn't let my team down on that one. But having to fight Goldie really reminds me of the Star Wars challenge back in seasons two where the slime came from. That one ended badly for me. I'm hoping things are different this time." Freddy said.

(Confessional End)

Freddy and Goldie were now standing on the platform face to face, pugil sticks in paws, ready to start the battle.

Goldie stood with somewhat of a smirk on his face. He was definitely proud of himself for making it so far in the challenge. Freddy on the other hand remained pretty serious about the challenge. He knew he needed to stay focused if he was going to beat his brother.

"Annnnd... FIGHT!" Marionette yelled through his bullhorn. He barely got to finish before Goldie took a hard swing at his brother. Freddy luckily managed to block it. As he blocked it, the platform started shaking.

Goldie backed up before taking another hard swing at Freddy, who once again blocked it.

"You aren't going to beat me, brother." He said, as he tried to forced Freddy over the side. Through gritted teeth, Freddy managed to shove his brother backwards.

"I won't lose to you again, Goldie. I can't." He replied, before finally returning a swing towards the yellow furred bear. Goldie blocked it before once again shoving his brother back.

As Freddy stumbled, Goldie took a hard swing at him, but luckily for him, he was quick enough to duck. He quickly jumped back up before throwing his own swing back at his brother. He managed to hit him, sending him slightly stumbling back.

Goldie quickly shook off the dizziness. His confident smirk had pretty much been wiped off of his face at this point. He took another swing at his brother, but again had it blocked. He let out a low annoyed growl at this. He reared his stick back ready to roughly swing again, when out of nowhere, he got hit right in the side with a t-shirt. He yelled in pain at the impact.

Randy, who had fired the shirt, got a good laugh out of that.

Goldie had thrown the paw he was still holding his stick up in as he got hit. This gave Freddy the opportunity to swing his stick and smack it out of his paw sending it into the orange slime. Goldie stood there in both pain and surprise as his brother pressed his stick against his chest. The Heros cheered as he did.

"Goodbye, brother." Freddy said, a smirk of his own growing this time, as he used his stick to push his brother over the side and into the orange slime. The Heros' cheers continued as he did.

"And it looks like Freddy has defeated Goldie and claimed victory for The Heros!" Marionette exclaimed. Freddy felt proud of hearing that. He stood on the platform, his stick still in his paw, as he looked down at Goldie, who looked like he was kind of struggling to stay afloat in the slime.

(Confessional -Goldie)

The orange slime covered Goldie sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, and a pretty pouty expression on his face. He was annoyed about the loss he suffered to his brother.

"Freddy... he got lucky. He hardly ever beats me in anything, and when he does... it's always by pure luck." Goldie started, before shaking his head. "And now with this stupid orange slime all over me, it's going to take me forever to get it all out of my fur, just like it did Freddy when I knocked him into it a couple-" he was saying, before stopping when he thought he realized something. "-Freddy did this to get back at me. Yeah! He's still mad about me doing it to him so he decide he was going to make sure he did it to me! That's exactly what his motivations were! I know it!" He exclaimed, a more annoyed frown beginning to takeover the pouty one.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy, with her now orange fur, sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed and a very annoyed look on her face.

"*Bleep* this stupid *Bleep* game." She said. She very obviously wasn't in a good mood.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty, still covered in orange slime, sat slowly rocking back and forth in front of the camera. For some reason, he had a smile on his face.

"Little doggy got very lucky today. But luck won't always be on his side. He will take a fall. A hard, hard... fall." Lefty said before he began laughing.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera with an ice pack pressed against her head.

"Katy... will NOT get away with that. I was supposed to win that challenge to impress Randy, not get taken out in the first round by... by HER!" The fuming Rebecca exclaimed.

(Switch to -Brent)

Brent sat in front of the camera, arms resting at his side. He sighed, before shrugging.

"Well, orange feathers AND a loss. The only thing that could make this any worse is if I get voted off tonight. After just coming back, THAT would stink." He said.

(Switch to -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with his right knee up in front of him, and his right arm resting over top of it. He was annoyed, but seemed to be less annoyed than the others.

"*Sigh* Perhaps maybe I shouldn't have belittled Carly like I did. She has been doing pretty well in challenges lately. Maybe she'd be more useful as a teammate than the ones I'm actually stuck teaming with." Adrian said as he thought about what he had just said. "...or maybe not." He continued, shrugging as he did.

(Switch to -Betty)

Ivy sat in front of the camera with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Can't count on those morons for anything." She said, shaking her head. "But I saw who shot me with that t-shirt. Cheek... you'll regret that. I promise you." She continued, her voice sounding pretty treating. After, she sat in silence for several seconds before twitching. "Whoa! What happened there? Last thing I remember was falling out of a tree! I was like ''Whoa!'' and Brent and Cheek were like ''Ahhh!'' *Laughter* Good times." Betty finished as she brushed the fur on the top of her head back down.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The still orange Villains were currently sitting around the Bonfire Pit pretty angry about their loss. Roxy more so than the others considering they were going to have to move back into the Losers Cabin.

"You really couldn't beat your brother? You've done it before." The vixen said in annoyance, looking towards Goldie.

"Hey! You couldn't either." The bear said in defense. Roxy's annoyance grew as she quickly looked away from him. She really didn't have anything else to say after that. She lost to Freddy, too.

"Good evening, Villains. Welcome to the most dramatic part of all of our shows, the Bonfire Ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed as he, Nightmare, and Jackson walked up. "You all seem to be in a pretty... slimy mood after your loss tonight. Orangeya?" He continued, his cringeworthy jokes almost getting the show cancelled. "Come on. That's funny!" He exclaimed. The Villains remained silent, so he looked over at Nightmare, who was disapprovingly shaking his head.

"Horrible." Was all he said. This caused Marionette to frown.

"You guys just don't understand good comedy." He said, before quickly shaking his head. "Anyway. Now tonight, I have six breadsticks on this plate, however, there are seven of you. So! What that means is if you don't receive a breadstick, you must take the dreaded walk, all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be sent flying by our amazing Cannon of Losers!" He exclaimed. The Cannon always brought his optimism back, regardless of the situation. "Now, if no one has anything to say, we'll get to the first breadstick, which is going to... Adrian." He called, before tossing Adrian the first breadstick. A small smile made its way onto his face as he caught it. Roxy didn't seem too amused by that.

"Next up we have... Roxy." Marionette called as he tossed the vixen a breadstick. She caught it, but still looked very annoyed.

"Lefty and Goldie, the two of you are also safe." Marionette called before tossing the two bears breadsticks. This left three competitors sitting there breadstickless: Brent, Betty, and Rebecca.

"Annnnd... Rebecca." Marionette finally called as he tossed the female raccoon a breadstick. "Brent, Betty, one of you two is GONE!" He continued, looking towards the two competitors who still sat without breadsticks.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Brent sat actually pretty nerved up about this. He had just gotten back, was he really about to be booted already? But Betty, she looked a lot more relaxed than Brent did. She was still kind of nervous, but her smile remained.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Brent had pretty much remained sitting on the edge of his seat, watching Marionette slowly move the final breadstick back and forth. He had been doing his best to try and at least act not as nervous as he actually was.

Betty, on the other hand, continued to smile along like nothing was going on. No one had any idea why she looked so calm about it. She was in the bottom two! Possibly about to lose out on winning a million dollars. But still, she wasn't showing any signs of worry.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he continued to slowly move the last breadstick back and forth between the two competitors.

As he said this, Brent couldn't help but think about Cheek. He dropped in on her unexpectedly, and just as quick as he showed up, he may be sent home. How would she take that?

And Betty...? She was still sitting there with a relaxed smile on her face.

"Hmmm..." Marionette hummed as he finally slowed the breadstick to a stop in between the two competitors. "...Brent." He finally said, before tossing the VERY relieved falcon a breadstick. "Betty, and yes, I do mean BETTY, you're done." He finished, looking towards the rabbit as he did.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Huh...?" Betty sat on her tree stump in confusion. "I'm out?" She said curiously. Marionette nodded.

"Yep." He replied.

"Oh... okay." Betty said, before standing up and beginning her walk towards the dock. As she made her way there, she twitched, her fur spiking up as she did.

She stopped, before staring ahead at Nightmare, who had beat her there. A small, sinister smirk made its way onto her face as she continued on her way.

"Welcome to the dock of Shame, now get in the Cannon of Losers." Nightmare said in a pretty uninterested tone.

"Yes, sir." Ivy spoke, masking her own rude tone with Betty's.

She slowly walked towards the cannon and acted like she was about to climb in, when she stopped.

"Uh... Mr. Nightmare. There's something in there blocking my way." Ivy said.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Nightmare asked as he shoved past her and stuck his head inside the cannon to look. "There ain't nothin' in here!" He exclaimed. Ivy took this as her opportunity to smack him in the butt with a boat paddle, sending him inside of the cannon. "Ahh!!! Hey! What do ya think you're doin'?!" The bear yelled angrily as he tried to free himself. Ivy ignored him as she lit the cannon.

Several seconds passed before a loud boom shook the dock.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Nightmare yelled as he was blasted out of the cannon. Ivy stood there watching with a smirk on her face as he flew into the distance, before twinkling into a star on the sky.

After, she jumped into the lake, ducking under the dock as Marionette and Jackson approached.

"Aww come on! He didn't wait to send her away?!" Marionette exclaimed in annoyance.

"He's gone, too. Weird." Jackson spoke.

"Yeah! Coward ran away because he knew I would have shoved my foot up his-" Marionette started, before stopping as he looked over and saw the ''Watch it'' look Jackson was currently giving him. "-I mean, the friendly conversation we would have had about him not waiting for me to get here." He continued through gritted teeth. After, he shook his head, still clearly annoyed. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." He finished, before storming past Jackson and back towards camp. Jackson stared at the cannon for several more seconds, before finally turning and following.

After they were gone, Ivy popped up from underneath the water, her smirk remaining.

"Betty's gone, not Ivy. Wake up Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars, because you haven't gotten rid of me." She said to herself, before letting out a laugh.

**And wow, after over a month long absence, that's finally it for chapter 9! **

**First off I want to explain a couple of things because that's been my longest hiatus since in the middle of a season since I started writing this series. **

**Most of it stems from personal stuff. Ya know, life plays out like that sometime. Writing wasn't my top priority. But now that this chapter is finally done, I hope that another month long hiatus doesn't happen again. **

**But regardless, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like the last one, I'm actually pretty happy with the way it came out. **

**Thank you all for your patience and I will see you in the next one! **


	11. The Fazbear Dead Rising

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear All-Stars, our competitors were thrown into the ultimate battle of the jabs, where in a series of battles, all involving pugil sticks, hard hits, and orange slime, they were given the objective to knock each other off of the platform, and into the previously mentioned slime below." Marionette started. "Brent and Cheek learned first hand about craz- I mean, Multiple Betty's different personalities, being introduced to Mama Maggie via fall from a tree for the first time. In his best efforts to convince fellow Heros, Freddy and Randy, that Lefty is up to no good, Doug did his absolute best to catch the bear red handed in whatever weird and creepy antics he's up to. And after failing to eliminate Katy on her own, Rebecca turned to resident know-it-all baddy, Roxy, for some sort of partnership to eliminate that kangaroo. But what she failed to realize is... Roxy doesn't play well with others." He said, chuckling as he did. "But in the end, after a series of intense pugil stick matches, it all ended with Freddy taking on Goldie in the ultimate brother vs brother rubber match of a lifetime, where after a good back and forth fight, it was a t-shirt and a blast to the side that led to Freddy securing the win for The Heros, and sending The Villains to the Bonfire Ceremony, where psyc- I mean, our good friend Betty was sent packing." He finished.

"What'll happen this week?" Marionette asked. "Find out right now on another exciting edition of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Fazbear..."

"ALL-STARS!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It was early morning, the crickets were chirping, the air was cool, a fresh, new day was beginning, and the survivor of the previous bottom two, Brent, was currently waiting outside of the Marionette Hotel & Spa for his girlfriend.

He stood leaned up against the railing to the steps, staring out towards camp. Things had remained surprisingly dead, at least since he had been standing there. He hadn't seen anyone.

He stood there for a few more minutes before he finally heard the door to the Hotel & Spa open up. He turned around expecting to see Cheek, but he saw Freddy instead.

"Mornin', Freddy. You happen to see Cheek in there?" Brent asked, getting the bear's attention.

"Good morning, and no, I didn't." He replied as he walked down the steps, approaching the falcon. "Were the two of you supposed to meet up?" He asked. Brent nodded.

"We talked last night. We were supposed to go for a walk this morning." He replied. Freddy gave him an understanding nod.

"Well if the two of you planned this out, I'm sure she'll be out here shortly." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

"You're right, I'm sure she will be. Probably slept in, or something." Brent said, assuming that probably was the reason. "So, uh, what've you been up to lately? Haven't really seen you much outside of challenges." He continued, trying to quickly kill the awkward silence before it started.

"I've just kind of been all over the place. Trying to help my teammates with some stuff." Freddy replied. He liked to consider Brent a friend, but he still didn't want to go too much into detail about that kind of stuff not only because he felt like it really wasn't his place to discuss other people's business, but Brent was on The Villains Team. The same team both Lefty AND Rebecca were on. And he didn't feel like they should be any more involved with what's going on than they already are.

"That's understandable." Brent started. "I've honestly been trying to spend as little time with mine as possible. They just... don't get along." He continued. Being on The Villains team had been kinda difficult for Brent to adjust to. It seemed like they were almost always arguing about something. More often than not, something stupid. And if he could avoid being apart of that, he was going to.

"Personally, I think the whole ''Villains'' team concept was a bad idea from the start. A group of people that have showed to be selfish, manipulative, and egotistical, shoved together on one team where they're expected to get along was always doomed to fail." Freddy said. Brent nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing I'm nothing like the rest of them, right?" He said jokingly, getting a little chuckle out of Freddy.

"You're the one good egg in a carton full of cracked ones." He said, patting the falcon on the shoulder as he did.

(Confessional -Freddy)

Freddy sat in front of the camera with a surprisingly relaxed look on his face.

"I don't have a problem with Brent. He seems like a good guy. But not clueing him in on what's going on has nothing to do with me not trusting him. That's not it at all. I don't feel like there's anyone on The Villains team that he would talk to about anything anyways. It's just a ''better safe than sorry'' situation for me. Doug and Katy have enough going on already to where they don't need to worry about people talking about them behind their backs." Freddy started, before stopping once he remembered they were on national television. "I mean, sure, we're on television, and everything that's been going on has been filmed and aired... at least the rest of our peers aren't clued in on things. So far... at least." He continued.

(Confessional End)

After continuing a somewhat random conversation for just a couple minutes longer, the door to the Hotel & Spa opened up once again. A smile formed on Brent's face as he saw the vibrant yellow feathers of his girlfriend stepping out into view.

"Good morning." She spoke in her usual, pretty friendly tone.

"Good morning. ('Morning)" Brent and Freddy replied in unison.

"Sorry it took so long, my feathers were all over this morning and they didn't want to corporate and stay down." Cheek apologized, a slight wave of annoyance brushing over her face as she explained her tardiness.

"I'm sure they looked fine, babe. I hardly touched mine." Brent said, glancing up at his own, somewhat unkept looking feathers. Cheek gave him a dissatisfied look as she licked her fingers and stepped towards him, before running them through his feathers, quickly flattening them. An amused smile formed on his face as she backed off with her smile returning.

"Cute." Was all she said. Brent shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah, well, guess I should repay the favor." He spoke before licking his own fingers and making his way towards his girlfriend.

"N-no!" She exclaimed before taking off running, laughing as she did.

"Come on! Only one brush through!" Brent yelled back, before he began chasing her. "Talk to you later, Freddy!" He called back towards the bear, who stood watching the pair with his own smile. Those two had a perfect relationship to him. They obviously cared about each other, and they were both always happy. A frown slightly took over after that. He let out a sigh before shaking his head, and finally turning to continue on his way.

(Confessional -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera with a smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath. Her feathers were pretty messy looking.

"Phew, I think I lost him for a minute." She said before she once again began laughing.

That's when the door opened.

"Found ya!" Brent exclaimed as he stepped in, quickly brushing his fingers through her feathers.

"No!" Cheek exclaimed happily as she continued to laugh.

(Confessional End)

(With Doug)

Doug was currently standing on the beach staring out at the lake. He was supposed to be meeting Freddy there.

Over the past couple of days, he had tried his absolute best to keep his eyes on Lefty. He didn't trust him. Not one bit. He still hadn't been able to get Freddy to catch him in the act of stalking though, and it was honestly starting to frustrate him beyond belief.

Every time he would catch him, he would look away for half a second to get Freddy's attention, but by the time they looked back, he was gone. He still wasn't sure how he did it.

As he thought, he began to feel like he was being watched. The uneasy feeling really set in when he started slowly observing his surroundings. He had a gut feeling that Lefty was hiding somewhere, watching him. But he didn't see him. He didn't see anyone. The ambient noises of nature were the only sounds being made. It almost felt like he was on that island all alone.

His looking around quickly became more panicked. He knew Lefty was around, he just knew it. But he still couldn't find him. His breathing picked up the more anxious he became.

It got to the point where he felt like he was about to have a panic attack. He quickly turned around to face the other direction, when a pair of paws grabbed his shoulders. He closed his eyes tight as he quickly began trying to fight out of the grasp.

"Hey! Hey! Doug, calm down! It's me!" The owner of the voice spoke. Doug stopped fighting as he slowly began to open one eye. Standing in front of him was a bear, but it wasn't Lefty. It was a very worried looking Freddy. "Are you okay?" He asked in a tone that matched his expression. Doug shook his head in response. "What's wrong?" He asked. Doug didn't look back at the bear, instead resting his paw on his forehead and lightly grasping it.

(Confessional -Doug)

Doug sat in front of the camera with a pretty anxious looking expression on his face. He shook his head before looking off to the side.

If he wanted to talk, he'd be at a loss for words. This whole "Lefty" thing was getting out of hand. He could barely get any sleep at night anymore knowing that there was a VERY high possibility that that creep could be watching him, or something.

He was still upset about Rachel being eliminated, but again, he was at least happy that she was away from Lefty. At least he was the bear's target now instead of her.

But still, even with Freddy on his side, he didn't know what they were supposed to do. He was too good at hiding his extra level of creepiness when anyone except he was around.

Doug finally looked down towards the floor, shaking his head once again.

(Confessional End)

After calming Doug down after his near-panic attack experience, Freddy began trying to look further into the situation.

"So your freakout was about Lefty, correct?" He said curiously. Doug didn't look up at the bear, but he did give him a nod in response. "Did you see him? What was he doing?" He asked. Doug shook his head, finally deciding now was the right time to look up. This somewhat confused Freddy.

Doug began looking around, before grabbing his head. He was trying to show Freddy how he was actually feeling about all of this.

"This whole thing is getting to you?" The bear said curiously, almost immediately understanding what he was trying to tell him. Doug looked back down after that, not even giving him a nod for a response. Freddy let out a sigh before looking off to the side.

He couldn't let Lefty mentally break Doug. It was obvious how much this whole situation was actually getting to him. But he just wasn't sure of what to do. He hadn't even seen him do anything yet, he had just been going off of what the dog had... acted out... for him.

"Look, Doug. I think you need to relax about all of this. At least for a little while. This, the way things are right now, that's exactly what Lefty wants. He's trying to mentally break you. You can't let him. We'll get this figured out, but for now, I think you need to take a step back from worrying about it." Freddy said, before finally removing his paws from the dog's shoulders. Doug stared at him for several seconds, before finally giving him a nod. "Good. Now, how's about-" he began to speak again, before stopping once he noticed Katy walking past in the distance.

He had realized he still needed to try and help her with her Randy thing. He hadn't really had too much of a chance to talk to her about it over the past couple of days with all of this "Lefty" stuff that had been going on.

"Hey, Katy!" The bear called, getting Doug to look at him. He had managed to catch the kangaroo's attention with his call. She looked towards him, stopping for several seconds, before she began walking towards him.

"Hey, Freddy." She said as she approached the pair. She sounded somewhat tired. That was obvious right away.

"I wanted to check up on you and see how things were going." Freddy said. Katy gave off the vibe right away that she didn't seem like she was too interested in holding a conversation at that moment. Freddy didn't want to push her, but at the same time he knew he still needed to help her.

"They've been..." Katy started to reply, before quickly stopping. She stood there somewhat staring off into space, not saying anything. Both Freddy and Doug grew confused by this.

"Hey Katy, are you okay?" The bear asked, worry present in his voice. She blinked a few times, quickly being brought out of whatever trance she had been in. She nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." She replied. It didn't seem to Freddy that she was.

"Have you tried talking to him yet?" He asked. She looked at him like she wanted to know what he was talking about, even though she already did.

"I... uh..." she began to reply, before stopping and looking off to the side. Freddy stood in silence, waiting for her to continue. Doug just stood there kind of lost as to what they were even talking about. "I... gotta go." She finally said, before turning and beginning to rush off.

"Hey Katy! Wait!" Freddy called out to her, but she ignored him and kept walking. This left both Freddy and Doug standing there watching her in silence.

After she was gone, Doug glanced over at Freddy, who seemed to be thinking about something pretty intently. It was like he was trying to figure something out in his head.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera, slightly glancing off to the side. She seemed to be lost in thought once again.

"I didn't mean to just run off in Freddy like that, but... I just..." Katy started, before stopping. "...don't have much to say right now." She continued before shaking her head. After sitting there for several more seconds, she stood up before exiting the outhouse.

(Confessional End)

(With Rebecca)

Rebecca was currently walking through the woods with a somewhat annoyed frown on her face. She was wasting her time out there looking for that stupid Statuette, when she knew she wasn't going to find it. And even if she did, she sure as heck wasn't going to give it to Roxy.

The vixen watched her walk out of camp, so she knew she had to at least pretend she was looking for it, at least for a little while.

In reality though, she had something entirely different planned out. Yeah, she wanted Roxy's help getting rid of Katy, but she wasn't willing to actually sacrifice the Invincibility Statuette if she was able to find it for the vixen's help. So, what she planned instead was Roxy levels of sinister. She had carved up a replica of the Statuette out of a piece of wood she found outback of the dining hall. Sure it wasn't perfect, but she figured it was good enough to convince Roxy of it's authenticity.

She figured she probably wouldn't be able to trick Marionette or Nightmare with it, but Roxy was the only one that mattered. If she could help her get rid of Katy, she didn't care if she got eliminated after that, and she sure as heck didn't care about how the vixen felt about her.

Either way, she continued her somewhat pathetic hunt for the actual Statuette unaware that someone else was nearby.

Adrian, who had seen Rebecca head off into the woods decided to follow her to see what she was up to. He knew after her conversation with Roxy, she had something planned.

He stood not too far away, watching the raccoon as she looked around. He raised a somewhat curious eyebrow as she did. After watching her for several minutes, he finally decided to reveal himself.

"Hello there, Rebecca. What are you doing all the way out here?" Adrian asked in the fakest, friendliest tone he could muster. He started to the raccoon with his sudden appearance, and because of that, she looked pretty annoyed.

"I'm... looking for something." Rebecca replied. Her annoyance was clear to the wolf, but he didn't seem fazed by it. He was so used to Roxy being annoyed with him, that he quite enjoyed annoying people.

"Curious. Curious. I wonder what this ''something'' could be... hmmm." He hummed out in response, knowing full well what she was looking for.

"It doesn't matter." Rebecca replied, again, clearly annoyed with the wolf. Regardless, he decided to go on anyways.

"I was actually out here searching for something, myself. Perhaps we can... help each other out?" He said curiously. Rebecca shook her head.

"No thanks." She replied, before turning away from him and going back to her searching. A small smirk grew on his face as she did.

"You're not a fan of me either it seems." He said.

"I know what happened on the ship. No, I'm not a fan of you." Rebecca replied, not bothering to look back at him as she did.

"That was over two years ago. Believe it, or not, but I'm a changed wolf. I've seen the error of my ways. I just want to help you, that's all." Adrian said, trying to sound pretty hurt by her distrust of him. Rebecca finally stopped looking around and turned back to face the wolf. She saw him staring down at the ground with a hurt expression on his face. She seemed pretty confused by this. It actually looked like he was upset by her turning down his help. She looked around again before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, you can help." She said, reluctantly accepting his help. This seemed to cheer him right up.

"Oh, thank you for your trust. I very much appreciate." Adrian said, his smile returning as he did. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, what I'm looking for is-" she began to say, before cutting herself off. She quickly realized that if she told him that she was looking for the Invincibility Statuette, it would get him looking for it too, and if he found it, there was no way he would give it up to her. "Uh... I misplaced one of my earrings. I've been looking everywhere for it. If you could find it... I would appreciate it." It was a really lame, and out of nowhere excuse that really didn't make much sense, but for the sake of keeping things short and sweet, she was hoping Adrian would buy it.

"An earring, hmm?" He replied, raising a curious eyebrow as he did. He knew that it was bull, but he decided to play along with it anyways. "Well, that is unfortunate. To lose an earring in the most unnecessary place to wear them. I will for sure keep an eye out for it, though. It would really be a shame for you to leave it behind when you get eliminated." He continued, sounding so nonchalantly as he did. This immediately caught the raccoon's attention.

"What do you mean WHEN I get eliminated?" Rebecca said curiously. She seemed pretty insulted by this.

"Calm down friend. I didn't mean anything by it." Adrian said. This didn't seem to cease her annoyance, however. She just shook her head before once again looking away.

"I'm not going anywhere, just so you know. You'll be eliminated way before I am." She commented. Adrian let out an almost inaudible chuckle as she did.

"Very doubtful, . I made it to the final two last time I competed. And no offense, really, but I intend on winning this season." He replied.

"Yeah? And I'm sure you ''intended'' to win last time too, right? Unlike you I actually do what I say I'm going to do. I think I've proven that enough already." Rebecca said, still not turning to face the wolf again. He continued to stand with a pretty amused smirk on his face.

"Perhaps you're right. From the looks of it, you have been getting to Katy with this Randy thing the two of you have going on. It's devious. Getting under her skin will make her an easy target for elimination. It's smart, I will admit." He said. He was being honest about that. She did seem like she wanted Katy gone pretty bad. So this game plan she had going on was smart.

"I know it is. She won't be here much longer." She said so sure of herself. She went to Roxy because she knew more often than not when the vixen wanted someone eliminated, she could get them eliminated. She didn't plan on telling the wolf that, though.

She knew she needed to change the subject when she saw Adrian raise a curious eyebrow at that. She knew he was not only smart, but cunning, AND devious, too. The last thing she needed was him finding out about what was going on.

"So, anyways, back to finding my earring. It's an important one, remember?" Rebecca said, before turning away from him and quickly continuing her search.

"Yes, I do remember." Adrian replied, continuing to stand there staring at her. His tone of voice was a dead giveaway that he knew she was up to something.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with a very curious expression on his face.

"Now, for starters I know this whole ''missing earring'' thing is just a distraction because she doesn't want to tell me what she's really looking for; the Invincibility Statuette. There is no other reason she would be that far away from camp. Now how Roxy ties into all of this, I'm not exactly sure. But, I do intend on finding out. I can at least assume it has something to do with Katy and/or Randy. That's obvious." Adrian started, before a small smirk formed on his face. "She can play me for a fool all she wants, but I'm far from it. Far, FAR from it. So, Rebecca, friend, I don't know if you're seeing this, but, if you are, just know you can't keep secrets like this from me. Your plan WILL be figured out. I can promise you that." He continued, a pretty serious expression forming on his face as he did.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca sat in front of the camera clearly pretty annoyed. She wasn't happy about Adrian sliding himself into her business.

"Adrian isn't as slick as he thinks he is. Clearly, at this point, he's being nosy because he has nothing better to do. I don't need him getting into my business and messing something up, because clearly that's something he's good at." She started. "He wasn't my original target, but if he wants to try and keep getting involved, I can convince Roxy to help me get rid of him too. She's made it way obvious that she doesn't like him, so it would be easy. He's getting involved in the wrong situation, and if he doesn't want this to end badly for him, he needs to back up out of it." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(With Carson)

Carson was currently searching for Carly, and he had been all morning. He hadn't seen her since the challenge the previous day. He was honestly pretty worried about her.

After what had happened, she had returned to the Hotel & Spa and locked herself in her room, ignoring her teammates after that. After pleading with her to open the door and talk to them, they finally decided that maybe she just needed some space. It took a while after their decision for Carson to reluctantly agree with them.

After getting up this morning and finding out the others still hadn't seen her, he decided to take her some breakfast and give it another crack at trying to get her to come out.

He stood there for just a couple of minutes knocking and saying her name only to be greeted with silence. That's when he finally decided to try and open the door. He twisted the knob, and to his surprise, the door opened. She had had it locked the night before, so he figured this was progress.

He announced that he was coming in with some breakfast, before he pushed the door open. He was pretty surprised to see that the cat he went in there to check on was nowhere to be seen. She was gone.

Since the others hadn't seen her leave, he figured she had to have done it pretty early before any of them got up. That's when his worrying increased.

He turned and exited the room, heading back towards the front of the Hotel & Spa, where Randy had been just a few minutes prior. Luckily for him, the raccoon was still sitting propped back in the recliner, getting a foot massage.

"A little to the left." He said. The masseuse nodded in response, before listening to him. The raccoon let out a relaxed sigh afterwards.

"Hey, uh, Randy?" Carson said curiously as he approached the relaxing raccoon.

"Uh... huh?" Randy replied, not opening his eyes as he did. He was too into the massage to break out of the comfort zone he was currently in.

"Are you sure you didn't see Carly leave this morning? She's not in her room." Carson said.

"Pretty sure. Maybe she's in the bathroom, or something." Randy said. "Hey, have you tried one of these foot massages? I was against having people touch me at first, but this is honestly pretty relaxing." He continued. It seemed to Carson that Randy wasn't taking this as seriously as he was.

"Yeah, I have. They're great. I'm going to keep looking for Carly..." He said, feeling like he was standing there wasting time. As he was walking off, Randy spoke up.

"Hey man, don't worry. I'm sure she's just around camp, or something." He said, finally deciding to open one of his eyes as he did.

"Hopefully..." Carson said, looking back at him as he did.

After, he discarded the plate of food he had made in the dining room, before exiting the Hotel & Spa, as his search for Carly continued.

He was sure where to even start looking. There were so many places where she could be that he knew he would never find her, especially not by himself.

"Carly?" He called out as he walked towards the dining hall. Nothing. Just silence. "Carly?!" He called again, this time a little louder than the last.

"What are you yelling for?" A voice asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. Carson turned around and saw Goldie approaching him.

"I'm trying to find Carly. I haven't seen her since after she fought YOU in the last challenge." He replied. He wasn't too happy with the way the bear rolled up with an attitude. Goldie scoffed.

"She probably realized I was right." He said. This confused Carson.

"Right? Right about what?" He asked.

"I told her she was too soft for the game. Maybe she finally did take my advice and leave." Goldie replied. It took Carson a few seconds to take that in, but when he did, it absolutely infuriated him.

"You WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "How dare you tell her something like that! She isn't soft! She does belong in the game! Heck! She belongs in the game more than anyone! Especially some jerk face like you!" He continued, shoving his finger to the bear's chest as he did. "You better hope she didn't leave or I'm gonna-" he began to say, before being interrupted.

"-or you're gonna what?" Goldie asked. He seemed pretty amused by Carson's outburst.

"I'm gonna..." Carson started, his frustration still there. "I'm gonna..." again, he started before stopping as he slowly lowered his finger from the bear's chest. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know if he was ACTUALLY going to do it. Goldie shook his head, his amused smirk remaining.

"Exactly." He started. "Look, I didn't tell her anything that wasn't true. She was undoubtedly the SOFTEST competitor I've ever competed against on this show. And I've competed against a lot of soft competitors." He continued. Carson felt himself begin to clench his fists at this. What the bear had just said angered him.

"Hey, if you're going to hit him, do it already." A voice said, getting both competitors' attention. They looked over and saw Roxy approaching them. Goldie was confused by this. He looked back at Carson, who... didn't do anything.

"He's not going to do anything. He's just upset, but he'll get over it." The bear said, looking back towards Roxy as he did. She shook her head, looking from him, to Carson, who was clearly angry.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"Him... that's my problem." Carson replied, before storming off, leaving the two ''Villains'' standing alone.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera with the same frustrated look remaining on his face.

"I'm going to keep looking for Carly, and hoping Goldie didn't get to her enough to actually make her leave. Because what he said, it isn't the truth. Not by a long shot. And I'm going to tell her that when I find her." He said.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed and her usual uninterested look on her face.

"Whatever the bear did to him, he really made him mad. Never seen him that red before." She said.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera with his small smirk having somewhat remained. He was definitely amused by this whole situation.

"Pfft. Sorry the truth upset him so much. He can deny it all he wants but Carly has no place in a game like this. As I've exhibited throughout my time on the show, you have to be pretty tough to deal with most of this stuff. I'm honestly shocked she's even made it as far as she has. Heck, I'm shocked she did good enough last season to be considered an ''All-Star''. Because in reality, she doesn't fit the bill." Goldie said, before shrugging. "But hey, like I told them, he'll get over it. If she really is gone she just proved me right, and I'm glad she finally seen it." He continued.

(Confessional End)

After storming away from Roxy and Goldie, Carson headed towards the beach. He wasn't sure if she was going to be there, but he figured it was worth checking because the two of them did spend a lot of time there.

He only became even more disappointed when he got there and saw she wasn't there. He let out a sigh before dropping into a sitting position in the sand, staring out at the lake.

"I hope you didn't leave." He said quietly to himself as he closed his eyes and drooped his head.

"Hey." A voice said, getting him to open his eyes and look back up. He was kind of surprised to see who was standing in front of him. It was Roxy. "Don't sit over here and cry. Your girlfriend didn't leave. I saw her this morning. Just leave her alone. Did you ever stop and think maybe she doesn't want to be found right now?" The vixen said curiously. This both relived Carson, and got him thinking.

If Roxy saw her this morning, at least she was hopefully still here. And as far as not wanting to be found... maybe Roxy was right. Maybe she just needed some space from everyone, especially after what Goldie said.

"I didn't even think about it like that." Carson said. "But especially after finding out what Goldie said, I was just worried, ya know?" He said curiously. He didn't know if Roxy would understand, or even care for that matter, but he still felt like telling her that. The vixen stood in silence with that same unamused look on her face that she usually had.

Roxy stood in silence because she honestly didn't know what to say to that. She did think it was ridiculous that everyone seemed more focused on relationships than they did the actual reason they were all back there to begin with: winning. It was just asinine to her. And this "mushy" stuff wasn't her thing, like, at all. But even though she knew she wasn't nice, she knew how big of a tool Goldie was. And she figured if it would keep him from moping around for the next little while, she may as well tell Carson that she did see Carly this morning. Even though she could honestly care less.

(Air Horn Blows)

"All competitors meet me in the center of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed over the intercom. For one, and she still couldn't believe she actually felt this way, she was glad to hear Marionette's stupid, loud, and annoying voice. Him calling for the challenge was about to get her out of this really uncomfortable situation she had, for some reason, decided to get herself into.

"Yeah, well, I'm going back to camp so he doesn't have a hissy fit if we're not all there." Roxy said, before turning and beginning her walk back towards camp. Carson sat in the sand for several seconds afterwords, before finally pushing himself back to his feet and following after her.

(In The Middle of Camp)

To Carson's surprise, most of the other competitors were already at the meet-up point for whatever today's challenge was going to be. All of them except one: Carly. She was never this late to challenges before. Never.

It just made him begin to worry again. Roxy said she had seen her this morning, could it have been right before she left the island, if that's indeed what she did?

"Guess she really did leave." Goldie muttered, but just loud enough for Carson to hear it. This infuriated him.

"Ya know, if it wasn't for you opening your big mouth this wouldn't have happened!" He snapped at the bear, surprising everyone.

"Goldie, what is he talking about?" Freddy said curiously, just as confused by the outburst as everyone else.

"Your brain dead brother hurt Carly's feelings and now he thinks she left island." Roxy decided to answer. Freddy looked at her, before looking back at Goldie.

"Goldie, what did you say?" He said curiously, wanting to know what his brother started now.

"Hey! It's not like I said anything that wasn't true. Alls I told her was that she was too soft to be here. And she proved my point by leaving. So I don't see why any of you are mad at me." Goldie replied. None of The Heros seemed too amused with Goldie's antics. With the way Freddy rubbed his face, he clearly wasn't, either.

"Goldie, do I really have to hold your hand to keep you out of trouble? I mean really. Because it seems to me every time I turn my back, you're up to something else." Freddy said, obviously annoyed with his brother. Goldie threw his arms out at this. He really didn't think he did anything wrong.

"No. But what you should do is tell all of your ''Hero'' teammates to stop being big babies." He said. At that point, Carson was already beyond fed up with the yellow furred bear.

"Do you know what?!" He exclaimed as he stormed towards the bear with fists ready to be thrown. Freddy was quick with grabbing him and trying to keep him back. But what didn't help was the fact that this in turn angered Goldie. He began to storm towards Carson, who was doing his best to try and break away from Freddy.

Rebecca and Adrian quickly stepped in doing their best to subdue the larger bear. Katy got in the middle of the two just in case one was able to get away. They were ready to throw down.

"Calm down!" Freddy yelled at the two, who were too busy ignoring him to even hear what he said.

Roxy stood to the side with his arms crossed, shaking her head. Randy wasn't too far away from her.

"Who you got?" He said curiously, not looking towards the vixen as he did. She looked at him, before looking back towards the scene in front of her.

"One on one? Goldie." She replied. Randy slowly nodded in response to her answer.

"I dunno. Carson seems like a feisty little guy, especially when it involves Carly." He said.

"Take it back!" Carson yelled towards Goldie. At this point, he was being restrained by both Freddy and Cheek.

"No! I'm not taking back the truth!" Goldie yelled back as Adrian, Rebecca, and now Brent did their best to keep him back.

As their arguing continued, Marionette and Jackson walked up.

"Gooooood morning-" Marionette started with his usual introduction, before stopping when he saw what was going on. "-Oohhh! A fight! I love these things!" He said excitedly. Jackson gave him one of his very not amused looks in response.

"Carson! Calm down!" Freddy exclaimed, continuing to try and keep the situation from escalating any further.

"Not until I kill your brother!" He yelled in response, causing Goldie to scoff mockingly.

"I'd like to see you try!" He replied.

As the two continued to try and get to each other, something caught Doug's eyes. He stared at it for several seconds as confusing took over his face. He quickly realized it was a ''who'', and not long after that, realized just who that ''who'' was.

His jaw slightly gaped open as he watched them approach the group.

"Doug! We could use your help here!" Katy exclaimed as she continued to try and block Goldie and Carson's path to one another. Doug, of course stayed silent, instead pointing towards the figure.

"What-" Katy started to respond as she quickly looked from Doug to where he was pointing. That's when she joined him in being surprised.

Soon after, the mystery person reached the group, clearing their voice as they did. That began to get the others' attention.

"Holy... crap." Goldie said in just as much disbelief as the others were. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing as all of their eyes locked onto the same place.

"I think he pushed her too far." Roxy said quietly to Randy, who continued to stand next to her in shock. He slowly nodded in response.

"C-Carly...?" Carson said in a low, yet shocked tone.

"Yep." Carly replied. She looked like a completely different person. Her usual brightly colored outfits with her video game-esq shirts were gone. In their place were black skinny jeans, black boots, a very tight black shirt, and the biggest change, her glasses were gone. She also had makeup on, which she never wore.

"C-Carly, w-what... I—w-what..." Carson stammered in disbelief as he took a few steps towards the cat.

"What happened? Nothing." Carly completed his question, before answering it. Her shy demeanor was now seemingly gone, too. She stared at him for several seconds, before looking around at everyone else, who continued to stare at her in shock.

(Confessional -Carly)

The completely revamped Carly was currently sitting in front of the camera with her right leg crossed over the other and her arms crossed, as she chewed on a piece of gum.

"I don't know what they're all so shocked for. They're the ones who made me realize I needed a change. Maybe I was ''weak''. Maybe I was ''soft''. But I'm not going to be anymore. I can't be." Carly started, before a small smile formed on her face. "I'm going to make them start taking me seriously." She continued, before she began to blow a bubble with her gum. She managed to get it a decent size before it finally popped.

(Confessional End)

Everyone's silence continued for several more seconds before the cat finally approached Goldie.

"Thank you." She said, shocking everyone further. Even Goldie was confused. "Thank you for putting the final nail in the coffin in helping me realize that in order to prove to you and everyone else here that I'm not weak, or pathetic, or don't belong, I needed to change. You won't be underestimating me for much longer." She continued, before turning around and walking towards her Hero teammates. The confused expression remained on Goldie's face for several seconds after, before it finally turned into a frown.

Carly joined her teammates, who were still staring at her in shock. They honestly couldn't believe what was going on.

"Well, after that very, very, VERY unexpected turn of events, how about we get into today's challenge." Marionette started, finally deciding that he needed to get the challenge started. "Now, today's challenge is going to be inspired by some very undead challenges of the past. Which, I'm sure you're probably wondering how we're supposed to do zombies any differently than we've already done. Well, let me tell you how. Before the goals of the challenges have been to be the last competitor standing at the end, and the reach the safe point first. This one is going to be a combination of the two. Both teams will have to rely on their teammates to not only avoid getting caught, but to also reach the safe haven't at the top of the cliff WITH the most teammates." He explained.

"Do we get weapons this time, ya know... to ''defend'' ourselves?" Randy said curiously, a somewhat devious smile on his face as he did.

"Well, if you let me get that far, I will tell you." Marionette said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "I originally had it planned to give all of you actual weapons that they'd use in a zombie apocalypse. BUT, Mr. Killjoy over here deemed that ''too unsafe for the competitors and the actors playing zombies''. So instead we've opted to give you safe styrofoam replica weapons that won't cause any physical harm to any of you, or our unpaid— I mean, definitely paid zombie actors." He explained, sounding very unenthusiastic as he did. Randy groaned at this.

"We find the safety of our competitors and our actors very important. That's why I couldn't allow a challenge as dangerous as the one Marionette originally planned to take place. The styrofoam weapons will make sure to prevent anyone from getting injured." Jackson explained. Randy seemed pretty annoyed by this. Marionette stared at Jackson as he spoke, before looking back towards the competitors.

"Yeah..." he started. "The styrofoam weapons are hid around camp. I had to personally hide them myself because Nightmare has decided to not show up to do his job this morning." He continued, sounding even more annoyed at that.

As he finished what he had been saying, the Nettecopter flew up, before hovering above the dock and lower down a ladder. As that happened, a large heard of zombies began to make their way out of the woods.

"If I was you, I wouldn't hang around too long! Good luck!" He exclaimed before laughing, as he grabbed onto the ladder and the Nettecopter began to fly towards the cliff.

The competitors stood there looking around as the number of zombies just seemed to increase.

"I am NOT getting taken out this early. See ya." Goldie said before taking off running towards the dining hall.

"Goldie! Were supposed to stay together!" Brent yelled towards him, but got ignored. He let out a low growl, before taking off after the bear. Adrian, Rebecca, and Lefty followed suit.

"Idiots!" Roxy exclaimed, before chasing after her teammates.

Meanwhile, The Heros had a similar idea of taking cover.

"We need to get back to the Hotel. We can take cover and come up with a plan to get us to the cliff." Freddy said. His teammates nodded, agreeing with him. After, they all began running back to their current sleeping quarters. "Everyone stay together!" He exclaimed, trying to make sure all of his teammates make it there.

For the most part, they managed to make it to the Hotel without issues. That was until, out of nowhere, Carly got grabbed from behind by a zombie.

"Carly!" Carson exclaimed, quickly taking notice of this. But he didn't expect what came next. Carly managed to break out of the zombie's grasp, before grabbing him by the arm and angrily flipping him over her shoulder. Carson's jaw dropped as she did.

"That'll teach you!" She exclaimed down towards the zombie, before continuing on running. "Come on." She said as she grabbed Carson by the shirt and pulled him up the steps of the Hotel, and past their stunned teammates. They all looked around at each other, before making their way into the Hotel and closing the door behind them.

(Confessional -Doug)

Doug sat silently in front of the camera, slowly shaking his head. His eyes were wide, the surprise and confusion still hitting him with full force.

(Switch to -Cheek)

Cheek sat in front of the camera with a stunned look of her own.

"I've only known Carly for a couple of weeks, but she's never acted like this before. It's like she's a completely different person. I'm not judging her, I'm just... as surprised as everyone else." She said.

(Switch to -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera in dead silence, just staring ahead. He eventually blinked a few times before finally saying anything.

"I really don't know what is happening right now." He said, before slowly shaking his head.

(Confessional End)

(In The Dining Hall)

Goldie has raced into the dining hall, trying to close the doors behind him. But before he could, Brent burst through, followed shortly thereafter by Adrian, Rebecca, and Lefty.

"What is your problem? We're supposed to stay together." Brent said, clearly annoyed with the bear's decision to just run off and leave them.

"You guys were just standing there. I wasn't going to risk getting caught and eliminated because of it." Goldie replied.

"You would have lost anyway if the rest of us got caught!" Brent said.

"Hey!" They heard a voice angrily exclaim. They looked over and saw Roxy enter, before slamming the door behind her. "Are you idiots trying to cost us the challenge?!" She asked.

"Hey, don't blame me. He's the one that ran off first." Brent replied, motioning towards Goldie as did.

"I don't care! I don't like being stuck with any of you anymore than you do me, BUT to win the challenge, we have to make sure we make it to the safe point with more teammates than The Heros! And I want to win! You all could have made sure that didn't happen just now by running off like complete dunces!" Roxy yelled at her teammates. They all stared at her in silence as she did. Eventually Adrian let out a sigh.

"She's right. We're all smarter than that. Perhaps we are dunces for running off. But we're all still here. So as long as we stay together from this point on, I know we can beat The Heros." He spoke, sounding pretty confident as he did. After, he looked towards Roxy, who seemed rather annoyed that out of anyone on her team, he's the one that chose to speak up. "I apologize for my ignorance. I hope that you can find it in your deep, cold heart to accept my very genuine apology." He continued. The vixen didn't look amused by the amount of bull crap he was shoveling her way.

She rolled her eyes in disgust, before taking a few big steps away from the wolf, doing her best to try and ignore him. A small, amused smirk formed on his face as he did.

"We're all... in this together." Lefty spoke, before he began laughing. His teammates stared at him, pretty creeped out. A few seconds passed before Rebecca finally shook her head.

"I think we should be fine as long as he doesn't run off on us again." She said, motioning towards Goldie, who stood with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"Causing problems seems to be his thing today. I don't know if we'll be able to make it there without one of us having to hold his hand the entire time." Brent said. Goldie didn't seem to like that comment too much.

"You sound upset. I guess I would be too if I spent my entire run on this show in my girlfriend's shadow." He shot back. Brent's eyes grew wide at that. It definitely didn't sit well with him. And just as he was getting ready to say something, they were interrupted.

"Enough! I don't care if the two of you kill each other, it'll be less people standing between me and that million dollars, but do it AFTER we win the challenge!" Roxy exclaimed. She was very fed up with her ''teammates''. So much so that if she could get rid of all of them at that exact moment, she would in a heartbeat.

"Again, I have to agree with her." Adrian spoke up. Roxy shook her head as he did.

"No you don't." She said. Adrian nodded.

"Yes, I do. Compadres', we're all on the same team here. I know arguing with one another can be tempting. But I think we should all put our differences aside, if only for right now, so we can win this challenge." He said. Everyone stayed silent as they looked around at each other.

"Fine." Brent finally said.

"Whatever." Goldie said, crossing his arms and looking away from his teammates.

"Good. Now, let's get some weapons and get moving before The Heros take the lead." Adrian said. After, everyone began looking around for some of those styrofoam weapons Marionette said were hid around camp.

As their hunt began, Lefty began to let out low laughter. A low laughter that his teammates seemed to have missed.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera with his right leg resting on the seat in front of him, and his arms resting on top of that. He stayed silent for several seconds, before he began laughing.

" ''Come on guys, we're all on the same team. We need to stick together if we're going to win.'' " Adrian mocked his own words through the laughter. "I crack myself up sometimes." He continued as his laughter finally calmed.

(Switch to -Brent)

Brent sat in front of the camera with a pretty annoyed look on his face.

"Goldie has been a jack*Bleep* since we first got here, I'm not surprised about that. But now I think he's just doing and saying things because he enjoys stirring up drama. Carly, for starters. And then running off on us at the beginning of the challenge. He could have cost all of us the challenge right there." Brent started, before shaking his head. "I think the sooner he's gone, the better." He continued.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"I still don't get why they're all so mad at me all the sudden. I haven't done anything wrong." He started. "I told Carly the truth. It's not my fault she went all Sandy from Grease because she got her feelings hurt. And the only reason I ran at the start of the challenge was so I didn't get caught and eliminated from the challenge right away. Again, it's not my fault my teammates would rather stand around and get caught than get away from the thing that's trying to make sure we don't win the challenge." He continued.

(Confessional End)

(With The Heros)

The Heros were currently standing around the Hotel waiting for their opening. Luckily for them, they had managed to find some of those styrofoam weapons that Marionette was talking about. They didn't know how, or when he hid them in the Hotel, but he did.

As they stood around, Carson glanced over at Carly, who was holding a styrofoam bat in her paws. She seemed ready to go. He was beginning to doubt this was even Carly. It had to be her twin or something, right?

"Alright, now before we all head out there, we need to remember something: we HAVE to stay together, and we HAVE to make sure we watch each other's backs. We have the edge over The Villains. So if we can all somehow make it to the safe point, we'll be guaranteed a win." Freddy said as he looked around at his teammates.

"Or, another way we can guarantee a win is making sure The Villains don't even make it that far." Randy said with a grin, as he smacked the palm of his paw with the styrofoam crowbar he was currently holding. Freddy shook his head.

"We aren't playing dirty. We're ''The Heros'' for a reason. Besides, if we get too focused on doing that, it could end up costing us the challenge. We don't want that." He said. Randy seemed pretty disappointed about his idea being turned down, but nodded anyway.

As Freddy continued on with whatever he was spewing out, Katy glanced over at Randy, who remained staring ahead at the bear they had unanimously christened their Captain.

She knew now wasn't the best time to confront him about anything. No matter how badly she wanted to. They were in the middle of a challenge after all. She couldn't risk costing her team the challenge because she got herself distracted with personal business.

"You guys got it?" Freddy said curiously, finally breaking Katy from her thoughts. She looked back towards the bear, not sure of anything he had just said. "Katy?" He continued, noticing the somewhat lost look the kangaroo was giving him.

"Uh... yeah. I got it." She replied, not wanting to admit she was too busy thinking about Randy to listen to what he had to say. Freddy gave her a curt nod in response.

(Confessional -Katy)

Katy sat in front of the camera with her face resting in her paws as she slowly shook her head back and forth.

"C'mon, I couldn't just admit to him in front of everyone that I wasn't listening! That would have been the death of me!" She began, before letting out a sigh as she finally looked back up at the camera. "This is going to be a looooong challenge." She continued.

(Confessional End)

"Okay. Then we really need to work on getting out of here. The Villains are probably ahead of us." He said. Randy huffed at this.

"Please. They're probably tearing each other apart right now. They're about as on the same page as ''A'' and ''Z'' would be." He said. Freddy didn't argue with him on that one. He knew their team was about as unstable as any team that's been shoved together in the past.

"Hey, I think we have an opening." Cheek, who had been peaking through one of the windows in the Hotel, spoke up, getting her teammates' attention. Freddy walked towards the window and looked out, and sure enough, they had somewhat of an opening to get out of there. But it seemed like their window of opportunity was a pretty small one, so they needed to be quick about it.

"We have to move. Everyone have a weapon?" He asked, turning back towards his teammates. They all gave him some sort of positive response to let him know that they did. "Okay, then everyone, when we get out there, we have to stay close." He said once again.

After, he led the charge to the front door of the hotel. Their opening was still clear. He looked back at hit teammates one last time, giving them a nod, before making his way out of the Hotel.

They quickly raced down the steps and headed around back and towards the cliff, smacking zombies out of their way as they did.

They were actually doing pretty well at staying close so far, and because of that, the zombies weren't even getting to get too close to them before they were smacked away.

It didn't take them long to reach the base of the mountain, and still no sign of The Villains. They weren't sure if that was a good thing, or not.

After smacking a few more non-social distancing zombies away, they began their ascent up the mountain.

As they headed up, Carson took another glance at Carly, who seemed to be pretty stone faced. Like she was too determined to win the challenge to focus on anything but that at that moment.

Unfortunately for him, as he was distracted being lost in thought, a zombie snuck up behind him and grabbed him, trying to pull him away from the group. That didn't last long before Carly quickly swung her styrofoam bat around, smacking the zombie, not only causing him to let go of Carson, but also sending him rolling back down the mountain. But out of everything, the thing that shocked her teammates the most was the fact that it didn't even look like it bothered her.

They stared at her again, their silence returning, as she turned and continued her walk up the mountain. The Heros looked around at each other, their shock remaining, before continuing on their own way.

(Confessional -Carson)

Carson sat in front of the camera, his shock STILL on his face. He still couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"C-Carly really saved my butt back there. B-but... she's... I just..." he started, before stopping, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

(Confessional End)

(With The Villains)

To Roxy's annoyance, it took The Villains a lot longer to reach the base of the mountain than she wanted it to. For starters, for some reason, Marionette hid those stupid weapons a lot better than he should have. They had to tear the dining hall apart to find them. Something he wasn't going to like when he found out.

After they all managed to weapon up, they headed out the back door and raced towards the mountain, smacking through zombies as they did.

They weren't doing too good of a job at staying in synch though, as just on their way to the base of the mountain, there were a couple different points where at least one of them was almost grabbed. Goldie being the biggest offender. He seemed more interested in laying out zombie actors than he did in actually winning the challenge. That annoyed Roxy to her very core. If she knew for sure that it wouldn't cost them the challenge, she would take the bear out herself.

"Hey! Stay together!" The vixen yelled towards Goldie as, again, he began to slowly slip away from the group, as she smacked away a couple more zombies as she did.

Goldie was enjoying himself. He hadn't really had a means of taking his frustrations out on anything. So being able to beat down a bunch of zombie actors with a styrofoam crowbar did him wonders. He had hardly been paying his teammates any mind as he did it.

"Forget him. Just keep moving." Rebecca said as she approached Roxy, knocking a zombie out of her way as she did.

"We can't just forget him. We may lose if we do." Adrian spoke up from behind her. Roxy growled in frustration when she heard him say this.

(Confessional -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera shaking her head.

"That bear is the dumbest *Bleep*hole I have EVER had the displeasure of meeting!" Roxy snapped. "Besides... Adrian, of course." She continued, once again shaking her head as she did.

(Confessional End)

The Villains had somehow actually made it a good distance without losing anyone. They were shocked about that because none of them had really been doing too good of a job at making sure no one was getting left behind.

Roxy swung at another zombie, who had been approaching her from the front, but didn't see the one closing in on her from behind. It grabbed her, but didn't have a hold on her for too long before Adrian swooped in and made the save. Roxy turned around and looked down at the zombie that was now laying at her feet, before looking back up at Adrian, who offered her a smirk.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes before turning away from him. He seemed amused by her response.

Goldie, who was still relieving weeks worth of pent up frustrations on these zombie actors wasn't doing too good of a job at paying attention to his surroundings.

He swung his styrofoam crowbar once again, taking out another zombie, before sensing that something was behind him. He quickly swung around and nailed... someone right on the side of the head. But it wasn't a zombie...

Brent, who had been disposing of a zombie that was closing in on the bear from behind, apparently got too close to him. Goldie swung his crowbar, nailing him in the side of the head with it. Brent dropped to his knees, surprised by the amount of force Goldie had managed to put behind swinging painted styrofoam.

"Watch what you're doing!" The bear exclaimed. As he did, a couple more zombies appeared from behind, grabbing him and forcing him to the ground. He tried to fight away from them, but he couldn't.

The still somewhat dazed Brent stared at the bear as he tried to get back to his feet. He didn't make it far before he was swarmed too.

Roxy watched on in complete and utter disbelief as two of her five idiot teammates were taken out in the blink of an eye. She was so mad at that moment she thought her head was going to explode.

"And they all... fall... down." Lefty sang slowly and quietly to himself as he watched.

Now, not only did they have to take out at least three Heros to even tie with them, they were also going to have to catch up to them, and at this point, they weren't sure how far ahead they were.

"Grrrr! Let's go!" Roxy yelled angrily at her remaining teammates, before taking off running ahead. The others followed suit.

(With The Heros)

The Heros were getting closer to the top, and because of the way they were working together, they still had their entire time. At this point, Freddy was one-hundred percent confident that this win was theirs.

But even though Freddy's mind was currently focused on winning, two of his teammates were thinking about completely different things. Both Carson and Katy couldn't help but keep throwing glances at Carly and Randy, who seemed just as focused on winning as Freddy did.

Katy watched as Randy seemed to be enjoying using his styrofoam weapon on the zombies. After he hit his target, she swung her styrofoam sledgehammer, nailing a zombie right in the side with it. She really, really, REALLY wished that it was Rebecca she was swinging at. That would have been fantastic.

But Carson, his problems were different than Katy's. He stood there watching Carly swing at every zombie that got close to her. She was doing very well at holding her own right now. Not that she couldn't before, he knew she could, it's just... she was different now.

He would occasionally have to take out a zombie of his own, but for the most part, he remained focused on Carly. She had already saved his butt a couple of times now. Which he knew he should have been more focused on the challenge, it was just... hard.

"We're almost at the top." Freddy announced to his teammates as they continued to take zombies out to clear their paths. The back-to-back circle formation thing that Freddy had thought of was actually a really good idea. It was making sure none of them got separated, or sneak attacked.

This was it! Victory was about to be The Heros. They were all pretty excited about it knowing that they were so close to getting an easy, clean sweep victory over The Villains.

But just as they were about to reach the top, Roxy, Adrian, Rebecca, and Lefty ran up and barged right through the middle of their formation, sending Heros staggering all over the place.

It was dirty, but Roxy let out a little laugh knowing that it was also a good idea. Without saying a word, The Villains mowed through the remaining few zombies that were in their path, as they reached the top.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in silence in front of the camera for several seconds, before finally shrugging.

"Hey, that plan of Roxy's wasn't a bad idea. And if it'll get us the win, I'm willing to try it out." He admitted, obviously caring more about the win than anything.

(Confessional End)

"Everyone! Get back in formation!" Freddy exclaimed trying to get his teammates back in line. He looked around as they were doing their absolute best to fight off the zombies in front of them and make it back to the circle, but it seemed like more and more of them kept coming.

Doug would eventually become The Heros first casualty. He fought as hard as he could, but even though his teammates tried to help, he was still overwhelmed and taken down.

"Doug!" Cheek called as she watched him disappear among a small group of zombies. Unfortunately for her, she was the next one to get swarmed. Just like Doug, she did her absolute best to try and fight them off, but they managed to take her down.

Freddy was in complete disbelief at what was happening right now. One minute they were about to get a clean sweep victory over The Villains, and the next they're down two teammates and running the risk of losing the challenge. Their plan had been foiled. If they still wanted to win their was only one thing they could do.

"Heros! Run!" He exclaimed towards his remaining teammates, before taking off running towards the safe point. The others did the same, taking out zombies as they did.

The remaining Villains were currently standing proudly at the top of mountain waiting for what was left of The Heros to get their so they could get their win.

After waiting for just a couple of minutes, Freddy was the first to arrive, followed shortly thereafter by Katy. Once they were finally able to stop and take a breather, they looked back hoping to see the rest of their team.

Randy, Carson, and Carly were currently still fighting their way to the top. Randy was almost there when he looked back to see if the other two were still behind him. They were currently in a bit of a jam up. And as they fought, more zombies started to surround them.

Carson immediately took notice of what Randy was getting ready to do: he was going to risk getting himself caught to come back and try to help them.

"No! Randy! Get to the safe point!" Carson called as he swung and took down another zombie.

"I can't just leave you guys!" He called back.

"Yeah, you can! Get to the save point!" Carly responded as she swung her bat and took down another zombie. Randy seemed pretty tore on what he should do. If he left them, yeah he would guarantee that he would make it to the safe point. But, there would also be a very high chance that they wouldn't, and then they would lose the challenge. But at the same time, he also knew that if he did help, he was risking himself getting caught, and if that happened, they would still lose the challenge because The Villains would have beat them there.

He stood there for several more seconds, swinging at another zombie as he did, before finally growling in frustration.

"GO!" Carson yelled out towards him. He watched as the pair were swarmed. It finally took zombies turning their attention to him before he finally turned and took off to the safe point.

He reached the top, stopping when he got to his teammates, who looked pretty surprised to see him by himself.

"Carson and Carly?" Freddy said curiously. Randy looked up at him, but didn't say anything. This disappointed both Freddy and Katy. Roxy seemed pretty happy with the news though.

"Well, if they're the only three left, then that means that we won." She said, looking towards Marionette. Marionette looked at her, before looking towards The Heros.

"Correct. It does." He said. "So I guess that means the winners of today's challenge are-" he was getting ready to announce the winners when he was interrupted.

"Hold on!" A voice yelled, getting everyone's attention. Silence built up for several seconds after that before Carson and Carly slowly made their way into view and towards The Heros. Freddy, Katy, and Randy all looked very happy about this.

"-The Heros!" Marionette finally finished, motioning towards The Heros as he did. They cheered in response.

"NO!" Roxy yelled in frustration, before stomping her foot.

"Villains, that means I will you guys at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony...again." Marionette said, annoying The Villains further.

(Confessional -Adrian)

Adrian sat in front of the camera, staring down at the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose, and slowly shaking his head back and forth.

"*Sigh* that loss could have easily been prevented. I honestly think I could have done better if I was by myself. No. I KNOW I could have done better if I was by myself. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about someone else being the blame for me losing." He said.

(Switch to -Goldie)

Goldie sat in front of the camera with his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face, and staring off to the side.

"That was all Brent's fault. If he wouldn't have snuck up on me, that wouldn't have happened. I was just trying to protect myself. They can't be mad at me for that. That'd be dumb." He started. "Maybe after tonight I won't have to worry about him anymore." He continued, before shrugging.

(Switch to -Brent)

Brent sat in front of the camera pretty annoyed with the way the challenge went.

"You know, losing isn't even the worst part of all of this. The fact that Goldie not only got HIMSELF eliminated, but got me taken out too is RIDICULOUS! I honestly think we would have won if it wasn't for him." Brent started, before shaking his head. "I just hope they don't blame me for this. That'd be horrible." He continued.

(Switch to -Rebecca)

Rebecca seemed just as ticked off about their loss as the others did, but for different reasons...

"I can't believe that Katy got lucky enough to beat me AGAIN! That's unacceptable. She doesn't deserve to win. Especially not by beating me. When I make it through this Bonfire Ceremony, I'm going to make sure that that doesn't happen again." She said, sounding pretty serious as she did.

(Switch to -Lefty)

Lefty sat in front of the camera, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Maybe... we really are... the walking dead..." he said, before he began to laugh.

(Switch to -Roxy)

Roxy angrily sat in front of the camera with her arms crossed. She was furious about her team's loss.

"All's they had to do was listen! That's it! If they would have listened to me and not acted stupid, we would have won! But they chose not to do that, and now we're losers... AGAIN!" She exclaimed, before letting out another growl. "I CAN'T wait until these stupid teams are done." She continued.

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

The Villains were currently sitting around the Bonfire pit, still angry about their second consecutive loss.

"We should have had that challenge in the bag. Alls you had to do was stay together!" Roxy exclaimed angrily, still very ticked off about her teammates' inability to listen to even the simplest rules.

"This is all Brent's fault." Goldie said, pointing towards the falcon. Brent's eyes grew wide at this.

"MY fault?! Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed back. "If we're going to blame anyone it should be YOU. You've set out to ruin every single person on this island's day today and you absolutely have!" He continued. Goldie growled at this. But before he could say anything, Adrian interjected himself.

"Amigos! Amigos! Calm down! We lost. Alas, that may suck. But! We can still come back from it. Sure we're about to be voting off another one of our fellow teammates, but it's not the end of the game for all of us." He said. Roxy shook her head in annoyance at this.

"Yeah, it's going to suck for one of you, being eliminated and all, but we're still stuck as a team, and if we keep this arguing going, we'll never win another challenge. And I don't want to spend the rest of my time on this team being a loser." Rebecca said, pretty much agreeing with Adrian.

"Wait, how are you so sure that YOU aren't going to be the one eliminated? You're making it sound like you're guaranteeing you're safe tonight." Brent questioned. For once, Goldie actually nodded in agreement with him.

"Yeah! You're no more safe than the rest of us are." He said. Rebecca scoffed.

"I know I'm safe because, unlike the rest of you, I don't have any baggage holding me down." She said, pretty much insulting her teammates.

"Baggage? What is that supposed to mean?" Goldie said curiously.

"Yeah, what IS that supposed to mean?" Roxy said curiously, staring directly at the raccoon as she did. That's when Rebecca realized she had probably said too much. She shook her head before saying anything.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said, trying to quickly calm the situation, even though that's EXACTLY how she meant it.

"I'm sure you didn't. You're not as innocent as you make yourself out to be." Roxy said, still pretty annoyed by what the raccoon had said. Her eyes quickly widened as she did. Was Roxy really about to rat her out to their teammates? Adrian took notice to Rebecca's reaction, letting out a low, curious hum as he did.

And after that, that's when everyone began to argue. Most of The Villains sat there arguing with each other, as Lefty sat there slowly rocking back and forth in his seat and laughing.

Neither Marionette, nor Jackson knew what was going on when they walked up.

"Hey." Marionette said. He only got ignored though. "Hey... quiet!" He said, this time a little louder than before, but he only got ignored again. That annoyed him. "HEY!" He yelled, this time finally silencing the competitors. After, he cleared his throat.

"Now, I see that there is A LOT of hostility between the lot of you, especially after your second loss in a row. BUT, it's still time to get to the absolute best part of any challenge: the Bonfire Ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed. "To quickly go over the rules just in case any of you have forgotten since the last time you were—I have five breadsticks on this plate, but there are six of you. If you do not receive a breadstick you must take the dreaded walk all the way down the Dock of Shame, where you will be sent flying first class via the Cannon of Losers." He explained. "The first breadstick of the night goes to, somehow, the most competent member of your team, Roxy." He continued, before tossing the vixen her breadstick. She caught it, but still didn't look any less mad.

"Next up we have Adrian." Marionette called before tossing Adrian a breadstick. This seemed to annoy Roxy more.

"And Lefty...for some reason." Marionette called before tossing the bear a breadstick. He caught it, a really creepy smile forming on his face as he did.

This left three competitors sitting there breadstick-less: Goldie, Rebecca, and Brent.

"And... Rebecca." Marionette called before tossing the raccoon a breadstick. "Brent, Goldie, this is where your bickering has got you. Congrats." He continued, looking towards the two competitors as he did.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Clearly neither Brent, nor Goldie were happy about their current situation. Being in the bottom two against the other was rough. They both knew that whichever one of them lost was going to be extra bothered by it considering they lost to the other one. That was something neither one of them wanted.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Brent and Goldie continued to sit in silence waiting to see which one of them was about to be given the boot.

Eventually they glanced over at each other, throwing glares at one another. They held those glares for several seconds before finally looking back towards Marionette, who continued to slowly move the final breadstick back and forth between them.

"And the final breadstick of the night goes to..." Marionette started, before stopping as he began to slow the breadstick down.

Brent sat not only annoyed with both his current situation AND Goldie, but frustrated by the fact that this was now his SECOND bottom two in a row. He didn't think he had been THAT bad to The Villains. But for some reason, they apparently didn't want him there.

Goldie on the other hand was just annoyed by the fact that he was in that situation at all. He still blamed Brent for costing them the challenge, and he still blamed Carly for being so sensitive about telling her, what he claims to be, the truth.

Like usual, Marionette seemed to be enjoying this. Letting the tension build up was one of his favorite things about being the host of the show. Jackson wished he wouldn't drag it out as long as he had been though.

"Hmmm..." Marionette finally hummed as he slowed the breadstick to a stop between the two breadstick-less competitors. They threw one last short glare at one another as they slid to the edge of their seats. "...Brent." He finally called as he tossed the falcon the final breadstick. A wide smile formed on his face as he caught it. "Goldie, you're done, bro." He said, turning his attention from Brent, to Goldie.

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Goldie sat on his stump with a very angry expression on his face.

"I can't believe you guys voted ME off over him!" He exclaimed as he motioned from himself, over towards Brent.

"He's less of a toolbox than you." Roxy replied. Brent didn't know rather to take that as a compliment, or an insult.

"You know what? Whatever. I wanted to get away from all of you anyways." Goldie said, before he began to storm towards the dock. He was clearly pretty salty about getting eliminated.

As he walked off, Brent looked down at the breadstick resting in his feathered hands. He was pretty relieved about somehow managing to survive the bottom two again.

(At The Dock)

Goldie angrily stormed down the Dock, only stopping once he reached the cannon.

"This blows." He said to himself before shaking his head.

"For you? Yes. Yes it does." Marionette said as he and Jackson walked down the dock. Goldie turned his annoyed glance from the cannon back towards the host. "Now get in, you have a flight to take." He continued.

"I hope if they for some reason do another season of this show, you get replaced as the host." The angry bear said, before climbing into the cannon. Marionette seemed insulted at first, but quickly huffed in response.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." He said, before lighting the fuse. Several seconds passed before a loud boom shook the dock.

"GAHHHHH!" Goldie screamed as he was blasted out of the cannon and sent flying into the distance, eventually twinkling into a star in the sky. Marionette got a good chuckle out of that.

"Man, the Cannon is soooo much cooler than the catapult was." Marionette commented as he continued to stare ahead. Like with anything else Marionette did or said, Jackson didn't look too amused with it.

"And after another loss for The Villains, what's next?" Marionette said curiously. "Will Carly's new ''tough girl'' persona last? Will The Villains ever end The Heros winning streak? How will Freddy react to the elimination of his brother?" He asked. "Find out all of these answers and more, next time on Total... Drama... Fazbear... All-Stars!" He finished.

* * *

And after another month long hiatus... that's it for chapter 10!

Again, didn't mean to leave you hanging that long for a new chapter. Was worried you guys were going to start thinking the story was abandoned. Nope! Definitely not.

Hoping to start getting these chapters out at a more regular pace again. Don't know for sure if it'll happen, but I sure am going to try.

But regardless of the wait again, with all the character development that went down in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all in the next one!

SIDE NOTE: Apparently Brent had received another vote which would have sent him home over Goldie. I didn't see this until the update was finished and ready to be published.

So Incase anyone notices the votes: No, I'm not ignoring them. It was just a late vote. So I apologize if the outcome of the elimination was not what some of you wanted.


End file.
